Ella es él
by DonnaKey
Summary: - Está bien - asintió su tía, y Tenten corrió a abrazarla - Pero no me haré responsable si alguno de los chicos de la escuela a la que pretendes colarte, te rompe el corazón. - Eso no va a ocurrir, tía - respondió Tenten, riendo. ¿Ella interesada en un chico? Já, Lo único que quería era restregarle en la cara a los hombres que las mujeres eran muchísimo mejores que ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**Soy nueva aquí, es primera vez que público una de las muchas historias que he escrito a lo largo de mi vida. Y al ser la primera, elegí una de mis parejas favoritas: NEJI Y TENTEN. Me los imagino más enamorados que cualquiera en el mundo, y eso me inspira.**

**Aunque tiene atisbos de la película SHE'S THE MAN, la historia es mía. Los personajes, sin embargo, no lo son ( pero eso ya todos lo sabemos de memoria, ¿no?)**

**Puede que no les cuadren algunas relaciones (amistad, parentesco, etc), pero es ficción y como son personajes adaptados a una historia distinta, tuve que adecuar sus vidas ninjas a la trama. Eso es todo. Espero sinceramente que la historia les guste, y si les agrada, me sentiría muy feliz si me lo hicieran saber. Ya saben de sobra cómo hacerlo jaja (REVIEWS)**

**Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo el primer capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**EL PLAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten se detuvo, dejando caer el pesado bolso de deportes al suelo. Quería gritar, o peor aún, romper todas las ventanas de esa maldita escuela con su bate de hockey. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Se quedó de pie, mirando el enorme cartel que rezaba la triste realidad de la escuela de niñas: Se suspende la clase de deportes por falta de quorum.

Ino le tocó la espalda, como queriendo consolarla. La reulló en el acto. Estaba demasiado furiosa para permitir que sintieran compasión por ella. Cogió el pesado bolso de deportes y se lo hechó al hombro. Esta vez no aceptaría las reglas de la escuela sin protestar. Esta vez la machista directora tendría que escuchar sus argumentos, aunque ya los hubiese escuchado casi todos.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó Ino, sin atreverse a salir trás ella. Tenten la miró por encima de su hombro, un rato a ella y un rato a Matsuri, que permanecía en silencio.

- Voy a ponerle fin a esto - respondió.

- ¿Te inscribirás finalmente en otro curso? - Ino la miró medio esperanzada. Luego tuvo que reemplazar la expresión de su rostro cuando Tenten negó tajantemente.

- Haré recapacitar a Tsudane. Y está vez, no me conformaré con un "lo veremos, señorita Himura" - dijo y siguió a paso firme por el largo corredor blanco hasta la oficina de la directora de la escuela.

La secretaría la hizo tomar asiento, y avisó a Tsunade por el interfono que una alumna quería conversar con ella. Tenten tuvo que esperar alrededor de media hora hasta que, finalmente, la secretaria la hizo pasar.

Dejó el bolso en la silla, pero cogió firmemente su palo de Hockey y se coló por la puerta. No se rendiría hasta que Tsunade le prometiera que las clases de deporte segurían aún cuando solo unas cuantas alumnas quisieran asistir. Y no era nada de capricho, era una lucha a muerte contra los estereotipos de una sociedad machista y cerrada. Las mujeres no estaban destinadas únicamente a la cocina y la costura, e incluso eran capaces de enfrentar a los hombres con la misma garra y empeño hasta vencerlos.

Tsunade no pareció nada agradada cuando la vio entrar, y miró recelosa el durisimo objeto que Tenten empuñaba con ahínco. La hizo tomar asiento, mientras la observaba por encima de sus lentes de media luna. Luego, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Tsunade le concedió la palabra.

- ¿Qué necesita, señorita Himura?

- Creo que ya se imagina porqué estoy aquí - comenzó Tenten, manteniendo la mirada firme y el rostro alzado.

Tsunade sonrió, pero era una sonrisa impaciente.

- No, de lo contrario no habría preguntado - repuso, cargándose cómodamente en su asiento. Tenten echó un vistazo a su alrededor, conocía muy bien esa oficina, había ido por lo menos 10 veces durante los últimos 2 años, y siempre salía sin conseguir nada. Aquel cuarto respiraba machismo, sumisión, estupidez.

- Han vuelto a suspender el curso de deportes - explicó. Pasó el palo de Hockey de una mano a otra, y Tsunade siguió el movimiento de sus manos. ¿Podría intimidarla con eso hasta hacerla firmar un papel donde jurara no volver a suspender el curso por inasistencia?

La mirada terca de la mujer le reveló que no era probable.

- Lo sé, yo misma encargué que pusieran el aviso - respondió.

- ¿Porqué? - quiso saber, aunque ya lo sabía. Tsunade le había dado la misma respuesta todas las veces.

- ¿No leyó el papel? - preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja - No hay quorum, señorita Himura. Sin quorum mínimo no hay curso.

- Pero el qourum del curso de deportes es demasiado elevado - Tenten estuvo tentada a subir la voz, pero se mantuvo serena - El curso de costura solo exige 3 integrantes...

- Mantener el curso de deportes es mucho más costoso, señorita Himura - interrumpió Tsunade mirándola con reproche - ¡Solo con el sueldo del maestro Kakashi podríamos pagar 3 cursos de costura! - terminó en una exclamación casi burlesca. A Tenten las cifras ni siquiera le hicieron eco.

- Aún así, señorita Tsunade, el deporte es importante para esta escuela. No puede privarnos de...

- Discúlpeme, señorita Himura - Tsunade alzó el brazo y le enseñó la palma de la mano, en señal de que guardara silencio. Tenten cerró la boca, regalándole una mirada furiosa. La mujer hizo caso omiso a su expresión y continuó - Usted y la señorita Yamanaka son las únicas alumnas de mi escuela que muestran interés en esa violenta actividad. No estoy privando a mis alumnas de nada que les interese.

- El deporte no es violento - terció Tenten, más furiosa que hace minutos atrás - ¡Si le pusiera un poco más de atención se daría cuenta de que es una actividad increíble!

- No se trata de que yo le ponga atención - siguió Tsunade, firme en su postura. Dejó caer los lentes por su tabique cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando a Tenten con reproche - Se trata de orientar a mis alumnas a una formación pacifica y respetuosa. El deporte las desordena, las vuelve violentas, y peor aún, las masculiniza.

- ¿Masculiniza? - Tenten la miró incrédula. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que esa palabra existiera en algún diccionario. De lo único que estaba realmente segura era de que deseaba estrellar el palo de Hockey un millón de veces sobre la la cabeza hueca de Tsunade.

Era el paradigma del machismo hecho persona. Le dieron ganas de vomitar.

- Exacto - Tsunade sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecha por su propio discurso. Se acomodó los lentes y regresó a la plenitud del respaldo de su butacón - En lugar de venir a protestar a mi oficina, señorita Himura, debería agradecer que hayamos incorporado ese curso a la parrilla de electivos.

- Estoy sumamente agradecida - soltó con ironía. Tsunade ingnoró el tono de su voz y sonrió como una serpiente venenosa a punto hincar los colmillos.

- No se moleste conmigo, señorita Himura. Intenté darle un espacio, créame, pero el mundo funciona de este modo - luego agregó la frase que estuvo a punto de hacer a Tenten arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza - Deje a los hombres las cosas que son de hombres, ¿le parece?

.

* * *

.

- Deje a los hombres hacer las cosas que son de hombres, ¡¿que mierda de frase es esa?! - gritó Tenten furiosa, paseándose de un extremo a otro de la habitación de Ino como pantera enjaulada.

- ¿Y que esperabas de Tsunade, eh? - interrogó Matsuri, mientras se limpiaba el pinta uñas negro para aplicarse uno nuevo de algún otro color que combinara con sus nuevos zapatos.

Tenten la miró, con los nervios crispados. Iba a responder algo realmente desagradable, pero luego lo reconsideró. Matsuri tenía razón, no podía esperarse otro comentario de alguien como su queridisima directora.

- Estoy harta de esa escuela - dijo, apretando los puños.

- Vamos, Tenten - le dijo Ino, un poco mareada con los paseos de Tenten - No es tan malo. A excepción del problemilla con el curso de deportes, el resto de la escuela va muy bien.

- ¿Te parece que sí? - preguntó Tenten, deteniéndose en seco. Ino se encogió un poco ante su mirada amenazadora - ¿Te parece que está bien que solo nos enseñen a cocinar, cocer y bordar?

- No es todo lo que nos enseñan - repuso Matsuri - Al final, hacemos casi lo mismo que los hombres.

- En eso te equivocas rotundamente - Tenten estaba demasiado informada de las actividades de las escuelas masculinas, para que Matsuri pudiese persuadirla con ese pobre comentario.

Sabía que los chicos tenían 4 horas semanales de deporte, además de los cursos libres, que también eran deportivos. En los recesos jugaban al football o al basquetball y los fines de semana las dependencias de la escuela permanecían abiertas para las actividades extracurriculares, como scout o natación. Las escuelas de chicas, en cambio, no dedicaban ni si quiera una misera hora a la semana para practicar algún deporte, y como si la maldita directora del colegio intentara burlarse de su amor por el deporte, había una enorme cancha de pasto completamente desierta. En los ratos libres, las chicas se pintaban las uñas, charlaban de ropa, de matrimonio, y de chicos lindos. Todo su mundo se reducía a ellos, los hombres, pero ninguna de las chicas hablaba de ellos como iguales, todo lo contrario, los adulaban como si se trataran de verdaderos dioses.

Y Tenten odiaba esas conversaciones. Odiaba el ambiente machista de su escuela. ¿Como Matsuri podía siquiera insinuar que hacían lo mismo que los chicos? ¿Cuantos de ellos dedicaban a lo menos un minuto en hablar de las chicas como ellas lo hacían? Ninguno. Y si lo hacían era para criticarlas, mofarse de sus modos correctizimos, de su obsesión por impresionarlos. Mofarse de lo ridículamente obsesionadas que estaban ellas con todo lo que hacían los malditos hombres.

En un mundo dominado por hombres, Tenten no podía sentirse menos que INDIGNADA.

Así que interpeló a Matsuri con su discurso de siempre, hasta que Ino y ella decidieron bajar la cabeza y darle amén a todo, para que se callara. Tenten sabía que no estaban realmente de acuerdo con sus ideales. A ellas les gustaba cocer, eran muy buenas en manualidades, y también cocinaban a la perfección. Tenten, sin embargo, no podía tomar una aguja entre sus dedos sin que terminara clavada en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Tampoco es que le importara ser buena en ello, no, nada de eso.

Ella era muy buena en otras cosas. Podía correr largas distancias sin cansarse, y alcanzaba velocidades asombrosas para sus delgadas piernas. Tenía muy buen dominio del balón y, no es que quisiera presumir, pero hacía los mejores braceos en el agua. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido en el mundo en que vivía. Si tan solo pudiese demostrarles a todos que las mujeres eran tan capaces como los hombres. Lo que ellos hacían bien, ellas podían hacerlo aún mejor. Solo necesitaban una oportunidad.

Solo una... pero ¿Cómo conseguirla?

Tenten se fue a la cama esa noche sintiéndose tan ofuscada como siempre, pero en uno de sus sueños tuvo una revelación. Soñó con su tía Kurenai, y cuando despertó se le ocurrió la mejor idea de su vida.

Sí había un modo de demostrarle al mundo que las mujeres eran iguales a los hombres...

.

* * *

.

- ¡Mamá, no encuentro el teléfono de tía Kurenai! - gritó Tenten desde la primera planta, mientras rebuscaba en la agenda telefónica de su madre - Olvídalo - gritó de nuevo cuando logró dar con él. Estaba casi en las últimas paginas, medio borroso por el tiempo.

No se lo pensó ni dos veces y marcó. Solo espera que Kurenai estuviese en la cuidad.

- Hola, ¿quien habla? - desde el otro lado la voz de su tía le hizo dar un brinco de alegría. Bien, el primer paso de su plan estaba funcionando.

- Tía Kurenai, hola, soy yo, Tenten - dijo algo nerviosa, o emocionada, no estaba segura.

- Tenten! - gritó su tía, feliz - ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no tenía noticias de tí, pequeña ingrata?

- Varios meses. Lo siento. ¿Como estás? - preguntó. Quería mucho a su tía, siempre la había querido, pero su falta de cuidado, como le decía su madre, le impedía ser expresiva con los demás. Su madre solía decirle que no era femenina, y que por consecuencia de eso, terminaba actuando como una insensible.

- De maravilla, y ahora que se de ti, muchísimo mejor - respondió Kurenai, con una risita casi infantil - ¿Como has estado tú?

- Bien, tía, gracias - sonrió. Era ahora o nunca - Tú sabes que me gusta hablar contigo, pero te llamo por algo puntual.

- ¿A sí? Me lo suponía - soltó una risa - Escupelo de una vez, pequeña.

- Por aquí no - Tenten miró las escaleras, temiendo que su madre pudiese estar agasapada escuchando. Lo que tenía que hablar con Kurenai era de suma confidencialidad - ¿Crees que podamos vernos hoy?

- Bueno, es probable, pero tendría que ser en la noche.

- Me parece perfecto...

Tenten colgó el teléfono en el mismo momento en que su madre se precipitaba escaleras abajo. Se miraron un instante, hasta que la mujer se cruzó de brazos, suspicaz. Tenten le sonrió inocentemente, y no dijo una sola palabra. Se marchó a su cuarto, y cuando estuvo en la seguridad las cuatro paredes, puso en marcha el plan, cuyo principal gestor sería, por supuesto, su tía Kurenai.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Un chico? - a su tía Kurenai casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la pura impresión - ¿Quieres convertirte en un chico? - repitió, luego.

Tenten asintió, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café. Puaj, odiaba el café, pero sabía que era uno de los placeres culpables de Kurenai, y si quería conseguir algo de ella debía complacerla en todo.

- No puedo ayudarte con eso, Tenten - dijo Kurenai - Es algo... absurdo.

- No, no lo es - negó Tenten, enérgica - Tía, odio la escuela de chicas. Odio este mundo machista...

- Oh, vamos, eso lo dices porque aún no has visto el lado bueno de ser una chica - interrumpió Kurenai, cerrandole un ojo. Tenten arrugó la frente, confusa.

- Ser chica no tiene nada de bueno - repuso.

- En eso te equivocas rotundamente - Kurenai había usado la misma frase con la que Tenten había destruido los argumentos de Matsuri respecto a las chicas. ¿Acaso sería su turno de escuchar un sermón de porque ser chica era muchísimo mejor que ser chico? No, eso jamás.

- Tía, por favor - suspiró. No podía perderse la única oportunidad que tenía - No necesito que me entiendas, solo necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Y que le dirás a tu madre, eh? - quiso saber Kurenai, adoptando una falsa actitud paternal. A ella no se le daban bien ese tipo de cosas. Era la clase de mujeres que vivía siempre libre de toda atadura maternal. Libre como un pájaro viajero, y esa misma libertad era la que Tenten necesitaba.

- Ya se me ocurrirá - respondió, restándole importancia. Luego, miró a Kurenai a modo de súplica, con los ojos cristalinos y brillosos - Por favor, tía, ayúdame con esto.

Kurenai se quedó viendo aquellos ojos aguados un rato antes de volverse a su taza de café y beberse el resto de un solo sorbo amargo. Cerró los ojos y cuando finalmente los abrió, algo en el corazón de Tenten le dijo que le ayudaría.

- Está bien - concedió. Tenten saltó de su asiento para echarse sobre ella y besarla en toda la cara. Casi la dejó sin respiración y quedó ella misma sin poder respirar bien. Kurenai la apartó con cuidado y la hizo mirarla a las ojos - Pero no me haré responsable si alguno de los chicos de la escuela a la que pretendes colarte, te rompe el corazón.

- Eso no va a ocurrir, tía - respondió Tenten, con la cara llena de risa. Era absurdo siquiera pensar que algo así podría llegar a pasar. ¿Ella colada por un chico? Já, lo único que quería era restregarles en la cara a ellos y asegurarle a todas las de su género que las mujeres eran muchísimo mejores que los hombres.

.

* * *

.

Tenten inventó una excusa a su madre para marcharse una temporada con tía Kurenai al otro extremo del país. La excusa era vaga, pero después de una charla extensa, consiguió que le dieran permiso para suspender los estudios en Konoha por el semestre completo. Kurenai la recibió a mediados de año en su apartamento en el centro de la concurrida ciudad capital de Japón. No le preguntó si estaba segura de ello, porque Tenten ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de lucir y actuar como un chico. Cuando llegó a Tokio vestía unos holgados pantalones de pana y una sudadera gris que le quedaba demasiado grande de mangas. Kurenai tuvo un pequeño ataque de risa cuando la vio en el terminal. Como Tenten era pequeña y delgada, parecía un chico enclenque.

- Bien, muchachote, ¿crees que puedas con tu equipaje? - preguntó entre risas.

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco y se arremangó las mangas para coger sus maletas.

- Por supuesto, ¿que no me ves? - dijo, arrastrando el pesado equipaje por el concurrido terminal. Kurenai no la ayudó ni siquiera con el bolso de mano, y no es que tuviese mala voluntad, Tenten sabía que lo hacía con intenciones de empujarla al arrepentimiento. Por supuesto que no le daría en el gusto, ni a ella ni a ninguno de los chicos a los que tendría que enfrentarse cuando entrara al Instituto Masculino de Tokio.

Había conseguido que la aceptara en la mejor escuela de hombres gracias a los contactos de Kurenai, así que nada la haría desistir de sus intenciones.

Ni siquiera la parte más difícil de su plan: el aterrador corte de cabello. Aún conservaba su largo y sedoso cabello, y lo había postergado hasta entonces porque era lo único de su plan que realmente la acobardaba.

Cuando terminó de guardar todas sus cosas en el cuarto que Kurenai había dispuesto para ella, Tenten asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de su tía y tocó suavemente, para advertir su presencia.

- ¿Pasa algo cielo? - preguntó Kurenai levantando la cabeza. Tenten se metió las manos dentro de los enormes bolsillos de la sudadera antes de hablar, estaba asustada.

- Hay un lugar al que debo ir, ¿me acompañas?

.

* * *

.

Tenten evitó la mirada de su tía a través del espejo y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el peluquero acercaba las enormes tijeras, o por lo menos a ella le parecieron demasiado grandes, y cogía un mechón de cabello castaño.

Escuchó el sonido de su cabello siendo cortado, pero no abrió los ojos. Quería llorar. Aún cuando siempre llevaba el pelo impolutamente atado, la idea de mirarse al espejo luciendo un corte de niño no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Todavía puedes arrepentirte, Tenten - escuchó que le decía Kurenai. Abrió los ojos. El peluquero a penas había cortado un mechón. Kurenai le sonrió, como queriendo hacerla desistir de su plan.

Eso jamás.

- No se detenga, córtelo todo - le dijo al peluquero, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, solo por sí acaso. El peluquero, entonces, comenzó a cortar con más ímpetu, dejándola en pocos minutos con el cabello a 2 centímetros de la raíz.

- Ya he terminado - le indicó. Tenten abrió los ojos temblorosa, solo para volverlos a cerrar al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba casi calva, y su cabello yacía replegado por todas partes.

- ¿Parezco un chico? - preguntó a su tía Kurenai, con los ojos llorosos. Se tuvo que obligar a conservar la calma, porque no había vuelta atrás. Ella así lo había decidido, y el cabello crecería algún día. Sus ideales, en cambio, no se cumplirían por si solos.

Debía mantenerse firme.

- Más o menos - respondió Kurenai, acercándose. Pasó una mano por los cortísimos cabellos de Tenten - Aún tienes rostro de niña.

- Seré un chico afeminado. Hay un montón de ellos - aseguró Tenten, riendo. Kurenai también rió.

- Pero tú tienes la mirada de una chica - le recordó.

- Eso no existe - repuso. Se giró al espejo, esta vez más tranquila. Miró su reflejo, deteniéndose en sus ojos. ¿Cómo era la mirada de una chica? No veía nada particular en sus ojos castaños, ni en sus pestañas largas y risadas. Esos no eran más que estereotipos. Al igual que las reglas que obligaban a las chicas a lucir siempre femeninas. Era todo relativo...

Ahor mismo, llevaba el cabello corto, vestía como chico y se llamaba Kiba Inuzuka. Lo demás no tenía ninguna importancia.

.

* * *

**DÍA UNO**

**"Marica"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurenai la dejó en el Instituto cuando aún faltaban 10 minutos para el inicio de clases. Se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su salón, pero Tenten se negó tajántemente. ¿Qué pensarían los chicos si lo veían acompañado de un adulto? Lo tacharían de marica y no podría sacarse el estigma nunca más.

Se echó la mochila al hombro y caminó con aparente seguridad hasta la recepción. Ignoró las miradas curiosas de los chicos, y se detuvo a pasos del cubículo de la recepcionista, carraspeando para llamar su atención. Ella levantó la cabeza sin interés.

- ¿Nombre? - preguntó.

- Kiba Inuzuka - respondió Tenten con la voz ronca como el estornudo de un gato enfermo. Tendría que ensayar un poco más - Soy nuevo - agregó, mejorando su voz.

- No me digas - repuso ella, con evidente sarcasmo - ¿Tienes tu certificado de alumno?

- Por supuesto - Tenten rebuscó entre sus cosas la hojita que Kurenai le había pasado esa mañana. No había desocupado su mochila de todas las chucherías que llevaba a la escuela de Konoha, de modo que, mientras buscaba, varias de ellas cayeron al suelo. Encontró el papel y lo dejó descuidadamente sobre la mesa de la mujer, luego se arrojó al suelo a recoger lo que había caído, asegurándose de hacerlo con la suficiente rapidez para que nadie viese que llevaba tampones a la escuela.

- Bien, Kiba Inuzuka, tu clase es la A110, salón 15B, piso 3. Aquí está tu horario de clases - la recepcionista deslizó un papel por el mesón mientras hablaba sin siquiera mirarla a la cara - Bienvenido al Instituto Masculino de Tokio - tampoco entonces levantó la mirada.

Tenten no esperó que lo hiciera. Cogió su horario de clases, se colgó de nuevo la mochila al hombro y suplicó a Dios porque los chicos de su clase fuesen los más despistados y estúpidos de toda la escuela.

.

* * *

.

- 9B, 10B, 11B... - Tenten caminaba por el corredor como quien camina hacia su muerte. Sentía el corazón apretado, y los nervios crispados. No era de ayuda que, además, los chicos no le quitaran la vista de encima. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta? No, no era probable. Tal vez solo eran demasiado curiosos - 12B, 13B, 14B... - se detuvo cuando estuvo de pie ante el salón 15B.

Le temblaron las piernas. Ugg, no esperaba que fuese tan difícil.

- ¿Vas a entrar o no? - alguien habló a su espalda. Una voz profunda, de hombre. No como la tos de gato que ella intentaba hacer. Se giró a penas, solo para sonrojarse como un tomate cuando unos ojos perlados y fríos le devolvieron la mirada - ¿No hablas? - preguntó el chico, arqueando una ceja. Tenten movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero su cerebro tardó en enviar la información a su cerebro. Estaba aturdida. ¿Alguna vez había visto a semejante espécimen masculino?

Balbuceó algo, pero el chico no le entendió nada. Genial, en su primer día se convertiría en el chiquillo raro.

- Hey Neji, estás asustando al chico nuevo - otra voz, más suave y amistosa irrumpió de pronto. Un chico rubio, guapo y con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, apareció junto a ella sin que siquiera lo hubiese advertido. Lo miró, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Se sentía acorralada entre dos hombres demasiado altos para que pudiera hacerles frente - ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó él, mirándola.

Aquella sonrisa amistosa le dio la confianza suficiente para hablar. Se aclaró la garganta.

- Soy Kiba Inuzuka- en su mente se escuchó como una chica, pero rogó porque ellos no lo hicieran. Naruto asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa, y Neji no hizo ningún gesto. Mantuvo la mirada fría y despreocupada de antes - ¿Y ustedes? - se atrevió a preguntar, desviando un poco la mirada.

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki - saludó el rubio, acto seguido pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Neji, acercándolo hacía sí, para el enfado de este último - Este chico amargado que ves aquí es Neji Hyuga. Es un placer conocerte Kiba - agregó.

- Habla por tí, Uzumaki - soltó Neji sin mirarla. Tenten sintió un inmediato rechazo hacía él, que sería más poderoso si no lo encontrara tan guapo. Se safó del agarre del rubio y pasó a su lado sin dirigirle ni la más mínima mirada.

- Un gusto conocerte - dijo ella, con ironía. Naruto soltó una risa.

- No le hagas caso - comentó - Es su forma de decir que le agradas.

- A mí me pareció todo lo contrario - respondió Tenten, sonriendo a penas. Naruto era un chico agradable, y también, un gran despistado. Lo bueno es que Neji, aún siendo un borde, era tan despistado como él.

- Sí, bueno, ya lo conocerás - terció Naruto - ¿De dónde vienes Kiba?

Tenten le habló resumidamente de su vida, una historia que se había inventado de camino la escuela, y mientras le relataba su ficticia travesía por casi todo el mundo, un chico delgado y poco atractivo se acercó a ellos, saludando a Naruto con un choque de manos.

- Lee, te presento al chico nuevo, Kiba Inuzuka - Tenten sonrió, extendiendo una mano.

- ¿Qué tal? - dijo. Lee ignoró su mano extendida y en cambio se acercó a ella y la abrazó amistosamente hasta casi dejarla sin aire.

- Vaya, que enclenque eres - comentó cuando se apartó de ella - Ya no seré el más débil de la clase.

¿Débil? Tenten se contuvo para no responder algo grosero. No debía olvidar que allí nadie la conocía, que en un terreno de hombres no era bueno ganarse el odio de nadie.

- Tengo más fuerza de la que te imaginas - respondió, medio desafiante, medio en broma. Lee y Naruto rieron. Vale, por lo menos se estaba llevando bien con algunos chicos. Podía omitir el hecho de que se rieran de su físico.

- Vamos, deja que te presente a los demás chicos - Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio un empujón, con más fuerza de la que se hubiese esperado. Como era un chico debía mostrarse fuerte. ¿Qué era un simple empujoncito, verdad?

Tenten se sorprendió de lo jodidamente amistosos que eran los chicos de su clase. A excepción de Neji y otro chico muy parecido en actitud a él, llamado Sasuke, todos lo recibieron con una sonrisa y una palmada, dolorosisima, en la espalda. No estaba segura de que pudiese acostumbrarse a eso último con demasiada facilidad...

.

* * *

.

La primera hora y media de clases no estuvo mal. Tenten se sentía lo suficientemente segura de poder sobrevivir el resto del día allí sin que la descubrieran. Ya había pasado la peor parte, después de todo. Se había presentado a toda la clase, haciendo un breve resumen de su vida, y luego, Naruto le había hecho un espacio en su grupo para la actividad de matemáticas que asignó el profesor. Todo había ido bien, lo suficientemente bien para que se atreviera a apostar que no ocurriría nada malo durante el día.

Solo que, tal vez, apostó demasiado pronto. Durante el reseco, Tenten se enfrentó al primer obstáculo de su nueva y arriesgada vida. Uno de los matones de la escuela, un chico enorme casi 3 años mayor que ella, decidió desquitarse con el chico nuevo. La miró desde su banca al fondo del patio, increpándola luego mientras Tenten compraba unas golosinas.

- Oye tú - dijo, clavándole uno de sus gordos dedos en el hombro. Tenten se giró a mirarlo y tuvo que elevar los ojos para enfocar los suyos. Era condenadamente alto.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? - preguntó con la voz débil. Él sonrió, pero no fue ninguna sonrisa amistosa. Aquella sonrisa le habló a Tenten de sangre y dolor. ¡Quería golpearla!

- Por supuesto que te hablo a tí, mariquita - terció, volviendo a enterrarle un dedo, está vez en el pecho, demasiado cerca de sus partes sensibles. Se apartó.

- No soy mariquita - respondió, armandose de un valor inexistente. Lamentó no haber aceptado la sugerencia de Naruto de acompañarla a comprar.

- Claro que lo eres. Nunca había visto a un chico más mariquita que tú - el enorme sujetó avanzó, más intimidante y rudo que antes. Tenten pensó en salir huyendo, pero aquello pondría en duda su sexualidad a un nivel alarmante. Se plantó con firmeza y, contra todo temor, decidió enfrentarlo.

- ¿Y seguramente te sientes muy atraído hacía mi, no es así?- le dijo. Enseguida se percató del repentino silencio que calló sobre ellos. El débil había decidido responder, y como a los hombres les encantaban las peleas, no podían quedar fuera de estas. Comenzaron a reunirse en torno a ellos, expectantes.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - escupió él, dando otro paso mortal hacia adelante. Juntó los puños, a modo de amenaza. Tenten volvió a sentir el impulso de largarse de allí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, respondió, asegurándose de que fuese una respuesta mordaz.

- Ya sabes, el que acusa de marica a otro generalmente lo hace para ocultar su verdadera orientación sexual.

Un "OHHHH" general estalló.

El sujeto grandulón apretó los puños, rojo como un tomate y furioso como Tenten no podía siquiera imaginar. La cogió de la solapa de la camisa antes de que ella pudiese hacer cosa alguna, y la elevó varios centímetros del suelo, quedando sus pequeños pies flotando en el aire. Pudo ver su propia vida, como una película flash, pasar ante sus ojos.

ÉL iba a golpearla, y el golpe prometía hacerla pedazos. Cerró los ojos.

- ¿Tus ultimas palabras, mariquita? - escuchó que preguntaba, soltando una risa burlesca. Tenten ni de broma hablaría. No, estaba demasiado asustada para decir cosa alguna. Apretó los dientes, rogando porque no le rompiera la nariz, o porque si llegaba a hacerlo, pudiese operarla sin que quedara chueca.

- Hey Jugo, ¡suéltalo! - gritó alguien. Tenten agradeció internamente el gesto, pero no serviría de nada. El sujeto ni siquiera aflojó la fuerza de su agarre - ¿No me escuchaste? - gritó de nuevo.

- Jodete, Neji - Tenten abrió suavemente los ojos. ¿Había dicho Neji? Se encontró con la mirada oscurecida del enorme sujeto, que no mostraba interés en nadie más que ella - ¿En qué estábamos? - preguntó él, sonriendo con morbo.

- Parece que hoy no te lavaste bien las orejas - Neji volvió a hablar, y Tenten lo vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo, pues era incapaz de desviar la mirada de los hipnóticos y asesinos ojos de su verdugo - He dicho que lo sueltes - Agregó, ya demasiado cerca. Tenten quiso aconsejarle que se marchara si apreciaba un poco su vida, pero sus labios estaban pegados con cola. Neji, sin embargo, no mostraba ni una pizca de miedo, e incluso, contra todo pronostico, dejó caer una mano sobre el enorme brazo de su opresor - Ahora - ordenó, y el sujeto la soltó a regañadientes.

Tenten cayó como un saco de papas al suelo, pero no le importó. ¡Estaba a salvo joder!

- Ya nos veremos, mariquita - le dijo el grandote, luego se giró a Neji y le dedicó una última y rabiosa mirada. El público comenzó a dispersarse, consientes de que no habría pelea después de todo.

- Gracias - Tenten observó a Neji, que la miró de vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

- No me las des a mí - respondió él, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro atractivo - Dáselas a Lee, él me pidió que te ayudara.

Y con esa respuesta se marchó. Lee se acercó al trote, extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- No te metas con Jugo - le advirtió, entre nervioso y divertido - La próxima vez te hará pedazos.

- ¿Porqué obedeció a Neji? - quiso saber Tenten, muerta de curiosidad - Ese tipo es el doble de grande, podría haberlo destrozado.

Lee la miró como si estuviese loca, o por lo menos como si estuviese encaminada a ello. Luego la acercó a sí mismo a tono de confidencialidad.

- Neji es muy fuerte, ¿sabes? - le dijo - Podría vencer a Jugo con una mano, y a ti con un solo dedo.

- Ya, claro - Tenten miró la lejana silueta de Neji sin poder creerse que un sujeto como él pudiese ser tan fuerte. Era alto, sí, tenía una espalda ancha que se marcaba bajo la camisa, sí, y unas piernas largas y fuertes, sí, todo eso estaba bien, pero ¿vencer a un tipo como Jugo, que pesaba casi lo mismo que un elefante recién nacido? No, Lee debía estar tomándole el pelo.

.

* * *

.

El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas. Ningún otro chico enorme se metió con ella, y al final de la última hora de clases, les entregaron el horario del los cursos electivos, de los libres, y de las actividades extra programáticas para que se inscribieran. Tenten eligió football y hockey. También deseaba natación, pero era demasiado arriesgado que los chicos la viesen llevando una faja en el pecho.

- ¿Así que te anotaste a Hockey? - le preguntó Naruto mientras entregaban sus respectivas inscripciones. Tenten asintió, emocionada. Qué bien se sentía hablar de deporte con alguien sin que le dijeran que esas cosas no era interesantes. ¡No podía esperar para empezar finalmente los cursos de deportes!

- Y a football - respondió, con una sonrisa radiante. Lee apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Ni de coña te admiten en football, chico - le dijo, dramatizando - ¿Sabes quien es el capitán?

Tenten ya se lo suponía.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿Jugo? - preguntó. Lee soltó una risa, Naruto le imitó.

- Eso quisieras - dijo, luego - Neji Hyuga es el capitán, y te pateará el culo.

- No lo desanimes así - terció Naruto. Tenten le agradeció con la mirada - ¿Eres rápido? Eso podría servirte - agregó.

Tenten estaba segura de que no había otra chica en el mundo más rápida que ella. E incluso, tal vez no había chico más rápido.

- Te sorprenderías - le dijo, ansiosa por enseñarles y por echarle una carrera a Neji y hacerlo tragarse todo el polvo de sus zapatos - ¿Cuando son las audiciones?

- El jueves, y te sugiero ser puntual. Neji es muy cuidadoso con los horarios - le recomendó Naruto.

- Es un obseso del control - aclaró Lee. A Tenten no le costó imaginárselo. Todo el aura de Neji revelaba disciplina. Era un chico extraño, borde, y estaba jodidamente bueno. Aunque eso último no tenía ni la más mínima importancia, ¿verdad?

.

* * *

.

CONTINUARÁ. (Si desean que continué, ya saben qué hacer jiji)

.

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo. ¡NO se lo pierdan!**

_- Haremos unas pruebas básicas - informó Neji mirando a todos y a ninguno a la vez. Levantó el balón en alto - Si no pueden con el balón, no podrán con el juego, ¿entienden?_

_Todos asintieron, como maquinas programadas para ello. Tenten los imitó._

_- El que no pase esta prueba, queda fuera y no me joderá durante el resto del semestre - advirtió. De nuevo, todos asintieron. Tenten lo siguió con la mirada, mientras se paseaba como patrón desfilando por su fundo. Tenía presencia, no lo podía negar, además de un lindo y formado trase... De pronto él la miró, y entonces lo vio preparar el brazo para un lanzamiento. ¿Iba a arrojarle el balón? Sí, lo hizo. Neji arrojó le balón con tanta precisión que de no haberlo cogido a tiempo, se abría estrellado contra su rostro. Tenten interrumpió su trayectoria por los pelos._

_Todos se giraron a la mirarla, pero ninguno dijo nada._

_- Enséñanos que sabes hacer con el balón, Inusuka - pidió él, y ella pudo notar cierta decepción en su voz. Había esperado que ella no cogiera el balón y terminara inconsciente en el suelo..._

* * *

_**DonnaKey**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. En realidad, son 2 capítulos, así que tienen arto para leer, jaja.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, es realmente una alegría leerlos y enterarme de que les ha gustado la idea. Para esas personas que siguen mi historia, espero que la continuación les guste! Gracias de nuevo!**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer.**

**DonnaKey.**

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DÍA CUATRO**

**"Enano al arco"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y logró llegar antes de que él ultimo chico le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

- Gracias - musitó, a penas, cuando él sostuvo la puerta para dejarla pasar.

- ¿Vienes a las audiciones? - preguntó el chico. Era alto y tenía el cabello pelirrojo, con un tatuaje en un lugar muy poco apropiado: a un costado de la frente.

Tenten asintió, irguiéndose sobre su propia estatura para no parecer inferior. Dio una inspección general al lugar, y todo su optimismo se desinfló al ver que habían por lo menos 50 chicos en la misma situación que ella. Conversaban entre ellos, exudando nerviosismo y expectación. Tenten no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Soltó todo el aire contenido, rendida.

- Todos los semestres es lo mismo, ¿sabes? - comentó le chico pelirrojo a su lado.

- ¿También buscas un cupo? - le preguntó, mirándolo. Él sonrió, y le devolvió la mirada por encima de su considerable altura. ¿Porqué todos los hombres de esa escuela eran tan altos?

- No, yo ya estoy dentro - respondió, con autosuficiencia. Le dio un codazo, algo que la tomó por sorpresa - Vas a necesitar mucha suerte, enano.

- Tengo nombre - masculló ella, harta de que le dijeran lo mismo. Llevaba menos de una semana en esa escuela y ya se había ganado el apodo de enano. Ah y de mariquita, por supuesto, solo que ese apodo estaba reservado exclusivamente para Jugo. Cada vez que se lo topaba, él aprovechaba de darle un empujón o aventarle algo del almuerzo al tiempo que le dedicaba su frase favorita "¿Cómo vas, mariquita?" Y Tenten había terminado por acostumbrarse a ello. Pero "enano", eso si que le ponía furiosa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Voy a fingir que me interesa saberlo - dijo el pelirrojo, medio burlesco. Tenten comprendió que era un jodido egocéntrico.

- Kiba Inuzuka - articuló, de mala gana - Y no me interesa saber el tuyo.

- Sabaku No Gaara - señaló él de todas formas. Tenten gesticuló un "como sea" y decidió alejarse de ese cretino, pero él la detuvo antes de que pudiese dar un paso - ¿Sabes quien reemplaza a Neji cuando no está?

- No me digas, tú - masculló ella, sin mirarlo.

- Exacto. Andate con cuidado, tienes más carácter del que te conviene - advirtió él, y entonces la soltó. Tenten maldijo internamente su propia lengua larga y viperina. No debía ganarse enemigos, mucho menos esa clase de enemigos. Había llegado a la escuela masculina para colarse en alguno de los cursos deportivos, no para que la sacaran a patadas de todos.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de Gaara y esperó, en medio de la masa de testosterona, a que Neji Hyuga apareciera. Aún faltaban 2 minutos para el inicio fijado, pero ella no podía más con su propia ansiedad. Se miró las ropas, un pantalón deportivo demasiado grande para ella y unas zapatillas que no eran ni la mitad del pie de los hombres. Era pequeña, y delgada. ¿Acaso tenía alguna posibilidad? Cuando asistía a la escuela de chicas se sentía demasiado desgarbada y masculina, pero ahora, rodeada de hombres, Tenten solo podía resaltar su propia condición de mujer.

Tal vez debía dejar la idea de entrar al equipo de football. Sí, lo intentaría más adelante, cuando hubiese ensayado un poco más con el balón. Comenzó a apartarse de poco del montón de gente y se acercó a la puerta del gimnasio. Saldría como había entrado, sin que ninguno de ellos lo hubiese advertido.

Giró el picaporte, colándose por el hueco de la puerta sin mirar hacia donde iba. Su rostro se estrelló contra algo duro y suave, que olía a jabón y a perfume de hombre. Un aroma delicioso. Se sintió tentada de hundir la nariz en aquella suavidad y aspirar el aroma hasta impregnar todos sus sentidos. Pero no lo hizo, porque alguien la cogió de la sudadera y la apartó con brusquedad.

- Inuzuka - una voz suave y profunda. Tenten conocía esa voz, era la voz de Neji. Levantó la vista, con el rostro enrojecido. Entonces, toda la compostura regresó a su cuerpo. Se arregló la sudadera y carraspeó unas cuantas veces.

- Neji, hola, ¿como va todo? - dijo lo más ronco y masculino que pudo. Neji alzó una ceja, despectivamente.

- ¿A donde ibas? - preguntó.

- A ninguna parte - respondió ella, rascándose la cabeza. Joder, la había pillado escapando. Neji no le creyó nada.

- ¿Estabas huyendo? - aventuró, soltando una risa seca - Pero sí aún ni empezamos. Ve con los demás.

Tenten asintió, derrotada. Ahora tendría que hacer el ridículo frente a todos esos hombres, y peor, frente a Neji. Lo siguió hasta situarse entre los chicos, cuidando no verse demasiado.

Neji los hizo agruparse en filas de 10, de modo que el aglutinado conjunto quedó ordenado en 5 filas. Tenten se preocupó de quedar última, lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de Neji y de Gaara, que había tomado posición junto a él.

- Bien, pasaré brevemente la lista para asegurarme que ninguno se ha acobardado - dijo, hablando por encima de los murmullos. Tenten juró que el comentario iba dirigido hacia ella, pero podía ser solo su imaginación. "No todo gira en torno a tí, chica" se recordó.

Cuando Neji mencionó su nombre, Tenten asomó la cabeza por un costado y levantó la mano, en señal de reconocimiento. Él la miró a penas, y tachó su nombre en la lista. El resto de los nombres los fue diciendo con el mismo insípido tono de voz. Parecía que nada en el mundo le atraía lo suficiente para mostrarse interesado a lo menos un poco. Luego, con ayuda de Gaara, les entregó a cada uno un balón.

- Haremos unas pruebas básicas - informó mirando a todos y a ninguno a la vez. Levantó el balón en alto - Si no pueden con el balón, no podrán con el juego, ¿entienden?

Todos asintieron, como maquinas programadas para ello. Tenten los imitó.

- El que no pase esta prueba, queda fuera y no me joderá durante el resto del semestre - advirtió. De nuevo, todos asintieron. Tenten lo siguió con la mirada, mientras se paseaba como patrón desfilando por su fundo. Tenía presencia, no lo podía negar, además de un lindo y formado trase... De pronto él la miró, y entonces lo vio preparar el brazo para un lanzamiento. ¿Iba a arrojarle el balón? Sí, lo hizo. Neji arrojó le balón con tanta precisión que de no haberlo cogido a tiempo, se abría estrellado contra su rostro. Tenten interrumpió su trayectoria por los pelos.

Todos se giraron a la mirarla, pero ninguno dijo nada.

- Enséñanos que sabes hacer con el balón, Inusuka - pidió él, y ella pudo notar cierta decepción en su voz. Había esperado que ella no cogiera el balón y terminara inconsciente en el suelo.

Ja, le demostraría que no era un chiquillo enclenque e inútil. Sujetó firmemente el balón entre sus manos y luego le dio un par de rebotes. Uno, dos, al tercero los chicos comenzaron a murmurar. ¿Eso es todo lo que sabe hacer? se burló uno, a la distancia, pero Tenten lo escuchó a la perfección. Volvió a botar el balón, y luego lo golpeó hacia arriba con la rodilla izquierda, lo pasó a la derecha, y a la izquierda de nuevo. Lo hizo casi un minuto completo. Cuando ya pensaba que aburría a todos con ello, lo golpeó una ultima vez hacia atrás, lo impulsó con el talón y finalmente remató con el costado del pie derecho hasta hacerlo volver a la tranquilidad de sus manos.

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato. La expresión de Neji era un poema.

- No está mal - fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. Entonces, los chicos rompieron en aplausos.

- Vaya, eres bueno - le dijo uno, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Muy bueno - comentó otro. Tenten le chocó las palmas orgullosa. Sí era buena, y lo mejor de todo es que... ¡ERA UNA CHICA!

.

* * *

.

De los 50 que audicionaron, solo quedaron 16, entre ellos Tenten. Neji no parecía muy contento con el hecho de que ella hubiese quedado seleccionada, y se lo demostró con miradas mordaces y comentarios despectivos mientras iban de camino a la cancha de football, donde se desarrollaría la última prueba.

Gaara los dividió en dos grupos de 8, para un pequeño partido. Tenten quedó en el equipo rojo, y Neji les repartió a cada uno sus respectivas camisas. Cuando llegó hasta ella, Tenten extendió las manos para recibir su camisa, pero él sonrió y le señaló el arco.

- Ve al arco, Inuzuka - le ordenó.

- ¿Al arco? - repitió, incrédula. Odiaba el arco, ella no podía estarse quieta más de un segundo.

- Ve - dijo él, lanzándole la última camisa al chico desgarbado que estaba junto a ella. Él no lograría grandes velocidades con esas piernas torcidas.

- Soy muy rápido, Neji - le explicó Tenten, pero Neji no la escuchó. Salió tras él. Era demasiado obstinada para dejarse vencer - Oye, no me hagas esto.

- No tienes cuerpo para ser defensa y dudo mucho que tus piernas cortas logren algo - comentó él sin volverse. Cogió el silbato entre sus manos, llevándoselo a los labios. Lo hizo sonar, y los jugadores se replegaron por la cancha - ¡Yo seré el capitán del equipo rojo y Gaara del azul! - gritó. Tenten no se movió de su lugar, que se jodiera, ella no sería arquera. Neji la miró - Ve al arco, Inuzuka.

- No - terció, cruzándose de brazos - Ni siquiera me has probado en otra posición. ¡Das por hecho que no sirvo para nada más que atajar pelotas! - no pudo controlar su propio humor y terminó gritando. Enseguida se arrepintió de su atrevimiento, pero era demasiado tarde. Neji la miraba furioso.

- No vas a llegar a ningún lado con ese pensamiento - le reprimió, acercándose. Tenten se puso roja como un tomate cuando él le picó el pecho, demasiado cerca de uno de sus senos. Jugo había hecho lo mismo, pero el tacto de Neji le produjo una sensación totalmente distinta. Se apartó

- En un equipo no hay mejor ni peor posición. Todos cumplen su función, y sin el arquero, amigo, no hay juego - terminó él, y se alejó con una expresión tan llena de desprecio que Tenten sintió una punzada en el corazón.

- ¡Ve al arco, enano! - le gritó Gaara, tomando posición junto a Neji en medio de la cancha. Tenten corrió al arco, sintiéndose derrotada, y también, de algún modo, dolida. La mirada de Neji le había dolido como una espina clavada en algún lugar de su insensible corazón.

.

* * *

.

Tenten llegó a casa abatida. Le dolían las rodillas magulladas y los codos. Además, estaba segura de que se había roto una costilla al caer sobre su propio brazo en un intento por atrapar un violento balón lanzado pro Gaara. Los chicos podían ser unas verdaderas bestias cuando se lo proponían.

- ¿Como estuvo la escuela hoy? - Tía Kurenai se asomó por la puerta, mientras Tenten se quitaba la faja para revisarse las costillas - Joder, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? - preguntó al ver la enorme contusión que tenía en su costado derecho. Tenten también se horrorizó de su propia imagen.

- Adicioné para la selección de football de la escuela - respondió, pasando los dedos sobre la piel amoratada. ¿Cuanto tiempo se quedaría ese horrible moretón?

- ¿Y quedaste? - preguntó Kurenai, acercándose. Ayudó a Tenten a quitarse la faja.

- Sí. Los destrocé a todos, tía Kurenai. Hubieses visto la cara del capitán, no podía creer que un chico debilucho lo lograra - Tenten rió, pero enseguida se arrepintió. Una punzada le cruzó todo el pecho. Joder, y pensar que Neji no había recibido ni un solo golpe. Maldito cabrón, estaba segura de que había pedido a Gaara que fuese agresivo con ella.

- Bueno, el chico debilucho quedó muy magullado, ¿no crees? - dijo Kurenai. Tenten sacudió una mano, restándole importancia. El triunfo era muchísimo más dulce.

- Lo estoy logrando, tía, eso es lo único que importa - sentenció y sonrió al recordar la expresión perpleja de Neji cuando atrapó todas y cada una de las violentas pelotas de Gaara y del el resto de los chicos - ¿Te imaginas si Neji supiera que soy en realidad una chica? - preguntó.

- ¿Quien diablos es Neji? - Kurenai estaba confundida. Tenten no le hizo caso, estaba en su propio mundo. Divagando con la idea de lograr más de lo que había logrado hasta ahora. A penas llevaba una semana en la escuela y ya había conseguido que la admitieran en el equipo de football. Pronto lograría que la pasaran del arco a la defensa y de la defensa a la ansiada capitanía.

Ya podía imaginarlo. Dando ordenes a un montón de chicos, entre ellos al egocéntrico de Gaara y, por supuesto a Neji. Oh, sí, sería magnifico...

.

* * *

.

**DÍA CINCO**

**"La fiesta"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estar en la selección de football del Instituto te daba un estatus privilegiado. Pasabas de ser "nadie" a ser "ese chico", aquel que gozaba de ciertos privilegios académicos y se sentaba en la mesa más importante del casino. Los seleccionados podían entregar un trabajo después del tiempo fijado para los comunes mortales, además de que no estaban obligados a rendir exámenes a fin de semestre. Ellos vivían por el deporte, y por tanto, se les daba un trato especial.

Neji se encontraba en esa situación especial desde 5to grado. A los 7 años tenía un dominio del balón tan magnifico, que el entrenador lo mantuvo entre ceja y ceja hasta que consiguió la autorización de sus padres para que audicionara. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para conseguir un lugar, y cuando cumplió 13 años, Neji se convirtió en el capitán más joven de la historia del Instituto. Con su disciplina y orden, llevó a la selección a triunfos que antes solo se veían como lejanas quimeras. Gracias a él, no perdían un solo torneo desde hace 4 años.

Kakashi, el entrenador, confiaba ciegamente en él, y por ello, le había encomendado la misión de reclutar nuevos talentos año a año. Así que Neji, pese a su increíble mal humor, se armaba de paciencia y seleccionaba a los mejores de un grupo de casi 50 chicos. La mayoría eran decepcionantes, pero siempre lograba sacar alguno sobresaliente. Y casi siempre ese sujeto sobresaliente se parecía mucho a él. Alto, fuerte... todo lo contrario al chiquillo enclenque y desarmado que había audicionado ese año.

Neji no estuvo seguro de que sus ojos le estuviesen dando la información correcta cuando lo vio atajar todas las pelotas lanzadas. Hubiese esperado que se rompiera un hueso a la menor deslizada en el suelo, pero el chiquillo había resistido hasta el final, con el rostro lleno de risa. Era un debilucho, pero tal vez era el debilucho más perseverante que hubiese visto.

Así que lo aceptó. Pese a que algo en él le producía un rechazo terrible, decidió darle una oportunidad. Era bueno, y jamás dejaba que sus propios prejuicios contaminaran su capacidad para reclutar jugadores.

Pero, luego de aceptarlo se arrepintió. Aceptarlo significaba que pasaría a ser un seleccionado, y que por ende, se sentaría junto a ellos en el almuerzo. No le agradaba la idea de tenerlo cerca.

El día siguiente a las audiciones, Gaara arrastró a Kiba a la mesa y le hizo sentarse junto a él.

- ¿Porqué lo trajiste? - le preguntó a Gaara, por lo bajo, para que el enano no escuchara. Gaara sonrió traviesamente.

- Para ver tu cara de horror - se burló. Neji quiso agarrarlo a golpes, pero se contuvo. Miró a Kiba de reojo. Tenía unas pestañas tremendas y risadas, como las de una chica. Era, sin duda, el chico más afeminado que había conocido, y aquello, tal vez, era lo que lo hacía más repulsivo.

- No soy una rata de laboratorio - dijo Kiba, de pronto, haciéndolo dar un respingo. Bajó la vista a su comida.

- ¿De que hablas? - preguntó, como si no se hubiese enterado.

- Me miras como si fuera un experimento - aclaró Kiba, soltando una risa - Como una de tus ratas de laboratorio, ¿entiendes?

Neji sintió una punzada de culpa. En realidad lo había estado mirando como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa.

- Aún estoy sorprendido - reconoció - No pensé que tuvieses talento. Eres tan...

- Ya lo sé, enano, débil, enclenque - interrumpió Kiba, mientras jugueteaba con la comida, incapaz de mirarlo. Neji no sabía si era timidez o manía - Ah, y marica - agregó luego, pero eso no le resultó divertido.

Neji volvió a sentir lástima por él. Sí parecía enano y enclenque, y probablemente fuese débil en comparación con los hombres de su edad, pero ¿sería marica? Aquello jodía muchísimo.

- No le hagas caso a Jugo - le recomendó, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras. Estaba siendo empático con el chico que le repelía - La mayoría de las cosas que dice son estupideces.

- Sí, ya lo había pillado - respondió Kiba, y por primera vez en aquel rato, lo miró. Neji vio en sus ojos una mirada distinta a la de los demás hombres. Había algo extraño en sus ojos castaños, algo más suave y sensible. Por un instante, tuvo la sensación de estar mirando a una mujer. Apartó la vista de inmediato, sobrecogido por la idea.

- Ey, ¿qué tanto murmullan ustedes dos? - intervino Gaara. Neji lo agradeció. Fue la excusa perfecta para recoger sus cosas y largarse - ¿A donde vas, capitán? - le preguntó el pelirrojo, pero lo ignoró olímpicamente.

.

* * *

.

- ¡Ey, Kiba! - Tenten miró por encima de su hombro. Naruto iba hacia ella, con una mano alzada a modo de saludo. Se detuvo y lo esperó - ¿Como va todo? - preguntó él, cuando llegó a su lado.

Tenten sonrió, iba todo mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

- De maravilla - respondió.

- Neji me contó que quedaste seleccionado - Naruto dejó caer una pesada mano sobre su hombro. Tenten apretó los dientes, le dolía todo el cuerpo después de la extensa practica de hace un rato - Felicitaciones - agregó, con aquella sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo.

- Gracias. No fue sencillo - comentó ella.

- Lo sé. Yo me retiré el año pasado. La disciplina no es lo mío, supongo - Naruto se encogió de hombros, pero no lució realmente decepcionado.

- ¿Estuviste en la selección? - preguntó Tenten, sorprendida. Bueno, en realidad el rubio tenía bastantes aptitudes. Era alto, fuerte y se notaba ágil.

- Sí. Neji me mandó a volar después de que llegara tarde a todos los entrenamientos - explicó Naruto y soltó una risa - Por eso te dije que era muy estricto con eso de los horarios.

- Está medio tocado - comentó Tenten, recordando el entrenamiento de hace poco. Neji era obsesivo y cuidadoso. No soportaba que los jugadores llegaran un solo minuto tarde, y cuando los veía holgazanear los sermoneaba como lo haría un padre con su hijo. Además, tenía la manía de mirar fijamente a los ojos, y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Solo sigue sus reglas, y no tendrás problemas con él - le aconsejó Naruto - Es un buen chico, después de todo.

- Supongo... - Aunque no lo dudaba. Durante el almuerzo, Neji se había mostrado de modo distinto. Podía ser un jodido lunático del orden y la puntualidad, pero le había aconsejado que no hiciera caso a Jugo como si le importara su bienestar. Era probable que estuviese llegando demasiado lejos, pero Tenten quería creer que Neji se preocupaba por ella, aunque fuese un poco. Además, ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos de lo que incluso ambos desearían.

¿Podían llegar a llevarse bien? Muy dentro, allí donde latía su frío e insensible corazón, como siempre le decía su madre, Tenten tenía la esperanza de que fuesen amigos.

- ¿Vas a casa? - quiso saber Naruto, devolviéndola a la realidad. Asintió, e iba a sugerirle que se fuesen juntos, cuando Lee apareció detrás de ellos y los cogió a ambos de los hombros.

- ¿Van a casa? - preguntó. Tenten y Naruto asintieron, y Lee se les unió - Felicitaciones por lo de la selección, Kiba - le dijo mientras caminaban. A Tenten se le infló el pecho, pero no dijo nada más que "gracias".

Antes de separarse, Lee recordó comentarles algo de una fiesta en casa de Shikamaru, un chico de otro curso. Naruto se apuntó de inmediato, pero Tenten no estuvo segura de que fuese buena idea asistir a una fiesta cuando no era en realidad un chico. Lee le acusó de aburrido y Naruto se unió a su acusación, haciendo que fuese casi imposible negarse. Después de algunas insistencias, Tenten terminó aceptando.

- Genial. Entonces nos vemos a las 11 - celebró Lee - ¿Te recojo, Kiba? Mamá me dejará el auto.

- Seguro - asintió Tenten sin ánimos. Naruto se acercó a ella, sacudiendole los cabellos.

- Anda, enano, alégrate. Habrá un montón de chicas buenas - le dijo, con una mirada que Tenten jamás había visto antes. Era la mirada de un animal hambriento.

Se sonrojó. ¿Así miraban los hombres a las chicas lindas? Ella no sabía mucho de eso, jamás le había interesado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó la nuca, nerviosa.

- Que bien, me muero por ver a esas chicas - respondió, e imitó, muy mal, la expresión de Lee y Naruto.

Se despidieron, y Tenten emprendió el camino de regreso al apartamento de su tía Kurenai. Le dolía hasta el último pelo de la cabeza, y peor aún, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa. No tenía deseos de asistir a esa famosa fiesta con "tías buenas", pero no podía dejar de hacer las cosas que hacían los chicos. Ya levantaba sospechas de ser marica, no quería que el rumor se confirmara cuando fuera el único de los hombres que no asistiera.

.

* * *

.

Tenten se había esperado una fiesta pequeña, algunos cuantos invitados y una que otra pareja besándose en la oscuridad. Pero aquello no podía llamarse pequeño. Todo el temor se le aglutinó en el cuerpo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había más gente allí que la que jamás se hubiese esperado.

- ¿Qué te parece? - Dijo Naruto, y emitió un silbido de satisfacción. Tenten, en cambio, dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Quería largarse. Ella jamás había estado en una fiesta, y aquella parecía demasiado salvaje para ser la primera.

- ¿A donde vas? - Lee la detuvo, cogiéndola de la manga de la sudadera. Tenten se detuvo en el acto. Estaba jodida.

- Shikamaru es muy popular, eh? - aventuró, temblorosa. Juntó las manos, para disimular el temblor.

- No creo que conozca ni a la mitad de la gente que está aquí - repuso Lee entre risitas - ¿Cuantas personas crees que hayan?

- Uf, más de 200 - sentenció Naruto. Tenten le dio la razón. El lugar parecía a punto de reventar - Vamos a beber algo - sugirió, dándole un empujoncito a Tenten para que caminara.

Se sumergieron en el mar de gente. Naruto y Lee fueron como peces en el agua, saludando a conocidos y amigos mientras se acercaban al mesón de bebidas. Tenten, en cambio, se mantuvo alejada de todo sujeto borracho que intentó acercarse a saludar. De las chicas también se escapó, no quería malos entendidos con ninguna.

Naruto le entregó una cerveza, pese a que ella se negó. Prácticamente se la puso en la mano. Tenten los vio beber, pero desistió de hacerlo. Si se emborrachaba probablemente revelaría a todos que era una chica. Y eso sería terrible para ella.

- ¡Neji! - gritó Lee, de pronto, haciendo que diera un respingo. ¿Neji estaba allí? Cuando levantó la vista, lo vio a lo lejos, avanzando hacia ellos. Iba vestido de calle, con unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta blanca que le quedaba aterradoramente bien. Tenten procuró no mirarlo demasiado cuando estuvo a escasa distancia de ella.

- Vaya, trajeron al enano - dijo él, soltando una risa fresca, distinta a las otras irónicas que le había escuchado. Lo miró de reojo y vio un vaso en su mano. ¿Estaría borracho?

- Hay que enseñarle a divertirse - agregó Lee, cogiendo a Tenten por los hombros - Mira lo asustado que luce.

- ¿Te sorprende ver tanta gente reunida? - se burló Neji.

- Me sorprende verlos a todos borrachos - corrigió ella, molesta con su comentario. No le asustaba un montón de idiotas bailando. Neji sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Ves algún borracho por aquí? - preguntó, haciéndose el ofendido. Naruto y Lee rieron. Ella quiso golpearlos a ambos. ¿Porque le celebraban todo al idiota de Neji?

- Sí, al más estúpido de los borrachos y está justo enfrente de mis narices - masculló, arrugando los ojos. Neji se inclinó hacia ella, como queriendo intimidarla.

- Tienes más carácter del que te conviene, ¿sabes? - le dijo.

- Ya me lo habían dicho - repuso ella. Gaara había usado la misma frase. Pero no podía evitarlo. Le nacía desde el fondo de las entrañas, y antes de que lo reconsiderara, ya lo había dicho. Así era, tenía un lengua muy viperina.

Neji se incorporó mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago.

- Los veo luego, chicos - se despidió, desapareciendo entre la acalorada multitud. Tenten lo vio esfumarse sintiendo una extraña sensación de abandono en todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos a buscar chicas! - propuso Naruto, bebiéndose el resto de la botella de cerveza de un solo sorbo, y cogiendo otra enseguida. Lee estuvo de acuerdo, pero Tenten se negó.

- Vayan ustedes, a mí no se me dan bien esas cosas - dijo, disculpándose. Rogó porque no fueran a insistir, pero Naruto ya había comenzado a marearse con la segunda tanda de tragos y la cogió del brazo, arrastrándola a la pista.

- No seas aguafiestas - le dijo. Lee la encerró desde atrás, para evitar que escapara - Mira, allí hay una de tu estilo - Naruto la empujó, mientras le señalaba una chica pequeña y rubia. Era casi como un venado asustado en medio de un montón de lobos. A Tenten se le revolvió el estomago. Ni muerta la sacaba a bailar.

- No es mi tipo - sentenció.

- ¿y esa? - aventuró Lee señalando a una voluptuosa morena, todo lo opuesto a la anterior.

- Se ve vieja.

- ¿Y que tal ella? - Naruto apuntó a una chica con el cabello rosado y las mejillas arreboladas de tanto bailar. Era bonita, y tal vez le gustaría sin tan solo fuese un maldito chico.

- Esa no - terció Lee apartando a Tenten del camino - Esa es para mí. Hermosa flor de cerezo - Emprendió su marcha hacia ella, pero Naruto lo detuvo en el acto.

- Ey, mira con quien está - le dijo, como reprendiéndolo. Tenten enfocó a la chica que bailaba con la pelirrosa, una muchacha linda y dulce, con el cabello muy parecido al de Neji. En realidad, no solo el cabello era parecido, la chica tenía además los mismo ojos perlados del capitán. ¡Eran casi iguales!

- Oh ya veo - pronunció Lee, pero luego sacudió la cabeza - Tú saca a la prima de Neji, ¿vale?

- Ni de broma. Neji me mata - repuso Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

¿La prima de Neji? Con razón eran tan parecidos. Tenten se quedó viéndola, como hipnotizada. Una idea cruzó su mente.

- La sacaré yo - sentenció, y no esperó a que Naruto o Lee la detuviesen. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodándolo un poco, y cuando estuvo frente a ambas chicas, carraspeó, llamando su atención. Ellas lo miraron extrañadas, e incluso, Tenten pudo jurar, que la chica de cabello rosado la reconoció como mujer.

- Hola - saludó. La voz le sonó como un hilito muy fino. Miró a la prima de Neji - ¿Quieres bailar?

La chica pelirrosa soltó una risa.

- Eres una... - pero no terminó de decirlo, porque Lee apareció de la nada y la cogió del brazo, haciéndola girarse hacia él. Con galantería la arrastró a un baile donde ella a penas podía seguirle el ritmo.

Tenten se horrorizó. ¿Iba a decir lo que ella creía que iba a decir? Joder. Miró a la prima de Neji y luego a Lee, demasiado lejos.

- Espérame un segundo - dijo, sonriendo. Salió detrás de Lee, consiente de que se podía ser demasiado tarde para ella. La chica pelirroja podría haber hablado ya.

Tenten cogió a Lee de la camisa, atrayendolo hacia ella.

- ¿Déjame hablar un poco con la chica? - pidió, pero Lee se negó. La pelirrosa la miró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Ya sabía todo.

- Por favor, la conozco - suplicó. Lee miró a la chica, suspicaz, pero finalmente cedió porque ella le siguió el juego y dijo que sí se conocían. Cuando se alejó, la pelirrosa la encaró.

- Eres una chica.

Tenten rió, como si acabara de escuchar un gran chiste.

- Se que parezco un poco afeminado, y créeme, me lo dicen todo el tiempo, pero soy un chico - afirmó con la voz más ronca que pudo.

- Vamos, escúchate. Hablas como chica, luces como chica y tienes unas enormes pestañas de chica - repuso ella, sin dejar de sonreír. A Tenten se le fueron todos los colores de la piel.

- ¿Porqué haces esto, eh? - siguió ella - ¿Eres lesbiana? o... Ya sé, ¡eres transexual!

- ¡No! - gritó Tenten, al borde del colapso. Estaba frita - Oye, es en serio, soy un chico. Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka.

- ¡Kiba! - Lee venía hacia ellos, y la expresión de su rostro no era nada amistosa.

- ¿Lo vez? - Tenten miró a la chica pelirrosa, implorante. Ella arqueó una ceja, estaba confundida.

- No me engañas, "Kiba" - repitió su nombre con displicencia. Lee la cogió del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo, regalándole una mirada llena de adoración. A Tenten le tocó una mirada furiosa. Él creía que había tratado de levantarle a la chica. Já, como si eso fuese a ocurrir.

- ¿De donde se conocen ustedes? - preguntó, receloso.¿Lee conocía a la pelirrosa? Bueno, era amiga de la prima de Neji. Había una peligrosa relación entre ellos que hacía su mentira pender de un hilo. Sí la chica de cabello rosado le contaba a Lee, estaba jodida, pero si decidía callarse y en cambio se lo contaba a la prima de Neji estaba igualmente jodida. ¡Había dicho su maldito nombre completo!

- De donde tú conoces a Kiba - terció la pelirrosada mirando a Lee.

- Somos compañeros de escuela - repuso Lee - Es el chico nuevo.

- ¿Van en el mismo curso? - la mirada de la chica se encendió. Tenten la miró cada vez más asustada de lo que pudiese estar pasando por su mente. Ella era un peligro, uno que jamás se hubiese esperado encontrar.

- Sí. Ahora quiero saber de dónde conoces a mi Sakura, Kiba - habló Lee, apretando a la chica contra si mismo y mirando a Tenten con toda la rudeza que le permitían sus redondos ojos de aceituna.

Tenten se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a decir la verdad.

- Bueno...

- Somos viejos amigos - interrumpió Sakura, giñandole un ojo. Tenten cerró la boca de inmediato, seguiría la corriente como fuese. No quería que a menos de una semana la delataran.

- Sí, eso mismo - afirmó, sonriendo. Sakura lo cogió de la mano, con fuerza.

- ¿Nos disculpas un segundo, Lee? - preguntó, haciendo un puchero. Lee se derritió de amor con ese gesto y asintió como un bobo. Sakura arrastró a Tenten fuera de la pista de baile, a un lugar más apartado y silencioso. Cuando estuvieron solas, la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

- Así que estás en el mismo curso que Sasuke - le dijo. Tenten asintió. ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver Sasuke Uchiha en todo eso?

- Interesante - agregó, luego soltó una risa casi infernal - ¡Esto es perfecto!

Tenten pensó que tal vez a la chica se le había zafado un tornillo. Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, pero Sakura la detuvo.

- Necesito tu ayuda - pidió - Tu ayuda a cambio de mi silencio.

- Ya te dije que soy un chico - insistió Tenten.

- Deja eso. A mí no me engañas.

- No sé en que podría ayudarte - susurró. Maldito momento en que se le había ocurrido aceptar ir a esa maldita fiesta. ¡Odiaba a esa chica pelirrosa!

- Quiero que le hables a Sasuke de mí - explicó ella - Todos los días, a todas horas, ¿entiendes?

- En realidad, no hablo mucho con Sasuke...

- No importa. Al menos lo saludas por la mañana.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza. Esa chica comenzaba a asustarla. Su miraba revelaba demasiado adoración hacía el antipático de Sasuke.

- Con eso basta. Cuando lo saludes, dile algo de mí - Sakura juntó las manos, mirando soñadoramente el infinito - Dile que soy una linda chica, lo que sea. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Supongo.

- Bien, dame tu teléfono. Me mantendrás informada de lo que hables con Sasuke - Sakura sacó una pequeña libretita del bolsillo y una pluma. A Tenten le sorprendió que anduviera preparada.

- ¿Ustedes tienen algo? - quiso saber, aunque no estaba segura de que fuese asunto suyo. Ella movió la cabeza, negativamente, y una fugaz expresión de pesadumbre cruzó su rostro.

- No, pero lo tendremos. A los hombres hay que darles un empujón - respondió, volviendo al optimismo de antes. Tenten no comprendía a las mujeres, pese a que era una de ellas. ¿Porqué buscaban tantos a los hombres si se quejaban de su forma de ser? Ino no paraba de decir que los hombres eran lentos, que no comprendían los mensajes hasta que les restregaban la situación en la cara. Matsuri acostumbrara a quejarse de lo mismo. ¿Entonces?

Le dio el teléfono del apartamento de tía Kurenai, y finalmente Sakura le permitió marcharse.

- Hicimos un trato, no lo olvides - le recordó. Tenten asintió, medio insegura. De todos modos, no había forma de que ninguna de las dos se asegura de que la otra cumpliría.

Era todo. Tenten estaba convencida de que no pasaría una semana hasta que la descubrieran. Bueno, al menos había quedado seleccionada en el equipo de football y a Neji se le caería la cara cuando supiera que había aceptado a una chica. Sí, sería lo único digno de ver.

.

* * *

.

- Me voy a casa - anunció Tenten a un Naruto que bailaba afanosamente con la prima de Neji. Ella le miró, sonriente.

- ¿Te vas? - Naruto negó con la cabeza y la cogió de la sudadera, arrastrándola hacia ellos - No, vamos. ¡Son a penas las 2 de la mañana!

- Estoy cansando - mintió, aunque no era una mentira del todo. Estaba destruida, desecha y asustada. Eso sí. Y era la verdad, pero no se lo dijo - Nos vemos el lunes.

Se alejó antes de que Naruto la intentara persuadir.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para abrirse paso entre la multitud, que estaba cada vez más borracha y excitada. Una pareja besándose obstruía la puerta principal, y aunque les pidió permiso, ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Los apartó suavemente y salió a la fría madrugada. Su primera fiesta había resultado un completo desastre, pero no estaba realmente decepcionada.

Alguien la sujeto del gorro de la sudadera cuando bajaba los escalones de la entrada, jalándola hacia atrás. Luego, como si ella se tratara de un burro de carga, dejó caer todo el peso sobre sus hombros.

- Enano, ¿ya te vas? - la voz de Neji se le metió por la oreja, y estaba tan cerca que sus labios le rozaron el costado derecho de la frente al hablar. Sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, uno muy agradable. Neji estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en la coronilla.

- Sí, las fiestas no son lo mío - respondió a penas. ¿Porqué estaba tan nerviosa? Neji rió.

- ¿Estás sobrio? - preguntó.

- ¿Tu que crees? - soltó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Neji se cargó aún más en su espalda, pero Tenten comprendió que no lo hacía a propósito. Estaba demasiado borracho para mantenerse en pie.

- Que sí. Necesito que me hagas un favor - Neji intentó incorporarse para mirarla a los ojos, pero estuvo a punto de caer sobre sus propias rodillas. Tenten lo atrapó, quedando tan cerca uno del otro, que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Era más guapo a esa distancia - ¿Me llevarías a casa?

- ¿Como? - Tenten no estuvo segura de haber escuchado bien. Neji rebuscó algo en su bolsillo, con la mano que no se sostenía deliberadamente sobre ella. Sacó unas llaves.

- No puedo conducir así a mi casa - explicó - ¿Sabes conducir, verdad?

Tenten era la única chica de su escuela que había aprendido a conducir a penas cumplió los 16 años. Todas las demás chicas creían que eso no era necesario aún.

- Por supuesto, ¿que crees? - Neji sonrió.

- Entonces llévame a casa. Ten las llaves - se las entregó. Tenten rosó sus dedos imperceptiblemente y se sonrojó, pero él ni se enteró. Claro, ella era un hombre y no una chica, no podía olvidarlo.

- ¿Y tus amigos? - aventuró, no muy segura de que fuese una buena idea. Ella en el auto de Neji, con él borracho. Nada bueno podía salir de eso. ¿Qué le diría a los padres cuando los vieren llegar?

- Están todos borrachos. Eres mi única opción, enano. Tu no bebes y, además, ya te vas a tu casa.

Tenten comprendió que indirectamente le estaba diciendo que era demasiado aburrido para ser peligroso, pero trató de no darle importancia.

- ¿Y que tal si robo tu coche? - bromeó - Acabas de conocerme hace una semana. Podría ser un delincuente.

Neji soltó una risa, y estuvo a punto de caer hacia un lado. Tenten utilizó toda su fuerza en cogerlo de la camisa blanca para que no cayera. Cuando logró estabilizarlo, él la miraba con sus ojos perlados de una manera que le erizó los pelos.

- No podrías ser peligroso ni aunque lo intentaras - le dijo - Anda, te pediré un taxi después para que te lleve a tu casa.

- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes llamar a uno en tu estado? - Tenten se rió, Neji ni siquiera podía hablar bien. Su voz era pastosa y se le trababa la lengua. Como un niño pequeño.

- Llama tu, entonces. No voy a dejarte tirado allá, enano - insistió él. Tenten supo que ella tampoco podría dejarlo tirado allí a su suerte ni aunque se lo mereciera. Lo cargó a penas hasta el lugar donde había dejado aparcado su coche, y lo ayudó a entrar. Tenía curiosidad por saber porqué se iba tan pronto de la fiesta, pero no podía preguntárselo... ¿O sí?

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó él cuando ella se cargó sobre él en búsqueda del cinturón.

- Trato de ponerte el cinturón - le dijo, como si fuese lo más obvio. Neji la apartó, aunque sin fuerzas.

- Deja eso, no es necesario.

Tenten obedeció, ni de broma peleaba con un borracho. Cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto. Cuando se metió al asiento del piloto, experimentó una agradable sensación de poder. El coche era amplio y elegante, y olía a eucalipto. Había otra fragancia en el aire, pero esa venía de Neji. Una mezcla de Calvin Klein y alcohol.

- ¿Donde vives? - preguntó, encendiendo el auto. Un ronroneo suave, digno de un deportivo del año. Neji se lo dijo - Eso es bastante lejos - comentó.

- Por eso voy a la escuela en auto todos los días - repuso él. Tenten lo miró de reojo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza cargada contra el respaldo del asiento, como si intentara dormir un poco.

Decidió guardar silencio el resto del camino. Cuando detuvo el coche, ante un enorme portón de metal con diseños de épocas pasadas, Tenten se volvió hacia Neji y lo llamó.

Nada. Él no movió un solo musculo en señal de haberla escuchado.

- Genial - masculló Tenten comprendido la situación - ¿Y ahora como lo saco del maldito auto?

Intentó despertarlo sacudiéndolo de los hombros, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos. Neji estaba dormido, y al parecer tenía el sueño muy pesado.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tocar el citófono y anunciar que Neji había llegado? Sin él para dar las respectivas explicaciones la culparían de todo.

- Neji, joder, ¡despierta! - le gritó en el oído, pero él solo movió las manos para apartar el murmullo en su oreja. Luego, se giró hacia un costado y siguió durmiendo.

Tenten resopló, fastidiada. ¿Porqué diablos se había puesto a si misma en una situación así? Podría haberlo mandado al cuerno, después de todo era culpa de él por emborracharse tanto. Lo miró, furiosa, pero progresivamente la furia abandonó su cuerpo cuando notó lo inocente que se veía durmiendo. Todo su rostro era relajo, placidez, y así, en ese estado, ella no podía odiarlo como hacía desde que lo conoció. En esa situación, Neji no hacía ningún daño.

Además, si era justa consigo misma, debía reconocer que Neji tenía las facciones como talladas por un ángel. Era guapo, no, guapísimo. Y estaba tan cerca...

Tenten apagó el motor del auto y se cargó sobre el asiento, en su dirección. Se quedó viéndolo, como estudiaría un artista una obra de arte. "No tengo a donde ir, de todos modos" se excusó. Cuando él despertara, lo pagaría caro, pero mientras, podía verlo dormir.

.

* * *

.

CONTINUARÁ (SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINÚE, YA SABEN QUE HACER)

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo. ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**.**

_Tenten despertó a tiempo para ver las luces fulgurantes de un coche que acababa de aparcar detrás de ellos. Se frotó los ojos y miró cuidadosamente por encima de su hombro. Estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición. Era el coche de Lee. No sabía que demonios hacía Lee allí, pero si la veían en el coche de Neji, estaba jodida._

_Se ocultó y miró por el espejo lateral. Lee no estaba solo. Del auto descendieron 3 personas más, entre ellos, Tenten reconoció el porte de Naruto. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?..._

_._

* * *

_**DonnaKey**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Cuando lean puede parecerles que avanza un poco lento, pero tranquilas, porque mientras más plano va todo, más impactante resultan los cambios 1313. A los que siguen la historia, les doy nuevamente las gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar. Siempre es una alegría recibir un review, sea para lo que sea jaja.**

**Espero que el capitulo siguiente les guste, y si no, me lo hacen saber =)**

**PD: La historia está ambientada en los años 70, por si acaso. Más específicamente en 1978. Lo hice de este modo, porque habría sido un poco retrogrado que una escuela de mujeres en esta época siguiera considerado exclusivamente masculino el deporte. Si bien muchas mujeres son tachadas de masculinas cuando se apasionan por el deporte, a mí me ocurre jaja, no existe el veto en las escuelas.**

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Tenten despertó a tiempo para ver las luces fulgurantes de un coche que acababa de aparcar detrás de ellos. Se frotó los ojos y miró cuidadosamente por encima de su hombro. Estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición. Era el coche de Lee. No sabía qué demonios hacía Lee allí, pero si la veían en el coche de Neji, estaba jodida.

Se ocultó y miró por el espejo lateral. Lee no estaba solo. Del auto descendieron 3 personas más, entre ellos, Tenten reconoció el porte de Naruto. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

- ¡Te dije que Neji estaría aquí! - gritó Lee mientras avanzaba hasta el coche. Tenten empujó la puerta y salió antes de que Lee pudiese imaginarse alguna cosa absurda.

- ¿Kiba? - Lee se detuvo en el acto - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Y en el auto de Neji - agregó Naruto, acercandose. Tenten reconoció a las dos chicas de la fiesta. Sakura y la prima de Neji. Entonces, todo concordó. Ellos estaban allí por la prima.

- Es una historia muy graciosa - respondió Tenten, rascándose la cabeza - Neji me pidió que lo trajera. Está borrachisimo.

- ¿Ven? Les dije que algo así había ocurrido - comentó la prima de Neji. Avanzó hasta el carro y pegó la cabeza a la ventana - Allí está, dormido como un niño.

Tenten percibió mucha furia en su voz, pero, de nuevo, no era de su incumbencia.

- ¿Y no ocurrió nada más? - preguntó Sakura, mirando a Tenten con un brillo acusador en los ojos. Se acercó para darle un codazo en las costillas - No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? - agregó en un susurro, para que solo Tenten la oyera.

- Ja, ja, que graciosa - masculló, sin mirarla. Se volvió a Lee - ¿Me llevas a mi casa, Lee? Llevo como 1 hora aquí esperando que el idiota de Neji despierte.

- Pobre enano - Naruto le hizo un coscorrón - Neji cree que puede mandar a todos.

- Sí, el papel de capitán lo tiene bien aprendido - repuso Lee, y luego se acercó a Sakura para despedirse de ella con un beso húmedo. Ella le plantó la mejilla, evitando a toda costa su boca.

Naruto y la prima de Neji se miraron un rato antes de decirse adiós. Tenten vio saltar chispas del encuentro ocular.

- Yo me haré cargo de Neji, gracias por traerlo hasta acá, ¿Kiba? - le dijo ella con aquella voz suave y amistosa. No parecía prima del amargado de Neji.

- Así es. Un placer conocerte...

- Hyuga Hinata - terminó ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

Tenten alzó la mano en señal de despedida, y se volvió. Naruto le dirigió una mirada agria.

- No le coquetees a mi chica - ordenó. Tenten pensó que realmente estaba enfadado.

- Nada que tenga que ver con la familia Hyuga me interesa - repuso mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. Naruto dudó un instante, pero luego sonrió, con aquella sonrisa amistosa que tanto le favorecía.

Tenten resopló, aliviada. Que mentirosa era... Estaba interesada en esa familia más de lo que ella misma comprendía.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA OCHO**

**"Entrenador Kakashi"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji vio a Kiba entrar al salón, cargando la enorme mochila sobre sus enclenques hombros. Lo siguió con la vista mientras se dirigía a su asiento, y continuó mirándolo hasta que él levantó la vista. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kiba apartó la mirada de inmediato, como si algo le incomodara.

Aquello activó una alarma en el cerebro de Neji. ¿Había hablado más de la cuenta el viernes? Tal vez había contado alguna cosa privada a Kiba mientras él lo llevaba a casa en aquel deplorable estado. Debía averiguarlo, y de paso, contra su propio orgullo, le daría las gracias al enano.

- Hola - lo saludó, acercándose a su asiento. Kiba lo miró, de nuevo con esa expresión de incomodidad.

- ¿Qué tal, Neji? - respondió y comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

- Hoy hay entrenamiento después de clases - le recordó, para hablar de algo. No debía ir directo al grano. Kiba asintió, enseñándole el bolso de deportes.

- No lo olvido - apuntó, con una media sonrisa. Neji se rascó la cabeza, incómodo. Sentía una tensión entre ellos que fácilmente podía deberse a algún comentario de más de parte de él. Maldijo el día en que había ido a esa jodida fiesta y se había emborrachado tanto. Toda la culpa la tenía Shion...

El silencio se hizo sobre ellos. Neji carraspeó.

- Oye - comenzó, sin saber qué palabras utilizar.

Kiba se adelantó.

- No digas nada, Neji. Está todo bien ¿vale?

Pero ese no era el punto al que quería llegar Neji. Necesitaba saber sí le había contado sobre Shion y la razón por la que había bebido tanto.

- ¿Te conté algo? - soltó, sin poder aguantarse más. Al diablo con ser sutil, se moría por saberlo.

- ¿Algo? - preguntó Kiba, levantado una ceja - ¿Cómo qué?

Neji se pasó una mano por el largo cabello negro, como si eso le ayudara a encontrar las palabras correctas.

- Algo privado, no sé, algo que creerías que no debí contarte.

Kiba sonrió sutilmente ante sus palabras, y Neji se reprendió por ser tan poco claro.

- Dormiste todo el camino a tu casa, Neji. Eres muy mala compañía, ¿sabes? - dijo, medio en broma. Lo miró un instante y luego, con la misma expresión asorada, apartó el rostro.

Neji sintió un alivio enorme. Kiba solo era tímido, no había ninguna otra razón.

- Gracias por el favor, Inusuka - le dijo, luego de una pausa. Kiba movió una mano, restándole importancia. Con ello, dieron fin a la charla. Neji aún se sentía extraño con ese chico, el sentimiento de repulsión, sin embargo, ya no estaba, al menos no de la misma manera. Kiba era un buen chico, y no podía culparlo por lucir tan aterradoramente afeminado.

.

* * *

.

Al principio Tenten creyó que estaba siendo víctima de una aparición, pero luego, cuando él habló y se presentó para los nuevos como el entrenador Kakashi, no le cupo duda de que era real. Estaba allí; su profesor de deportes de la escuela de Konoha era, para su increíble mala suerte, el entrenador del equipo de football. Pero, ¿como es que no había aparecido antes?

- ¿No se supone que nos entrenaba Neji? - susurró a un chico sentando a su lado. El la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Neji solo es el capitán, Kakashi ha sido el entrenador desde hace 10 años - le explicó con un tono de voz que habría sido adecuado para un niño de 5 años.

Genial. Kakashi se tomaba la molestia de viajar miles de kilómetros para hacer clases en su escuela y ella no tenía la menor idea. Solo esperaba que no la reconociera...

- ¡De pie los chicos nuevos! - ordenó Kakashi, haciendo sonar su silbato de entrenador. Tenten se levantó de un salto, junto con otros 4 chicos, quedando casi una cabeza completa mas abajo. En esa situación, era imposible que Kakashi no reparara notoriamente en ella.

Él avanzó hacia ellos, regalando una inquisitiva mirada a cada uno, y deteniéndose, por supuesto, en ella. Una mueca extraña apareció en su rostro y Tenten temió lo peor. Estaba frita.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? - preguntó él, sin dejar de mirarla con el único ojo que asomaba de su rostro parcialmente cubierto.

- Kiba Inuzuka, señor - respondió automaticamente, sin mirarlo. Si evitaba su mirada, tal vez pasara desapercibida.

Kakashi miró por encima de su hombro, en dirección a Neji, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Tú elegiste a este chico? - le preguntó. Se oyeron risas. Neji asintió, medio avergonzado.

- Sí, señor - respondió de forma escueta. No le gustaba que pusieran en duda su capacidad para identificar a los buenos jugadores. Kakashi asintió despacio, y regresó a Tenten.

- ¿Cuanto mides, Inuzuka? - interrogó. Tenten miró a su alrededor antes de responder, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. Eso sería lo más vergonzoso que tendría que hacer.

- Un metro y 64 centímetros, señor - respondió. No pudo controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- ¿Y tu peso?

Tenten rogó para que nadie se riera de lo que diría a continuación.

- 48 kilos... señor - terminó a penas. Por fortuna nadie dijo nada, pero había sorpresa en todos los rostros. Era una completa debilucha en medio de un montón de músculos y testosterona. Con aquellas medidas, Kakashi dudaría mucho de su condición de chico.

Pero Kakashi no emitió ninguna palabra durante un rato. La observó, medio concentrado en alguna otra cosa. Luego carraspeó y dijo.

- 17,47% indice de masa corporal. Estás desnutrido, chico - se giró a Neji - Al final del entrenamiento, le darás una copia de la dieta que sigues, Neji, ¿está claro?

- Muy claro, señor - asintió Neji, moviendo suavemente la cabeza.

Tenten resopló aliviada cuando Kakashi dejó de mirarla y se acercó al siguiente chico. El blanco de miradas curiosas cambió de lugar y ella lo agradeció profundamente. Se sentía avergonzada, peor aún, humillada. Ella nunca había necesitado seguir una dieta, porque en el mundo de las chicas su peso era ideal. No podía permitirse engordar con la dieta que le daría Neji. Él era casi 20 centímetros más alto que ella y pesaba por lo menos 30 kilos más. ¿Qué tipo de dieta seguiría?

No, ni de joda engordaba. Podía no ser femenina, pero no transformaría su cuerpo en el de un enano musculoso.

.

* * *

.

Hacía el final del entrenamiento, Tenten estaba a punto de desmayarse. Le ardían los pulmones y tenía el pulso disparado a más de 120 pulsaciones. Neji, en cambio, terminó la primera sesión de trote de casi 45 minutos sin que se le moviera un solo pelo, e hizo 150 abdominales con un solo descanso. Tenten no podía creer que realmente estuviese de pie e intacto cuando Kakashi anunció que continuarían el miércoles.

Cogió su toalla y se secó la cara, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón. La mayoría de los chicos estaba cansado, pero ninguno sudaba tanto como ella, que, además, llevaba la maldita faja aferrada al cuerpo. Ugg, en cualquier momento se moriría, eso era seguro. Bebió un poco de agua de la botella y terminó de ordenar sus cosas para marcharse. Cuando se dirigía a la salida, Kakashi la llamó. Dudo si acercarse o hacer como que no había oído y huir. Hizo lo primero.

- ¿Me llamó, profesor? - preguntó, tratando de no mirarlo demasiado a los ojos.

Kakashi asintió. Le hizo una seña para que se quedara allí y luego llamó a Neji. Tenten maldijo en su fuero interno, la cercanía de Neji la ponía demasiado nerviosa últimamente.

Neji llegó al trote, luciendo impecable pese a todo el ejercicio. Se situó junto a Kakashi.

- Hazle un pequeño resumen a Kiba de tu rutina diaria, Neji - pidió este último, mirando a Tenten.

Neji no pareció muy contento cuando le explicó todo lo que hacía desde que se levantaba, a las 6 de la mañana, hasta que se iba a la cama, cerca de las 11 de la noche. A Tenten casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de la impresión. Neji era un maldito masoquista. ¿1 hora y media de trote nocturno? Ella recordaba donde vivía, y allí lo menos que había eran terrenos planos. Todo era subidas empinadas y terroríficas.

- Vaya - fue todo lo que pudo decir. Kakashi sonrió con la mirada, como un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

- Eso es lo que tienes que hacer tú si deseas mantenerte en el equipo, Kiba - le advirtió, volviendo a ponerse serio - Y para ello tienes que alimentarte bien. Mira esos bracitos de goma.

Kakashi cogió uno de sus brazos y lo apretó. Neji sonrió de medio lado cuando él comenzó a masajearlos como si se tratara de gelatina. Tenten se apartó, completamente avergonzada.

- Así no vas a sobrevivir, chico. Terminarás en el hospital antes del primer torneo - le aseguró, y ella no lo dudaba. A ese ritmo, moriría de asficcia.

Kakashi se volvió a Neji.

- Quítate la camiseta y muestrale a Kiba el cuerpo de un verdadero deportista - ordenó, pero Neji lo miró como si no estuviese hablando en serio. Tenten rogó porque no estuviera hablando en serio. Si veía a Neji sin camisa no podría evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas - Anda, hazlo - insistió Kakashi.

Neji obedeció con el mismo mal humor con el que había relatado su rutina. Se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza y se la quitó, revelando un cuerpo que estaba muy cercano al de los dioses griegos. Tenten no había visto jamás el torso desnudo de un hombre en vivo y en directo. Los veía en revistas de modelos, pero siempre había creído que estaban arreglados con alguna especie de tecnología especial. No creyó jamás que alguien pudiese tener un cuerpo así en la vida real. Pero Neji lo tenía. Una verdadera y deliciosa barra de chocolate en el abdomen y unos oblicuos sinuosos que asomaban de su pantalón de gimnasia. Contra su propia voluntad, a Tenten se le hizo agua la boca.

- ¿Lo ves? Ese es el cuerpo que necesitas, chico - Kakashi la regresó de pronto de su viaje al mundo de la fantasía erotica, y la hizo apartar la vista rapidamente antes de que fuese demasiado obvio.

- ¿Puedo ponerme la camiseta, señor? - preguntó Neji con voz de evidente fastidio. Kakashi se lo permitió.

- Ahora quitatela tú, Kiba. Quiero ver ese montón de huesos - pidió. Tenten se atragantó. ¿Qué acababa de pedirle? No, no podía quitarse la camisa. Sí lo hacía Neji y Kakashi verían que llevaba una faja. Cuando no pudiera explicar la razón, entonces ambos sacarían sus propias conclusiones y llegarían a la respuesta. O peor, Kakashi podía pedirle que se quitara esa horrible faja para ver lo delgaducho que en realidad era.

- No creo que sea necesario - aventuró - Ya me ve, ¿no? - y agitó los delgados brazos - Un saco de huesos.

- No seas tímido, muchacho. ¿Cómo lo haces en los camarines si no te atreves a quitarte la camiseta? - inquirió Kakashi. Tenten pensó que era una excelente pregunta. ¿Cómo lo haría cuando empezaran las clases deportivas en la mañana? Hasta ahora los entrenamientos eran en la tarde y no necesitaba bañarse en la escuela, pero cuando empezaran los cursos de deportes, tendría que encontrar una solución o estaría jodida.

Casi tan jodida como estaba ahora, que no tenía ninguna excusa que la salvara. Kakashi y Neji la miraban, expectantes. Podía salir huyendo, pero eso solo haría más evidente el hecho de que ocultaba algo debajo de esa camiseta casi 2 tallas más grande.

- ¡Entrenador Kakashi¡ - alguien llamó a Kakashi desde la puerta del gimnasio. Una cabeza con abundante cabello y de cachetes barbudos estaba asomada por la rendija de la puerta. Era el director de la escuela. Tenten agradeció a todos los dioses la interrupción.

- Bien, seguiremos el miércoles. Entrégale una copia de tu dieta, Neji - pidió Kakashi a Neji antes de alejarse. Saludó al director y desapareció junto a él por el hueco de la puerta.

Tenten y Neji se quedaron solos. Él la miró de soslayo antes de decirle que lo siguiera a su taquilla para hacerle una copia de su dieta semanal. Ella así lo hizo, y mientras él escribía con una prolija caligrafía cada uno de los alimentos consumidos en un periodo de 7 días no hablaron una sola palabra.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA DIEZ**

**"Descubierta"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bien, ¡vayan a las duchas, hemos terminado! - anunció el profesor de deportes, dando la clase por finalizada. Tenten suspiró, aliviada. Pese a que no era ni la mitad de exigente que los entrenamientos, había terminado agotada. La faja que llevaba era en gran medida la culpable de que hubiera sudado más que el resto.

Los chicos comenzaron a coger su equipo para dirigirse a las duchas, y entre el ajetreo Tenten se las arregló para salir del gimnasio sin ir a los camarines. Se bañaría cuando todos hubiesen desocupado el lugar.

Esperó escondida en la parte trasera del gimnasio a que el último chico se marchara. Cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie, Tenten ingresó a los camarines y preparó su uniforme limpio y su toalla de cuerpo. Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que efectivamente no hubiese nadie, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. La faja le trajo un trabajo adicional, pues se había pegado a su cuerpo por culpa del sudor. Después de darle varias vueltas consiguió sacarla, y fue como respirar de nuevo. Era demasiada presión para sus pechos, y temía que fueran a quedar planos para siempre si seguía apretándolos de ese modo.

Todo el relajo regresó a su cuerpo cuando sintió el agua caliente deslizarse sobre su piel. Qué agradable se sentía, lástima que tuviese que hacerlo todo tan rápido. Se jabonó con fuerza, quitando la mugre y el olor a sudor, y se lavó el pelo solo con shampoo. Cuando terminó, quedaban a penas 5 minutos para la próxima clase. Se secó con la misma rapidez de antes y salió corriendo de la ducha hacia los bancos. Estaba tan afanada en vestirse con la mayor rapidez posible que no advirtió que alguien acababa de entrar a los camarines. Se encontró con 2 ojos redondos como aceitunas que la miraban mientras se ponía la faja alrededor del cuerpo. Era Lee.

Durante unos segundos no hubo ninguna reacción de parte de ambos. Tenten se quedó estática, con la faja cubriendole a penas los pechos, y Lee abrió la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno. Cuando ella salió del shock, lo primero que hizo fue gritar, cubriendose con la toalla hasta las orejas, y Lee se volvió entonces, rojo como un tomate maduro.

- ¡Lo siento! - gritó con la voz temblorosa. Tenten rogó porque Lee fuese solo una aparición de su mente.

Pero no lo era. El estaba allí, y ella no tenía ninguna excusa convincente. Se vistió como una bala.

- Ya puedes volverte - dijo, hablando por primera vez como una chica. Lee miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que ella estuviese vestida, luego se giró. La mirada de él había cambiado drásticamente al comprender que no era un hombre.

- Eres una chica - musitó, medio atontado. Tenten asintió, bajando la mirada. Estaba jodida, Lee le contaría a toda la escuela, y entonces tendría que marcharse. No volvería a formar parte del equipo de Football ni volvería a ver a Neji.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - preguntó él contrariado, luego movió la cabeza negativamente - Quiero decir, cómo es que pudiste entrar aquí.

Tenten entendió exactamente qué era lo que quería preguntar.

- Mí tía es amiga del director de la escuela - respondió, vacilante - Tiene muchos contactos, ¿sabes?

- ¿El director sabe que eres una chica? - Lee abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

- Más o menos. Es una historia complicada, Lee.

- ¿Y porqué te haces pasar por un hombre? ¿Una historia complicada también?

Lee parecía dispuesto a delatarla. Tenten lo reconoció en sus ojos, estaba molesto y confundido, pero muchísimo más molesto que confundido. Así que, en su enfado podía simplemente delatarla.

- No te enfades, Lee, por favor - pidió, acercándose un poco. Lee se mantuvo en su lugar, pero arrugó el entrecejo, reprobatoriamente.

- Me siento como un idiota, ¿sabes? - dijo en voz baja - Ahora que te miro, es tan obvio que no puedo creer que hayas conseguido engañarme. Engañarnos a todos.

- Lee, te lo suplico, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

Tenten lo miró implorante, pero Lee le devolvió la misma mirada reprobatoria de antes.

- Por favor... - insistió ella, juntando las manos. Lee sacudió la cabeza.

- Ya deja eso - pidió, exasperado - No se lo diré a nadie - dijo luego. A ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Gracias, Lee, de verdad muchas gracias...

- No se merecen - cortó él - Sí se lo cuento a alguien te joderán muchísimo. Neji te golpearía hasta matarte, créeme, y yo no podré evitar sentirme culpable por ello.

Tenten se estremeció. ¿Sería capaz Neji de hacerle algo si se enteraba de que era una chica? No estaba segura, él no golpearía a una chica, o ¿sí? Mejor no arriesgarse.

- ¿Me juras que no se lo contarás a nadie? - dijo, mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

- Primero tendrás que explicarme porque has hecho todo esto - repuso Lee y Tenten creyó que era justo que lo supiera. Sí iba a poner su vida en manos de otro, lo menos que podía hacer era contarle la historia completa.

De modo que así lo hizo. Se fueron a un lugar apartado del enorme gimnasio y Tenten le contó la triste historia de su vida como Tenten Himura, amando las cosas de chicos pero no pudiendo realizarlas por el estúpido mundo machista en el que vivían. Cuando terminó, Lee había dejado de mirarla con rabia y, en cambio, parecía más comprensivo.

- Entonces, ¿no eres lesbiana? - fue lo primero que preguntó después de que Tenten guardara silencio.

Ella sonrió.

- No, no lo soy - respondió, muy segura.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, te gusta hacer cosas de chicos y odias todo lo que hacen las chicas...

- Sí, pero eso no significa que No me gusten los chicos.

Lee pareció más confundido que antes. No le hacía lógica que ella siguiera atraída por los chicos cuando competía con ellos como si los odiara. Y, en realidad, Tenten tampoco lo sabía. Pero le gustaban. Ahora que estaba en una escuela de hombres se daba cuenta de que le gustaban mucho.

- ¿Te gusta algún chico? - cuestionó él. Tenten se sonrojó, y sin explicación la imagen de Neji sin camiseta le vino a la mente como un rayo de luz. Fue fugaz, pero tan intenso que se le aceleró el corazón.

- No - respondió enseguida, pero Lee no le creyó. Había visto el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- Mentirosa. Dime quién es - insistió. Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a sus labios - Ya lo sé.

- ¿A sí? - Tenten se sobresaltó.

- Te gusto yo, por supuesto. Es muy obvio.

Tenten explotó en carcajadas y tuvo que apretarse el estomago con ambos brazos para mitigar el dolor de los músculos. Hace tiempo que no reía tanto. Lee la miraba con la vena de la frente a punto de explotar.

- Ya deja de reírte - ordenó, cabreado. Le dio la espalda.

- Lo siento, Lee - dijo ella, limpiándose una lagrimilla que se había deslizado por su mejilla - Me caes bien, pero, tu sabes...

- Vale, no importa. Tu te lo pierdes - masculló Lee, sin mirarla. Tenten creyó que realmente se había molestado, pero luego de una pausa Lee se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro - Es Neji, ¿verdad? - preguntó.

- ¿Qué? NO - negó ella, de inmediato. No pudo controlar el calor de todo su cuerpo. ¿Acaso le gustaba Neji? No, no podía ser. Era un borde, un amargado total y encima la llamaba enano. Sería una masoquista si se sintiera atraída por un hombre como él.

- Mira tu cara, estás roja como un tomate - se burló Lee, riendo - Te gusta Neji.

- No me gusta ese idiota - repuso ella, furiosa, mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Lee la calmó, aún sonriendo.

- Vale, no te pongas brava - le dijo. Acto seguido apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Tenten, mirándolo de repente muy serio - Oye, mejor ni te fijes en Neji. Va a romperte el corazón, te lo aseguro.

La seriedad de Lee la alarmó. No se esperaba ni en un millón de años que le dijera algo así. Afortunadamente ella no tenía de qué preocuparse. No estaba interesada en Neji, al menos, no del modo que Lee podría llegar a pensar... Aún así, aquellas palabras le calaron muy hondo. ¿Neji podría romperle el corazón?

.

* * *

.

**DÍA ONCE**

**"Amor incomprensible"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Que Lee se hubiese enterado de la verdad, había facilitado las cosas en lugar de complicarlas. Ahora tenía quien vigilara que nadie entrara a los camerinos mientras ella se bañaba y él estaba dispuesto a cubrirle las espaldas cuando algún comentario se volvía sospechoso.

El problema era otro. Sakura había vuelto a aparecer en escena, y Tenten no tenía idea cómo explicarle que no había hablado palabra con Sasuke.

Así que cuando ella la llamó el jueves en la noche, Tenten no tenía ninguna coartada.

- No hablamos mucho, ya te lo dije - le recordó, pero a Sakura no le valía ninguna excusa.

- Pero dijiste que lo saludabas por las mañanas - repuso, molesta - Hicimos un trato, chica.

- En realidad tu lo hiciste sola. Yo nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo.

- ¿A sí? - Sakura casi chilló - ¿Qué te parece si le cuento a Hinata que Kiba Inuzuka es una chica?

Tenten sabía exactamente hacia dónde quería llegar. También había pensando en esa posibilidad, y quizá fuera lo que más le aterraba de todo. Pero, ¿acaso Sakura lo sabía? Pensó fugazmente en Lee, pero desechó la idea. Él no sería capaz de hacerle algo así...

- ¿Cómo crees que se tomará Neji el hecho de que eres una niña, eh? - agregó Sakura, haciendo evidente que algo sabía. A Tenten se le heló la sangre. Definitivamente Sakura tenía más información de la que debía.

- No me importa mayormente que él se entere - aventuró, pero Sakura rió.

- Cuando te vi supe que eras una chica, y del mismo modo me di cuenta de que te gusta Neji - repuso - Te pusiste roja cuando insinué que podría haber ocurrido algo más, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Tenten, entonces, recordó él mordaz comentario de la pelirrosada aquel día de la fiesta. Pero ¿Se había sonrojado? De eso no tenía recuerdos. Aunque, últimamente solía sonrojarse demasiado cuando alguien mencionaba a Neji, y no sabía porqué. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, sí le gustara un poquito.

- No tienes pruebas de que soy una chica - advirtió, tratando de sonar desafiante, pero fracasando enseguida. No quería ganarse un enemigo, con Jugo le bastaba.

- Puedo conseguírmelas - aseguró Sakura - Y cuando lo haga, tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones.

Tenten no lo dudaba.

- Mira, no quiero delatarte - agregó luego, en un suspiro - Tampoco quiero que nos llevemos mal. Solo necesito tu ayuda. Anda.

- ¿Porqué no buscas otra forma de gustarle a Sasuke? - propuso Tenten, sintiendo cierta empatía hacia Sakura. Probablemente ella también sintiera deseos vagos de agradarle a Neji, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible. Él parecía sentir un rechazo natural hacia ella, o hacía Kiba, no estaba segura.

- He intentado de todo, créeme. Y nada ha dado resultado - repuso Sakura con voz afligida.

- Tal vez deberías dejarlo... - pero Sakura explotó en negativas y Tenten tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oreja para no quedar sorda. Cuando volvió a acercarlo, Sakura seguía parloteando.

- ...¡Y no vuelvas a sugerir algo así! - terminó. Tenten asintió, medio asustada de la personalidad explosiva de la chica.

Al final quedaron en lo mismo. Sakura insistió en que ella debía meterle el tema a Sasuke hasta que él estuviese tan cabreado de escuchar lo mismo que terminara por buscarla. A Tenten no le parecía un plan muy lógico, pero Sakura le aseguró que ese tipo de cosas servían con los hombres. Era como esas ideas medio obsesivas que se le ocurrían a Ino. Aún recordaba cuando había hecho que un montón de fotos suyas aparecieran "por error" en la taquilla de un chico que le gustaba. Él había quedado tan impregnado de su imagen, que de soñar con Ino había terminado por sentirse atraído hacia ella.

La idea de Sakura era más o menos similar, así que de algún modo debía funcionar. Sí los chicos eran tan extraños, Tenten no estaba segura de que quisiera involucrarse con alguno. Además, Lee la había asustado con su advertencia respecto de Neji. Y no es que le gustara Neji ni nada de eso...

.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ (Sí quieren que continúe ya saben qué hacer)

* * *

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo. ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

.

_- Sai va a dar una fiesta hoy en su casa - explicó Sakura - Conoces a Sai, ¿verdad?_

_Tenten negó._

_- Bueno, no importa. Va en tu escuela. Es amigo de Sasuke y de los demás - respondió Sakura - ¿Qué te parece? - agregó, y Tenten se la imaginó con una sonrisa radiante._

_- No estoy entendiendo - repuso, pero la verdad es que sí lo entendía todo muy bien. La respuesta correcta habría sido: me importa una mierda esa fiesta._

_- Te estoy invitando, chica, no es tan difícil de entender - dijo Sakura, exasperada._

_- No gracias - respondió, entonces, Tenten._

_Sakura protestó._

_- Creo que no estás entendiendo - puntualizó -TIENES que ir._

_- ¿Para qué? - Tenten no entendía nada. ¿Para qué Sakura quería que fuese? ¿Acaso la haría pegarse a Sasuke como lapa toda la noche para que pudiese hablarle de ella hasta hartarlo? No, ni de broma. Además, Sasuke era un hijo de puta y no soportaría estar cerca de él después de lo del almuerzo._

_Pero Sakura no quería nada de eso._

_- Porqué Neji estará allí, y es tu oportunidad para conquistarlo - explicó._

_- ¿Como Kiba? Sí, claro - Tenten se rió de la invención de Sakura. Neji no era gay, podía apostarlo. La golpearía si ella intentaba acercarse vestido como Kiba. A menos que Sakura le estuviese sugiriendo que fuese a la fiesta como una chica... - Espera, ¿no quieres que vaya como Kiba? - preguntó..._

* * *

**_DonnaKey_**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Es largo y probablemente sea uno de los capítulos más significativos. Ocurrirá algo que dará un giro a la historia y la tornará mucho más interesante.**

**Otra vez, muchas gracias por aquellas personas tiernas y hermosas que dejan un review. No se imaginan la alegría que me da (aunque probablemente sí lo hagan, después de todo también están en el pellejo de una escritora sin fines de lucro)**

**Antes de dejarlos con la historia quiero hacerles una pregunta... ¿Se han dado cuenta que en las películas o series cuando alguien se viste de otra persona, nunca nadie se da cuenta? Son todos bastante poco perceptivos, y al final es la idea para mantener el secreto. Si fuese como ocurre en la vida real, que una peluca rubia no te hace convertirte en una persona totalmente distinta (Como en Hannah Montana xd), mi historia en principio no tendría mucho sentido jaja. Cuando lean, piensen en lo "despistados" que pueden llegar a ser las personas en la ficción.**

**No digo nada más. Disfruten el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DÍA DOCE**

**"Neji conoce a Tenten"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten aprovechó el almuerzo para acercarse a Sasuke. Como ambos eran parte de la selección, no le costó encontrar una excusa para sentarse junto a él. Y, por supuesto, charlar de Sakura.

Él, sin embargo, no parecía contento con su presencia, y la miró como si se tratara de un bicho raro cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

- Hay mas asientos desocupados - le dijo, agrio como un limón. Ella sonrió, fingiendo que aquello no le había ofendido. Sasuke era definitivamente más borde que Neji.

- Ya lo sé, ¿te molesta que me siente a tu lado? - preguntó, aunque él había sido muy evidente. Por si le cabían dudas, Sasuke asintió - Solo quiero charlar un poco - agregó ella, sin borrar la sonrisa pese a que le estaba constando bastante.

Otros chicos del equipo llegaron a ocupar los asientos vacíos. Entre ellos, Neji. Tenten no lo miró, pero sintió su perlada mirada sobre ella un instante.

- ¿Qué podríamos tener en común tú y yo? - quiso saber Sasuke, fulminandola con sus oscuros ojos. Era guapo, tenía que reconocerlo, pero ni aunque fuese el hombre más guapo del mundo justificaba que Sakura se sintiera atraída hacia él.

- Ambos estamos en el equipo de football - sugirió . Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

- No por las mismas razones - repuso. Tenten lo miró confusa, y entonces él se aclaró - Tú tuviste un golpe de suerte, yo, en cambio, tengo talento.

Tenten tuvo enormes deseos de aventarle todo el plato de comida en la cabeza, pero se contuvo porque ella estaba allí solo por una razón. Sakura no le agradaba demasiado, era chillona y maquiavelica, pero era una chica y ella tenía que apoyarla como tal. Era una especie de apoyo genérico. Sin mencionar que Sakura podía joderla si deseaba.

- Muy chistoso - dijo, sonriendo. Sasuke la miró, gélido - Vale, ¿que tal las chicas? Tal vez tenemos el mismo gusto - siguió Tenten, ignorando su mirada.

- Imposible - cortó él. Tenten se mordió la lengua para no maldecir. Agradecía que los demás chicos estuviesen en su mundo y no prestaran mayor atención a la conversación.

- Me gustan las chicas delgadas y graciosas - comenzó describiendo ella. Sasuke la ignoró - Ah, y con cabello rosa. Es un color adorable, ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Cabello rosa? - por primera vez Sasuke la miró intrigado. Tenten asintió - ¿Cuantas chicas con cabello rosa conoces? - cuestionó él.

No era un color muy común. Probablemente Sakura fuese la única chica con ese color de cabello en todo el país, o en el continente completo.

- Algunas - respondió, vacilante.

- Seguro.

Tenten preparó su próxima estrategia. Iría directo al punto, sin rodeos.

- Conozco a una chica con el cabello rosa - comenzó - Es linda, y tiene unos pech...

De pronto apareció Gaara. Dejó su bandeja ruidosamente sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ellos.

- Yo también conozco a una chica de cabello rosa - comentó, metiendose indiscretamente en la conversación. Tenten quiso pedirle no amablemente que se largara.

- Solo hay una chica con ese color de cabello en todo el mundo - repuso Sasuke, fastidiado.

- ¿Están hablando de Sakura? - intervino Neji, de pronto. ¿Ahora resultaba que todos estaban escuchando la conversación? Tenten resopló.

- Exacto - afirmó Sasuke - Esa molesta chica es la única con ese molesto color de cabello.

- Es como una espinilla en el culo, ¿no crees? - se rió Gaara, y Sasuke asintió, también sonriendo. Era primera vez que Tenten lo veía reír.

- No hables así de ella, es la mejor amiga de Hinata - reprendió Neji, aunque también había sonreído.

De un momento a otro, Tenten quedó totalmente excluida de la conversación, y además, consiguió que ocurriera todo lo contrario a lo planeado. Sasuke comenzó a hablar de lo molesta que era Sakura y de lo harto que lo tenía con esas insistentes llamadas.

- Es ruidosa, su voz me vuelve loco - Sasuke se presionó las sienes con los dedos como si acabara de atacarlo un dolor de cabeza - He pensado en tirarmela, pero, ¿te imaginas como serían sus gritos?

- ¡OH SÍ, SASUKE, SIGUE! - exclamó Gaara con una voz insoportablemente chillona. Casi todos los chicos del casino se volvieron a mirarlo, pero él ni les hizo caso.

- Cierra la boca, idiota - ordenó Sasuke, aunque había estado a punto de reír. Neji, en cambio, los miraba sin reírse. Tenten podía jurar que estaba, incluso, fastidiado con el comportamiento de Gaara. Un calorsito se acunó en su corazón cuando se le ocurrió que Neji no era la clase de chico que se reía y humillaba a las chicas a sus espaldas. Siempre había creído que eran todos iguales. Mientras las chicas ocupaba todo el tiempo libre en elogiarlos, ellos se mofaban de ellas como hacían Gaara y Sasuke. Pero se equivocaba.

Neji no era esa clase de chicos que tanto odiaba.

.

* * *

.

El entrenamiento de football terminó más tarde de lo fijado. Por fortuna, Kakashi no apareció en la practica y en su lugar Neji supervisó que todos hicieran las actividades programas. Reprendió varias veces a Tenten por detenerse en los trotes, pero ella se sentía demasiado aliviada por no ver Kakashi para darle importancia a las obsesiones disciplinarias del capitán. Mientras menos tuviese que toparse con el entrenador, muchísimo mejor.

Llegó a casa de Kurenai cerca de las 6 de la tarde, sudada y dolorida, pero con la energía suficiente para arrancarse la horrible faja del cuerpo y sumergirse en el cálido chorro de agua. Se quedó allí cerca de 1 hora, hasta que estuvo limpia y reluciente; cuando salió de la ducha, enfundada en una toalla blanca, se miró a si misma en el reflejo que le daba el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Dejó a un lado la toalla, y por primera vez, apreció sus curvas. Seguía siendo delgada, pese a que comía esas barras energéticas en los recesos para despistar a Neji y evitar que Kakashi la expulsara. No era voluptuosa, pero tenía una buena figura. Su belleza era simple y natural, sin excesos ni retoques. Y aquello estaba bien, ¿verdad?

Pero a pesar de que se sentía conforme consigo misma, Tenten no pudo evitar preguntarse si Neji la encontraría atractiva si la veía como mujer, e incluso, imaginó por instante que él la miraba con aquellos ojos perlados mientras ella no llevaba nada de ropa. La imagen fue tan real que pudo sentir sus ojos, como dos bolas de fuego, recorrer cada centímetro de piel expuesta, y aquello le dio calor, muchísimo calor. Cerró los suyos, experimentando en plenitud el efecto de aquella mirada en alguna remota parte de anatomía.

El lejano sonido de un teléfono la regresó progresivamente a la realidad de su cuarto, allí donde Neji no la miraba y ella estaba sola.

.

* * *

.

Cogió el teléfono entre sus manos, pero luego lo colgó por cuarta vez. Quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. El viernes las cosas entre él y Shion habían terminado muy mal, y aunque al principio Neji se puso furioso con ella, ahora se sentía culpable por todo.

Él no le había dicho "te quiero" cuando ella se lo pidió. Él había sido incapaz de expresar lo que sentía por ella, y no podía culparla de que se hubiese marchado furiosa, poniéndole fin a la relación. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan difícil? Neji estaba seguro de que la quería, pero por alguna extraña razón no era capaz de decírselo.

Y no era cobardía. No, eso si que no. Neji no era un cobarde. Shion podía pensar un millón de cosas, pero no dejaría que creyera que él no tenía el suficiente valor para enfrentarla.

Así que cogió el teléfono, pero esta vez no colgó. Marcó el número y esperó. Tardaron bastante en atender, pero cuando finalmente lo hicieron, no fue Shion quien habló del otro lado, sino su madre.

- Qué alegría oírte, Neji - dijo la mujer, expresando emoción en su voz - Shion te ha echado muchísimo de menos - agregó, haciendolo sentir incómodo.

Con mucha dificultad se atrevió a agregar que él también la había extrañado. La madre le indicó que Shion se pondría al teléfono en un rato, y se despidió.

- Neji, hola - la voz de Shion le hizo dar un respingo. Todas las ideas abandonaron su cabeza como si se tratase de una fuga masiva. Se quedó en blanco, incapaz de decir algo muy asertivo.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - articuló después de una pausa que se le hizo eterna.

- Bien, supongo - respondió ella, de forma escueta. Neji se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose como un estúpido. Shion hizo la pregunta que él se estaba haciendo desde que levantó el teléfono - ¿Para que me has llamado?

- Quería saber como estabas. No terminamos muy bien el viernes...- comenzó él, pero ella lo interrumpió de inmediato, como si hubiese estado esperando que él dijera algo así.

- Tú terminaste conmigo.

Neji arqueó una ceja. Así no era la historia.

- No lo hice - repuso - Tú me cortaste.

- Sí, pero tu me arrastraste a eso, y sabes perfectamente por qué - Shion suspiró, cansada. A él también le dieron ganas de suspirar, pero de frustración.

- Es complicado - musitó, aunque era una mala excusa.

- ¿Qué es lo complicado? - preguntó ella, luego le hizo la pregunta definitiva - ¿Me quieres?

Neji volvió a sentirse sobrecogido por la misma sensación de aquel viernes. Se le apretaron los labios, como si alguien los hubiese cocido y guardó silencio más tiempo del que Shion podía aguantar.

- ¿Lo ves? - ella soltó una risa, pero estaba llena de amargura - Yo te quiero, Neji. Te quiero, ¿me escuchas? Y por eso te lo digo, porque necesitas saberlo.

¿Lo necesitaba? Neji se pasó una mano por la cara, exasperado consigo mismo, con ella, con todos.

- Shion, trata de entenderme - suspiró.

- No puedo hacerlo - cortó ella, exasperada y dolida. Su voz estaba al borde del llanto, y el no soportaba escucharla llorar - Simplemente no lo sientes, Neji.

- ¿Porqué necesitas escucharlo? - preguntó él - ¿Acaso no te demuestro que me importas?

Ella se quedó en silencio un rato. Neji quiso cortar la comunicación.

- No basta - respondió Shion, al fin - Quiero escucharlo. Quiero que estés lo suficientemente comprometido como para que no te de miedo decirlo.

- No es miedo, joder - Neji no sentía miedo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ni que fuese un niño miedoso.

- Sí tienes miedo - repuso ella, desafiante - Temes que al decirme lo que sientes, quedes demasiado atado.

- Eso no es cierto... - pero tal vez lo era. Neji no pudo continuar con el resto de la frase, porque no encontró en su cerebro un argumento de peso con qué rebatir a Shion.

El silencio fue suficiente para ambos.

- Hablaremos otro día, ¿vale? - dijo ella, y colgó, sin despedidas.

Neji mantuvo el auricular en la oreja, escuchando el bip-bip de colgado sin poder creer que no hubiese conseguido nada. Luego, aventó el teléfono contra la pared y se dejó caer sobre la cama, derrotado.

¿Realmente le tenía miedo al compromiso? Sacudió la cabeza, confundido. Shion estaba equivocada, y Neji se lo haría saber. Él siempre tenía la última palabra.

Cogió el teléfono, magullado por el golpe, y marcó de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

Tenten atendió antes de que el teléfono dejara de sonar.

- ¿Hola? - dijo.

- ¡Tenten! - gritó una voz del otro lado, casi reventándole los tímpanos. Era Ino, la misma Ino que conocía hace años y con quien no hablaba desde que había dejado Konoha hace casi un mes.

- Ino, hola, ¿como estás? - saludó entre sorprendida y feliz.

- ¿Te importa saberlo? - repuso ella, sentida - ¡Matsuri y yo no hemos sabido nada de ti en semanas! - terminó de nuevo en un grito agudo. Si no fuera por Sakura, Tenten habría olvidado lo chillona que podían llegar a ser algunas mujeres.

- Lo sé. Realmente lo siento - respondió, encogiéndose de hombros - He estado muy ocupada, ¿sabes? - agregó.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y en qué? - quiso saber Ino, que era la reina de los chismes. A ella no se le escapaba una, y Tenten lamentaba no haber planeado una respuesta con anterioridad.

Inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Estoy ayudando a mí tía con su tienda de repostería - enseguida pensó que era la respuesta más incongruente de todas. Tenten odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con cocina, mucho más odiaría ayudar a vender productos de repostería.

Ino soltó una risa.

- Vaya, te fuiste de Konoha porque odiabas hacer cosas de chica, y llegaste a Tokio a trabajar en una tienda de pasteles - se burló.

Tenten se rascó la cabeza. ¿Debía contarle la verdad? No, no era prudente. Mientras más gente supiera su secreto, más difícil de guardarlo sería. Con Lee y Sakura tenía suficiente.

- Ya vez, la vida da giros - repuso, riendo a penas. Ino le dio la razón.

- ¿Y como va todo por allá? - preguntó Tenten, desviando el tema. No quería que Ino intentara inmiscuirse más en su vida en Tokio.

- Aburrido - respondió Ino, simulando un bostezo - Los chicos de Konoha son unos idiotas, ¿sabes?

Tenten estuvo a punto de decirle que no eran los únicos estúpidos. El mundo estaba plagado de ellos, sobre todo en Tokio.

- Me imagino. ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó.

-No creo que tengas tiempo para escuchar mis historias - terció Ino, medio ofendida. Tenten captó enseguida el significado de esa frase. "¡Serías la peor amiga del mundo si no me escuchas!", y aunque estaba demasiado cansada por el entrenamiento, decidió escucharla. Ino era su amiga, despues de todo.

- Claro que lo tengo - dijo - Anda, cuéntame. Deben haber ocurrido un millón de cosas - y fingió una voz intrigada.

A Ino le bastó esa pequeña frase, para largarse a hablar sin interrupciones de un chico que había conocido en una fiesta. Hizo pausas solo para confirmar que Tenten seguía del otro lado y terminó solo cuando su madre la llamó a cenar. Quedaron en hablar luego, pero Tenten rogó porque ese día no llegara tan pronto.

Para rematar su mala suerte, Sakura la llamó después de que colgara la comunicación con Ino. Lo último que necesitaba era escuchar otro discurso infinito, pero la vida no parecía dispuesta a darle tregua.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? - preguntó, sin ánimos. ¿Por qué su tía no tenía un identificador de llamadas?

- Te tengo una propuesta, chica, y no podrás negarte - le dijo Sakura, con la emoción en cada palabra. Tenten estaba segura de que no le interesaba nada de lo que ella tuviese que decirle.

- ¿Me lo dices otro día? - propuso - Ahora mismo iba a dormir una siesta.

- ¿Una siesta? - repitió Sakura, incrédula - ¿Acaso tienes 80 años? Ni hablar, descansarás cuando estés muerta.

Tenten se sintió tentada de colgar el teléfono, y luego fingir que había sido un problema de conexión. No lo hizo solo porque Sakura la tenía atada de manos.

- Vale, te escucho - suspiró. No estaba de ánimos para aguantar alguna cosa que tuviese que decirle la excéntrica pelirrosa. Y casi podía apostar que se trataría de algo relacionado con Sasuke, otra persona que le daba dolor de tripas.

- Sai va a dar una fiesta hoy en su casa - explicó Sakura - Conoces a Sai, ¿verdad?

Tenten negó.

- Bueno, no importa. Va en tu escuela. Es amigo de Sasuke y de los demás - respondió Sakura - ¿Qué te parece? - agregó. Tenten se la imaginó con una sonrisa radiante.

- No estoy entendiendo - repuso, pero la verdad es que sí lo entendía todo muy bien. La respuesta correcta habría sido: me importa una mierda esa fiesta.

- Te estoy invitando, chica, no es tan difícil de entender - dijo Sakura, exasperada.

- No gracias - respondió, entonces, Tenten.

Sakura protestó.

- Creo que no estás entendiendo - puntualizó -Tienes que ir.

- ¿Para qué? - Tenten no entendía nada. ¿Para qué Sakura quería que fuese? ¿Acaso la haría pegarse a Sasuke como lapa toda la noche para que pudiese hablarle de Sakura hasta hartarlo? No, ni de broma. Además, Sasuke era un hijo de puta y no soportaría estar cerca de él después de lo del almuerzo.

Pero Sakura no quería nada de eso.

- Porqué Neji estará allí, y es tu oportunidad para conquistarlo - explicó.

- ¿Como Kiba? Sí, claro - Tenten se rió de la invención de Sakura. Neji no era gay, podía apostarlo. La golpearía si ella intentaba acercarse vestido como Kiba. A menos que, Sakura le estuviese sugiriendo que fuese a la fiesta como una chica... - Espera, ¿no quieres que vaya como Kiba? - preguntó.

- Por supuesto que no. Acabo de decirte que es tu oportunidad de conquistar a Neji, ¿que creías? - Sakura soltó una risa.

Tenten se sintió tentada por un instante. Una chica... ¿Y si a Neji le gustaban las chicas como ella? No es que deseara conquistarlo ni nada por el estilo, pero podía ser la oportunidad que necesitaba para sacarse la duda de la cabeza. Él la vería, y entonces sabría si en otro mundo paralelo hubiesen congeniado.

Sonrió, pero la sonrisa se esfumó enseguida de su rostro. Era demasiado arriesgado.

- No puedo hacerlo, Sakura - dijo, vacilante - ¿Y si se da cuenta?

- No lo hará - repuso ella - Yo me aseguraré de que no lo haga.

- ¿Cómo? - Tenten no confiaba demasiado en una chica que estaba enamorada de un chico como Sasuke.

- Déjamelo a mí, ¿vale? Neji se enamorará de ti esta noche...

Y la idea, por un instante, le pareció agradable.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó Sakura, orgullosa de su creación.

Tenten miró el reflejo que le daba el espejo sin poder creerse que realmente fuese ella. Jamás se había vestido así en su vida, y ni hablar del maquillaje. Sonrió tímidamente.

- No está mal - susurró luego. A penas podía reconocer a la persona que le devolvió la sonrisa. Tan femenina y delicada. Tan...

- Te ves como una mujer - sentenció Sakura. Sí, Tenten por primera vez lucía como una mujer.

Acarició la peluca larga y lisa, que se extendía hasta más abajo de sus hombros, regalándole un aspecto inmaculado a su pequeño rostro. Se parecía muchísimo a su cabello natural, y los ojos se le llenaron del lagrimas ante el recuerdo.

- ¿Estás llorando? - Sakura la miró sorprendida, pero Tenten le hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia.

- No es nada - gimió, secándose las lagrimas - ¿Nos vamos?

- En un rato - dijo Sakura - Hinata ya debe estar por llegar.

En efecto, la prima de Neji llegó en unos minutos. Sakura se ocupó de los últimos retoques de maquillas y perfume, y luego cogió a Tenten del brazo. Ambas salieron disparadas del cuarto.

Hinata esperaba aparcada en una esquina. Cuando Tenten entró al auto, ella le miró sorprendida.

- Ella es Tenten - explicó Sakura a Hinata, y esta última no dio señales de haberla reconocido como Kiba. Parecía ser que Sakura era la única persona en el mundo que podía reconocer que Kiba y Tenten eran la misma persona.

- Qué linda chica - dijo Hinata, sonriendo. Tenten se sonrojó, mientras se hundía en el asiento trasero. Nunca había sido buena aceptado los cumplidos, pero esta vez le agradaba la idea de recibirlos. Si la prima de Neji la consideraba bonita, tal vez él también lo haría.

Presionó los puños contra el regazo de su falda, sintiendo el corazón latir muy fuerte. Estaba nerviosa. Casi tan nerviosa como cuando había llegado a la escuela de hombres por primera vez.

.

* * *

.

Al principio, Tenten pensó que se trataba de una mala broma, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto. Sakura la había engañado, aquello no era una fiesta. Era una maldita reunión de amigos.

Quiso golpearla, pero se limitó a regalarle una fulminante mirada.

- ¿Una fiesta, eh? - masculló muy bajo, para que solo ella escuchara. Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

- Fiesta, reunión, ¿cual es la diferencia? - dijo, medio en broma.

Tenten enroscó los dedos, más nerviosa que antes. Al rededor de 20 ojos la miraban extrañados, sin reconocerla, mientras bebían y fumaban en torno a una mesa de centro. Algo de John Lennon sonaba de fondo, pero no lo suficientemente alto para que se pudiese bailar.

- ¿Qué tal, chicos? - saludó Sakura, sonriéndoles. Algunos alzaron la mano, entre ellos Tenten reconoció a Gaara y a Shikamaru. El resto eran caras desconocidas.

Un chico pálido, de cabellos oscuros y mirada profunda, se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a ellas.

- Sai, hola - Sakura lo besó en una mejilla. Luego se giró a mirar a Tenten - Ella es la hija de la mejor amiga de una amiga de mi tía, Tenten Himura.

- Un placer conocerte, Tenten - dijo él, sonriendo. Le dedicó un saludo a Hinata y luego las invitó a ponerse cómodas - Hay vodka y todavía quedan unas cuantas cervezas - informó antes de volver a su lugar.

- No está Neji - le susurró Tenten a Sakura mientras las 3 cogían unas cervezas del freezer.

- Tampoco Sasuke - agregó la pelirrosa, decepcionada.

- Ni Naruto - intervino Hinata, con evidente tristeza en la voz.

Sakura resopló. Tenten deseó hacer lo mismo. Esa fiesta apestaba. Les propuso marcharse, pero Sakura sugirió esperar un poco más. Aún era temprano, los chicos podían estar por llegar.

Se sentaron en un sitio apartado, ajenas a las conversaciones de los presentes. La mayoría de ellos eran desconocidos, incluso para Sakura. Gaara se acercó un rato y les metió algo de conversación. Tenten se sintió acorralada por sus ojos verdes como el musgo y fue una sensación agradable. Jamás antes un chico la había mirado de ese modo. Si no fuera porque ya conocía el tipo de hombre que era, Tenten se habría puesto colorada.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? - preguntó a las chicas, cuando ya habían pasado casi 30 minutos. Hinata consultó su reloj, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche.

- Solo unos cuantos minutos más - pidió Sakura, echándole una mirada a la puerta principal. Tenten le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se rascó la cabeza, disimuladamente. La peluca le causaba una terrible comezón, y no estaba segura de poder soportar esa incomodidad por mucho tiempo.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos, hasta que, finalmente, tocaron a la puerta. Ellas se levantaron de sus asientos de golpe, expectantes.

- Les dije que vendrían - susurró Sakura, aunque ninguna de las 3 sabía quienes eran en realidad.

Sai abrió la puerta y el primero en entrar fue Lee. Le siguió Naruto, con una bolsa de supermercado en una mano, que le entregó a Sai luego de saludarlo. Nadie más ingresó.

- Joder - bufó Sakura. A Hinata, en cambio, se le iluminó el rostro. Cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual, Tenten vio de nuevo aquella explosión visual que había visto la primera vez.

En el caso de Lee, la cosa fue muy distinta. A él se le iluminó la mirada, como si acabara de ser testigo de una aparición divina, pero Sakura, por su parte, a penas le dedicó una escueta señal de haberlo visto.

Tenten sintió lástima, pero no duró demasiado, porque enseguida recordó que Lee sabía que ella era Kiba, y peor aún, sabía cómo se llamaba. Intentó desaparecer tras Sakura, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ellos caminaban directamente hacia ellas.

- Hola, preciosa - saludó Lee a Sakura, tratando de besarla. Ella se apartó como pudo y el beso cayó atropelladamente en su mandíbula.

- Lee, Naruto - comenzó la pelirrosa, recuperándose de la incomoda situación - Les presento a Tenten Himura, una amiga de la familia.

Naruto le sonrió, amistoso como siempre, pero Lee se quedó boquiabierto. La expresión de su rostro fue todo un poema, como si acabara de alcanzarle un rayo paralizador. Cuando regresó en sí, a penas pudo saludarla.

- ¿Tenten? - susurró, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tenten le sonrió.

- Hola, Lee - saludó, despacio.

- Joder... - fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, antes de que Naruto lo cogiera de la camisa y le señala la cocina.

- Ya casi no quedan cervezas, andando - le dijo y se alejaron. Lee le lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro, aún atontando.

- ¿Otra cerveza? - propuso Sakura. Hinata asintió.

- Por favor - dijo. Tenten las siguió. Lee estaba tan sorprendido con la idea de qué ella fuese realmente Tenten, que a penas molestó a Sakura. Mientras la pelirrosa sacaba un par de cervezas del freezer, e Hinata hablaba tímidamente con Naruto, Lee se acercó a ella y se quedó viéndola medio hipnotizado.

- Me estás asustado - bromeó Tenten.

- ¿Realmente eres tú? - preguntó él - ¿Cómo es que tienes el cabello largo?

- Peluca - respondió ella, como si fuese demasiado obvio.

Lee se golpeó la frente con una mano.

- Claro, que estúpido - dijo. Luego agregó algo sonrojado - Te vez... muy bonita.

Tenten sintió un calor agradable en el estómago.

- Gracias - susurró, y ambos sonrieron. Lee dio un sorbo a su cerveza antes de volver a hablar.

- Así que Sakura lo sabía todo...

Tenten movió la cabeza, sopesando

- Más bien, querrás decir que lo descubrió todo.

Lee soltó una risa, y sus ojos se iluminaron como dos bolas de billar recién lustradas.

- A mi flor de cerezo no se le escapa nada - dijo, orgulloso y admirado.

En ese mismo momento Sakura se les unió con 2 cervezas.

- Oye, Lee, por causalidad ¿sabes si Neji viene? - preguntó, dándole un sorbo a su botella.

Lee enseguida miró a Tenten con picardía. Ella apartó la mirada, haciéndose la desentendida.

- Eso deberías preguntárselo a Hinata, ¿no crees? - repuso.

- ¿Y crees que no lo hice? - terció Sakura, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Para qué quieres que venga? - preguntó Lee, aunque sabía de memoria la respuesta. Lo hacía solo para joder a Tenten, que se puso roja como un tomate.

- No soy yo la interesada - respondió Sakura, mirando a Tenten, que no le devolvió la mirada. De pronto había encontrado muy interesante el liquido dentro de su botella de cerveza.

- Hablando del rey de roma - dijo Lee, mirando por encima de sus cabezas, en dirección a la puerta de la cocina. Tenten levantó la vista y se encontró con una imagen que le dio escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Neji estaba allí, atravesando el umbral de puerta, pero no iba solo. Una chica rubia le seguía muy de cerca. El corazón se le fue a los pies cuando comprobó que tenían las manos entrelazadas.

- Chicos - saludó él, acercándose a ellos. Tenten dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin entender porqué se sentía de pronto tan mal. Sakura la miró con reconocimiento, pero no le devolvió a mirada. Quería salir de allí. ¡Ahora!

- Neji, ¿Cómo va todo? - saludó Lee tendiéndole la mano - ¿Qué tal, Shion? - se dirigió a la chica rubia. Ella sonrió a penas.

Tenten siguió retrocediendo, para evitar saludarlo. Salió disparada fuera de la cocina antes de que Sakura pudiera detenerla. Se sentía como una tonta. Era evidente que un chico como Neji no estaría solo. ¿Cómo no lo había pensando antes? Sí hacían una pareja estupenda, joder.

Se topó con Sai cuando se dirigía a la salida.

- Oye, ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó él, mirándola. Tenten negó con la cabeza y trató de sonreír.

- ¿Dónde está el baño? - quiso saber. Él le señaló unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo - Gracias - agregó.

- ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? - insistió él, acariciándole sutilmente el brazo. Tenten vio una expresión extraña en su rostro. ¿Estaba ligando con ella?

- Estoy bien - respondió y se alejó de él, en dirección al baño. Necesitaba lavarse la cara. Sí, cuando lo hiciera se sentiría mejor. No era más que un bochorno, después de todo ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

Alguien tocó la puerta cuando se restregaba la cara por tercera vez. Ya casi había sacado todo el maquillaje y de la "mujer" quedaba poco. Volvía a ser la chiquilla con rostro de niña y pestañas risadas al natural.

- Tenten, ¿estás ahí? - era la voz de Sakura. Volvieron a tocar la puerta, está vez con más ímpetu.

- Sí, ya salgo - respondió Tenten, secándose la cara. Se miró una última vez en el espejo y salió.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Por qué huiste? - le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo sonar el tacón sobre el suelo de madera.

- No huí - repuso Tenten.

- Neji está abajo, vamos - Sakura la cogió de la mano, pero Tenten no se movió ni un ápice.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Neji tenía novia? - preguntó.

- No tiene. Terminó con Shion la semana pasada - explicó Sakura - No sé que hacen juntos ahora.

- Eso es obvio, volvieron.

Sakura se quedó callada un instante, y Tenten se sintió un poco desepcionada de que no rebatiera su respuesta. No había mucho que decir, era evidente. Neji y esa chica rubia estaban juntos. Tampoco era que le importara, ella no sentía nada por Neji.

- ¿Quieres irte? - interrogó Sakura - Sasuke no vino y bueno, Neji...

- No - cortó Tenten - Quedémonos.

No supo exactamente por qué lo dijo, pero Sakura y ella volvieron a la sala de estar, y se sentaron junto a Lee, Naruto e Hinata. Cogió un vaso de vodka, bebiendo el contenido de un solo trago, como jamás había hecho antes. La verdad es que nunca había probado el vodka, y no tenía ningún sabor.

- No tenía idea que Neji había vuelto con Shion - le susurró Lee sin que ella le hubiese pedido explicaciones. Le dijo que no tenía importancia, y se levantó a buscar otro poco de vodka. El efecto era tan poderoso que ya ni siquiera sentía que interesaba la escena de Neji y Shion sentados en un rincón de la sala, con ella colgada de su brazo y hablándole suavemente al oído.

Se sirvió una buena cantidad en un vaso y probó berberlo solo. El sabor fue tan poderoso como rancio y tuvo que controlar una arcada. Iba a vomitar.

- No debes beberlo solo - le dijo alguien. Tenten reconoció esa voz enseguida. Era Neji. Lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas risadas, consciente de que era una chica para él.

- Sí, ya me di cuenta - respondió perdiéndose un instante en aquellos ojos perlados. Dejó de mirarlo y volvió a la botella de vodka sobre la mesa - ¿Quieres un poco? - ofreció.

- No, gracias, conduzco - dijo él.

- Tú te lo pierdes - Tenten sirvió un poco más de vodka en su vaso y esta vez se aseguró de echarle jugo de naranja.

- Me recuerdas a alguien - agregó Neji, aún a su lado. Tenten lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se estaba sirviendo un poco de bebida, y en aquella posición él regalaba una muy buena imagen de su perfil.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y a quién? - cuestionó. Nadie en esa fiesta se había dado cuenta del parecido que existía entre ella y Kiba. ¿Porqué justo Neji debía hacerlo?

- No estoy seguro, pero tu rostro se me hace conocido - respondió él, luego movió la cabeza, como si intentara desechar la idea - No tiene importancia. ¿Eres amiga de Sai? - preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Tenten agradeció internamente que no hubiese seguido con el asunto del parecido. Bebió un pequeño sorbo antes de responder.

- No, acabo de conocerlo hoy - lo miró de soslayo, intentado no perderse en cada facción de su rostro. Era guapo, sí, muchisimo - Soy amiga de Sakura.

Neji asintió, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. No le quitó la mirada de encima, y eso la puso de los nervios.

- ¿Y como te llamas? - cuestionó.

- Tenten - respondió ella, medio atontada entre la mirada de él y el alcohol que comenzaba a proyectarse a su sangre. Quería preguntarle su nombre, pero ya se lo sabía muy bien, solo que él no sabía que ella lo sabía. Lo conocía, pero Neji no tenía la menor idea.

Sonrió como una tonta cuando él se presentó, y siguió sonriendo cuando Neji tuvo que irse porque Shion lo llamaba desde algún lugar lejano. Se despidieron con la mirada, una conexión que duró más tiempo de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese planeado, y que terminó solo cuando Sakura se acercó a Tenten y le dijo que por favor dejara de mirar a Neji así, que todos iban a darse cuenta de que se comían con los ojos.

- Vale - susurró Tenten, sin poder borrar la sonrisa del rostro. No tenía idea de por qué estaba feliz, tal vez fuera el vodka, o el hecho de que Neji la había mirado. No a Kiba, sino a Tenten, a la chica debajo de la sudadera ancha y los pantalones varias tallas más grande.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ! (Sí quieren que continué ya saben qué hacer)

* * *

Neji finalmente conoció a Tenten! Ahora la historia comenzará a tomar otro rumbo y se pondrá muy interesante.

A continuación, les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo!** ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!**

.

_- ¿Tenten? - cuestionó, acercándose. Sí, era ella. Esa sonrisa no se le olvidaría jamás._

_La chica palideció de repente, y a Neji se le ocurrió que no esperaba que él la reconociera._

_- ¿Eres Tenten, verdad? - insistió, apoyando las manos sobre el mesón e inclinándose sutilmente hacia adelante. De cerca era aún más evidente el parecido. Era ella. La chica que había cantado "Imagine" de John Lennon a todo volumen._

_- ¿Neji? - preguntó ella, como si hubiese comenzado a recordar. Neji movió afirmativamente la cabeza._

_- No pensé que volvería a verte - respondió._

_Tenten se llevó una mano a los largos cabellos._

_- Yo tampoco. Debe ser cosa del destino, ¿no? - y rió con suavidad._

_- Sí... - asintió él, imprimiendo en su retina cada una de sus facciones. Tenten tenía un rostro pequeño y fino, con la forma de un corazón, y la rodeaba un aura que se le hacía muy femenina y delicada. Además, con aquellas pestañas risadas, no podría lucir como un chico aunque lo intentara..._

_De pronto, a Neji le vino una imagen brutal a la cabeza. Kiba... Kiba tenía las mismas pestañas largas y risadas. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?_

* * *

**_DonnaKey_**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

Muchisimas gracias a los que siguen las historia. Adoro sus reviews, son personitas lindas, preciosas, hermosas y maravillosas. Para ustedes va dedicado este laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo capitulo (¡casi 8.000 palabras!) Espero que les guste, más abajito les dejé unos cuantos comentarios.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo leer.

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**DÍA TRECE**

**"Repostería Kurenai"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Gracias por traerme - sonrió Shion, acercandose a Neji para besarlo en los labios. Le dedicó una ultima sonrisa y se bajó del auto.

Neji la vio desaparecer por el enorme portón enfundado de profusos arbustos, y se preguntó qué mierda estaba haciendo. Shion había decidido no presionarlo con insistentes preguntas, pero eso no solucionaba nada. Él seguía sintiéndose igual de raro, como si hubiese un espacio vacío que no pudiese llenar con nada.

Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? No, no era complicado. Él lo hacía complicado.

Llegó a casa cuando su padre iba de salida. Se encontraron en la entrada de la enorme mansión, y a penas se saludaron. Ambos eran demasiado compuestos para descuadrar sus vidas con una muestra de cariño.

- ¿Acabas de llegar? - preguntó su padre, arqueando una ceja. Iba impolutamente vestido con un traje de etiqueta y un sweater color caqui que emulaba los años 60.

- No, fui a dejar a unos amigos a su casa. Se quedaron a dormir aquí - respondió Neji, evitando mencionar el asunto de Shion. Sus padres no sabían que tenía algún tipo de intimidad aún, mucho menos que la chica que frecuentaba se quedaba en su casa.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza, sin sospechar cosa alguna. A veces era una ventaja vivir en una casa tan grande que nadie se enteraba de lo que ocurría en las otras habitaciones. Neji a penas veía a sus padres en aquella enorme construcción llena de pasillos.

- Tu madre está de cumpleaños hoy - le recordó su padre, por si acaso él lo había olvidado. Pero Neji no olvidaba esas cosas.

- Ya lo sé - fue su respuesta.

- Quiero que vayas a comprarle un enorme pastel. Lo haría yo mismo, pero tengo unos asuntos que atender en la oficina - Neji estuvo a punto de enarcar una ceja. ¿Un sábado por la mañana? Su padre siempre había sido misterioso, pero con los años ese misterio se había tornado demasiado sospechoso.

Neji no dudaba que algo andaba mal entre sus padres, pero prefería mantenerse a raya.

- Vale, ¿quieres que vaya ahora? - preguntó. Su padre movió negativamente la cabeza

- Los invitados llegarán para almorzar, así que tienes hasta entonces para ir - le dijo, y luego consultó su reloj - Voy tarde, nos vemos.

Se despidieron con el mismo insípido gesto que cuando se saludaron. Su padre se subió a su exclusivo Aston Martin del año, se acomodó los lentes oscuros y salió raudo. Con aquella pinta, a Neji se le figuró que pretendía ir a conquistar mujeres en lugar de ir a trabajar.

.

* * *

.

El estridente sonido de una pegajosa canción de moda, arrancó a Tenten del sueño. Abrió los ojos, pesados y enrojecidos, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. En cualquier momento se le reventarían los sesos, y la música que inundaba todo el apartamento solo acentuaba su agonía.

Reunió fuerzas para salir de la cama, arrastrándose hasta la puerta. No bebería nunca más, eso era seguro. Asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta, y descubrió a su tía Kurenai sacándole brillo al suelo de madera mientras el estéreo reproducía a todo volumen uno de los éxitos de los Bee Gees, Stayin' Alive.

Como un zombie avanzó hasta el condenado aparato y lo apagó. El silencio fue como una caricia angelical a sus más delicados nervios cerebrales.

Kurenai reparó, entonces, en sus presencia. Dejó el paño a un lado y la miró, medio molesta.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Me duele la cabeza - explicó. Además, Tenten estaba segura de que no eran más de las 8 de la mañana - Y es muy temprano - agregó.

Kurenai sonrió.

- Vaya, al parecer la fiesta estuvo muy agitada, ¿no? - aventuró, agregándole a la frase un tono de voz que le pareció a Tenten demasiado capcioso - ¿Algo que contar?

Tenten recordó las miradas indiscretas de Neji durante toda la noche, y un sonrojo, totalmente involuntario, adornó sus mejillas. Bajó la cabeza, para evitar que Kurenai se diera cuenta.

- No, nada - dijo, despacio - ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo? - aún le quedaban unas 4 horas de sueño por lo menos.

- Ni hablar - repuso Kurenai, poniéndose de pronto muy seria - Son casi las 1 de la tarde, señorita.

Tenten intentó ver en la cara de su tía alguna señal de broma, pero no pudo encontrarla. Kurenai hablaba muy en serio.

- Jamás había dormido hasta más allá de las 10 - dijo, más para sí misma. Bueno, jamás antes había bebido vodka hasta emborracharse, ni había cantado las canciones de los beatles y Lennon a todo volumen, y mucho menos, había coqueteado con un chico con miradas y sonrisas. Antes de ayer, Tenten no había hecho nada de eso.

- Ve a darte un baño. Necesito que hoy me ayudes en la tienda - le dijo Kurenai, mientras avanzaba al reproductor y lo encendía de nuevo. Stayin' Alive volvió a inundar cada rincón de la habitación, y a sulfurarle la cabeza con una renovada migraña. Justo cuando se sentía peor que nunca, a Kurenai se le ocurría que necesitaba ayuda. Simplemente genial.

.

* * *

.

Neji jamás antes había tenido que ocuparse de alguna compra. Para eso estaba Mei, la ama de llaves, o Yue, el mayordomo. Él no tenía idea dónde encontrar una pastelería que fuese adecuada para el exquisito paladar de su madre, de modo que dio varias vueltas en torno al centro de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente se decidió por una tienda de repostería que lucía bastante decente.

Un olor a bizcocho recién horneado y crema de glaseado inundó sus fosas nasales cuando ingresó al local, haciendo sonar la campana sobre la puerta. No había nadie en el mostrador, y la tienda estaba desierta. ¿Debería irse?

Algo de Fleetwood Mac sonaba desde los alto parlantes. Neji reconoció la canción favorita de Shion, "Dreams", y se le apretó el estómago. Mejor se iba, buscaría otra tienda en algún otro lugar. Se volvió en sus pasos dispuesto a marcharse, cuando alguien apareció por una puerta tras el mostrador y le preguntó que se le ofrecía.

La voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar a Neji. Como la mezcla de dos voces que ya conocía. Al volverse, Neji se encontró con una chica que tenía casi su edad, vestida con un traje blanco de mangas cortas y con el cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros. Tenía unas largas y risadas pestañas que sombreaban unos ojos abiertos como plato. Ella le miraba como si él fuese alguna aparición alienígena.

- Hola - saludó él, sin ocurrirsele otra cosa. Algo en su cerebro le dijo que conocía a esa chica, pero no podía recordar dónde la había visto antes.

- Hola... ¿Qué se le ofrece? - preguntó ella, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Sonrió con torpeza, y entonces, algo en el cerebro de Neji hizo click. Esa sonrisa, la conocía. Por supuesto. Una chica con el cabello largo y liso le había sonreído de la misma forma la noche anterior. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Neji se estrujó los sesos hasta que finalmente lo recordó.

- ¿Tenten? - cuestionó, acercándose. Sí, era ella. Esa sonrisa no se le olvidaría jamás.

La chica palideció de repente, y a Neji se le ocurrió que no esperaba que él la reconociera.

- ¿Eres Tenten, verdad? - insistió, apoyando las manos sobre el mesón e inclinándose sutilmente hacia adelante. De cerca era aún más evidente el parecido. Era ella. La chica que había cantado "Imagine" de John Lennon a todo volumen.

- ¿Neji? - preguntó ella, como si hubiese comenzado a recordar. Neji movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

- No pensé que volvería a verte - respondió.

Tenten se llevó una mano a los largos cabellos.

- Yo tampoco. Debe ser cosa del destino, ¿no? - y sonrió con suavidad.

- Sí... - asintió él, imprimiendo en su retina cada una de sus facciones. Tenten tenía un rostro pequeño y fino, con la forma de un corazón, y la rodeaba un aura que era demasiado femenino y delicado. Además, con aquellas pestañas risadas, no podría lucir como un chico aunque lo intentara...

De pronto, a Neji le vino una imagen brutal a la cabeza. Kiba... Kiba tenía las mismas pestañas largas y risadas. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?

- ¿Vas a llevar algo? - cuestionó la chica, trayéndolo de vuelta. Neji la miró. La imagen de Kiba se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. Era imposible, no se parecían.

- Sí - asintió - Necesito un pastel enorme. ¿Qué crees que le gustaría a una mujer para su cumpleaños?

- ¿Es para tú novia? - preguntó Tenten, enseguida sacudió la cabeza - Quiero decir, la chica con la que estabas ayer...

- No, no es para ella - se adelantó Neji. No quería tocar el tema de Shion. Aún le quedaba un montón de se asunto por resolver - Es para mi madre.

- Ah, vale - Tenten sonrió y buscó detrás del mostrador algo que podría servir. Sacó una carpeta forrada de un material que emulaba el cuero - Aquí hay un montón de modelos de tortas y pasteles. Puedes sacar un idea - Lo deslizó por él mesón hasta sus manos.

Neji lo cogió y le echó una ojeada rápida. No tenía tiempo para mandar a hacer uno que le gustara.

- ¿Tienes pasteles preparados? - preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, pero Neji lo notó. Era bonita, no de la belleza deslumbrante de Shion, pero tenía algo que la hacía jodidamente delicada y femenina.

- Sí - respondió - Sígueme, te mostraré los que están listos para llevar.

Tenten salió del mostrador por una pequeña puertecita y se acercó a él. Era baja, media casi 20 centímetros menos que él, y se veía muy menuda en aquel vestido blanco. Neji no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que llegaron al enorme refrigerador que almacenada los pasteles preparados. Estaban dispuestos de tal forma que daban un espectáculo delicioso, y aunque no le gustaban demasiado las cosas dulces, se imaginó a Tenten ofreciéndole un poco mientras lo miraba aquellos ojos castaños brillantes y se le hizo agua la boca.

- ¿Cómo para cuantas personas es? - preguntó ella. Su voz lo devolvió de su fantasía. Sacudió sutilmente la cabeza. Se estaba comportando como un crío con las hormonas revolucionadas.

- 30, más o menos - respondió, pasándose una mano por la parte trasera del cuello. Hacía un poco de calor. Tenten le señaló los pasteles de la fila superior. Había de chocolate con almendras, de pasas al ron, de mazapán con nueces y hasta de caramelo crocante con crema pastelera. Un festín para los sentidos, sin duda.

Se decidió por el de chocolate con almendras. A sus abuelos les gustaba el chocolate y su madre tenía fijación con las almendras confitadas, o ¿eran las pasas al ron?

Tenten acercó una escalerilla y se paró sobre ella para alcanzar el enorme pastel que estaba casi en la cima. Neji observó lo endeble que eran las patas de ese mueble.

- ¿Te ayudo? - preguntó, viéndola hacer malabares para sostenerse sobre la escalerilla y al mismo tiempo coger el pastel. Ella se negó.

- Puedo hacerlo - respondió, dirigiéndole una crítica mirada. Empinó los pies, irguiéndose al máximo sobre su reducida estatura, y Neji vio el temblor de sus rodillas. Iba a caerse.

Se acercó para sostenerla, pero ella dio un respingó al sentir las manos de él alrededor de su cintura, y el pastel resbaló de sus manos. Ella también perdió el equilibrio, pero Neji la cogió oportunamente entre sus brazos y evitó que se azotara la cabeza contra el duro suelo de cerámica. El pastel, sin embargo, salpicó a todos lados cuando cayó al suelo.

Neji quedó con los zapatos embadurnados de chocolate, pero a penas les prestó atención. Tenten seguía en sus brazos, demasiado cerca como para notar el suave sombreado de unas pecas sobre el tabique de la nariz. Se miraron durante un tiempo infinito, deteniendo el reloj en aquel instante, solo para apreciar el sobrecogedor sentimiento que uno despertaba sobre el otro.

El sonido de la campana, anunciando la entrada de un nuevo cliente, descongeló el momento. Tenten se apartó de él con mucha suavidad, observando el desastre a sus pies.

- Va por cuenta de la casa - dijo, con timidez. Neji se negó de inmediato.

- Voy a pagarlo de todos modos - se apresuró a aclarar - Quiero decir, pagaré los dos pasteles.

- No puedo dejar que hagas eso - repuso ella. Luego se volvió al cliente que acababa de llegar y le hizo una señal con la mano - Lo atiendo en un minuto.

Neji la cogió sutilmente del brazo.

- No voy a dejar que te descuenten esto del sueldo - le dijo, muy serio. Podía ser frío como un hielo cuando se trataba de expresar las emociones más mínimas, y reacio a decir un simple te quiero, pero Neji era de esos caballeros antiguos que ya casi no existían - Fue una accidente - agregó.

Ella lo miró tan intensamente durante unos segundos, que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

- Vale, gracias - susurró, y las mejillas se le adornaron de un rosa pálido - Elije otro pastel. Está vez te dejaré cogerlo tú mismo.

Y rió, con una risa que le acarició los oídos. Él Le devolvió una débil sonrisa, medio atontado.

- Creo que cogeré el de caramelo - aventuró acercándose al freezer. Él, a diferencia de Tenten no necesitó nada para alcanzarlo. Era lo suficientemente alto para llegar al último estante solo con alzar los brazos.

Tenten envolvió el pastel en un pomposo papel y lo adornó con algunas flores y hojas secas. Acompañó la entrega con unas cuantas servilletas.

- Para que te limpies los zapatos - le dijo, sonriendo de una forma adorablemente pícara. Neji evitó mostrarse demasiado receptivo y se despidió con un escueto adiós que no reflejaba cómo en realidad se sentía.

Cuando salió finalmente de la tienda, sacudió la cabeza, intentado sacarse del cuerpo la sensación de haber estado en un sitio agradable. Él no era así. No solían agradarle tan fácilmente las personas, y acostumbraba a mostrarse siempre como un sujeto inalcanzable. Y no lo hacía por gusto, era su mecanismo de defensa.

Con Tenten, sin embargo, había sido demasiado sencillo mostrarse natural...

.

* * *

.

- Nunca había visto a alguien limpiar el suelo con una sonrisa tan grande - bromeó su tía Kurenai cuando la vio arrodillada junto a lo poco que quedaba del desastre de chocolate.

Tenten levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos inquisidores de su tía. Intentó borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero parecía que sus músculos se habían agarrotado en aquella posición. Además, estaba demasiado feliz para preocuparse de las sospechas que pudiese enfundar en Kurenai.

- Me gusta ayudar, tía - respondió sin más.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? - preguntó Kurenai tocando la peluca. Tenten, a penas la miró.

- Por ahí - dijo, y siguió en lo suyo. El chocolate se le pegaba entre los dedos, pero eso tampoco le importaba demasiado. Estaba como en una nube de ensoñación, flotando plácidamente en torno a pensamientos que tenían un solo eje: Neji Hyuga.

Nunca pensó que lo admitiría, pero tampoco tenía más sentido negarlo: le gustaba el capitán, sí, le gustaba muchísimo.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA QUINCE**

**"Castigo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era como si sus ojos se hubiesen pegado a la espalda de Neji con alguna especie de pegamento invisible. Aunque, tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Tenía una espalda amplia, que se lucía incluso estando cubierta por la camisa blanca de la escuela.

- Deja de mirarlo así o vas a levantar sospechas - le advirtió Lee, por lo bajo. La maestra levantó la vista y los miró reprobatoriamente. A ella no se le escapaba ni el sonido agonizante de una mosca a punto de dar su último suspiro. Lee se disculpó con los ojos, pero volvió a acercarse a Tenten para agregar - Y límpiate la baba de la barbilla.

Tenten se llevó por inercia la mano a la barbilla, pero enseguida comprendió que Lee le estaba tomando el pelo. Le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro izquierdo.

- Idiota - masculló, a penas audible, y volvió a centrarse en los ejercicios de matemática. Estuvo al menos 10 minutos resolviendolos sin distracciones, hasta que Neji se levantó de su asiento y ella inevitablemente siguió sus movimientos hasta que llegó al escritorio de la maestra y le preguntó algo. Siguió mirándolo hasta que él salió por la puerta del salón.

- Oye, es en serio - Lee le dio un codazo en las costillas. Tenten lo fulminó con la mirada - Estás siendo demasiado obvia, Tenten - le advirtió él.

- No me llames así - le reprendió, devolviéndole el codazo. La maestra golpeó el escritorio con su vara de madera. Tenten y Lee dieron un respingo, quedando erguidos como dos estatuas.

- Ustedes dos han estado murmurando durante toda la clase - les reprendió la maestra moviendo amenazadoramente la vara entre sus dedos - ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con el resto de sus compañeros?

Tenten bajó la cabeza, nerviosa. Lee, sin embargo, dio la cara valientemente.

- Le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Kiba con algunos ejercicios, maestra - respondió.

- ¿Y Kiba es la nueva maestra de la clase? - preguntó ella, y se oyeron risas. Tenten se puso roja como un tomate.

- No, lo siento - repuso Lee. La mujer los miró a ambos un rato demasiado largo y luego volvió a dejar la vara de madera sobre la mesa.

- Si tiene alguna duda, señor Rock, lo consulta conmigo, ¿está claro? - Lee asintió como una máquina - ¿O usted cree que estoy aquí para adornar el salón?

De nuevo, se oyeron risas condescendientes. Lee se disculpó por tercera vez y enterró su cabeza en el cuaderno de ejercicios. Tenten le murmuró un gracias por lo bajo, pero la maestra no había dejado de mirarlos y tomó el gesto de Tenten como un claro acto de rebeldía.

- Señor Inuzuka - lo llamó. Tenten levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos iracundos de la maestra - Veo que quiere seguir hablando.

- No, maestra, yo... - intentó excusarse, pero la mujer la cayó con una sola mirada.

La puerta del salón se abrió e ingresó Neji, con aquel porte envidiable que tanto le costó a Tenten no mirar. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de la maestra mientras él se encaminó a su asiento.

- Se quedará después de clases como castigo - sentenció la maestra - Le servirá para aprender a guardar silencio cuando es debido.

A Tenten se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Castigada? Jamás antes la habían castigado. Ni siquiera en su escuela de Konoha había recibido un castigo por no querer hacer las actividades machistas que le ordenaban. Además, era lunes, los lunes después de clases...

- Tengo practica de football, maestra - le explicó. Recordaba haber escuchado a Gaara decir que los miembros del equipo de football de la escuela tenían un trato preferencial cuando se trataba de situaciones como esa. Pero a la maestra pareció no hacerle eco la noticia.

- Es una lástima - repuso - Tendrá que ausentarse a su práctica, señor Inusuka.

- Disculpe, maestra - intervino Neji de pronto. Todas las miradas se trasladaron de Tenten, incluyendo ella misma, a Neji - Es importante que todos los miembros del equipo asistan a los entrenamientos, sobre todo ahora que el torneo es la próxima semana...

- Señor Hyuga - lo interrumpió la mujer. Neji se calló a regañadientes - ¿Le di permiso para opinar?

- No, pero soy el capitán de... - Neji apretó la mandíbula cuando la maestra volvió a interrumpirlo.

- En mi clase, señor Hyuga, usted es un alumno como todos los demás - le advirtió ella, luego cogió la vara de madera entre sus manos como si eso le diera alguna especie de poder y sentenció - Está castigado.

- ¿Qué? - Neji casi se levantó de su asiento. Tenten adivinó, por su sorpresa, que jamás antes lo habían castigado. El capitán del equipo de football debía tener varias regalías en esa escuela.

- Voy a ser más clara, señor Hyuga - dijo la maestra, sonriendo sutilmente - Se quedará después de clases como castigo por intervenir sin que yo le hubiese dado la palabra. Y no me interesa que sea el capitán del equipo de football, ¿está claro?

Neji estaba dispuesto a protestar, pero la campana anunciando el cambio de hora le dio la excusa perfecta a la maestra para dar fin a la discusión.

- El caballero salió en defensa de la dama en aprietos - bromeó Lee, pero a Tenten no le hizo gracia. Por culpa de ella el capitán estaba castigado. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría el resto del equipo? Vio a Neji coger sus cosas echo una furia, y antes de salir del salón le dirigió una mirada iracunda que a Tenten le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Joder, ahora Neji la odiaba. ¿Alguna otra cosa podía salir mal?

.

* * *

.

Eran las 4 y media en punto y Neji ya estaba en la sala de castigos cuando Tenten entró. Había unos cuantos chicos más, entre ellos Tenten reconoció la corpulenta figura de Jugo, sentado al fondo del salón. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, una sonrisa perversa afloró a los labios de él, y a ella le dio un temblor en todo el cuerpo.

Fue a sentarse junto a Neji, pese a que este estaba furioso con ella y la miraba como si quisiera matarla.

- Hola - saludó, sonriéndole a penas. Neji no le devolvió el saludo.

- Conseguí que nos redujeran el castigo - le comunicó, hosco. Tenten lo miró sorprendida. Bueno, en realidad no estaba sorprendida. Se esperaba que Neji haría algo al respecto.

- Genial - respondió. Neji le apuntó con un dedo, de forma acusadora.

- No vuelvas a buscarte un castigo los días de entrenamiento, ¿escuchaste? - en su voz había amenaza y autoridad. Neji no se quitaba el papel de capitán ni siquiera en lo ratos libres. Tenten asintió despacio, tragando saliva en el proceso. ¿Cómo podía ser ese chico el mismo que la había sujetado en sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo? Pero lo era, Tenten se sentía tan aterrada como atraída por el imponente aura de Neji.

- ¿Y qué hiciste el fin de semana? - intentó decir para mejorar los ánimos. No quería que él la odiara y mucho menos que la observara con aquella gélida mirada después de haberla mirado antes de una forma totalmente distinta.

Pero Neji tenía otros planes.

- Nada que te importe - respondió, instaurando una enorme pared entre los dos. Tenten sintió una punzada en alguna parte de su ya no tan frío corazón. Bajó la vista a la inmaculada y plana superficie de su escritorio, jurando que no le diría una sola cosa más hasta que terminara el castigo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que, milagrosamente, él rompió el silencio.

- Oye... - comenzó, y Tenten lo miró de soslayo. Hacía bolitas de papel como si estuviese controlando su propio nerviosismo. Ella tuvo que frenar las ganas de sonreírle con ternura - El fin de semana conocí a una chica... - hizo una pausa - se parecía un poco a ti, ya sabes, como si fuera tu prima o tu hermana...

Tenten se lo pensó muy bien antes de responder. ¿Eran conveniente que Neji relacionara a Tenten con Kiba? Podría sacarle provecho a la situación, acercar indirectamente a Neji, haciendolo creer que ella era algún pariente lejano de Tenten.

- Bueno, no tengo hermana - respondió, luego. Neji la miró a penas, medio decepcionado - ¿Cómo se llamaba? - agregó.

- Tenten - respondió él. Nunca se cansaría de escucharlo decir su verdadero nombre, la primera vez había sido mágico. Sonrió soñadora, pero enseguida carraspeó para ponerse seria.

- Tenten… Tengo una prima lejana con ese nombre, pero no la veo mucho, ¿sabes? - dijo, tratando de mostrarse lo menos interesada posible, pero era difícil. Estaba bailando entre la expectación, por saber qué le diría Neji sobre Tenten, y la alegría de sentir que estaba un paso más cerca del capitán - ¿Te dijo su apellido? – interrogó.

Neji negó con la cabeza. Siguió con la actividad nerviosa de enrollar bolitas, evitando mirarla porque seguramente la situación lo avergonzaba. Lo vio abrir la boca, con la intensión de volver a hablar.

- No sé mucho de ella, pero seguro es tú prima - comentó, luego - Trabaja en una tienda de pasteles en el centro de Tokio – Lanzó una bolita al tacho de basura, consiguiendo un incesto perfecto. Neji habría sido bueno en Basketball, eso era seguro.

- ¡Ah! – Tenten fingió haber recordado algo, y enseguida asintió con la cabeza – Sí, sí. Es mi prima. ¿Repostería Kurenai, no?

- Sí, creo, no sé en realidad. Queda al lado del Cine Nikei – repuso él, medio confuso. O no era bueno reteniendo nombres o direcciones, o estaba fingiendo no saberlo para dar la impresión de que no estaba interesado. Si era lo segundo, Tenten podía explotar de felicidad.

- Es ella, Tenten Himura – afirmó, luego hizo algo que era bastante arriesgado. Le dio un codazo y lo miró con picardía - ¿Y? ¿Ocurrió algo?

- ¿Qué? – Neji la miró perplejo, apartándose un poco. Enseguida negó con la cabeza – No sé de qué hablas. Solo charlamos. Yo tengo novia, enano.

Inevitablemente aquella respuesta le dio a Tenten dolor de estómago, y le trajo a la memoria las imágenes de Neji y la chica rubia como el sol tomados de la mano, abrazados en una esquina de la sala de estar de Sai mientras se susurraban al oído como dos verdaderos amantes.

- ¿Novia? - preguntó, haciéndose la sorprendida - Vaya eso no lo sabía, ¡que noticia! - fingió sentirse muy feliz por él. ¿Qué posibilidad podía tener? En un segundo todas sus expectativas se habían hecho pedazos - ¿Y está buena? - aventuró.

Neji lo miró incrédulo. Enseguida le lanzó una bolita de papel a la cara mientras le decía

- Oye, enano, no te pases - una sonrisa a penas perceptible curvó sus labios - Además, eso no es lo más importante - agregó, bajito. Tenten sintió un cosquilleo agradable al escuchar aquellas palabras. Neji no era como los demás hombres ni por asomo, y ella podría llegar a conformarse con ser solo su amiga si de ese modo permanecía a su lado.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA DIECIOCHO**

**"Neji busca a Tenten"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mei, la ama de llaves, informó a Neji que Shion había llamado mientras él se duchaba, y que esperaba que la llamara de vuelta. Pero él, en lugar de devolver la llamada, cogió las llaves de su coche y decidió darle una pequeña visita a Tenten en el local de repostería. Si tenía suerte, la encontraría trabajando.

Llegó pasada las 6 de la tarde, y cuando el aroma a bizcocho recién horneado penetró sus fosas nasales, se le abrió el apetito. Aunque, no era realmente el olor a bizcocho lo que le daba hambre, aquel aroma evocaba otro recuerdo sin que fuera plenamente consiente: Tenten, la chica bonita y menuda.

El mostrador estaba de nuevo vacío, pero no tardó en aparecer una mujer bastante mayor que le sonrió amablemente al tiempo que le preguntaba si se le ofrecía algo. Neji estuvo a punto de irse, pero luego pensó que no había manejado casi una hora hasta allí para irse con las manos vacías. Sabía que no estaba bien, él todavía seguía comprometido con Shion, pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque no creía en las atracciones a primera vista, era muy probable que estuviese siendo victima de ello.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, buscando las palabras, y luego preguntó, tratando de parecer desinteresado, si la chica, Tenten Himura, estaba trabajado allí ese día.

- ¿Tenten? - la mujer pareció confundida - Ninguna chica con ese nombre trabaja aquí.

Neji se sorprendió. ¿Acaso se habría equivocado de local? No, recordaba muy bien ese mostrador, y también el enorme refrigerador a un costado, donde Tenten había tenido aquel pequeño accidente que la hizo terminar en sus brazos. Intentó describirle a la chica, pero la mujer pareció cada vez más confundida, como si él le hablara de un fantasma. Después de un par de intentos fallidos, Neji desistió. Solo lograba parecer un loco.

- Vale, no importa. Debo haberme confundido - repuso. Alguien más apareció por la puerta tras el mostrador cuando se volvía para irse. Una mujer que tenía una pinta un poco más despierta que la otra señora y que llevaba una enorme insignia que resaba: KURENAI

- ¿Conoces a una chica de nombre Tenten Himura? - preguntó la mujer mayor, adelantándose a Neji. Rogó porque no fuese a decir que nadie de ese nombre trabajaba allí.

- Es mi sobrina, ¿a qué viene la pregunta? - quiso saber Kurenai. Neji sonrió de medio lado. ¡Bingo!

- Este chico quería saber si Tenten trabaja hoy aquí - repuso la mujer.

- Tenten no trabaja aquí - explicó Kurenai dirigiendose a Neji - ¿La necesitas para algo?

- Sí, bueno, no. No tiene importancia - repuso él, consiente del tono capcioso que había usado la mujer. Mejor se iba, había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

- Puedo dejarle un recado de tu parte, si quieres - aventuró ella. Neji movió la cabeza, negativamente. ¿Qué recado podía dejar? "Dígale que un chico que a penas conoce a venido a verla porque desde que la conoció no puede sacársela de la cabeza" Já, como si él fuese capaz de admitir algo así en voz alta.

Se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y salió, sintiéndose como un idiota. ¿Porqué había tomado la decisión abrupta de ir hasta allí? Él no era la clase de chicos que hacía ese tipo de cosas. Ni por asomo. Resultaba humillante, y ahora mismo, se sentía muy humillado. Además, la famosa Tenten ni siquiera trabajaba en el maldito local, y él no tenía idea si acaso volvería a verla o no. Sabía que era la prima de Kiba, pero no involucraría a un tercero en eso porque, en principio, la idea era estúpida, arriesgada y, de nuevo, muy estúpida.

Hubiese sido mejor devolverle a Shion la llamada.

.

* * *

.

Tenten se acomodó la peluca solo para ver cómo quedaría con el vestido verde que había usado para el bautizo de su sobrino, Zou. Dio un par de vueltas ante el espejo y sonrió satisfecha cuando este le entregó un reflejo muy favorable de sí misma. La peluca definitivamente la hacía lucir más femenina y bonita.

Dio una última vuelta, solo para asegurarse de que el dobladillo de la falda no se alzaba demasiado, y mientras lo hacía la puerta del cuarto se abrió de sopetón, dejando ver la sonriente humanidad de Kurenai. Tenten se quitó la peluca a la velocidad de la luz, arrojándola sobre la cama.

- Tía, ¡Debes tocar antes de entrar! - le reprendió, pero Kurenai ni se inmutó. Se coló por el hueco de la puerta y se acercó al desparramado montón de pelo sobre la cama.

- ¿No te da picazón esta cosa? - preguntó, cogiéndola con los dedos en pinzas.

- No - Tenten se la arrebató de las manos y la lanzó lejos de su alcance, donde volvió a desparramarse - ¿Necesitas algo tía? - preguntó, medio fastidiada. Kurenai la había pillado actuando como una niña frívola.

- Ese vestido te queda espectacular - comentó Kurenai, ignorando su pregunta, y tomando asiento cómodamente sobre la cama. Se cruzó de piernas, dispuesta a quedarse - ¿Quieres impresionar a algún chico?

Tenten rodó los ojos. Quería muchísimo a su tía, pero a veces podía ser más entrometida que un periodista de chismes.

- No, ya sabes que esas cosas no van conmigo - repuso.

- ¿Estás segura? - Kurenai entornó los ojos, de forma sospechosa, como si tuviese información confidencial - ¿Ningún chico que te interese? - agregó.

- Ninguno, tía, ¿de qué vas, eh? - Tenten se cruzó de brazos, eso se estaba poniendo sospechoso.

- Nada, solo tengo curiosidad. Vas a una escuela de chicos, me parece casi imposible que ninguno llame tu atención.

- Pues así es - sentenció Tenten, pero era mentira - Ningún chico me interesa - otra mentira - Recuerda que llegué a esa escuela por el deporte, no por los hombres.

Aunque eso último había sido verdad en un comienzo, ahora no podía decir que lo siguiera siendo. El frío e impredecible Neji acaparaba cada uno de sus pensamientos desde hace algunos días, y ya casi no pensaba en nada más. El deporte, sorprendentemente, se había convertido en algo secundario. Pero eso Kurenai no tenía porqué saberlo, de modo que trató de mostrarse lo más convencida de su propia mentira, y esperó que su tía se lo tragara.

Suspiró aliviada cuando Kurenai se levantó de la cama y juntó las manos en una pose de dar todo por concluido.

- Vale - sentenció - Entonces me imagino que no te interesará saber que un chico llegó hoy a la tienda preguntando por ti - Hizo ademanes de irse, pero Tenten la detuvo enseguida. Un pensamiento avasallador acababa de cruzarle la mente: Neji era el único que sabía de la tienda de pasteles de tía Kurenai.

Trató de no demostrar toda la emoción que sentía cuando preguntó quién era. Kurenai sonrió sugestivamente, pero negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, eh? - movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo. Tenten estaba demasiado intrigada para darle importancia a esos gestos.

- Solo curiosidad - repuso, y asió a su tía de los hombros - Anda, dime. ¿Quien era?

- No lo sé - fue la respuesta de Kurenai - Ni siquiera se presentó. Llegó preguntando por ti y cuando le dije que no trabajabas en la tienda, se fue sin más.

Tenten pensó que eso era algo muy propio del carácter evasivo y frío de Neji, pero podía estar equivocaba. Deseaba demasiado que él se fijara en ella para pensar cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cómo era? - interrogó. Kurenai volvió a mirarla con aquella cara pícara, pero, de nuevo, Tenten la ignoró. Necesitaba saber si era Neji, no importaba si con eso confirmaba las sospechas de su tía.

- Alto, como de un metro noventa, más o menos, y guapo hasta dar rabia - explicó Kurenai, y a Tenten no le cupo duda. ¡Era Neji, tenía que ser Neji, joder!

- ¿Cabello largo? - aventuró. Naruto también era alto y guapo, debía reducir el espectro de posibilidades a 1.

- Sí, bastante largo. No me gustan los hombres con el cabello largo, pero ese chico sí que sabe como llevarlo.

Algo explotó mil veces dentro de Tenten, como la secuencia infinita de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Su rostro debe haber sido todo un poema, porque Kurenai soltó una risa alegre y la sujetó firmemente de los hombros al tiempo que gritaba.

- ¡Te gusta ese chico!

Y Tenten estaba demasiado feliz para negarlo.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA DIECINUEVE**

**"El encuentro planeado"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¡Oye, Inuzuka, si sigues así te quedarás en la banca durante todo el torneo! - gritó Kakashi a Tenten cuando ella se detuvo a tomar aire por 5ta vez en menos de 25 minutos. Estaba exhausta, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo duro del entrenamiento. El asunto era que la noche anterior se había desvelado pensando en la forma de hacer que Neji regresara a la tienda de Kurenai y que ella estuviese allí cuando lo hiciera. Cerca de las 6, solo minutos antes de que su despertador sonara, Tenten fue alcanzada por un rallo revelador que la hizo saltar fuera de la cama. Sin contemplación cogió el teléfono y llamó a Sakura. Ella, medio atontada por el sueño, le dijo que la ayudaría con Hinata, vínculo clave en el plan. Cuando todo estuvo debidamente acordado, Tenten comenzó a sufrir las consecuencias del desvelo.

A esa hora del día, y con el excesivo entrenamiento, Tenten ya no podía más del sueño. Habría caído sobre su propias rodillas si él entrenador Kakashi no la hubiese reprendido. Retomó el trote a penas, rogando porque el tiempo pasara rápido.

Alguien le dio un palmetazo en la nuca, haciendola tambalear.

- Estás perdiendo el norte, enano - Tenten se giró en dirección a la voz, una que conocía muy bien. Neji la miró de reojo, medio divertido. Sí tan solo supiera que él era el culpable de que ella hubiese perdido el norte...

Miró hacia otra dirección.

- Estoy más focalizado que nunca - mintió - Si te hecho una carrera ahora mismo, morderías el polvo de mis zapatos.

Neji soltó una risa, más amable que las otras y cada vez menos burlesca. Tenten ya no sentía ese rechazo emanar de él cada vez que estaba cerca.

- Convence al entrenador Kakashi de eso. Si te deja en la banca, no saldrás de ahí, enano, te lo aseguro - le dijo. Tenten solo pudo pensar en que Neji la estaba aconsejando como si le preocupara su bienestar, y a penas prestó atención al verdadero contenido de sus palabras. Sonrió como una tonta, y casi tropieza con sus propios zapatos. Se había convertido en una de las tantas mujeres enamoradas que odiaba.

Sacudió la cabeza.

- No le daré a Kakashi la oportunidad de que lo haga - aseguró, volviendo, temporalmente, al objetivo principal de toda la farsa que se había armado. No era Neji, no era el plan que tenía pensado ejecutar esa tarde, y por supuesto, no era lo increiblemente guapo que Neji se veía corriendo a su lado. No, ella estaba allí para jugar en el equipo de football codo a codo con el resto de los hombres. No dejaría que Kakashi la mandara a la banca.

Se hizo de una energía que no tenía realmente y aceleró el ritmo de su trote, dejando a Neji atrás. Él no reaccionó de inmediato, pero cuando comprendió que Tenten se alejaba, salió tras ella, para adelantarla.

- ¡¿Que te dije?! - gritó Tenten por encima de su hombro - ¡Estás mordiendo el polvo de mis zapatos, capitán!

Y, para su sorpresa, él rió.

.

* * *

.

Tenten cogió el teléfono a penas comenzó a sonar. Era Sakura.

- El señuelo acaba de sacar a la presa de su guarida - informó con un tono de voz digno de una película de detectives. Tenten no entendió nada.

- ¿Qué? - balbuceó, confusa.

Sakura bufó.

- ¡Hinata logró convencer a Neji y ahora mismo se dirigen a la tienda! - Tenten alejó el auricular para no quedar sorda. Vale, lo había pillado.

- Salgo enseguida - y colgó, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado nerviosa. Sentía como si fuese a tener una cita con Neji. El reflejo que le enseñó el espejo se burló de ella. "No seas tonta, Neji tiene novia". Aún así, él había preguntado por ella, se dijo para animarse. "Eso no significa nada" le respondió el reflejo. Y tenía razón, no significaba nada. Pero era un comienzo.

Cuando entró a la tienda de repostería de tía Kurenai, la vio más concurrida que nunca. Había una larga fila de espera y tía Kurenai se movía como loca de un lado a otro, acompañada de sus dos fieles ayudantes. Aquella situación favorecía la primera parte de su plan. Se acercó al mesón y atrapó a su tía antes de que volviera a alejarse para tomar otro pedido.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, tía? - cuestionó. Kurenai la miró sorprendida, pero estaba demasiado saturada de trabajo para reparar en su atuendo y en la peluca castaña que adornaba su cabeza.

- Más de lo que te imaginas - respondió, luego. Hizo una seña a un cliente, indicándole que en un minuto lo atendería, acto seguido se quitó el delantal y lo pasó por encima del mesón - Cúbreme un rato, tengo que arreglar un asunto - pidió. Sin esperar a que Tenten le dijera cosa alguna, atravesó el mesón por la puertecita y se despidió a penas con una leve agitación de la mano. Se esfumó, hecha una bala.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Qué te parece ese lugar? - preguntó Hinata a Neji señalándole la tienda de repostería de la tía de Tenten.

- Me da igual - respondió, pero era mentira. Aunque se había jurado que no volvería a pensar en Tenten, porque él no era un chico precoz que quedaba encantado con solo mirar a una chica, no podía evitar la curiosidad de volver allí y encontrársela de nuevo.

Aparcaron en los estacionamientos y él salió calmadamente detrás de Hinata, fingiendo que nada llamaba su atención. Cuando estuvieron dentro, el montón de gente le impidió ver más allá de sus propias narices. Hinata lo arrastró con dificultad hasta el mesón, gritando el nombre de Tenten antes de que él se hubiese percatado de que ella estaba allí.

Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando ella levantó la vista y por un instante el tiempo se detuvo. Tenten dejó de hacer lo que hacía y un rubor adornó sus mejillas, dandole un aspecto todavía más adorable. Neji nunca había creído que se sentiría conmovido por la ternura de una mujer. Él era demasiado distante, demasiado etéreo con respecto a las relaciones para detenerse en esos pequeños detalles. No sonrió, aunque se sintió demasiado tentado a hacerlo.

- Hinata, Neji, que sorpresa - dijo Tenten, cuando estuvo frente a ellos. Neji sintió los ojos castaños de ella sobre él, como si le quemaran ¿Sabría que él había estado allí hace unos días preguntando por ella?. Se obligó a mirarla, pero fue Hinata quien respondió.

- Está bastante ajetreado, ¿no? - comentó. Tenten asintió, pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

- No hemos tenido descanso durante todo el día - agregó, sonriendo pese a que debía de estar sumamente cansada. A Neji le resultó extraño verla trabajando, después de todo su tía le había dicho que ella no trabajaba allí. Tampoco se lo preguntó, solo lograría delatarse y no quería eso.

Una de las mujeres que atendía tras el mostrador junto a Tenten, se acercó a ella y le picó el hombro.

- No es momento para conversar, chica - le advirtió. Tenten asintió, pero la mueca de hastío no consiguió ocultarla. Neji estuvo seguro de escucharla soltar una maldición por lo bajo.

- Bueno, yo iré a echarle un vistazo a los pasteles preparados - dijo Hinata, y se alejó. Neji y Tenten se quedaron viendo un instante, y entonces él comprendió que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa.

- Deberías volver a trabajar - pero enseguida quiso morderse la lengua. ¿Qué estupidez acababa de decir?

Tenten se encogió de hombros.

- Sí - asintió, luego se tocó el cabello, de forma nerviosa - Me tomaré un descanso en un rato...

- Puedo esperarte - se adelantó Neji. Tenten sonrió y se le iluminó el rostro de modo que él quedó medio encandilado. ¿Qué era todo eso? Con Shion jamás había experimentado algo así. Se sentía, por primera vez, vulnerable.

Tenten regresó al trabajo. Neji salió de la tienda y se sentó en unas bancas junto a la puerta de entrada. Iba a esperar, aún cuando no fuese propio de él hace ese tipo de cosas, iba a esperarla hasta que ella saliera.

Tenten apareció por la puerta después de varios minutos. Sin el delantal puesto, Neji apreció lo bien que le quedaba el vestido verde lima. Ella sonrió tímidamente y se acercó hasta tomar asiento a su lado.

- Hola - saludó. Neji respondió con una sonrisa sutil y ambos guardaron silencio un instante. Desde el interior del local se filtraba suavemente el sonido de una melodía. Pensó en hablarle de Kiba, comentarle que iba en su escuela, pero si lo hacía solo estaría reconociendo que hablaba de ella a otros.

- ¿Le gustó a tu madre el pastel que le llevaste? - preguntó ella, por decir algo. Neji, entonces, recordó el alucinante cumpleaños de su madre y el incidente que lo coronó como el peor hijo de la historia. No conocía a su familia, y su familia no lo conocía a él. A pesar de que probablemente a Tenten no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, se lo dijo.

- Es alérgica al caramelo, así que terminó en la clínica. Pero a todos los demás les encantó el pastel.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

- ¿No lo sabías? - preguntó, pero su tono de voz estuvo muy lejos de ser recriminatorio. Ella no lo juzgaba, y él se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para hablar de su familia. Era extraño, se estaba abriendo con una chica a la que a penas conocía. ¿Podía ocurrir algo así? Parecía demasiado de película romántica.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sé de mis padres. Antes del incidente, sin embargo, creía que los conocía un poco - respondió y una sonrisa amarga afloró a sus labios. Se pasó una mano por la parte posterior del cuello, donde tenía alojada una tensión horrible. Cada vez que pensaba en sus padres, recordaba lo tenso que estaba.

- Bueno - Tenten se acercó un poco, apoyando una mano pequeña y suave sobre la suya, que permanecía sobre su regazo. Él la miró, y ella sonrió - Ahora ya sabes algo nuevo sobre tu madre - bromeó.

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, con ella resultaba todo demasiado sencillo. El calor de la mano de Tenten se proyectó a la suya, y fue agradable. Miró el rostro pequeño y también los labios rosados. Sintió la tentación de besarla, pero el impulso latente se vio frustrado por su prima, Hinata, que salió del local llevando una pequeña torre de paquetes en las manos.

Ambos dieron un brinco de su asiento, y se separaron. Hinata se acercó, regalandole a él una mirada analítica y a ella una llena de amabilidad. Solo él sabía el verdadero carácter de Hinata.

- ¡Este lugar es alucinante! - exclamó ella, mirando a Tenten con una radiante sonrisa - ¡Quería llevármelo todo!

- ¿Y acaso no lo hiciste? - preguntó Neji, señalando el montón de paquetes que Hinata sostenía con esfuerzo. Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero Tenten no pudo contener una risita.

- Que gracioso - masculló Hinata - Mejor ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres? - y como Neji era un caballero por sobre todas las cosas, cogió la torre de paquetes con ambas manos. Pesaban muchísimo, como si en lugar de pasteles y dulces hubiesen piedras.

- ¿Qué es lo que llevas aquí? ¿La caja registradora? - quiso saber. Tenten río de nuevo, con aquella risa que le acariciaba los oídos. Hinata le golpeó el brazo.

- No eres bueno con los chistes, primo - le reprendió. Neji levantó una ceja.

- No estaba bromeando - repuso, pero una muy imperceptible sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Hinata lo ignoró y se despidió de Tenten con una efusividad que Neji no se esperaba. Él, en cambio, se mostró tan insulso como debía ser para conservar las apariencias. Tenten esbozó una sonrisa suave cuando se dijeron adiós, pero no hizo aspavientos se acercarse.

Se alejó, seguido de cerca por Hinata, pero no pudo contenerse y miró una última vez a Tenten por encima de su hombro, que también se había volteado a mirarlo antes de entrar al local.

- Estás saliendo con Shion, ¿o ya no lo recuerdas? - le dijo Hinata, sin perderse ningún detalle. Neji la miró.

- Sí lo recuerdo - respondió.

- ¿Entonces porqué coqueteas con Tenten? - terció ella. Neji no coqueteaba con nadie, esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario. Tal vez le prestaba más atención de la que debía, pero ¿coquetear?

- No lo hago. Además, ¿qué importancia tiene? - Hinata no debía preocuparse de lo que hiciera o no. Pero su prima era demasiado buena para no intervenir. No le agradaba Shion, nunca le había agradado, pero no soportaría ver como Neji le ponía los cuernos. Eso él lo sabía muy bien.

- Importa - expresó ella - O te gusta Shion, y te quedas a su lado, o te gusta Tenten y haces las cosas bien. No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas.

Neji guardó silencio, sin admitir que Hinata tenía razón.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ (Si quieren que continué ya saben qué hacer)

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sí, es bastante largo, pero tiene situaciones claves. Tenten ya admitió que le gusta Neji, pese a que hasta el capitulo anterior se negaba a aceptarlo. También empezó a descuidar el deporte por culpa de estos nuevos sentimientos (Entendámosla, jamás antes había experimentado nada igual, y cuando te gusta un chico por primera vez... estás la mayor parte del tiempo flotando en el cielo) Además, Neji sufrió un flechazo y para aquellos que creen en el amor a primera vista, muy probablemente él sea victima de ello. Esperemos que su indecisión no le haga daño a Tenten...

Ah, ¡y no queda nada para que se sepa la verdad! (Justo ahora que a Neji le está cayendo bien Kiba... muajaja)

Bueno, eso es todo. Esperando sinceramente que esta historia siga atrayendoles, ¡me despido!

* * *

**_DonnaKey_**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Regreso con un nuevo capítulo (largo también), pero no se alarmen, porque a pesar de que les dije que pronto Neji sabría toda la verdad, aún quedan algunas cosas que resolver para que ese momento llegue. Muchísimas gracias a aquellas personitas que han seguido el fics desde sus inicios, y gracias también a las personitas que ahora último se han dado el tiempo de leerlo =) Les re****pito incansablemente que son maravillosaaaaaaas!**

**Antes de dejarles leer, voy a resolver unas pequeñas dudas:**

**Vistoria: lamentablemente Neji no es virgen :/, y sí, él y Shion ya... tu me entiendes jaja. **

**Shima no Ru: uffff ni yo se como terminará este enredo, pero créeme que no soy amiga de los finales trágicos o desesperanzadores ;)**

**Bueno, no las molesto más. ¡A leer!**

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

**DÍA VEINTIDÓS, VEINTITRÉS, VEINTICUATRO, VEINTICINCO Y ****VEINTISÉIS**

**"Preparándose para El gran Torneo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día lunes Tenten llegó a la escuela y se sorprendió de verla plagada de carteles y pancartas que animaban a la selección de Football en el Primer Torneo Interescolar de Football Soccer, cuya apertura estaba programada para el día sábado. Enormes fotografías de Hyuga Neji y el entrenador Kakashi llenaban los pasillos, y habían sido rayadas con mensajitos de ánimo y dedicatorias. Tenten leyó algunos de ellos, y no estuvo segura de si le dio risa o escalofríos que los estudiantes se refirieran a Kakashi como Dios y a Neji como El profeta. Además de toda la parafernalia de papel, el curso de música de la escuela ensayaba el himno del Instituto a viva voz desde el auditorio, y a ellos se les unía un concierto de vuvuzelas y tambores que venía de todas partes.

Como se había pasado el fin de semana pensando en Neji y en el encuentro del viernes, Tenten había olvidado el Torneo del que se venía hablando desde hace una semana. Las 3 últimas sesiones de entrenamiento que quedaban antes del torneo serían claves para definir su destino en el equipo, pero no se sentía ni mental ni físicamente preparada. Había perdido el rumbo, y temía que Kakashi la dejara en las bancas para siempre.

Arrastró el bolso de gimnasia por el pasillo, ignorando el espectáculo que se llevaba a acabo. Alguien la cogió del brazo y le hizo levantar la cabeza. Era Gaara. Sin preguntarle siquiera, le plantó dos dedos de pintura en la mejilla, dibujando el logo de la selección (N.A: el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la hoja)

- ¡Quita esa mala cara, enano! - le dijo, mientras se alejaba. Tenten no lo hizo pese a que de camino al salón de clases recibió una serie de estrechones de mano, palmadas, y palabras de ánimo. Aún faltaban varios días, pero los estudiantes actuaban como si el torneo fuera esa misma tarde. Incluso, para su sorpresa, la maestra de Matemáticas, sin poder disimular su descontento, les dijo que no era necesario que los seleccionados asistieran a clases y los envió con Neji Hyuga a la cancha de césped para el primer entrenamiento. Como quedaba tan poco tiempo para el torneo, Kakashi había cambiado los entrenamientos a las mañanas y durante todos los días restantes.

Tenten a penas pudo con el entrenamiento matutino. Kakashi, medio obsesionado con el triunfo, les hizo una serie de actividades de resistencia, agilidad y dominio del balón. 20 minutos antes de terminar, y cuando Tenten estaba a punto de exhalar su último suspiro, Kakashi organizó un partido de 10 minutos por lado. Neji metió 5 goles y ella, ninguno. Kakashi los envió a las duchas después de llamarles la atención a Tenten y a otro chico.

Al día siguiente, las cosas fueron muy parecidas. Y el miércoles, de modo abrupto, Kakashi la sacó en medio de los entrenamientos.

- ¡Ve a las duchas, Inuzuka! - le gritó, haciendo sonar el silbato y deteniendo al resto de los compañeros - ¡Es suficiente por hoy!

Tenten cogió sus cosas y salió, sintiéndose decepcionada de si misma. No estaba preparada para competir en el Torneo, y hasta la semana pasada se había sentido bastante ajena a ello. Neji tenía razón, había perdido el rumbo. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué razón seguía en la selección si no lograba hacer nada por el equipo. Kakashi no paraba de reprenderla y últimamente ni siquiera atajaba las pelotas.

- ¡Oye, Inuzuka! - Neji la llamó antes de que entrara a los camerinos. Se volvió a mirarlo, y por un instante lo odió. Él tenía la culpa de todo. Desde que se sentía atraída hacia él, o más especifico, desde que había admitido que se sentía atraída hacia él, nada en el deporte le salía bien. Estaba distraída, como una chica tonta. ¡Por culpa de Neji, ella actuaba como una mujer enamorada!

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó, siguiendo su camino. Él la cogió del cuello de la camiseta y la hizo volverse. Estaba impecable, con el cabello pulcramente peinado pese a que había hecho las mismas actividades que ella. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Por qué era una chico?

- ¿A donde se supone que vas? - quiso saber él, cruzándose de brazos.

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿A donde más, eh? Kakashi me mandó a las duchas, y eso es lo que hago - repuso. Cuando Neji adoptaba esa actitud, entre autoritaria y prepotente, Tenten sentía que no lo soportaba. Pero, al mismo tiempo, quería agarrarlo a besos.

- No debiste hacerle caso - terció él - Kakashi te está poniendo a prueba, pero tu te rendiste a la primera.

- Bueno, no todos somos tan buenos como tú, capitán - lo desafió, mirándolo fijamente a aquellos ojos perlados. No quería que la expulsaran, pero tal vez debía admitir que no era tan buena como creía. Los días en que pensaba que podía competir codo a codo con los hombres se estaban quedando en el pasado. Y lo peor de todo era que, pese a la situación crítica que enfrentaba, no podía dejar de lado lo mucho que quería verse como chica en ese momento para que Neji la mirara con otros ojos.

Porque la mirada de él era a crítica y a la defensiva, contraria a como era cuando miraba a Tenten. Ella había descubierto un lado sensible que no creía que existía en él. Por esa razón, le era imposible odiarlo de verdad.

- En este deporte, Inuzuka, no se trata de quién es más bueno - habló él -Se trata de ser parte del equipo aportando lo que tienes para ofrecer, ¿entiendes?

Tenten lo entendía, pero aún así era complicado para ella. Al principio se había sentido focalizada, porque nada más ocupaba su mente. Ahora tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza, y todas giraban en torno a Neji. Cuando debía correr, lo miraba a él y se distraía. Cuando debía entrenar pasaba divagando en las posibilidades de conquistarlo. ¡Hasta había comenzado a fantasear! Neji ocupaba el 90% de sus pensamientos, y el resto del tiempo dormía.

- No sé como lo haces - aventuró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Hacer qué? - Neji enarcó una ceja.

- Ya sabes, parecer siempre tan concentrado, como si olvidaras todos tus problemas y solo pensaras en los entrenamientos - explicó. Realmente deseaba poder ajustar sus nuevos intereses a los intereses de antaño.

- ¿Tienes problemas? - cuestionó él. Su voz sonó sutilmente preocupada. Tenten negó, pero quería decirle que sí, que él era su problema, porque mientras él hablaba de lo importante que era no rendirse y esforzarse por el Torneo, ella miraba el movimiento de sus labios y se moría por besarlo.

Por supuesto que no le dijo nada de eso.

- No realmente, es solo que no sé si sea capaz de lograrlo. Kakashi se muere por darme una patada en el culo - y sonrió un poco.

- Tienes talento, Inuzuka. Te aseguro que no te hubiese elegido si no pudieras darle algo al equipo - repuso Neji, y a ella se le iluminaron los ojos - No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión, ni des a Kakashi la satisfacción de sacarte.

Tenten asintió como una máquina, hipnotizada por aquellas palabras. Neji tenía un don, o tal vez estaba demasiado colgada de él para que sus palabras le calaran tan hondo. A pesar de que había audicionado al equipo de Football con la intención de ganar para restregarle a los hombres en la cara el talento de las mujeres, ahora además quería hacerlo por él.

Neji estaría orgulloso de Kiba. Y ella también.

Se quedó después de clases. Los chicos comenzaron a marcharse a casa y ella aprovechó que la cancha estaba vacía para dar unas cuantas vueltas. Después hizo una secuencia de saltos sobre neumáticos tan rápido como pudo y ensayó varias veces lanzamientos al arco desde distintos lados de la cancha. Terminó exhausta, pero satisfecha. Había logrado un par de anotaciones perfectas. Solo necesitaba concentrarse.

La mañana del jueves, Tenten se sentía adolorida pero preparada para restregarle a Kakashi en la cara que ella podía darle algo al equipo. Evitó a toda costa pensar en Neji, y, aunque era una cosa difícil puesto que él estaba tan cerca, logró realizar las actividades sin distracción. Incluso anotó dos veces, y atajó varias pelotas cuando le tocó ponerse al arco. Al final del entrenamiento, Kakashi la miró escéptico, pero se reservó los comentarios negativos para otro.

Esa tarde, al igual que el día anterior, Tenten se quedó para entrenar un poco más. Le resultaba mucho más provechoso realizar las actividades a su propio ritmo. Hizo una secuencia de trote, elongación y esquivó una serie de conos para mejorar el dominio del balón cuando tuviese que correr largas distancias. Tal vez no consiguiera ser tan buena como Neji en solo 3 días, pero se aseguraría de que Kakashi no volviera a insinuarle las malditas bancas.

El viernes, cuando todos estuvieron formados en una larga fila, Kakashi se dispuso a anunciar las posiciones y a crear, en una pizarra, el plan de juego que seguirían el sábado. La clasificación a la semi final dependía de que mañana ganaran, de modo que era deber de Kakashi asegurar el triunfo del Instituto Masculino de Tokio por 5ta vez consecutiva.

Neji, Gaara, y Sasuke, esto a Tenten no le sorprendió para nada, quedaron en la posición de delanteros. Deidara, Sasori, Shin y Kankuro fueron ordenados como defensa y al resto de lo integrantes, descontando a Suigetsu que era el arquero, se les asigno una posición clave como medio campistas. Tenten, pese a su esfuerzo los últimos días, quedó como uno de los 3 suplentes.

Aunque intentó protestar, Kakashi la calló señalandola con un dedo acusador.

- No voy a arriesgarme contigo solo porque haz decidido sentar cabeza, Inuzuka - le dijo, con una voz tan dura que Tenten se encogió en su propio asiento - Prueba que sirves para esto y la próxima vez reconsideraré tu posición - agregó, y dio por concluida la discusión.

Terminó de formular el plan, con la ayuda de Neji, y después de un pequeño partido de 30 minutos los envió a todos a las duchas.

-¡Descansen! - gritó, desde la puerta de los camerines - ¡Duerman temprano y mañana no se olviden de tomar un buen desayuno! ¡Si mañana me entero que alguno de ustedes fue a divertirse en la noche, lo expulsaré del juego de una sola patada, ¿escucharon?!

Todos asintieron, Tenten con menos ánimo que los demás. No era ningún maldito orgullo para las chicas quedándose en la banca. Y todo por culpa de...

- No te desanimes, enano - Neji le dio una palmada en la espalda, fuerte y dolorosa. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero enseguida cambió la expresión. Se veía tan guapo como siempre ¿A quien quería engañar? No lo culpaba realmente.

Cuidando que nadie la mirara, se permitió observar la figura de Neji mientras se alejaba. Lee llegó a su encuentro cuando aún seguía atontada con el recuerdo del capitán.

- ¿Lista para tu baño? (N.A: recuerden que Lee le cubre las espaldas mientras ella se ducha xd) - preguntó él - Oye - le dio un golpecito - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Tenten regresó a la realidad. Lee la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Esto de Neji se está volviendo crítico - señaló. Tenten negó.

- Lo tengo controlado - repuso - Además, tampoco me interesa tanto.

- Seguro - Lee puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es en serio - pero no lo era. La verdad es que estaba colgadísima.

- Solo recuerda lo que te dije sobre él. Ten cuidado, Tenten.

Pero aquella advertencia eran tan poco útil como advertirle a alguien que acababa de lanzarse del trampolín que la piscina estaba vacía.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA VEINTISIETE**

**"Rito de iniciación"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El estadio de Tokio, una enorme construcción ovalada y abierta al cielo, estaba repleta de gente cuando Tenten y el resto del equipo llegaron en un autobús alquilado por la escuela. Desde los camerinos podía oírse el ruido infernal de tambores, vuvucelas, gritos y música.

Kakashi hizo un breve resumen del plan de juego y luego salieron a la cancha. Se ubicaron bajo las graderías donde estaban los alumnos de su escuela (Lee y Naruto la saludaron desde lo alto de las graderías), y después de contemplar el primer partido, anunciaron por alto parlante el turno del Instituto Masculino de Tokio. Tenten observó a Neji mientras hacia los últimos ejercicios de elongación antes de salir a la cancha. Le sonrió sutilmente cuando este se volvió a mirarla, y quiso darle ánimos, pero no se atrevió. Un grupo de chicas apareció segundos antes de que Neji y los demás jugadores se precipitaran al campo de juego.

- ¡Suerte, Neji! - gritó una de ellas, rubia y hermosa. A Tenten no le costó trabajo reconocerla. Era Shion, la novia de Neji. Las miró con mala cara cuando se sentaron a su lado y empezaron a cuchichear sobre los chicos. No pudo evitar parar la oreja, concentrando su atención en ellas en lugar de hacerlo en el juego. Shion hablaba de Neji, de lo buen jugador que era y no paraba de lanzarle flores.

- Y es muchísimo mejor en la cama, ya saben... - comentó con voz cómplice, antes de echarse a reír. A Tenten le escoció el estómago. Ella jamás había tenido ningún tipo de intimidad con un hombre, pero la sola idea de imaginarse a Neji y a Shion en una situación íntima le puso los pelos de punta. Cuando miró el campo de juego y visualizó a Neji correr a toda velocidad con el balón, no lo vio solo a él sino también a Shion, ambos muy juntos.

La odiaba. Y odiaba a Kakashi por dejarla en las bancas escuchando a esas chicas huecas. Durante los 45 minutos que duró el partido, no pararon de hablar de Neji y Sasuke. Había una chica pelirroja que no paraba de alabar lo buen deportista y amante que era este último, y a ella se unía Shion con indiscretos comentarios de lo bueno que era Neji en la cama. "Agresivo y tierno" decía, "Una combinación perfecta" Y Tenten no sabía si la odiaba por acostarse con Neji o por hablar de temas que ella no tenía jodida idea. Agradeció al cielo cuando los jugadores se dispersaron de la cancha hacia las gradas para hidratarse antes del segundo tiempo, porque ellas enseguida dejaron de hablar del asunto.

- Jugaste increíble, amor - Shion saltó encima de Neji, besándolo ruidosamente en los labios. Él la apartó, un poco incomodo con las muestras de cariño en público. Tenten lo miró beber un poco de agua, mientras se pasaba una mano por el largo cabello, amarrado sutilmente en una coleta baja. Se veía espectacular, a pesar de que había corrido como loco de un lado a otro y anotado 3 de los 5 goles.

Cuando Kakashi los reunió para un nuevo plan de juego, Tenten se coló en la discusión pese a que no tendría oportunidad de salir a la cancha.

- Seremos más defensivos esta vez - señaló - Ya les llevamos 3 goles de ventaja, así que los mantendremos alejados del arco, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron. Tenten regresó a las bancas, medio aburrida. De reojo vio como Shion y Neji conversaban, este último sin prestarle demasiada atención. Agg, deseaba que esa chica desapareciera de una buena vez...

El segundo tiempo dio inició con unos minutos de retraso. Esta vez, Tenten no perdió un solo detalle del juego, y evitó a toda costa la conversación de las chicas a su lado. Persiguió la silueta de Neji, que iba de un lado a otro de la cancha, peleando el balón con mucha destreza y anotando a los pocos minutos un gol espectacular. Toda la gradería se levantó a aplaudir. Ella también lo hizo.

- ¿A que tengo al mejor novio del mundo, eh? - gritó Shion, entre aplausos. Tenten apretó los puños. ¡Como la odiaba, joder! Regresó al juego a regañadientes, justo en el momento en que Sasuke le daba un pace a Gaara y este corría con todas sus fuerzas cruzando la cancha casi por completo. Neji lo esperaba en un costado, pero el balón fue desviado por un chico del equipo contrario y terminó fuera de área de juego. Sasuke sacó desde un costado, y cuando Deidara se alzó para golpearla con la cabeza, un jugador del equipo contrario le dio un horrible golpe en las costillas, enviandolo al suelo medio atontado. El arbitro hizo sonar el silbato y el juego se suspendió.

- ¡Tarjeta roja! - gritó Kakashi vuelto loco. Los jugadores rodearon a Deidara, que yacía en el suelo en posición fetal, quejándose de dolor. El arbitro, en efecto, le dio tarjeta roja al jugador que lo había golpeado y lo sacaron del partido. Una camilla se llevó a Deidara, dejando ambos equipo con un jugador menos.

- Joder - masculló Kakashi, volviéndose a las bancas. Miró a los 3 suplentes, entre ellos Tenten. Ella le devolvió una mirada implorante, pero él arrugó el entrecejo, dirigiéndose al chico que estaba a su lado.

- Yue... - comenzó. Tenten se levantó de un salto.

- Entrenador Kakashi, deme una oportunidad - suplicó.

- No tienes cuerpo para defender, Inuzuka - repuso él, apartándola. Tenten se mantuvo firme.

- Soy muy rápido - le dijo - Tal vez no consiga defender, pero soy muy ágil, y puedo hacer unos paces increíbles. Déjeme demostrárselo.

Kakashi la miró, escéptico. No tenía mucho tiempo para analizarlo y considerar las posibilidades de enviarla a la cancha. Podía ser un éxito o un completo fracaso, y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Sacudió la cabeza.

- De acuerdo - respondió. Cogió a Tenten por la solapa de la camiseta - Se un aporte, Inuzuka, o no volverás a pisar una cancha otra vez.

Tenten tragó pesado antes de asentir. Era ahora o nunca. No se distraería con Neji, ni con el horrible recuerdo de Shion y él juntos.

Salió a la cancha y el juego se reanudó. Tenten recibió el primer pase y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando a fuertes e intrépidos jugadores hasta que, muy cerca del arco contrario, decidió entregar el balón a Sasuke. Se sintió satisfecha cuando él, gracias a su buen lanzamiento, logró encaminar el balón hacia el arco. El arquero frenó la anotación por los pelos. El balón se mantuvo en sus terrenos durante unos minutos hasta que volvió a terreno contrario, donde uno de los centro campistas le hizo a Tenten un segundo pase. Se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero se mantuvo firme hasta que visualizó a Neji en zona despejada. Le lanzó el balón, sin embargo, un jugador contrario lo desvió y Tenten salió de nuevo trás él. Consiguió atraparlo e inició una carrera hacia el arco, esquivando fácilmente a los jugadores debido a su pequeña contextura y llegando, a pocos minutos del fin del partido, a una distancia muy corta del arco.

- ¡Lanzale el balón a Neji! - gritó Gaara desde un costado, cercado por varios jugadores contrarios. Tenten miró a Neji y lo vio libre, pero demasiado lejos del arco. Era muchísimo más probable que ella hiciera un anotación desde esa distancia. No lo pensó demasiado y arremetió contra el arco, lanzado el balón en una trayectoria recta, sin desviaciones. Cerró los ojos y esperó...

- ¡GOOOOOOL! - gritó el relator desde los alto parlantes. El estadio estalló en aplausos y antes de que Tenten fuera consiente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, los jugadores se le echaron encima. Abrazos, cuerpos sudorosos apretujandola como si quisieran hacerla reventar. Tenten se sintió medio mareada entre tanta testosterona. Cuando apareció Neji y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Se aferró a su espalda, respirando su aroma a sudor y a aquella esencia tan propia de él. Quiso enterrar las uñas en su espalda musculosa, pero se contuvo porque sería terriblemente marica de su parte. Gaara apareció por detrás y la estrujó contra el cuerpo de Neji. Tenten enterró la nariz en el pecho del capitán y cerró los ojos, imprimiendo ese momento en los recuerdos más significativos de su subconsciente.

- Un muy buen lanzamiento, Inuzuka - lo felicitó Kakashi cuando la calurosa celebración amainó. Al rato llegaron Lee y Naruto, para darle las respectivas felicitaciones. Lee la abrazó con mucho ahínco, susurrándole al oído que era la mejor chica del mundo entero. Ella se ruborizó, pero fue más de felicidad que de otra cosa.

El partido terminó con el Instituto Masculino de Tokio a la cabeza por 7 goles a 4. Cuando anunciaron por altoparlante la clasificación de la escuela a la semi final, las graderías estallaron nuevamente en vítores y exclamaciones de triunfo. Los jugadores se acercaron a Neji y Kakashi, elevándolos en el aire.

- ¡Fiesta en casa del Capitán! - gritó Gaara, seguido por una ola de asentimiento. Neji estaba tan feliz que no hizo ademanes de negarse. Tenten jamás antes lo había visto así y lo observó media atontada por el bello efecto de sus ojos empequeñecidos por la radiante sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. A penas pudo reaccionar cuando alguien le dio un empujón, sacándola del camino. Era Shion abriéndose paso hacia Neji, en medio del acalorado grupo de jugadores.

- ¡Neji! - gritó, para captar su atención. Él la miró de soslayo y la sonrisa se derritió como la esperma de una vela. A penas sus pies tocaron el suelo, Shion se le echó encima. Tenten quiso arrancarle cada uno de esos iluminados cabellos hasta dejarla completamente calva, pero se limitó a presenciar la escena con los puños apretados.

.

* * *

.

El estadio completo seguía celebrando cuando Tenten y el resto del equipo abandonaron las canchas hacia los camerinos. Delante de ella, Neji, Sasuke y Gaara comentaban el partido, debatiendo acerca de lo que no habían hecho bien o sobre las jugadas poco perfeccionadas de algunos jugadores. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar de ella, Neji se volvió para comprobar si el aludido estaba cerca. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él le dio un codazo a Sasuke para que se callara. Tenten desvió la mirada, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

Neji, entonces, se detuvo y la esperó. Ella le miró sorprendida. ¿La reprendería por andar escuchando? No era su culpa, ellos hablaban muy alto.

- Te luciste en la cancha, enano - le dijo él, cuando Tenten lo alcanzó. Sonrió sutilmente. ¡Uff!

- Gracias - respondió, a penas. Deseaba decirle algo como "tú también capitán" y brindarle una calurosa palmadita, pero no encontró el valor para hacerlo. Se sentía tan vulnerable a su lado, tan deseosa de abrazarlo.

- ¿Vas a ir hoy en la noche? - preguntó Neji, sin mirarla. Tenten se lo pensó un instante, pero no estaba segura de querer ver a Neji y a Shion tomados de la mano durante toda la noche. Movió la cabeza, sopesándolo.

- ¿Estoy invitado? - aventuró, medio en broma. Neji le dio un coscorrón y ella quiso gemir de dolor. Nunca se acostumbraría a los gestos poco cuidadosos de los chicos.

- Eres parte del equipo, enano, por supuesto que estás invitado - repuso, amistoso. Ella sonrió y ocultó su sonrojo mirando hacia otra dirección. Eso de fingir se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

- Vale, entonces lo pensaré - dijo. Neji le dio una palmada en la nuca. Otro dolor que tuvo que reprimir.

- No lo pienses tanto y ve a pasarlo bien - alentó, luego hizo una pausa y agregó - Además, puedes invitar a quien quieras... - Tenten lo vio repentinamente incomodo, como si estuviese buscando la forma de decir algo vergonzoso - No lo sé, ¿qué tal a tu prima? - terminó.

Tenten lo miró incrédula. ¿Realmente acababa de decirle que invitara a su prima? Una sacudida frenética le revolvió todos los órganos del cuerpo.

- ¿A... Tenten? - aventuró, sin poder creérselo todavía. Necesitaba que Neji se lo confirmara.

- Sí, bueno, es solo una sugerencia - terció él, moviendo la cabeza, como si no fuese la mayor cosa. Pero para Tenten era como si él acabara de prometerla el mundo entero y por un instante no cupo nada más en su cabeza. Él quería ver a Tenten, lo demás no tenía importancia.

- Vale, se lo diré - respondió, finalmente.

.

* * *

.

- Bien, el plan es el siguiente - comenzó Sakura mientras escarbaba entre la ropa de Tenten. Sacó una camisa de amplios hombros y la miró con asco, arrojándola junto al turro de ropa desechada - Llegas primero como Kiba, compartes un rato con el equipo, luego inventas que te sientes enferma y te marchas. Esperas una media hora y entras como Tenten, ¿qué te parece? - propuso.

Sin esperar respuesta preparó la ropa que usaría Tenten, un lindo vestido azul marino con los hombros descubiertos, y luego marcó a casa de Lee para afinar los últimos detalles del plan. Él se mostró reacio a prestarse al juego, argumentado que Neji tenía novia y que eso no pintaba nada de bien, pero finalmente cedió ante su adorada flor de cerezo y quedó de recoger a Kiba cerca de las 10 de la noche.

.

* * *

.

Lee no estaba muy contento cuando ella se subió a su coche. De camino a casa de Naruto, masculló unas cuantas veces que la idea le parecía malísima.

- Hay un montón de chicos en la escuela y tu te fijas en el más complicado de todos - soltó en algún momento. A ella le sorprendió que, de pronto, se mostrara tan molesto con el asunto. Hasta hace algunos días, Lee incluso bromeaba cuando la veía mirando a Neji como una estúpida enamorada.

Lo vio de reojo.

- Oye, tampoco te lo tomes tan mal - le dijo, dándole un codazo. Él la fulminó con sus ojos redondos.

- ¿Vas en serio con esto, verdad? - preguntó. Tenten se sintió incomoda bajo su aceitunada mirada. Se giró a la ventana. ¿Iba en serio? Tal vez sí.

- No lo sé - suspiró.

- Neji tiene novia - le recordó Lee.

- Ya lo sé - masculló ella. Joder, como si no pensara todo los días en ello. Además, ¿qué coño le importaba a Lee si ella se quería ligar a un chico que tenía novia?

- Y no la va a dejar - agregó él, como si deseara escocer más la herida. Tenten lo miró, con los ojos echando llamas y Lee simplemente se mantuvo firme hacia el frente mientras conducía a una velocidad muy similar a su estado de ánimo.

- Gracias, amigo - escupió ella. No hablaron más hasta que Lee aparcó en casa de Naruto. Cogió la mano de Tenten antes de bajarse del auto y le dijo, con un extraño tono de voz, que no quería verla sufrir por un chico como Neji.

Pero ella no entendió, ¿Qué tenía de malo el capitán?

.

* * *

.

La casa de Neji era enorme, rodeada de profusos arboles y cercada por un pequeño manantial de aguas cristalinas. Tenten se sorprendió de ver la belleza de la tradición milenaria japonesa en vivo y en directo. A penas pudo cerrar la boca cuando llegó al jardín trasero y contempló los enormes arboles de cerezo que crecían en torno al gran salón de eventos, apartado del resto de la casa por una extensa pasarela de casi 200 metros.

- Esto es increíble - susurró con la voz ahogada.

- Y eso que no has visto la casa por dentro - le dijo Naruto. A ella no le cupo duda de que sería espectacular.

Neji los recibió cuando entraron al salón. La música llenaba el lugar y las luces difuminadas a penas permitían ver más allá de las narices. Aún así, Tenten habría reconocido el porte de Neji en cualquier situación, y más aún su aroma. Sonrió como una boba cuando él pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y la acerco a si mismo. Un tenue olor a alcohol se coló por su nariz.

- Hoy vas a ser parte de la selección de manera oficial - le dijo, y Tenten experimentó un escalofrió cuando él la arrastró lejos de Naruto y Lee, hacia un rincón del salón, donde había una fogata encendida en el centro de un círculo de personas que conocía muy bien. Todos eran miembros de la selección, y sus sonrisas iluminadas por la tenue luz del fuego tenían una apariencia terrorífica. ¿Qué pensaban hacerle? Neji la empujó dentro del círculo y Gaara se acercó a ella para vendarle los ojos. Cuando estuvo sumida en la más completa oscuridad, sintiendo el olor a leña quemada y solo percibiendo movimientos a su alrededor, le temblaron las rodillas. ¡Quería hacer pis!

- Este es tu ritual de iniciación, enano, así que abre la boca - pidió una voz, pero la reconoció enseguida. Era Sasuke. Nada que viniera de él podía ser bueno. Apretó los labios, negando con la cabeza.

- No seas marica - le dijo Gaara, dándole un empujón - Será peor a la fuerza.

¿Peor, qué? Tenten movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero todo era oscuridad. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero alguien la sujetó de los brazos.

- Ábrele la boca - dijo Sasuke. Unos dedos le presionaron los labios con fuerza, y al final tuvo que ceder. Sintió la presión de un objeto largo, como un tubo, en la entrada de la boca, acto seguido un fuerte sabor a algo que jamás había probado antes se coló por su garganta. Parecía alcohol, pero era muchísimo más fuerte que eso, y al tragarlo sintió que quemaba.

- Sigue tragando - ordenó Gaara - Tienes que beberlo todo.

Tenten cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó, porque cuando intentó apartarse la sujetaron con fuerza y empujaron el tubo con mayor ímpetu. ¿Ese era el famoso ritual de iniciación? Le temblaron las rodillas y la cabeza le dio un sacudida. Entonces, la dejaron tranquila.

- Ahora, unas cuantas vueltas - habló Neji, por primera vez. La hicieron girar sobre si misma varias veces, hasta que no estuvo segura de si seguía sujeta al suelo o había comenzado a flotar. En algún momento Neji pidió que se detuvieran, pero Tenten sentía que giraba por sí misma. Unas manos fuertes la sujetaron de los hombros y el mundo regresó a su lugar.

- Bienvenido al equipo, enano - le dijeron unas cuantas voces mientras le quitaban la venda de los ojos. Tenten miró a todos lados, medio mareada y eufórica. Soltó una risa desde lo más profundo de su vientre y cuando trató de dar unos pazos hacia adelante, cayó ridículamente sobre su propio trasero. Volvió a reír, mientras Neji la ayudaba a levantarse.

- No tienes mucho aguante, ¿eh? - le dijo él. Tenten lo miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo como una tonta. De los 2 Neji que veía, le gustaba muchísimo el de la derecha.

- ¿Bromean? - soltó a ambos - Estoy perfectamente - y se apartó de ellos para sacudirse el trasero.

.

* * *

.

- ¿No crees que se te pasó la mano, Sasuke? - preguntó Neji mirando a Kiba, que se movía de un lado a otro sin conseguir estabilizar sus propios pies.

Sasuke movió una mano, restándole importancia.

- Todos hemos bebido lo mismo - repuso.

- Ya, ¿y cuantos kilos más que él pesamos, idiota? - Neji le dio un codazo, y se acercó a Kiba para ayudarlo a mantenerse erguido. Él le sonrió, con una sonrisa que le dio un cosquilleo para nada agradable. Es sonrisa... ¿donde la había visto antes? Lo soltó de inmediato, sobrecogido por una sensación extraña, y Kiba cayó de nuevo sobre su trasero.

- Lo siento - Neji volvió a estabilizarlo. Kiba se aferró a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza.

- Neji... - suspiró, pegando la nariz en su torso. Neji arqueó una ceja, desconcertado. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ese enano?

- Oye - le dijo, tratando de apartarlo. Kiba le miró, aturdido.

- Eres tan fuerte - musitó, soltando una risita. Neji estuvo a punto de empujarlo lejos, pero afortunadamente apareció Lee y apartó a Kiba antes de que lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo, eh? - preguntó Neji, sintiendo un escalofrío. Kiba estaba actuado muy extraño, como si... Movió la cabeza, sacando esa idea de su mente. Podía ser solo culpa del alcohol. A Sasuke se le había pasado la mano con el Absenta (N.A: es una bebida alucinógena) y probablemente Kiba estaba siendo victima de alguna alucinación.

- Kiba... - llamó Lee a Kiba, pero este seguía sonriendo y mirando de un lado a otro, sin comprender bien dónde se encontraba. Neji le daría un buen golpe a Sasuke. Sí ese enano reaccionaba mal a la mezcla, Kakashi los haría picadillos, o peor aún, Tenten lo odiaría - ¿Qué le dieron? - interrogó Lee, mirándolo con la furia tatuada en sus ojos aceituna.

Neji se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Ya sabes - comenzó. Odiaba dar explicaciones - Lo de siempre. ¡Sasuke! - gritó, buscándolo con la mirada. Lo vio a lo lejos, conversando con una chica. Le hizo una seña con la mano, y este se acercó con mala cara. Sus explicaciones fueron tan vagas como insípidas. Al final, Lee llegó a la conclusión de que había sido demasiado absenta para alguien tan enclenque como Kiba. Neji, sintiéndose un poco culpable, se ofreció a llevar a Kiba a su casa, pero Lee se negó rotundamente.

- Yo me haré cargo - dijo, furioso. Neji no entendía porqué estaba tan molesto, y cuando este se acercó y le picó el pecho con un dedo, tuvo la vaga impresión de que había algo más detrás de toda esa preocupación - Si algo le pasa a Kiba... - pero no terminó de hablar. Se marchó llevando a Kiba a rastras.

- ¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que Lee es marica? - preguntó Sasuke a un conmocionado Neji.

- A Lee le gusta Sakura - repuso.

Sasuke soltó una risa seca.

- Seguro... - dijo, como si no le diera la más mínima importancia. Luego miró a Neji con el ceño fruncido y ante su silencio preguntó - ¿En serio?

Neji pudo jurar que lo oyó preocupado.

.

* * *

.

- Tranquila, ya nos vamos a casa - le habló la voz de Lee, tan dulce como una canción de cuna. Se sintió tentada de hacerle caso, pero luego reconsideró su situación. Quería estar con Neji, si se iba a casa no volvería a verlo.

- No, quedémonos aquí - pidió, y trató de alejarse de Lee. Este la sujetó con fuerza. ¿Porqué los hombres tenían tanta fuerza? Recordó el torso musculoso de Neji y se le hizo agua la boca - Neji... ¿Donde está? - preguntó, mirando a todos lados.

- Muy lejos - repuso Lee. Tenten percibió una extraña electricidad en su voz. Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

- Tonto - le dijo - ¿Estás celoso? - de pronto se le había ocurrido que la única razón de su enfado se debía a lo celos. Luego pensó que era una idea estúpida, sobre todo cuando él la fulminó con la mirada.

- Estás hablando estupideces, Tenten - le dijo, arrastrándola con mayor ímpetu por la pasarela que unía la enorme casa con el salón. Ella se resistió.

- Déjame aquí - pidió, caprichosamente - Quiero estar con Neji. ¡Neji! - gritó.

Lee le tapó la boca con más brusquedad de la que ella hubiese esperado. Trató de apartarlo, pero él no la soltó. Lo vio sonreír disimuladamente a un grupo de chicos que pasaban a su lado.

- ¿Quieres que te descubran? - le reprendió él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenten tuvo la impresión de que las dos aceitunas que tenía por ojos saldrían corriendo de sus cuencas. Soltó una risa.

- Eres gracioso - jadeó, y Lee soltó una maldición a todos los dioses - Neji es guapo, pero tu eres jodidamente divertido.

- ¿A sí? - masculló él, volviendo a arrastrarla. A penas quedaba unos cuantos metros de distancia - ¿Y que otras cualidades tiene el increíble de Neji? - preguntó.

Tenten enseguida pensó que era una pregunta muy fácil. No quería desmerecer a Lee, pero Neji tenía un montón de cualidades.

- Tiene el mejor cuerpo de la escuela entera - comenzó, enseñándole a Lee un dedo de la mano. Levantó los demás dedos en una secuencia de características positivas - Es alto, guapo, listo, rico, excelente deportista, se preocupa por los demás aunque no lo reconoce, tiene una voz exquisita, es el capitán de la selección de fotball y lo más importante, es bueno en la cama - Tenten alzó ambas manos, enseñándole a Lee todos los dedos levantados. Cuando lo vio pálido como el papel, se preocupó. Ese color no era normal.

- ¿Lee? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, tocándole las mejillas. Lee movió la boca un par de veces, balbuceando alguna cosa que Tenten no pudo entender. Lo pellizcó, y entonces él reaccionó.

- ¿Te acostaste con Neji? - susurró, ido. Tenten arqueó una ceja, sin comprender de dónde había sacado esa idea. Ella solo había dicho que Neji era bueno en la cama, pero no tenía jodida idea de qué realmente lo fuera. Aunque, si era justa con él, debía admitir que probablemente era muy bueno. Lee se recuperó de la conmoción y la cogió con fuerza de los hombros, sacudiéndola un par de veces.

- ¿Lo hiciste o no? - preguntó. Tenten sintió temor de aquella mirada oscurecida. Se parecía a Sasuke, y ella odiaba a ese idiota. Cerró los ojos.

- Me estás asustado - susurró. Lee la soltó, exasperado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se sacudió los cabellos. Cuando la miró, Tenten pensó que volvería a arremeter contra ella. Afortunadamente Sakura e Hinata aparecieron desde el otro extremo de la pasarela y se acercaron a ellos ajenas a la situación tensa que estaban viviendo.

Lee no les permitió decir una sola palabra. Se adelantó con la voz como un huracán.

- Llevo a Kiba a su casa, Sakura.

- ¿Qué? No, son a penas las 12 - Sakura miró a Tenten, que le sonrió con suavidad. Comprendió que algo iba mal - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

- No - negó Lee, hablando por ella. Tenten lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en el amargado Lee? - Neji lo hizo pasar por el ritual de iniciación y el idiota de Sasuke no calculó la cantidad de absenta que le echó a la mezcla - explicó, cabreado.

- ¿Todavía siguen con esa estupidez? - preguntó Hinata, sorprendida. Tenten percibió su maternal mirada y tuvo deseos de darle un abrazo apretado. Esa chica era un dulce. Tal vez, muy dentro de su alma, Neji también fuese un dulce.

- Lo llevó yo o lo haces tú, Sakura - insistió Lee.

- No traje el coche. Vengo con Hinata como lo planeamos, o ¿no lo recuerdas? - lo último casi lo masculló.

Lee apretó la mandibula y se volvió a mirar a Tenten. Ella le sonrió, intentando ablandar su expresión, pero él se había convertido en un completo cascarrabias.

- No puede quedarse aquí - suspiró él, exhausto. Sakura asintió medio dudosa, y se acercó a Tenten.

- ¿Quieres irte? - le preguntó. Lee rodó los ojos.

- No, quiero a Neji - respondió ella, muy segura.

De inmediato Sakura y Lee miraron a Hinata, preocupados. Tenten también la miró. ¿Era una especie de juego? Hinata les devolvió la mirada, medio suspicaz. Levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó. Tenten también quiso preguntar lo mismo. No entendía porqué Lee estaba tan furioso ni porque Sakura se revolvía nerviosamente las manos.

- Nada - negó la pelirrosa y cogió a Tenten de los hombros - Ve con Lee, ¿vale?

Tenten no quería al Lee agresivo que estaba a su lado. Ella quería a Neji, sí, lo quería muchísimo en ese preciso momento.

- Ya dije que quiero quedarme aquí, con Neji - susurró con una mueca. Sakura carraspeó, e Hinata pareció ser víctima de un descubrimiento asombroso.

- Ya entiendo todo - expresó, pero Lee se adelantó.

- Vamos, Kiba - Tenten se resistió un poco, de modo que él aplicó más fuerza, haciendole daño. Soltó un quejido de protesta, y Sakura decidió intervenir.

- Ya basta, Lee, no lo obligues - pidió, apartándola del chico. Le dirigió una mirada llena de autoridad - Déjalo aquí, yo lo cuidaré.

Lee movió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, pero luego se encojió de hombros y Tenten sintió su mirada aceitunada sobre ella un momento. Estaba cabreado.

- Vale, hagan lo que quieran - suspiró - Yo me largo - y emprendió el camino contrario sin siquiera despedirse. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Hinata pidió a Sakura que le diera una explicación en ese mismo momento.

- Lo haré, pero no ahora - dijo ella, sin soltar a Tenten. Hinata se cruzó de brazos y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sakura se adelantó - Necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a algún lugar para que duerma un rato.

- ¿A quién? ¿A Kiba o a Tenten? - preguntó la aludida, levantando una ceja. Tenten sonrió cuando ella la repasó con la mirada, en un intento por analizarla como si algo anduviera mal. ¿Tendría alguna cosa en la cara? Se la tocó, pero no percibió nada extraño.

- Hinata, por favor - pidió Sakura en un suspiro. Tenten no comprendía la tensión a su alrededor. Hinata tardó unos segundos en asentir.

- Está bien - concedió. Sakura sonrió, y Tenten también lo hizo. ¿Qué celebraban? - Llevemosla al cuarto de huespedes en la última planta. Nadie la verá a allí y podrá descanzar tranquila.

Hinata se acercó a Tenten y con la ayuda de Sakura la condujeron hacia la casa. Tenten aprovechó de mirar todo a su alrededor cuando entraron a la amplia casa, una construcción llena de pasillos y rincones oscuros. Tuvo la impresión de que se encontraba en un laberinto, pero la sensación desapareció a penas entraron a la habitación de huéspedes. Medio mareada pudo identificar el cuarto decorado al estilo de la más antigua tradición japonesa, con una extensa plantación de bambú junto a la ventana y una cama que invitaba al sueño más reparador de todos.

- Duerme un rato - le dijo Sakura, mientra la ayudaba a acostarse y la cubría maternalmente con las sabanas suaves y delicadas.

- ¿Y Neji? - musitó.

- Después lo verás, te lo prometo - sonrió la pelirrosa. Aquella sonrisa le pareció demasiado honesta para preocuparse. Pestañeó un par de veces, a penas consciente de que le pesaban los parpados, y en uno de esos intentos de acostumbrar los ojos, Tenten se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

* * *

.

¡CONTINUARÁ! (Si quieren que continúe ya saben qué hacer)

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Parece que Lee está empezando a tener sentimientos hacia Tenten... y eso podría complicar mucho las cosas. Además, Hinata acaba de descubrir todo. ¿Será ella quien le cuente a Neji? :O muajaja

Sé que no hay mucho Neji-Tenten, pero el próximo capitulo se viene intenso, intenso. Así que tengan paciencia . ¡Hasta entonces, me despido!

* * *

**_DonnaKey_**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

Primero que nada, o primero que todo, quiero dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de los que siguen la historia. Hablo en general, pero creo que son todas chicas jaja. Amo sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz que no se como expresarlo con palabras :3 ¡Por ustedes me esfuerzo diariamente para crear una historia coherente en lo posible y entretenida por sobre todo!

Ahora, en lo concreto, les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia, que tendrá (respondiendo una de las dudas que surgió) alrededor de 20 capítulos. Es difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta porque la historia se va creando en la marcha. Aunque no lo crean, sus comentarios me sirven para completar futuros capítulos, y me inspiro con sus proyecciones o suposiciones para crear algo que al final les guste.

En fin, antes de dejarles leer:

Aithussa: Que bueno que me recordaste eso jaja. Se supone que cuando Tenten llenó la solicitud de inscripción puso Hockey y Football, ¿verdad? Bueno, a mí se me fue explicar que como quedó en Football, cuya audición era antes de Hockey, quedó automáticamente excluida de las audiciones de Hockey. Lo otro importante es que Lee y Sakura no están saliendo. A él le gusta Sakura, pero ella lo evita constantemente, y a veces se aprovecha de lo que él siente por ella para pedirle favores, ya sabes, hacer uso de los hombres para nuestro propio beneficio xd ( No digo que sea bueno jiji). Eso, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer! Espero que el siguiente capitulo te guste =)

Gracias de nuevo a las fieles seguidoras de esta historia, y a las que acaban de incorporarse, también. Para ustedes este capitulo lleno de SITUACIONES INTENSAS! PREPARENSE.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo leer.

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**MADRUGADA Y TARDE DÍA VEINTIOCHO**

**"Confesión"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La audición fue el primer sentido de Tenten que despertó. Alguien la llamaba, pero se oía demasiado lejano y como si lo hiciera a través de una densa capa. Movió la cabeza, intentando aplacar la voz para seguir durmiendo, pero una fuerza desconocida la agitó de los hombros e inevitablemente se despertó por completo. Abrió los ojos, viendo en medio de la oscuridad el rostro de Sakura torcido en una mueca de preocupación. Una lluvia de preguntas inundó su mente. Las más importantes eran, por supuesto : ¿Dónde demonios estaba y por qué Sakura la miraba como si padeciera una enfermedad mortal?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó ella. Tenten se incorporó. Un vago recuerdo del rito de iniciación llegó a su mente, pero después de eso todo era oscuridad.

- Bien, supongo - articuló. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación mágnifica, demasiado para ser real. ¿Seguiría durmiendo? - ¿Donde estoy? - preguntó.

- En casa de Neji - respondió la pelirrosa e intentó ayudarla a levantarse de la cama. Tenten le agradeció con la mirada, pero ya se sentía casi repuesta.

-¿Y que demonios hago aquí? - buscó sus zapatos en el suelo.

- Estabas muy borracha para mantenerte en pie, así que te traje aquí - explicó Sakura. A Tenten no le gustó como sonaron las palabras "muy borracha". Seguramente había cometido alguna estupidez. Su cara de horror pareció advertir de sus dudas a Sakura.

- Tranquila, no alcanzaste a joderla - le dijo, luego frunció el ceño - Pero Hinata se enteró de tu pequeño secreto.

- ¿La prima de Neji? - soltó Tenten y un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Estaba jodida, era el fin de su farsa, y el fin de la historia con Neji, una que, sin embargo, aún no empezaba.

- Sí - asintió Sakura, pero no parecía preocupada - Afortunadamente tú secreto está a salvo con ella. No parabas de decir que querías a Neji, chica, podría haberte escuchado cualquiera y ahora mismo estarías en problemas.

Tenten se sorprendió de las palabras de Sakura. Enseguida un rubor ardiente adornó sus mejillas y evitó la mirada de la pelirrosa a toda costa. Sentía demasiada vergüenza de si misma.

- Qué estúpida - soltó, carraspeando. Intentó cambiar de tema - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 3.30 - contestó Sakura - La fiesta aún no termina, pero Hinata quiere irse porque tuvo una pequeña discusión con Neji. Él la vio besándose con Naruto y casi arma un escándalo. Es excesivamente sobre protector, ¿no crees?

Tenten estuvo de acuerdo. No tenía nada de malo que Hinata saliera con Naruto.

- ¿Tú también te vas? - le preguntó.

- Sí, no tengo cómo volver a casa después - respondió Sakura - Y tú te vienes con nosotras.

- ¿Qué? - a Tenten de pronto no le pareció buena la idea de irse. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, pero tenía la sensación de que aún faltaba algo por hacer. Además, el plan todavía no se llevaba a cabo y ella se moría porque Neji se encontrara con Tenten esa misma noche.

- Nos vamos - repitió Sakura. Se acercó al interruptor y encendió la luz - Ponte los zapatos - le dijo.

- Pero aún es temprano - terció Tenten, quedándose dónde mismo - Todavía no aparece Tenten, ¿o ya olvidaste el plan?

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Bromeas, verdad? - cuestionó - Después de que casi te pillan ¿quieres seguir con el plan?

Tenten se limitó a sonreír con los hombros encogidos. Sakura rodó los ojos.

- Oye, tienes suerte de que la porquería que bebiste no te haya hecho peor - le dijo, moviendo el dedo de una mano como si estuviese reprendiendo a un niño pequeño. Luego se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza - Lo siento, Tenten, pero no pienso acompañarte en esto.

Tenten decidió mantenerse firme, pasara lo que pasara. Probablemente siguiera un poco borracha, después de todo.

- Entonces vete - aventuró - Yo me quedo.

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó. Tenten asintió, más segura de lo que de verdad se sentía. Estaba arriesgando muchas cosas por el capitán - ¿Y como piensas irte después? - quiso saber la pelirrosa.

- No lo sé - respondió - Pero quiero quedarme, Sakura. ¿Tú no lo harías si se tratara de Sasuke?

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron un instante. Resopló al verse atacada en un punto débil.

- Vale - concedió - La ropa y la peluca están en el auto de Hinata. Muy bien escondidas.

Tenten asintió y su pecho saltó en señal de triunfo. Sakura la acompañó discretamente al auto de Hinata, donde recogieron la bolsa con las pertenencias de Tenten. Regresaron a la casa y Tenten se cambió en el baño a la velocidad de la luz. Sakura la ayudó con los retoques de maquillaje de modo que en menos de 10 minutos estuvo convertida en una chica de nuevo. Se lavó la boca con la pasta de dientes y sonrió al espejo. El reflejo le deseó suerte.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces - le dijo Sakura como última advertencia. Tenten no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- Por supuesto - respondió. Hinata apareció cuando guardaban las ropas de Kiba en el maletero, y miró a Tenten con una mezcla de sentimientos. El primero que se le antojó fue enfado. Debía sentirse profundamente engañada, y Tenten imaginó que Neji se sentiría aún peor cuando supiera toda la verdad. Si esos eran los últimos momentos que le quedaban con él, los aprovecharía.

- Tenten se queda - explicó Sakura a Hinata. Esta última no pareció muy contenta con la idea.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó a Sakura.

- ¿Yo, qué? - inquirió esta - Me voy contigo, por supuesto.

Hinata frunció el ceño, disconforme.

- Quédate con Tenten - señaló - Así aprovechas de arreglar el asunto con Sasuke.

Tenten le echó una mirada circunstancial a Sakura, que movió la cabeza negativamente, como quitándole toda relevancia al asunto.

- Se molestó porque piensa que estoy saliendo con Lee - explicó, pero pese a que trató de mostrarse fastidiada, Tenten pudo vislumbrar un cierto brillo esperanzador en sus ojos.

- Y eso te pone furiosa, me imagino - bromeó. Sakura le dio un codazo, e Hinata soltó una risa prudente.

- Pues, aunque no lo crean, sí - terció la pelirrosa, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lugar como si se sintiera profundamente ofendida. Tenten rió por lo bajo.

- Bien, entonces dejale claras las cosas a Sasuke - señaló Hinata, mientras abría la puerta de su coche. Sakura la detuvo antes de que pudiera subirse.

- ¿Y cómo volvemos a casa? - preguntó. A Tenten se le ocurrían un montón de maneras de regresar, e incluso barajaba la posibilidad de volver a pie. Vale, tal vez estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a Neji.

- Vivo a menos de 10 minutos de aquí, Sakura - le recordó Hinata. Encendió el coche, un ronroneo elegante y suave, idéntico al sonido que emitía el coche de Neji. Los lujos eran cosa de familia - Tienes el teléfono de mi casa. Me llamas y vengo a buscarlas, ¿vale? - agregó, mirando a la pelirrosa primero y luego a Tenten, a esta última de forma bastante crítica.

Tenten no sabía si estaba molesta o preocupada. Aunque, podían ser ambas cosas. Le hizo una seña de despedida cuando ella cerró la puerta del auto y ambas se quedaron viendo el lujoso carro de Hinata perderse en las sombras que otorgaban los enormes arboles.

Dieron la vuelta y emprendieron el camino hacia el salón de eventos, sintiéndose como fantasmas cada vez que pasaban junto a grupos aislados de personas que vivían en su propio mundo creado por el alcohol. La fiesta seguía encendida cuando llegaron al enorme salón. En medio de la oscuridad, Tenten divisó los últimos rastros de la fogata, a penas encendida por una pequeña madera rostizada. A su alrededor pequeños grupos de gente bailando y uno que otro besándose.

No vio a Neji. ¿Estaría en alguna parte de la casa con Shion? Se le revolvió el estomago ante la idea de que ambos estuviesen intimando en algún cuarto. Ah, tal vez había sido mala idea quedarse.

- ¿Soy patética, no crees? - preguntó a Sakura, que le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva - Estoy aquí por un chico que tiene novia - y se encogió de hombros.

Sakura sonrió a penas.

-Y a mí me lo dices - contestó - Estoy enamorada de un chico que piensa que soy una molestia. ¿Quién es más patética, eh?

Tenten sonrió. ¿Por qué el corazón funcionaba de ese modo? Parecía siempre dispuesto a fijarse en las personas menos indicadas, como si persiguiera incansablemente todo tipo de sufrimientos y desilusiones. Ella hubiese esperado que su corazón fuese un poco más inteligente, pero era igual de masoquista que el de Sakura.

- En fin - Sakura le dio una palmadita en la espalda - Ya estamos aquí, ¿no? Vamos a aprovechar la fiesta.

Y la cogió del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la enorme mesa de bebidas. Tenten arrugó el ceño cuando tuvo ante ella todo tipo de alcoholes y se le revolvió el estómago al recordar el horrible sabor de la mezcla que los chicos de la selección le habían obligado a beber. Además, aún se sentía medio borracha, o de lo contrario habría preferido regresar a su casa.

- Paso - indicó, a penas Sakura le acercó una botella de cerveza.

- Tienes razón - terció la pelirrosa, dejando su propia botella sobre la mesa - No más alcohol. ¿Bailamos?

Tenten torció le gesto. No bailaba para nada bien, y ni hablar de coordinar los pies, porque pese a que tenía muy buen manejo del balón, Tenten era un desastre en la pista. Iba a excusarse cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke, que avanzaba directamente hacia ellas. Le dio a Sakura un codazo.

- Mira disimuladamente hacia atrás- susurró. Sakura observó por encima de su hombro y dio un respingo de la impresión. Se volvió a Tenten con una mueca de nerviosismo en el rostro.

- Es Sasuke - exclamó a media voz, volvió a echar un vistazo hacia atrás, a penas un instante - Y viene hacia acá - agregó, más ansiosa aún.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hago? - preguntó Sakura - ¿Lo ignoro?

- No, eso no es... - comenzó Tenten, pero cerró la boca automáticamente cuando Sasuke se paró frente a ellas, dirigiendo su oscura mirada solo a Sakura. Tenten estaba más que acostumbrada a que él la ignorara, pero había esperado que fuese un gesto destinado solo a Kiba. Al parecer, Sasuke se creía demasiado importante para hablarle a cualquiera.

- Oye, Haruno - intervino él, con su voz indiferente - Sabes que odio que me dejen hablando solo.

Sakura ni lo miró. Tenten movió los labios, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. "Háblale" le indicó, y entonces la pelirrosa se giró a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y la frente en alto, llena de orgullo.

- Pues lo siento, Uchiha, pero tenía asuntos más importantes que atender - respondió. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, entre burlesca y divertida.

- ¿Más importante que escuchar lo que tengo que decirte? No lo creo, y tu tampoco - dijo. Tenten lo hubiese golpeado después de aquella respuesta, pero Sakura se mantuvo serena. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de respuestas.

- Es una lástima que te creas mejor de lo que eres - terció, y se giró a la mesa, como queriendo dar la conversación por terminada. Tenten la vio curiosear las botellas de cervesa mientras Sasuke bajaba la mirada a sus zapatos con los labios apretados.

- Haruno - masculló él - No hemos terminado.

Sakura le regaló una mordaz mirada.

- Yo ya terminé contigo, Sasuke - soltó, dispuesta a ignorarlo, pero Sasuke la cogió del brazo y la hizo girarse sobre sus propios zapatos de una forma que podría haber sido hasta sincronizada. Se miraron, ambos echando chispas, y entonces Tenten comprendió que debía dejarlos solos. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sakura ni siquiera reparó en que había comenzado a alejarse, así que se volvió de una sola vez, dispuesta a irse. Para su mala suerte, chocó con alguien que venía del otro lado y algo húmedo se derramó en las faldas de su vestido. ¡Genial!

- Mierda, lo siento - dijo una voz, pero no cualquiera. Aquella voz era música para sus oídos: la voz de Neji.

Se miraron un instante, y él cayó rápidamente en la cuenta de quién era ella. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

- Tenten, no sabía que estabas aquí - pronunció, medio noqueado. Tenten olvidó por completo el desastre en su vestido y sonrió queriendo abalanzarse sobre aquellos labios delgados. Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato, hasta que Neji recordó que acababa de derramarle bebida encima.

- Tu vestido - comenzó, e hizo ademanes de tocarla. Pasó una mano por la superficie del vestido, cerca de aquella parte prohibida de toda mujer, y entonces fue consiente de lo que estaba haciendo - Lo siento - dijo, apartándose. Tenten lo vio sonrojarse por primera vez, sintiendo una explosión de ternura en todo el cuerpo.

- No tiene importancia - terció - Ya se secará - y movió suavemente la falda, para airearla.

- ¿Quieres que te preste algo? - preguntó él.

- ¿De tu ropa? - bromeó Tenten.

Neji le enseñó una sonrisa ladeada, entre provocadora y distante.

- De seguro algo te queda - le dijo, pero luego movió la cabeza, divertido - Es ropa de mis primas, tranquila.

- Vale - respondió Tenten, pensando que estaba metiéndose en un terreno complicado. Iría a casa de Neji y ambos estarían solos. ¿Qué podía ocurrir? Una pequeña parte de su subconsciente saltó de alegría, imaginando escenas que ella nunca antes había visualizado.

Miró a Sakura, enfrascada en una acalorada discusión con Sasuke, y decidió que no los interrumpiría.

Neji se apartó para dejarla pasar y caminaron por la larga pasarela sin hablar una sola palabra. Ella quiso preguntarle dónde estaba Shion, pero temió que al mencionarla apareciera repentinamente. Él la guió hacia una puerta trasera que daba a un cuarto de estar. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Tenten comprendió que estaban solos.

- Bonita fiesta - pronunció, para decir algo. Le echó una rápida mirada al cuarto, pero a penas se veía en aquella perturbadora oscuridad. Se encontró con los ojos de Neji y esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- No pensé que vendrías - dijo él, acercándose - Me sorprende. No en un mal sentido, claro.

- A mí también me sorprende estar aquí - reconoció ella. Y de algún modo era cierto. Había estado al borde de la inconsciencia total hace solo un par de horas.

Neji dio unos pasos hacia ella, acortando la distancia y aumentando la tensión. El aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo

- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber - Si es por lo que ocurrió con Kiba, puedo expli...

- No se trata de eso - interrumpió ella, con cuidado. Neji torció la expresión, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Tenten observó aquellos ojos perlados y deseó fervientemente que Shion desapareciera del planeta.

- ¿Entonces, qué? - incitó él, dando otro paso hacia adelante. Le brillaban los ojos.

- No lo sé - susurró - Me siento extraña cuando estoy cerca de ti

Neji arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Extraña? - repitió - No me gusta como suena esa palabra.

Tenten enroscó los dedos de forma nerviosa.

- Me confundes - aclaró, aunque no estuvo segura de que él entendiera a dónde quería llegar. Neji dio otro paso hacia adelante.

- ¿Y eso es bueno? - preguntó. Ella apretó los puños. Se moría por pensar únicamente en sus sentimientos, olvidando a las demás personas involucradas.

- Tal vez. Pero tu tienes novia y yo... - calló, porque no estaba segura de que fuese adecuado confesar cómo se sentía respecto a la relación de Neji con Shion. No podía exigirle nada a él, y él no le debía nada a ella.

- ¿Tu, qué? - insistió Neji. Tenten sintió su respiración en la coronilla, como una suave y enloquecedora caricia. Alzó la mirada y quedó atrapada por aquellos ojos perlados. Había algo distinto en ellos, algo que la daba una vaga esperanza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, armándose de un valor inexistente. ¿Se lo decía? No tenía nada que perder.

- Tengo miedo de hacerme ilusiones contigo - musitó, y algo en su interior se murió de vergüenza. Estaba asumiendo que algo ocurría entre ellos, a pesar de que él jamás le había dicho nada comprometedor. Todos los colores posibles afloraron a su rostro, pero agradeció la oscuridad del lugar porque Neji casi no lo notó. Apretó los párpados cuando sintió los dedos del capitán sobre su mejilla.

- Tenten... - comenzó él, y ella ladeó el rostro, persiguiendo más contacto - Mírame - susurró. Tenten obedeció. Estaban tan cerca que cada uno podía escuchar la ansiosa respiración del otro.

- No quiero hacerte ilusiones - reconoció él. Tenten bajó la mirada, decepcionada, pero Neji le hizo mirarlo de nuevo, cogiéndola suavemente de la barbilla - Pero no puedo evitarlo... - agregó.

- ¿Evitar qué? - susurró ella.

- Que me gustes - confesó él y ella abrió los ojos como plato ante aquella sobrecogedora declaración. ¿Era cierto? Su corazón se aceleró a tal punto que sintió que en cualquier instante saldría disparado fuera de su cuerpo.

- ¿Te gusto? - consiguió pronunciar, con la voz en un hilo muy fino. Necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

- No me hagas repetirlo - pidió él - Porque estoy lo suficientemente borracho para hacerlo.

Tenten había oído alguna vez que los borrachos siempre decían la verdad. Y Neji la miraba con demasiada profundidad para estar mintiendo.

- ¿Y Shion?... Es tu novia - recordó, aunque en realidad no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Quería pensar que no existía, al menos no en aquel momento.

Neji movió la cabeza, como negando algo en su propia mente.

- Lo sé - respondió, luego - Pero ahora mismo deseo que no lo sea.

- ¿Sí? - interrogó ella, esperanzada. Sus ojos brillaron con el reflejo de un millón de estrellas y se proyectaron en los de Neji, en una conexión que solo ellos dos comprendían. Él asintió, dejando ver una ínfima sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que otra cosa deseo? - preguntó, medio juguetón. Tenten le devolvió la sonrisa, con un hormigueo agradable en el estómago.

- No lo sé - terció bajito - ¿Qué?

Neji se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, acercando sus rostros.

- Besarte - susurró y Tenten ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, acercándolo tanto que sus narices se rozaron. Allí estaba su capitán, solo para ella en ese ínfimo espacio de tiempo.

- Neji... - comenzó, rosando sus labios contra los de él. Neji respiró pesado, como un suave jadeo de impaciencia. Lo besó, y entonces todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Fue un beso suave, lleno de inocencia. El primero de su vida. Presionó el cabello del capitán entre sus dedos, y sintió la necesidad de besarlo más, mucho más. Se apartaron a penas un instante para mirarse a los ojos. Enseguida volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez en un beso cargado de pasión. El segundo de su vida. Sintió las manos de él viajar por su espalda, acariciándola con ansias...

- ¡Neji! - gritó una voz de mujer desde afuera y la burbuja que los envolvía se reventó. Tenten apartó a Neji de un solo empujón - ¡¿Donde demonios se metió?! - la voz se dirigió a alguien más.

Neji la miró a ella, luego a la puerta cerrada.

- No lo sé. Dijo que iba a buscar a Sasuke - habló otra voz.

- Miraré dentro - masculló la primera. Neji le hizo una seña a Tenten para que se quedara en su lugar.

- Es Shion - susurró, pero eso ella ya lo sabía. Aquella chillona voz había resultado inconfundible - No te muevas de aquí. Iré a calmarla - agregó, con una mano extendida, dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

Tenten asintió, mordiéndose el labio en una mezcla de ansiedad y enfado. Lo vio salir por la puerta, y quiso pegar un grito de frustración. ¡Maldita Shion! Aunque no era del todo su culpa. Neji seguía con ella, mientras fuese su novia podía comportarse como se le antojara.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - escuchó a Shion preguntar. Pegó la oreja a la puerta para oír la respuesta de Neji.

- Fui a ver cómo estaba mi madre. Ya sabes como se pone con las fiestas, no las soporta - dijo, en tono osco.

- Sí, vale. ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó ella, escéptica. Tenten apretó los dientes. ¿Sospecharía algo?

- Solo eso - terció él, con la voz filosa. Tenten no se atrevería a refutarle algo después de ese tono de voz. Shion, al parecer, pensaba lo mismo.

- Lo siento, Neji. No desconfió de ti, es solo que... - se calló. Pegó la oreja aún más, por si estaban susurrando, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente ella lo estaba besando. Se le apretó el estómago.

- Debo irme - agregó Shion, después de un silencio eterno - Le prometí a mamá que llegaría a casa temprano. No puedo quedarme contigo esta noche, amor.

Tenten enterró las uñas en el papelado de la pared. Neji le dijo que no se preocupara y que debía pensar en su madre antes que nada. Cuando se ofreció a llevarla hasta la puerta, Shion le dijo que no era necesario. Se despidieron, un imaginario beso que ocurrió en la mente de Tenten, y entonces todo quedó en silencio por un rato, hasta que la manilla de la puerta comenzó a girar. La luz se filtró en el cuarto, y Tenten miró a Neji mientras se colaba por el hueco de la puerta para luego cerrarla tras de si.

¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente? Lee tenía razón, él no iba a dejarla.

- Es tarde - comenzó ella, juntando las manos sobre su humedecido regazo - Yo también debería irme...

- ¿Y la ropa? - inquirió Neji, acercándose. Tenten apuntó un paso hacia atrás. Él se percató de su evasiva y frunció el ceño - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó.

- No, ¿qué podría pasar? - Tenten sonrió - En serio, debo irme. No te preocupes por la ropa.

- ¿Es por Shion, verdad? - aventuró él, luego se pasó una mano por la barbilla, como si buscara inspiración - Mira, el asunto con ella es complicado - intentó, pero no estaba seguro de sus propias palabras - Ni siquiera sé como explicarlo...

- Ya, no importa - cortó Tenten, sonriendo a penas - De verdad, tengo que irme. ¿Por donde salgo? - intentó volver a sonreír, pero le costó un montón. Neji le gustaba muchísimo, pero no tenía posibilidades de que algo serio ocurriera entre ellos. Además, era absurdo fingir que no le afectaba que tuviese novia.

- No te vayas - pidió él, acercándose. Está vez no lo frenó el hecho de que ella hubiese comenzado a retroceder. La cogió del brazo y la acercó a él, lo más que pudo. Tenten no quiso evitarlo - Quédate un rato... - susurró contra su cuello.

Tenten suspiró. Ah, era demasiado difícil dejarlo.

- Neji, por favor - gimió. Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego, finalmente, se apartó.

- Vale - cedió, aunque no pudo ocultar su fastidio - ¿Tienes cómo irte a casa?

Tenten asintió.

- No te preocupes por mí - le dijo.

- ¿Estás segura? - Neji pareció escéptico ante su respuesta.

- Claro. Ve a divertirte - y le lanzó una sonrisa de lo más falsa. Fingió tan mal que el exceptisismo de Neji se intensificó.

- Puedo llevarte, Tenten - ofreció, aunque sonó a una orden tácita. Tenten negó de inmediato. No sacaría al anfitrión de su propia fiesta, mucho menos si no estaba sobrio.

- No es necesario. Lo tengo todo resuelto - señaló.

- ¿Con quién te vas?

- Sakura trajo su coche. Me iré con ella - mintió, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Aquel interrogatorio se estaba volviendo incómodo, sobre todo porque aún seguía demasiado cerca de Neji y las ganas de besarlo de nuevo aumentaban progresivamente.

Él frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, pero se apartó y ella pensó que la dejaría ir. Se acercó al interruptor para encender la luz. La habitación se iluminó por completo, un amplio salón con varios sofás y un enorme televisor. Neji se aproximó a una puerta al otro extremo del salón y la abrió, haciéndole a Tenten una seña para que pasara primero - Vamos, quiero asegurarme de que te irás con ella - dijo.

* * *

.

Neji salió detrás de Tenten, que caminó velozmente por la pasarela, como si intentara alejarse de él a toda costa. No la detuvo, porque tenía demasiado orgullo para seguir insistiendo que se quedara. Aún así, se le revolvió el estómago ante la idea de ella no quisiera volver a acercarse a él, y cuando la vio desaparecer dentro del salón sin volverse a mirarlo ni una sola vez, Neji estuvo a punto de golpear algo.

Odiaba sentirse así. No era correcto. En lugar de agradecer que las cosas no hubiesen pasado a mayores, deseaba terriblemente coger a Tenten entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que a ella se le quitaran las ganas de huir de él.

Inhaló y exhaló aire varias veces antes de entrar al salón, conteniendo al monstruo hambriento que rugía en su interior. Deseaba demasiado a Tenten para pasarlo por alto. Y aquello solo aumentaba su angustia, porque después de haberle puesto los cuernos a Shion, lo único que debía sentir en esos momentos era culpa.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, quedandose en el marco de la puerta. No le costó identificar a Tenten cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Apretó los puños cuando ella apartó la mirada a penas sus ojos se encontraron ¿Ahora iba a arrepentirse? A no, eso sí que no. Sí había alguien que tenía que arrepentirse de lo ocurrido era él, no ella.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas, evitando a los sujetos que bailaban torpemente en la pista, y cuando estuvo muy cerca, una mano lo jaló del hombro, deteniendolo en el acto. Neji se giró furioso.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - preguntó Sasuke, ignorando la mirada iracunda que torcía el atractivo rostro de Neji.

- No te importa - cortó, viendo hacia las mesas. Entornó los ojos cuando Sakura cogió a Tenten del brazo y la jaló hacia un ricón del salón, donde un grupo de chicos y chicas bailaban al ritmo de una pegajosa melodía. Aquello solo reforsó la idea que le estaba retorciendo a Neji las tripas: Tenten lo evitaba. Ella le había dicho que debía irse, pero en cambio, estaba a punto de seguir a Sakura en su estúpida idea de bailar con algún chico.

- Sakura me da migraña, ¿sabes? - masculló Sasuke, viendo hacia donde Neji tenía fija la mirada. Le dio la razón. En esos momentos quería que Sakura desapareciera de allí. En realidad, deseaba que todos en aquella fiesta lo hicieran, excepto él y Tenten, por supuesto. ¿Y Shion? Sí, ella también.

Siguió los movimientos de Tenten con la mirada. La vio incómoda, intentando moverse de un lado a otro pero sin conseguir adaptarse al ritmo de la canción, y sintió un pequeño arranque de ternura. Sacudió la cabeza, borrando de su mente la idea de sacarla a bailar. Estaba medio borracho, sí, y la deseaba muchísimo, pero no era idiota. Solo conseguiría levantar sospechas.

Resopló, fastidiado consigo mismo. Con todos. Calzó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encaminó, fingiéndose despreocupado, a la mesa de bebidas. Volvió a enfocar a Tenten, apretando los puños furioso cuando un chico se acercó a ella y la sacó a bailar. Ella aceptó, pero Neji estuvo seguro de que lo hizo porque Sakura se lo pidió en un susurro solo segundos después de que el sujeto se hubiese acercado.

- Cálmate, Neji - ordenó a su propia bestia furiosa. Abrió una cerveza e intentó beber para calmar los nervios, pero no consiguió que el liquido pasara por su garganta. ¿A quién quería engañar? No podía aceptar la escena de Tenten bailando con otro hombre, muchísimo menos si el sujeto en cuestión no paraba de apretujarla contra su cuerpo. Se aguantó un rato, hasta que en algún momento perdió la poca paciencia que había heredado de su padre y no midió su fuerza cuando se acercó a ellos y le dio al tipo un magistral empujón, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces, eh? - le preguntó, frenético. Cuando el chico finalmente recuperó la estabilidad, Neji lo reconoció. Era Sai. Joder...

- ¿Por qué me has empujado? - quiso saber, sorprendido. Se masajeó el pecho con una mano.

Neji miró a Tenten de soslayo antes de responder. Ella estaba muda de la impresión, con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos.

- La estabas hostigando - apuntó, tratando de serenarse. No había contado con el hecho de que Sai fuera el tipo que bailaba con Tenten. Así era muchísimo más peligroso para él.

- No es cierto - repuso Sai, y luego se dirigió a Tenten - ¿Te estoy molestando, nena?

Neji apretó los dientes. ¿Nena? Al diablo con la paciencia y la discreción, aquello no lo toleraría. Dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero Tenten lo frenó cruzando un brazo a lo largo de su pecho.

- No me está molestando, Neji - dijo, muy seria - ¿Podrías dejarnos bailar?

La miró, incrédulo, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

- Ya la escuchaste - apuntó Sai, dandole una palamadita amistosa en la espalda. Luego se acercó, y en tono de confidencialidad agregó - Ya la tengo casi lista, cabrón, no me jodas el polvo.

Toda la cordura que aún no abandonaba el cuerpo de Neji hasta ese instante, desapareció. Se hizo humo. Y en su lugar, un torrente de furia y descontrol le nubló los sentidos. Estaba completamente cegado cuando su puño se estrelló contra la mejilla de Sai, enviándolo al suelo como un saco de papas. Escuchó gritos de sorpresa a su alrededor, pero ignoró cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el rostro de Sai, aún demasiado compuesto. Se avalanzó sobre él y golpeó, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que la voz de Tenten lo trajo de vuelta.

- ¡Vas a matarlo, Neji, detente!

Varias mano lo sujetaron, jalandolo hacia atrás. Neji vio la expresión medio inconsiente de Sai y supo que se le había pasado la mano. Un dolor en los nudillos le indicó que , además, se había dañado los dedos al estrellarlos contra el rostro de Sai repetidas veces. ¿Acaso era un salvaje?

- ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, viejo? - le preguntó Shikamaru, que era uno de los 3 chicos que lo sostenía para evitar que volviera a lanzarse sobre Sai. Otros tantos ayudaban a este último a ponerse de pie, entre ellos, Sakura y Tenten.

Neji no dijo ni una sola palabra. No las tenía. Él mismo se sorprendía de su comportamiento, y aún más, de lo poco inteligente que podía llegar a ser cuando bebía. Evitó a toda costa la mirada de Tenten, porque no soportaría que ella, precisamente ella, lo mirara como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Aunque, tal vez lo estaba. Más loco que nunca.

Sai logró mantenerse erguido, pese a que le temblaban las piernas. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre y sus ojos a penas se veían a través del rojo pasión que embadurnaba su piel. Pero, Neji se percató de que lo miraba.

- Esto no se va a quedar así, Hyuga - le advirtió él, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por modular con la mandíbula casi destruida - Ya lo veras... - lo cogieron a tiempo para evitar que cayera hacia atrás, y entre varios lo condujeron a la salida.

- ¿Por qué has golpeado a Sai? - preguntó Sasuke, junto a él, aun sosteniendolo por si le daba otro arranque.

- Primero Naruto y ahora Sai. Te has vuelto un problemático, ¿eh? - agregó Shikamaru, también sujetándolo.

- Ya, vale, suéltenme - repuso Neji, moviendo los brazos. Las manos que lo tenían agarrado finalmente cedieron y él se apartó, mientras se masajeaba los nudillos lastimados.

Se atrevió a mirar a Tenten, esperando ver en ella la misma expresión desconcertada y desepcionada de los demás, pero ella lo sorprendió devolviendole una mirada llena de preocupación. Parecía querer consolarlo con aquellos ojos castaños hasta que se le pasara toda la rabia. Tuvo intenciones de acercarse, pero Sakura cogió a Tenten del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró a la salida para que dejara de mirarlo de una buena vez.

.

* * *

.

Ya era bien entrada la mañana cuando Neji se incorporó, sacando los pies fuera de la cama. Alguien tocaba la puerta, una serie de golpecitos seguidos de una pausa.

- ¡Adelante! - dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara del otro lado. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y asomó tan solo la cabeza.

- Señor Hyuga - pronunció con demasiada cortesía. Neji le hizo una seña para que entrara. A veces la excesiva formalidad de sus empleados le ponía de mal humor. Aunque probablemente estuviera de mal humor por el dolor que aquejaba sus nudillos. Sai tenía unos huesos muy duros, sin duda.

Yue, su mayordomo, dio algunos pasos hacia adelante, pero se detuvo enseguida. No se atrevía a perturbar demasiado los aposentos del menor de los Hyuga.

- La señorita Hinata está en el despacho de su padre y espera verlo - informó, tieso como una piedra.

Neji rodó los ojos. Lo que le faltaba. Un discurso moralista de su prima respecto de cómo debía actuar con los demás. Como si él no lo supiera, si pasaba casi todo el tiempo controlando sus verdaderos impulsos. Excepto cuando bebía, claro.

- Dile que enseguida voy - indicó a Yue, antes de meterse al baño. Se dio un ducha rápida y salió, con el cabello mojado. Cogió lo primero que encontró en el armario y se calzó los zapatos, dirigiendose luego al despacho de su padre. No tenía deseos de conversar con Hinata, pero sí él no se presentaba, ella misma iría a su cuarto a buscarlo.

Una mirada reprobatoria fue el primer recibimiento que tuvo cuando abrió la puerta. Hinata ni siquiera lo saludó y esperó a que él tomara asiento en uno de los amplios butacones de su padre, junto a una chimenea de leña que en esas fechas permanecía apagada. Neji decidió, entonces, ser el primero en decir algo.

- ¿A qué viniste?

Hinata se cruzó de piernas, descansado el resto del cuerpo en el butacón. Era una pose demasiado desafiante para ignorarla.

- ¿A qué crees tú? - preguntó.

Neji presionó su tabique con dos dedos.

- A sermonearme, ¿o me equivoco? - pero la pregunta era retórica.

Hinata movió la cabeza, negativamente.

- Sí querer tener una conversación con mi primo es sermonear, entonces a eso vine - terció.

- Tú y yo nunca conversamos - espetó Neji, arqueando las cejas - Discutimos, eso sí, pero ¿conversar?

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

- Eres imposible - soltó.

- Gracias - dijo Neji, e ignoró olímpicamente la expresión fastidiada que adornó el rostro de Hinata. Se puso de pie, no le gustaba perder el control que lograba cuando estaba en cosiderable altura respecto de los demás - Ahora, ¿Que es lo que quieres discutir primero? ¿Naruto o Sai? Por que me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió con Sai.

Hinata también se puso de pie.

- Claro que lo sé - terció - Y toda tu escuela se enterará. ¿En que demonios estabas pensando, Neji?

Neji no tenía idea en que había pensado cuando golpeó a Sai de ese modo. Era muy probable que en realidad no estuviese pensando en nada.

- No lo sé - respondió, pasandose una mano por el cabello.

- ¿No lo sabes? - repitió Hinata, incrédula. Se acercó a él y lo cogió de la solapa de la camisa, como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar - Sai está en la clínica. Ayer lo operaron de urgencia porque tenía la mandíbula y el pómulo derecho fracturado. El medico dijo que podría haber quedado ciego, Neji. ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso?

Neji la evitó, exasperado. Por supuesto que entendía lo que significaba. No era idiota, y mucho menos un bruto que iba de un lado a otro golpeando sin razón. Porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, él sí tenía una razón. Los celos lo habían cegado por completo.

- Iré a disculparme con él - sentenció, pero Hinata movió la cabeza. Él insistió - También correré con todos los gastos de la clínica - ella siguió negando, como si Neji estuviese hablando disparates - ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga, eh?! - soltó, casi gritando.

- ¡Quiero que me expliques por qué lo hiciste! - repuso ella, también en un grito. Enseguida se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando calmarse. Ninguno de los dos lograba conservar la calma cuando estaban en presencia del otro. Eran demasiado parecidos, y a la vez, infinitamente distintos.

Neji suspiró. No tenía sentido negarlo, porque Hinata era capaz de insistir hasta sacárselo a gritos.

- Sai insinuó que iba a acostarse con Tenten - dijo, y algo en su interior volvió a experimentar la rabia de antaño. ¿Cómo podía ponerlo tan furioso la idea de Tenten follando con otro hombre? Ni siquiera era su novia, ella tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo si así lo deseaba. Y él no podría evitarlo.

Hinata pareció sorprendida de su respuesta. Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, Neji se arrepintió de haberselo contado.

- ¿Te gusta esa chica, verdad? - preguntó.

- No voy a hablar de eso contigo. Querías una respuesta, y acabo de dártela - sentenció. A nadie más que a él le importaba lo que pasaba por su mente, o con sus emociones. Aquello lo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo.

- Neji... - intentó Hinata, más relajada que antes. Él vio esos ojos perlados tan parecidos a los suyos llenos de compasión, como si albergaran una profunda lástima hacia él.

- Ni se te ocurra empezar con tus clases de psicología, Hinata - le advirtió, molesto. No soportaba la lástima, muchísimo menos cuando venía de su prima.

- Vamos, sabes que necesitas abrirte con alguien - insistió ella, acercándose. Extendió los brazos, dispuesta a recibirlo, pero Neji le dedicó una turbia mirada que la hizo desistir - Neji...

- Ya basta - cortó él.

- ¿Por qué insistes en guardarte todo? - preguntó Hinata, ladeando el rostro hacia un lado - Estás acostumbrado a ocultar lo que sientes, a mostrarte como crees que el resto debería verte y al final, siempre terminas explotando - dio un par de pasos hacia adelante - Habla conmigo, Neji, quiero saber cómo te sientes.

Pero Neji no iba a permitir que unas cuantas palabras le hicieran desistir de su propia forma de ser. El nunca había necesitado la ayuda de nadie, y esa no sería la primera vez.

- ¿Vas a insistir con eso? - cuestionó. Hinata asintió, firme. Entonces él se acercó a la puerta del despacho y la abrió - Que tengas un lindo día, Hinata. Adiós.

- ¡Joder, Neji, eres insoportable! - exclamó, golpeando el suelo de madera con la suela de su zapato. Se quedó donde mismo, cruzada de brazos - No pienso moverme de aquí, aún no hemos terminado.

Neji soltó el picaporte de la puerta.

- Tienes razón - concordó - Todavía queda el asunto de Naruto.

Hinata asintió.

- ¿Quieres que también te explique por qué casi lo golpeo? Estoy casi seguro de que eso lo sabes - dijo Neji, de forma muy serena. Pero era solo para provocarla.

- Lo sé - masculló ella, en señal de molestia. Ambos pasaban de la calma al enfado en cosa de segundos. Era una característica de familia. Hinata, sin embargo, solía ser mucho más expresiva que él y no se guardaba nada. Por esa razón, ella avanzó hasta él y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador - No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Mi relación con Naruto no es algo que deba importarte, ¿está claro?

Neji arqueó una ceja. ¿Relación? Él no se esperaba que estuvieran en algo serio.

- ¿Están juntos? ¿De verdad? - preguntó.

Hinata sonrió sutilmente antes de responder.

- Por supuesto que sí. Naruto me gusta desde que tengo uso de razón, y no voy a permitir que lo espantes.

Neji sintió deseos de volver a presionar su tabique nasal. Una dolorosa migraña estaba a punto de aparecer. ¿Qué más cosas debía aguantar?

- A tus padres no les va a gustar la noticia - le dijo. Hinata movió una mano, restandole toda importancia.

- Yo, a diferencia tuya primo, no me preocupo de lo que piensen mis padres - señaló, dándole un golpe bajo. Neji entornó los ojos.

- Debería importarte - le recordó.

La familia Hyuga era conocida, entre otras cosas, por ser una de las más antiguas de Japón. No solo eran poderosos económicamente, sobre ellos recaían, además, siglos de historia y tradición. No cualquiera lograba ser parte del exclusivo círculo, y por supuesto, ninguno como Naruto lo hacía. A Neji le agradaba el rubio, e incluso lo considera un amigo, pero no podía negar el hecho gravitante de que no tenía dónde caerse muerto. Vivía con una tía en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Tokio y a penas había conocido a sus padres. Era un don nadie. A la familia Hyuga no le gustaban los don nadie.

Hinata desvió la mirada un instante, perdiendose en el horizonte. A ella no le importaba nada de lo que significaba el apellido que llevaba acuñado de por vida.

- Voy a luchar por Naruto - sentenció - Tú puedes quedarte con una chica que no amas, pero yo voy a perseguir mi sueño de ser feliz.

Y Neji no supo qué decirle. Muy a dentro, sin embargo, le daba la razón.

.

* * *

.

¡CONTINUARA! (Si quieren que continúe ya saben qué hacer)

.

* * *

¡¿Qué les pareció?! Acaba de revelarse un asunto importante en la vida de Neji que podría tener relación directa con el hecho de que él no deje a Shion... Bueno, no digo más.

Como les prometí, el capitulo estuvo lleno de momentos Neji-Tenten, y todavía más importante, ¡SE BESARON! Tal vez no fue el mejor beso del mundo, porque el idiota de Neji sigue con Shion, pero fue un beso que tendrá a Neji partiéndose la cabeza. ¿Shion se enterará? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sai? Todo esto en el próximo capitulo. ¡HASTA ENTONCES!.

.

* * *

**_DonnaKey_**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

** Simplemente quiero dar las gracias a quienes siguen esta historia por darse el tiempo de dejar un review- **** ¡Son maravillosos! ****  
**

**Además, ¡Adoro leer esos reviews laaargos, me encantan! Así me entero de lo que les provoca la historia y las proyecciones que hacen al respecto. Algunas de ustedes se acercan bastante a las ideas que yo tengo en la cabeza, y algunas parece que la historia les produce mucha indignación porque creen que estoy siendo injusta con Shion. Pero no voy a dejarla como una ex loca y psicópata, así que no se alarmen ;) **

**Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, les dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡A leer!**

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Neji tuvo que aguantarse un larguísimo discurso de su padre Hizashi cuando este se enteró del incidente durante la fiesta. "Un Hyuga arregla los problemas hablando, no a golpes" le dijo, muy severo, y luego insinuó que Neji era un salvaje indisiplinado que necesitaba enderesarse. Su madre, en cambio, le bajó el perfil al asunto argumentando que Neji siempre había tenido una conducta intachable y que probablemente ese tal Sai se lo había buscado. Además, ¿Quién demonios era Sai? Ella no conocía a ningún miembro de su familia, de modo que nada bueno podía provenir de él. Neji evitó molestarse con el comentario porque, después de todo, su madre le estaba ayudando a safarse del discurso del patriarca.

Al final, y como se trataba de limpiar la imagen de la familia Hyuga, Hizashi decidió cargar con todos los gastos médicos en los que tuviese que incurrir Sai hasta que lo dieran de alta en la clínica. Neji estuvo de acuerdo, y ni siquiera protestó cuando su padre le exigió ir a visitarlo para disculparse por lo ocurrido. Su madre consideró, sin embargo, que era innecesario que Neji se presentará en la clínica a dar explicaciones como si fuese un delincuente. Ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión que Neji evitó escabullendoce del despacho sin ser visto. Esperó en el vestíbulo hasta que dejaron de pelear.

De camino a la clínica, Neji pensó que Sai no era el único al que debía darle una explicación. Tenten probablemente estuviese pensando que era un violento, y él no deseaba que se quedara con esa idea cuando en realidad era primera vez que golpeaba a un chico hasta dejarlo en el hospital. Neji controlaba mucho sus impulsos, algunos incluso jamás habían aflorado y permanecían dormidos en alguna parte de su subconsciente, y solo cuando bebía bajaba suficientemente la guardia para que uno que otro se escapara. Los celos, sin embargo, jamás habían sido un problema para él.

Hasta ahora, claro.

Pero, ¿cómo explicarle la situación a Tenten sin darle a entender que estaba tan colgado por ella que no era capaz de controlar sus actos? Además, si admitía que había sentido la sangre arder ante la insinuación de Sai, solo estaría reafirmando lo mucho que le gustaba. Porque Tenten le gustaba muchísimo.

Tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos estaba que a penas se dio cuenta de que Hizashi acababa de aparcar en los estacionamientos de la clínica. Lo vio acomodarse los lentes de sol, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro para evitar hacer contacto visual con desconocidos, y luego le hizo una seña para que se bajara.

- Mientras tú arreglas el asunto con ese chico, yo me ocuparé de hablar con sus padres - le dijo. Neji asintió y descendió del coche.

Preguntó en informaciones por la habitación de Sai. La enfermera consultó en una lista de pacientes ingresados recientemente antes de indicarle que el requerido se encontraba en la habitación 605, sexta planta.

Neji se quedó de pie frente a la habitación. No estaba seguro que fuera prudente hacerle una visita. Sai le lanzaría lo primero que encontrara a mano a penas lo viera en el umbral de la puerta. Dio un par de vueltas alejándose y regresando a la habitación, hasta que finalmente decidió que no valía la pena entrar. No quería disculparse porque, de algún modo, Sai se merecía cada uno de los golpes que le dio. Había tenido el descaro de insinuar que Tenten era lo suficientemente fácil para acostarse con él después de unos minutos bailando y engatusandola con palabras lindas.

Regresó con Hizashi, que aún charlaba con los padres de Sai. Se acercó prudentemente y saludó con la cortesía debida. Recibió una dura mirada a cambio, pero agradeció que ninguno de los dos armara un escándalo por lo que él había hecho a su hijo. Después de despedirse, mientras los padres de Sai se alejaban, Hizashi se acercó a Neji y le susurró algo que lo dejó con los nervios tiesos.

- El dinero arregla cualquier problema con esta gente. Podrías haber matado a su hijo, Neji, pero ellos igualmente callarían por el dinero.

Esa misma noche, Shion lo llamó para hablar del asunto que él quería sacarse de la cabeza. Discutieron, ella lo acusó de ser un salvaje y luego, cuando casi estuvieron a punto de mandar todo al carajo, Shion trató de suavizar las cosas con él. Cómo no sabía cual había sido la razón por la cual Neji había golpeado a Sai hasta mandarlo al hospital, no fue muy difícil convencerla de que había sido un arranque de esos que podían darle a cualquier borracho. Antes de colgar, ella le recordó que lo quería muchísimo. Neji sintió una punzada de culpa en el pecho por no tener el valor de decirle la verdad cuando ella lo único que hacía era quererlo. Además, aun cuando se moría de ganas de ver a Tenten, todavía quería a Shion.

.

* * *

.

Sakura llamó a Tenten varias veces, hasta que finalmente ella le devolvió la llamada. A penas un saludo y la pelirrosa lanzó enseguida una pregunta que casi la hace caer de espaldas.

-¿Te acostaste con Neji?

Tenten se apresuró a negar, y a renegar absolutamente dicha posibilidad. ¿Dé donde había sacado ese disparate? Sakura le dijo que el mismismo Lee se lo había preguntado, y que por el tono de voz, parecía bastante convencido con la idea.

- No recuerdo haberle dicho nada a Lee - terció.

- Fue cuando estabas borracha - explicó Sakura, pero enseguida agregó - Vale, era mentira, ¿no?

- ¿Qué? - Tenten se quedó en el camino.

- Lee me dijo que tú practicamente le afirmaste que te habías acostado con Neji, pero a menos que algo me hayas ocultado, chica, eso es imposible, ¿verdad? Estabas borracha, y los borrachos son muy buenos para mentir.

- ¿Lo son? - Tenten no pudo evitar recordar que Neji se había confesado con ella estando borracho. Pero, ¿acaso no era al reves?

- Sí, lo son. O al menos la mayoría de las veces - explicó Sakura. Un suspiró - ¿Entonces, no tengo nada de que preocuparme?

- No me acosté con Neji, te lo juro. Y dile al idiota de Lee que no se crea todo lo que le dicen - pero era un advertencia para ella también.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA VEINTINUEVE**

**"Suspendido"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Y... ¿Algo interesante qué contar sobre tus compañeros? - preguntó Kurenai cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas en el interior del coche. Tenten escuchaba esa pregunta casi todos los días, pero no entendía porqué su tía seguía formulándola sagradamente en las mañanas sí nunca recibía respuesta alguna. Y esta vez, como siempre, Tenten evitó contestar, cambiando de tema a algo que Kurenai no pudo resistir.

- Vi una reseña sobre tu tienda en el periódico de ayer - Se sintió un poco mal por colgarse de la debilidad de su tía para evitar hablar del Instituto, porque enseguida a Kurenai se le iluminaron los ojos y se largó a hablar de lo bien posicionada que estaba la repostería. Cuando terminó, ya se encontraban en la escuela.

Tenten abrió la puerta y se bajó, con su aparatosa mochila y su equipo deportivo. Kurenai la cogió del brazo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con Neji, ese chico que te gusta tanto? - preguntó. Era su última esperanza. Tenten rodó los ojos.

- Absolutamente nada - terció y cerró la puerta. Fin de la conversación.

De camino al salón de clases, Tenten pensó que tal vez era demasiado dura con Kurenai. Era su tía, después de todo, y le guardaba un terrible secreto que de saberlo su madre, Tenten estaría ahora mismo en un internado para señoritas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Kurenai era un completo desastre a la hora de dar consejos y poseía una mente muy confusa, porque llegaba a conclusiones inverosímiles a partir de situaciones que no tenían ninguna relación entre sí. Encima, tenía mala suerte en el amor, siempre la había tenido y probablemente siempre la tendría. No le faltaban las relaciones casuales, pero nunca llegaban a ningún lado, y ese, tal vez, era el principal motivo por el cual Tenten dudaba que pudiera pedirle algún día un consejo sobre Neji.

Y, la verdad, es que necesitaba uno. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera en qué situación estaba con él, o si acaso no estaba en ninguna. ¿Se estaría haciendo falsas ilusiones? ¿Era eso? Una parte de su mente la obligaba a confiar en que Neji sentía algo por ella, porque pese a habérselo dicho borracho, ella podría jurar que él había golpeado a Sai por celos.

Pero, por otro lado, Neji tenía novia. Lo peor de todo es que Lee le había advertido que no la dejaría, de modo que reducía todas las esperanzas a cero. Tenten estaba en nada, como había sido desde que se conocieron y como probablemente sería siempre.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Arriesgarse a que, finalmente, Neji le rompiera el corazón?

Con esa pregunta dando vueltas en su cabeza, Tenten ingresó al salón y dejó el pesado bolso de deportes sobre la mesa. Evitó mirar a su alrededor, porque Neji ya la tenía demasiado confundida para que encima una mirada de él la confundiera aún más.

Mientras sacaba sus cuadernos, sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, silenciosa y tranquila. Miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con los ojos redondos de Lee. Le sonrió, pero él permaneció muy serio, como si en lugar de una sonrisa estuviese esperando una disculpa.

- Hola - saludó, para empezar. Lee arqueó una ceja.

- Así que... - dijo él, cruzándose de brazos - Apareció Tenten en la fiesta, ¿no?

Tenten se encogió de hombros. El tono que acababa de utilizar Lee no le gustó para nada. Estaba molesto, eso era más que claro, pero ella no tenía la menor idea de cual podía ser la razón. No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido en el lapsus de tiempo que iba desde el rito de iniciación hasta que despertó, pasada las 3 de la mañana. A parte de decirle a Lee que se había acostado con Neji, ¿lo abría tratado mal?

Se lo dijo, le aseguró que no recordaba nada, y antes de que él pudiese decirle algo, le rogó la disculpara por cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho o hecho. Lee decidió interrumpirla cuando Tenten comenzó a irse por las ramas.

- Oye, vale - le dijo - Tampoco fue tu culpa. Además, Sakura ya me dejó claro que solo hablaste disparates.

Bien, Sakura era muy eficiente con el teléfono.

- Solo fueron disparates, te lo aseguro - reafirmó. Olvidó totalmente que había estado evitando encontrarse con Neji, por lo que echó un vistazo al resto del salón. Por fortuna, o por desgracia, Neji no estaba. Se distrajo pensando en qué habría ocurrido con él después del incidente. ¿Estaría en la cárcel?

- Te estoy hablando, Tenten - le dijo Lee y la insinuación de su nombre la trajo enseguida de vuelta. Fulminó a su cejón amigo con la mirada.

- No me llames así - masculló - ¿Quieres que me descubran?

- El sábado parecías bastante empeñada en que lo hicieran - terció Lee, aún resentido. Tenten no sabía exactamente qué debía hacer para no siguiera molesto con ella.

Pero fue él mismo quien movió la cabeza, en un intento por olvidar el asunto de una buena vez - Bueno, ¿y cómo lo pasaste en la fiesta? ¿Algo que contar? - preguntó.

- Yo creo que ya lo sabes todo - le dijo.

- Depende de qué sea "todo" para tí - espetó él. El tono sujestivo que usó advirtió a Tenten de que algo sabía.

- Lo de Neji. Es obvio que te enteraste - precisó, como si fuera lo único importante. Lee hizo una mueca de enfado a penas ella pronunció el nombre de Neji. Tenten no dejó pasar ese detalle.

- Neji, Neji, Neji ¿Es de lo único que hablas? - increpó, molesto. Tenten lo miró sorprendida, y entonces él cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Carraspeó, desviando la mirada - Por supuesto que me enteré de lo que ocurrió con Neji y Sai. Toda la escuela lo sabe - corrigió.

- ¿Qué te pasa con Neji? - quiso saber Tenten, no dispuesta a dejar pasar ese sorpresivo arranque.

- Nada - repuso él. Se rascó la cabeza.

Tenten entornó los ojos.

- Vamos, Lee - insistió - ¿Lo odias, verdad? Sientes un profundo odio hacia el capitán...

- No lo odio - interrumpió Lee, mirándola como si acabara de decir una estupidez enorme - Es absurdo, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Tenten rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo que de dónde lo había sacado? Sí era demasiado evidente. Desde que había llegado al instituto que Lee le lanzaba sutiles insinuaciones negativas respecto de Neji. Qué iba a romperle el corazón, que era un chico demasiado complicado y que él no deseaba que ella se involucrara con un hombre como Neji, y, por supuesto, la mueca de enfado que no pudo disimular al oír el nombre del capitán, tal como si alguien le hubiese pinchado el culo con un alfiler.

Cuando se las enumeró a Lee, él movió la cabeza, negando toda posibilidad.

- Eso no quiere decir que lo odie - sentenció.

- ¿Y entonces qué significa? - increpó ella - ¿Es tu modo de elogiarlo? ¿De mostrarle al mundo cuanto lo adoras? No, espera. De cuanto lo idolatras...

Lee levantó los brazos y agitó las manos ante el rostro de Tenten para que se callara.

- Ya, está bien - dijo - No ha sido la mejor forma de expresarme respectó de él, pero no quiere decir que lo odie. Te estoy previniendo, ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes? - preguntó.

- Podría entenderlo si fueras un poco más claro - repuso - Lo único que has hecho es soltar insinuaciones bagas - Se acercó un poco más a Lee y lo increpó con una mirada dura e inquisitiva. Quería que de una vez por todas él le explicara porqué demonios Neji podría romperle el corazón - ¿Qué tiene de malo Neji, eh? ¿Es un psicópata que tortura y viola mujeres?

- Te estás burlando - advirtió Lee.

Ella sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa divertida. Estaba medio cansada de que el mundo quisiera alejarla de Neji.

- No, pero si no eres claro de una maldita vez, voy a empezar a burlarme en serio - dijo y le pico el pecho con un dedo. Lee recibió sus palabras como un reto y no se acobardó cuando se acercó abriendo bien sus ya grandes ojos.

- ¿Quieres que sea más claro, eh? - preguntó - ¿Estás segura? No me gustaría que después lloraras como una nena.

- Suéltalo de una vez, Rock - amenazó. Lee abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró, volviendo a alejarse de ella.

- ¿Porqué no mejor se lo preguntas tú mismo a Neji? - inquirió, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Tenten. Ella se volvió enseguida, encontrándose con la sobrecogedora humanidad de Neji avanzando hacia ellos. Estaba impecable, nada en él revelaba que hubiese estado en la cárcel siquiera 5 minutos, y eso no supo porqué, pero la relajó profundamente.

Sonrió a penas, musitando su nombre cuando él estuvo frente a frente. Lee saludó escuetamente y se alejó.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Neji. Tenten se sorprendió de que quisiera saber de ella, pero luego recordó que Neji había sido parte del rito de iniciación que la había dejado medio inconsciente.

- Bien, mejor que nunca - respondió.

Neji se pasó una mano por el cabello, como hacía cuando estaba incomodo. Tenten ya había captado ese gesto.

- Te debo una disculpa, Inuzuka - comenzó - Se nos pasó la mano con lo que te dimos y podría haber sido serio...

- No te preocupes - lo interrumpió Tenten, moviendo la mano - Estoy bien, ¿qué no me ves? Se necesita mucho más para matarme, aunque no lo creas.

Neji hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír, pero al final terminó torciendo la boca hacia un lado, en una infima sonrisa.

- Eres divertido, enano, ¿lo sabías? - comentó. Esta vez fue el turno de Tenten de esforzarse por no sonreír como una tonta enamorada.

Se rascó la nuca, recuperando la compostura.

- ¿Y tú como estás? - preguntó.

- Bien - respondió. Su semblante se ensombreció un poco cuando agregó - Supongo que te enteraste de lo que ocurrió con Sai.

Tenten quiso decirle que ella no lo juzgaba por nada. Apretó los labios, conteniendo el impulso.

- Algo supe - mintió - Pero no creo que haya sido como lo pintan, o ¿sí?

Neji se frotó la parte trasera del cuello, uno de sus gestos nerviosos. Tenten también había captado ese gesto.

- No, en realidad, no lo sé - dijo él, inseguro - Creo que perdí el control de mi mismo, y terminé haciendo algo que no quería hacer. No soy un desalmado, Inuzuka - movió la cabeza, confuso - Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones.

Tenten tuvo deseos de darle una palmada de ánimo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, le dijo a Neji que sabía que él no era un tipo violento, que se notaba de solo mirarlo.

- Y Tenten también lo sabe - agregó, de forma arriesgada. Neji pareció asombrado con su respuesta.

- ¿Tenten? - preguntó, un brillo particular adornó sus ojos perlados - ¿Hablaste con ella?

- Sí, ella me contó de la pelea con Sai - explicó Tenten, mintiendo descaradamente. A veces le dolía mentirle a Neji con tanto descaro - Pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que el resto dice - agregó.

Neji arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ella? - cuestionó. Tenten se acercó a tono de confidencialidad, controlando las ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello y comerle la boca como había hecho el sábado.

- Confía en que solo tratabas de defenderla de Sai - respondió. Enseguida sintió un escozor extraño en el estomago, como de vergüenza. Quería creer que Neji había pensando lo mismo cuando golpeó a Sai, aunque no fuera cierto.

Neji no ocultó su sorpresa. Abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó - Pensé que... - sacudió la cabeza - Bueno, te aseguro que Sai tenía malas intenciones. Aún así, no debí reaccionar de ese modo.

Tenten le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

- Tranquilo, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si se tratara de mi chica... - luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y se sonrojó como un tomate - No estoy diciendo que Tenten sea tu chica, es solo que yo... - intentó corregir, pero cada palabra que decía la confundía más.

Neji le hizo una seña para que no se preocupara.

- Está bien - terció, sonriendo de medio lado - Entiendo lo que dices. Además es tu prima, imagino que eres muy aprensivo con ella. Sobre todo porque es ... muy bonita - un sonrojo casi imperceptible adornó sus mejillas, pero Tenten lo vio a la perfección.

Su cuerpo se llenó de mariposas que viajaron de un lado a otro dándole cosquillas. ¡Neji admitía que la encontraba bonita!

- No sigas... - le dijo, dándole un golpecito en el pecho. Neji frunció el entrecejo, curioso. Tenten se dio una cachetada metal, volviendo en sí de su arrollante y brevísimo viaje al paraíso a tiempo para corregir - Es decir... quita esa cara de baboso, capitán, es mi prima - y le brindó otro golpe en el brazo, fingiéndose molesta.

- Oye, no he puesto cara de baboso - repuso él, devolviendole el golpe, con la fuerza de un hombre veintitantos kilos más pesado que ella.

- Auch - se quejó, sobándose la zona dolorida. Sí Neji supiera que ella era en realidad Tenten no le golpearía de ese modo, de eso estaba segura.

.

* * *

.

En mitad de la clase de Historia y Geografía, el inspector de la escuela pidió al maestro permiso para sacar a Hyuga Neji de la clase. El director deseaba tener una pequeña conversación con él. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pero Neji los ignoró y siguió al inspector hasta la oficina de Asuma Sarutobi, en el último piso de la torre de oficinas administrativas y al fondo de un largo pasillo.

Tuvo que esperar en recepción algunos minutos antes de que la secretaría le permitiera pasar, y mientras lo hacía pensó en que esa era primera vez que visitaba las oficinas de Asuma por un llamado de él. Siempre acudía para arreglar asuntos relacionados con los entrenamientos de la selección, concesiones para sus compañeros de equipo, más tiempo en la rendición de algún examen para hacerlo cuadrar con algún torneo importante, entre otras cosas. Nunca había terminado en ese lugar por otra razón que no fuera la selección.

- Señor Hyuga - llamó la secretaria. Él levantó la mirada - El señor Asuma lo espera, adelante. No toque la puerta.

Neji entró a la oficina de Asuma con la imperante sensación de que algo malo pasaría. Estaba seguro de que el asunto de Sai tenía mucho que ver con que en esos momentos estuviera tomando asiento frente al director de la escuela, dedicándole una sonrisa disfrazada de amabilidad.

- ¿Cómo va todo, Neji? - preguntó él, haciendo gala de su buen carácter. Neji respondió escuetamente que le iba bien. Prefería que Asuma fuera directo al punto - ¿Tienes una idea de por qué estás aquí? - interrogó.

Neji le echó un vistazo al estudio antes de responder.

- En realidad, preferiría no aventurar nada - dijo. Asuma esbosó una mueca disconforme antes de recargarse contra su butacón.

- Me enteré de algo bastante malo que ocurrió el fin de semana, Neji - comenzó, juntando las manos - Antes de decir cualquier cosa, me gustaría que tú me hablaras del asunto. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Neji paseó sus ojos por encima del escritorio del director, había un desorden de papeles y carpetas.

- Usted ya lo sabe. ¿Porqué quiere que yo se lo diga? - inquirió. Pasó las palmas por encima de la tela del pantalón. La sensación de peligro seguía latiendo en sus sienes.

- Porque me cuesta un montón creer que es cierto - terció Asuma - ¿Golpeaste brutalmente a Sai sin ningún motivo?

- No fue sin motivo, y tampoco fue brutalmente - aventuró, pero sí había sido brutal. Sai estaba en el hospital por su culpa.

Asuma frunció él entrecejo, desconfiado.

- Entonces sí lo golpeaste - reafirmó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿En qué estabas pensando, Neji? Enviaste a uno de tus compañeros al hospital. ¿Acaso te parece una conducta digna de imitar? Un montón de chicos de esta escuela siguen tu ejemplo, por si no lo sabes.

- Lo sé - masculló, nunca había sido bueno soportando sermones - Cometí un error, y estoy muy arrepentido, señor. Se lo aseguro.

Asuma suspiró. Neji lo vio rebuscar entre su montón de papeles hasta que finalmente dio con lo que quería. Una cajetilla de cigarrillos corrientes. Encendió uno y le dio una calada antes de continuar.

- No puedo dejar pasar esto, ¿lo sabes, verdad? - preguntó. El temor de Neji se intensificó.

- No entiendo, señor - dijo. ¿No había dicho su padre que la gente como Sai callaba con un poco de dinero? Al parecer no los conocía demasiado bien, porque los padres de Sai habían decidido ir con el chisme al director.

- Tendré que suspenderte del próximo torneo de Football, Neji. Será tu castigo - explicó Asuma, sin alegría ni satisfacción.

Neji casi dio un brinco fuera de su asiento.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó - Lo de Sai fue algo que ocurrió fuera de la escuela. ¿Porque tendría que sancionarme?

No podía quedarse fuera del partido, no en esas fechas. Él era una parte clave del equipo y sin su participación, el triunfo podía joderse.

- Ya te lo dije hace un rato, muchacho. Eres un ejemplo para los alumnos de esta escuela. Todos te siguen y quieren ser como tú algún día. Tus errores no pueden quedan impunes o de lo contrario esos chicos creerán que lo que haces es correcto, ¿entiendes? - explicó Asuma, inclinándose hacia adelante y mirando severamente a Neji a través de sus oscuros ojos - Además, los padres de Sai esperarían que no me quedara de brazos cruzados.

Neji apretó los puños, furioso con la noticia. De nada había servido el dinero de Hizashi, porque ahora mismo se estaba quedando fuera del juego.

- ¿Fue idea de ellos que me dejara fuera del juego más importante de la escuela? - soltó, agrio, pero luego se arrepintió. No podía culpar a los padres de Sai. Solo había hecho lo que cualquier otro padre haría.

- No. Ellos no han dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto - terció Asuma, dándole la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo a medio consumir - La noticia llegó a oídos de varios apoderados. Ellos me pidieron que tomara cartas en el asunto.

Neji desvió la mirada. Estaba fuera del juego, pero no porque los padres de Sai hubiesen hablado. Ellos habían callado, tal como Hizashi le había dicho que sería. No supo si eso lo puso contento o enfermo. Al final el dinero de su padre sí conseguida todo lo que él deseaba...

- Solo será un partido, Neji. ¿Qué podría significar? - intentó Asuma, para darle ánimos. Luego encendió otro cigarrillo y dio la conversación por terminada. Neji salió de su oficina apestando a tabaco y más cabreado que nunca.

.

* * *

.

La noticia de que el capitán había sido suspendido del próximo torneo dejó a todos perplejos. Kakashi armó un escándalo y desapareció rumbo a la oficina del director para aclarar el asunto. Cuando regresó, seguía furioso, pero no con la noticia sino con Neji. El equipo tuvo que aguantarse una charla de casi 2 horas acerca de lo importante que era tener un buen comportamiento dentro y fuera de la cancha. Los golpes, recalcó una y otra vez, no conducían a ningún lado. Al final, Kakashi estaba tan de acuerdo con la sanción como lo estaba el director.

Gaara quedó como capitán suplente en el partido del sábado. Y como había que llenar el resto de las posiciones, Tenten fue ubicada en la posición de delantero, en el lugar que habría ocupado Sasuke de no haber sido re-ubicado Gaara por la ausencia de Neji.

- Eres rápido Inuzuka - le dijo Kakashi - Demostraste que te adecuas muy bien a los movimientos de mis mejores jugadores. Sí te luces este sábado, te dejaré en la posición de delantero de forma permanente.

Tenten sintió el peso de las expectativas de Kakashi sobre los hombros, y asintió medio asustada con la idea. No había esperado que él le entregara tamaña misión. Neji que aún fuera del partido había asistido al entrenamiento de la tarde, se acercó a ella con la intensión de darle un par de consejos. Tenten lo escuchó muy atenta, pero a medida que Neji se expresaba, ella comprendió cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. ¡Él quería que ella fuese su reemplazante en la cancha! Lo miró, perpleja.

- Estás loco - le dijo, cuando Neji terminó - Gaara o Sasuke juegan muchísimo mejor que yo.

Neji le dio un palmetazo en la nuca.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que en este juego no importa quien sea mejor? - cuestionó, con el ceño fruncido. Su nivel de autoridad nunca terminaría de sorprenderla. Tenten asintió, como una máquina.

- Tú tienes habilidades que Gaara y Sasuke no poseen - siguió Neji, volviendo a su temple analítico - Eres rápido y ágil. En cuanto a técnica, eres mucho más parecido a mí que ellos.

¿Ella y Neji parecidos? Tenten estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión. Nunca hubiese esperado que él se comparara con ella. Ahora podía estar más segura que Neji la mataría cuando supiera que en realidad acababa de compararse con una chica.

- Me lo haces aún más pesado así. No solo defraudaré a Kakashi, también a ti - señaló, rascándose la cabeza, mareada aún por las palabras de Neji. Él la cogió por los hombros, muy serio.

- No, Inuzuka. No lo harás - terció - Tenemos el resto de la semana para entrenar. El sábado serás mi proyección en la cancha, yo me aseguraré de eso.

Y, entonces, Neji le hizo jugar que entrenaría como nunca hasta el día sábado. Tenten asintió, porque no era capaz de decirle que no, y porque le agradaba profundamente la idea de aprender todo lo que él tuviera que enseñarle. Serían como Mulán y Shang, o algo así.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA TREINTA**

**"No cambia nada"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La escuela se había convertido en una trinchera el día martes, después de que casi todos se hubiesen enterado de la suspensión de Neji. Dos bandos se había armado y peleaban a muerte. Uno creía que Neji no debería regresar al equipo por incentivar la violencia, y otro, el mayoritario, protestaba contra el director por haber sacado al mejor jugador del equipo. Tenten se sorprendió de ver pancartas que animaban a Neji llenando cada rincón de la escuela, y unas cuantas que, por el contrario, recalcaban el mal ejemplo que significaba el capitán para los estudiantes. A ella no le extrañó que dentro del bando de opositores de Neji, estuviesen varios de los chicos a los que Hyuga no soportaba. Jugo era uno de ellos.

Cuando Tenten pasó junto a él, se percató de que alzaba un cartel que rezaba: No a la violencia. ¡Neji debe ser expulsado del equipo! Lo miró, sorprendida de lo hipócrita que podía llegar a ser. Él arrugó los ojos al tiempo que le hacia una zancadilla que la dejo en el suelo.

- ¿Qué miras, mariquita? - le dijo, antes de alejarse con el cartel bien arriba.

Tenten llegó al entrenamiento de la mañana (N.A: ¡recuerden que como el torneo es el sábado, los entrenamientos son en las mañanas!) con las rodillas raspadas. Kakashi les hizo hacer todo tipo de series, y los envió a las duchas cuando comprobó que estaban completamente exhaustos.

Al final de clases, Neji la atajó mientras se disponía a abandonar la escuela.

- ¿A donde vas? - quiso saber él. Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

- A casa, ya terminaron las clases - apuntó. Neji sonrió con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada.

- ¿Te olvidaste de lo que hablamos ayer? - preguntó. Entonces, sin esperar respuesta, la arrastró hasta las canchas para torturarla con un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento. Neji era aún más minucioso que Kakashi, y a pesar de que lo había visto en los primeros días de clases, ahora era muchísimo peor.

Tenten cayó rendida sobre sus propias rodillas. Neji se echó junto a ella.

- Tienes poca resistencia - le advirtió - Eres rápido, y como pesas poco tienes un mejor control de tu propio cuerpo, pero no vas a resistir los 90 minutos.

Tenten lo miró por debajo de la sombra de sus pestañas. Neji le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Quieres apostar? - preguntó, sonriendo pese al dolor de sus costillas. Él arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué? - dijo, sus ojos brillaron como aceptando el desafió. A él le gustaba que lo retaran, porque así podía demostrar que tan bueno era. Tenten no dudaba de su inflado ego.

- Te echo una carrera ahora mismo - propuso, casi sin pensarlo. Estaba demasiado exhausta para siquiera realizar la simple acción de levantarse de allí, pero, aún así, deseaba retarlo. Sí Neji decía que se parecían, ella le demostraría cuanto - Si yo gano... - pensó en algo. El recuerdo de la confesión del sábado vino a su mente como un cometa - Respondes con la verdad cualquier cosa que te pregunte.

Neji se incorporó.

- ¿Solo eso? - cuestionó, creyendo que era demasiado sencillo. Además, él estaba seguro de que ganaría - ¿Y si yo gano? - se puso de pie.

Tenten lo imitó, armándose de fuerzas. No perdería. Tenía la oportunidad de que Neji fuera honesto.

- Haré tus deberes durante una semana - aventuró. Extendió una mano para que Neji se la estrechara, pero él la miró algo escéptico.

- Mejor que sea lo mismo que tú - repuso. Tenten asintió y se dieron la mano, un estrechón que le dio una sacudida brutal en todo el cuerpo.

Fijaron una pequeña carrera de 50 metros. El que llegara primero al otro lado de la cancha, ganaría. Se pusieron en posiciones. Cuando ambos terminaron de contar hasta 3, salieron disparados. Tenten sintió un silbido en el pecho, pero hizo lo posible por acelerar al máximo. A menos de 10 metros del final, logró pasar a Neji por una reducida ventaja, y llegó primera.

Todo su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el césped, medio muerto. Neji se acercó a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse, con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

- Te gané, capitán - musitó ella. Neji le dio un coscorrón.

- No me asustes, Inuzuka - le reprendió, pero soltó algo parecido a una risa.

Bebieron agua, y luego Tenten pidió que cumpliera con su parte del reto. Neji asintió, sereno.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - preguntó. Un millón de voces en la cabeza de Tenten aullaron lo mismo: ¡Pregúntale si le gustas! Pero, una pequeña voz se alzó en medio de la conmoción queriendo saber cómo ella comprobaría que decía la verdad.

- ¿Serás honesto? - cuestionó. Neji movió la cabeza.

- Ah, eso no podrás saberlo - terció, enseñando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa medio burlesca. A continuación se puso serio - No voy a mentir, Inuzuka. Anda, pregunta.

Tenten se aclaró la garganta, haciendo un repaso mental, y simplemente lo soltó.

- ¿Te gusta mi prima Tenten?

El rostro de Neji se torció en una mueca de sorpresa, como si, entre todas las preguntas posibles, jamás hubiese condierado esa. Y era muy probable que no lo hubiese hecho. Se rascó la cabeza, incómodo con la situación, pero Tenten no desistió de su pregunta. Necesitaba una respuesta, la que fuera.

- ¿No le dirás a nadie, verdad? - preguntó él.

- No tengo que responderte eso - terció ella, con una sonrisa, pero de todos modos le juró que no se lo diría a nadie. Su secreto estaba a salvo. Neji pareció más conforme.

- Sí, me gusta - admitió luego, evitando cruzar miradas. Tenten se derritió como helado al sol con aquella respuesta, pese a que ya la había escuchado una vez. La de ahora, sin embargo, tenía mucha más fuerza, más poder. Era la respuesta de un hombre, que no quería causar ninguna impresión, a otro que creía igualmente hombre. Era al respuesta de hombre sobrio.

- Conforme - logró decir, después de que se recuperó del ataque imperceptible de felicidad. Neji la miró, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron de pronto, revelando una seriedad que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

- Ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien - pronunció, con voz filosa. Tenten asintió de inmediato - Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, ¿vale? El hecho de que me guste no cambia nada en mi vida.

Toda la felicidad abandonó, como una fuga masiva, el cuerpo delgaducho de Tenten, dejándola casi indefensa. Asintió, como lo haría un desahuciado con el último suspiro de vida a punto de abandonarlo. Neji acababa de matarla con esa respuesta.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA TREINTA Y DOS**

**"Tenten quiere rechazar a Neji"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Oye... ¿lo hacemos? - preguntó Shion, mientras le daba un beso en el cuello. Neji se incorporó en el sofá, alejándose un poco.

- Pueden oírnos - advirtió, pero era una mala excusa. Estaban en la habitación de estar, a varios metros de distancia de las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de sus padres, en la última planta. Era imposible que su madre los oyera.

- Ya lo hemos hecho antes aquí - le recordó ella, jalándolo para que volviera a tumbarse en el sofá - Además, no tienes que guardar energía para el torneo.

Neji no quería hacerlo, mucho menos en el cuarto donde había besado a Tenten hace solo unos días. En realidad, la idea de tener sexo con Shion , sintiéndose tan confundido, solo le producía rechazo.

- Es tarde - consultó su reloj - Debería llevarte a casa.

- Oh, vamos - Shion puso los brazos en jarra, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada incrédula - ¿Me estás rechazando?

- No, no lo hago - terció él. Se pasó una mano por el cabello - Estoy cansando, Shion.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó ella, levantando una ceja - No has entrenado, o ¿sí?

- Estoy preparando a uno de los novatos para el torneo - respondió. Shion pareció fastidiada.

- ¿No debería el entrenador ocuparse de los chicos nuevos? - quiso saber. Neji movió la cabeza.

- Sigo siendo el capitán - le recordó. A Shion no le hizo eco su respuesta, pero Neji no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Ella nunca le prestaba demasiada atención cuando se trataba de football. Lo odiaba, igual que la fascinación y la excesiva preocupación que él mostraba en su rol de capitán.

- Vale, como sea - terció ella, poniéndose de pie - ¿Y quien es el chiquillo que le está robando las energías a mi novio? - preguntó, agria.

Fue el turno de Neji de poner los ojos en blanco. Siempre discutían, daba lo mismo cuán estúpida fuese la razón. Era casi un récord que después de un año siguieran juntos.

- Kiba Inuzuka, llegó este año al instituto - explicó. Shion lo miró pensativa, hasta que finalmente recordó algo.

- El chiquillo enclenque del que me hablaste, ¿no? - preguntó. Neji asintió, aliviado de que Shion hubiese decidido no insistir con lo de acostarse - Lo vi en el partido. Me miraba muy feo, ¿sabes? Tiene una pinta extraña que me da nervios - agregó ella.

- ¿Pinta extraña? - Neji la miró confundido.

- Ya sabes, como si fuera... gay - explicó, lo último casi lo dijo en un susurro cómplice. Bueno, no era la primera persona que lo pensaba. De hecho, él mismo lo había creído en un principio, pero ahora estaba casi convencido de que era solo una fachada.

- Es un buen chico - terció. Shion simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin emitir comentario al respecto. No insistió con la idea de hacerlo, porque después de ver que eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, concordó con que era demasiado tarde para ella. Su madre la esperaba hace media hora para que presidiera el curso de etiqueta.

Neji la llevó a su casa. Mientras tomaba la calle principal, para retornar a la suya, pensó en la idea de seguir hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Lo hizo, se pasó el cruce y siguió conduciendo. Había reprimido las ganas de ver a Tenten, convencido de que era mejor olvidarse de la idea, pero no podía controlarlo más. Si no la veía iba a explotar.

Llegó a la pastelería, pero no vio a Tenten en el mostrador. Su tía, en cambio, despedía a los últimos clientes de la tarde. Esperó que estos se fueran, y se acercó.

- Buenas noches - saludó, haciendo gala de su fingida amabilidad. La mujer sonrió abiertamente, como si lo hubiese estado esperado hace días.

- Hola, muchacho, ¿vienes por mi sobrina Tenten? - preguntó, sin rodeos. Neji asintió, medio perturbado por la rapidez.

- Ella no está hoy aquí - terció la mujer, pero cruzó el mesón por la puertecita para acercarse a él - Neji es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

Él volvió a asentir. Ella sonrió con mayor amplitud.

- Lo sabía - dijo, emocionada. Acercó más a Neji a sí misma, incomodándolo - Puedo decirte dónde encontrarla, pero primero quiero que me digas una cosa.

Neji estuvo a punto de apartarla, sin mucha amabilidad, para luego decirle que podía irse al cuerno. Desistió porque era la tía de Tenten, y porque, aún cuando no lo admitiera abiertamente, se moría por verla esa misma noche.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó, a regañadientes.

- ¿Tienes buenas intenciones? ¿Mi pequeña puede confiar en un hombre como tú?

A él casi se le desencaja la mandíbula del puro desconcierto. ¿De verdad le había preguntado eso? La miró, en aquellos ojos rojos no había burla, si no una muy sana curiosidad y preocupación. Vio en ellos el reflejo de Tenten, una chica que era tan inocente que podía dejarse engañar por idiotas como él. Tragó en seco, consiente de que no podía jugar con ella. No con Tenten. Era ella o Shion, así debía ser.

- Puede confiar en que no le haré daño a su sobrina - respondió, más seguro que nunca.

.

* * *

.

Tenten se levantó del sofá cuando el citófono comenzó a sonar. Lo descolgó.

- ¿Diga?

- Buenas noches, señorita Himura - saludó el conserje, con extrema formalidad - Un muchacho aquí abajo pregunta por usted.

Tenten se sobresaltó. ¿Un chico? El único que tenía su dirección era Lee, pero no entendía la razón de que él estuviese allí.

- ¿Quien es? - cuestionó. El conserje alejó el auricular un poco para preguntar algo. Luego volvió a aparecer en línea.

- Hyuga Neji, señorita - indicó, y ella tuvo que controlar el repentino temblor de sus manos para no dejar caer el aparato al suelo. Algo en su interior, sin embargo, no controló las ganas de salir disparado: su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

- ¿Neji? - preguntó, en un balbuceo. El conserje quiso saber si lo despachaba o no. Tenten se apresuró a indicarle que no se le ocurriera dejar que se fuera, que ella bajaba enseguida.

Corrió al baño. Se lavó los dientes, aplicó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y se acomodó la peluca. El cuerpo le dolía muchísimo después de el entrenamiento de hoy, pero aún así se cambió de ropa echa un rayo. Cuando estuvo lista, se miró una última vez antes de salir. ¿Qué querría Neji? Él mismo le había dejado claro que las cosas con Shion seguirían igual que siempre, de modo que no se le ocurría qué podía estar haciendo allí.

En el ascensor, comenzó a experimentar la tensión del encuentro. Veía a Neji todos los días, y hace un par de horas habían entrenado juntos, pero entre ellos las cosas habían cambiado, sobre todo después de lo del sabado. Habían compartido un beso, uno que decía mucho de ella misma, pero que probablemente no había significado mayor cosa para él.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, y lo vio recargado contra uno de los pilares que adornaban la fachada del edificio por fuera, Tenten recordó lo que él había dicho a Kiba: "El hecho de que me guste no cambia nada en mi vida". No volvieron a hablar del asunto después de esa declaración.

- Hola - saludó, acercándose. Neji hizo un gesto con la cabeza, volviendo todo el cuerpo hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó él.

- Bien, y ¿tu?

Neji se masajeó el cuello, mientras respondía que estaba un poco cansado. Tenten quiso preguntarle qué demonios hacía allí, pero fue él quien habló primero.

- Tú tía me dijo que estarías aquí - artículo. Ella quiso darle a su tía un bofetón por ser tan intrusa.

- Vivo aquí - respondió, escueta. Si Neji había venido para hacerle falsas ilusiones eternamente, prefería que se marchara en ese mismo momento - No quiero ser grosera, Neji, pero ¿A qué has venido? - dijo, más segura de lo que estaba.

Neji bajó la mirada, un poco decepcionado.

- Bueno, creo que te debo una explicación. El sábado no te llevaste una muy buena imagen de mí - articuló - Seguramente piensas que soy un violento, y que juego contigo...

Tenten suspiró. Neji solo buscaba justificarse, para que ella no se hiciera una mala idea de él. Nada de eso le servía.

- Mira Neji, yo no pienso nada, ¿vale? - le dijo, muy dura. No sabía de qué parte exactamente estaba sacando el valor para encararlo. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo - Puedes irte tranquilo, porque tu imagen está intacta.

Neji arqueó una ceja. Había captado el tono de su voz.

- ¿Estás molesta? - preguntó. Dio un paso hacia adelante. Tenten automaticamente dio uno hacia atrás - Tenten... - dio otro paso, atrapandola. Ella estuvo a punto de caer en sus redes, pero entonces vio que en el pliegue del cuello de la camisa, Neji tenía marcado un beso. La furia la asaltó como un volcán en erupción.

- Vienes de ver a Shion, ¿verdad? - cuestionó, libida. Apretó los dientes.

- ¿Qué? - Neji la soltó, extrañado. Tenten apuntó la mancha de labial rosado en la camisa. Él intentó borrarla, pero fue inútil. Estaba allí para recordarles a ambos que no podían olvidarse de Shion.

- Joder - masculló él, pero se apresuró a coger a Tenten del brazo cuando ella intentó marcharse, dejándolo colgado - No te vayas. Oye, mírame.

Tenten lo fulminó con sus ojos castaños.

- ¿Para qué viniste, Neji? - preguntó - ¿Para decirme algunas mentiras y que yo te creyera? Vete con tu novia, y déjame en paz.

Nunca pensó que lo diría, pero ya estaba medio arta de soñar con algo que no ocurriría. Neji no la soltó, es más, la sujetó con muchisima fuerza, no permitiendole mover un solo músculo.

- Estaba con Shion, tienes razón - admitió - Pero no vine a inventarte mentiras. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Tenten, por favor déjame intentarlo.

- ¿Cómo? - cuestionó, escéptica y rabiosa. Neji pasó las manos de sus brazos a su cuello, y de allí al contorno de su rostro. Tenten sintió el calor de sus manos contra la piel, lo que hizo que la voluntad se le fuera a los pies.

- No te mentí el sábado - dijo él, más calmado. Su calido aliento golpeo la coronilla de Tenten, como una caricia angelical - Me gustas, y estoy dispuesto a dejar a Shion por ti - terminó.

El corazón de Tenten se detuvo en un latido infinito, doloroso y placentero a la vez. Vio el brillo de los ojos de Neji como una promesa tácita de un amor que podía durar para siempre, por lo que no quiso pensar en otra cosa. Sí él dejaba a Shion, ella sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

No se apartó un solo centímetro cuando él se acercó para besarla. Experimentó el beso como si fuera el primero. Suave, y luego hambriento. Una verdadera lucha por demostrar quien estaba más enloquecido por el otro...

.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ! (Si quieren que continúe ya saben qué hacer)

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Yo solo puedo decir que espero fervientemente que Neji cumpla con su palabra. No solo por Tenten, también por Shion, para que no crean que deseo hacerla sufrir... tan mala no soy jaja. Ah, y en cuanto a Sai, les adelanto que :"La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y se come despacio"

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. ¡Ahora sí que la hora de la verdad está a punto de llegar!

¡Hasta entonces! (Me tardaré un poco en actualizar, una semana y media probablemente)

* * *

**_DonnaKey_**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

**Me tardé un poco, pero aquí está el noveno capitulo de la historia. La verdad, como les dije antes, verá la luz en este capitulo, pero como la idea es mantenerlos interesados, quedaran muchas cosas inconclusas.**

**Ya saben que agradezco muchísimo sus reviews!. La única forma que tengo de saber que la historia les gusta y de que quieren continuación es a través de un pequeño comentario =) Así que no sean tímidos jaja**

**Bueno. Sin más, ¡A LEER!**

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se separaron, Tenten aprovechó de acariciarle la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, dibujando con las yemas la quijada firme y frotando la sombra de barba. Sonrió tímidamente ante la expresión gustosa de Neji.

- Me gustan tus besos - musitó él, irguiéndose un poco - ¿Tienes mucha experiencia? - cuestionó luego, frunciendo el ceño.

Tenten soltó una risa. Si tan solo supiera.

- Eso no se le pregunta a una chica - advirtió. Neji la acercó de nuevo hacía sí, estrechándola mucho contra su cuerpo firme.

- Tampoco quiero saberlo - reconoció - ¿Puedo pensar que fui el primero?

No necesitaba pensarlo. Lo era. Pero Tenten lo dejó con la duda porque no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo muy prendada que estaba.

- Puedes - respondió, acercándose para darle un casto beso en los labios. Neji la retuvo un poco más, hasta que finalmente se separó del todo. Tenía que irse.

- Si vengo cualquier día de sorpresa, no me cerrarás la puerta en la cara, ¿verdad? - quiso saber, mientras daba lentos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose.

Tenten le aseguró que no lo haría. Entonces Neji se volvió en sus pasos y se marchó. Ella se quedó un rato, viendo la lejana silueta. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que no estaba soñando, que Neji realmente había estado allí, que se habían besado y que él le había dicho que dejaría a Shion. Era demasiada felicidad para que fuera cierto. ¿Acaso estaba permitido sentirse tan bien?

.

* * *

.

Solo instantes después de que Neji cerró la puerta de su coche, la realidad lo golpeó en la cara. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Le había dicho a Tenten que dejaría a Shion, y para ser honesto quería hacerlo, porque después de besarla, no creía que fuera capaz de alejarse de ella. Pero el asunto no le parecía sencillo. Con Shion tenía una historia de un año que sus padres consentían. Era demasiado tiempo para arrojarlo por la borda y arriesgarse a una campal discusión con sus padres por algo que podía ser un capricho. Porque Tenten lo tenía medio loco, pero nada aseguraba que fuese a durar.

Agg, quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el manubrio un millón de veces, hasta que algo en su mente hiciera click y le trajera la solución a todos sus problemas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? No, de nuevo tuvo que recordarse que él lo hacía complicado. Las cosas eran en realidad muy simples. O dejaba a Shion definitivamente, o podía olvidarse de Tenten para siempre. Ella no se conformaría con mantenerse en las sombras, y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a jugar con sus sentimientos. Ni con los de Shion.

Permaneció allí, aparcado frente al edificio de Tenten, hasta que decidió dejar de pensar. No era pensar lo que necesitaba para encontrar una respuesta. Debía actuar. Sí, la solución vendría eventualmente cuando tuviese una charla con Shion. Encendió el coche y salió raudo por la avenida principal.

.

* * *

**.**

**DÍA TREINTA Y TRES**

**"Que dure lo que tenga que durar"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ... Luego treparás esa rampa, lo más rápido que puedas, ¿entendiste? - aquella frase fue la única que Tenten escuchó de todo el discurso del capitán previo al último entrenamiento antes del torneo. Asintió con la cabeza, pero en realidad no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Se había distraído mirando el sutil movimiento de la boca de Neji mientras hablaba, imaginando mil maneras posibles de besarlo, si es que las había.

- Anda, hazlo de una vez - le dio un pequeño empujón y Tenten salió dispara sin saber a dónde dirigirse primero. Optó por los conos, pero Neji le gritó que eso no era lo que debía hacer.

- Mierda, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? - agregó, exasperado - ¡Ve a las vallas!

Tenten así lo hizo. Después Neji volvió a gritarle cuando se equivocó de actividad. Al final, estaban tan cabreado que le lanzó la toalla en las narices y se largó de allí sin siquiera despedirse.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana en el partido, capitán! - le gritó ella, a modo de despedida. Neji movió una mano en señal de haberla escuchado, pero no se volvió.

Tenten resopló.

¡Genial!

¿Cómo conseguía que Neji pasara de mirarla con añoranza a mirarla como si quisiera matarla? Aunque, si era justa consigo misma, no era del todo su culpa. Neji había llegado particularmente crispado al entrenamiento, como si tuviese una astilla atravesada en la planta del pie que le causare una gran incomodidad. Pero, prefirió no pensar demasiado en la razón que lo tendría así. Existían un montón de posibilidades por las que alguien podía haber despertado de mal humor. Un mal dormir, dolor de cabeza, una pelea con los padres, entre muchísimas otras. Aun así, Tenten no logró sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que Shion tenía mucho que ver con el mal humor del capitán.

.

* * *

.

Shion lo esperaba reclinada cómodamente en el enorme sofá de la sala de estar. Pidió al mayordomo que se retirara, y en cuanto estuvieron solos, ella se puso de pie. Movió las caderas mientras caminaba hacia él. Aun en silencio, Neji dejó que ella le echara los brazos al cuello, para abrazarlo. Pensó que, tal vez, ese sería el último que ambos compartieran.

No pudo controlar la tensión de sus hombros. Ella se dio cuenta después de estrecharlo mucho. Lo miró, con el ceño levemente fruncido y una mueca de preocupación en el rostro. La primera vez que la vio, Neji pensó que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Sexy, misteriosa, todo lo que en realidad deseaba. Pero ahora, ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ella. Neji la apartó un poco. Era mejor guardar distancias.

Empezó con la misma frase que utilizaban todos antes de romper una relación.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Shion sonrió.

- Sí, eso me lo dijiste ayer en la noche - dijo - Hablar. ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa primero?

Se acercó para besarlo. Neji movió el rostro, evitando un beso que cayó sobre su quijada.

- Realmente tenemos que hablar - pidió, cogiendo sus manos antes de que ella pudiera hacer alguna otra cosa.

Shion se rindió.

- Vale, hablemos - concedió - Te escucho - regresó al sofá de cuero.

Neji intentó ordenar las ideas de su mente lo más rápido posible, para evitar decir cosas incoherentes. Pero no tuvo éxito. No sabía cómo demonios empezar. Su silencio aburrió a Shion.

- Vale, ¿quieres que yo diga algo? - preguntó ella.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? - cuestionó.

- Sí, varias cosas en realidad - terció. Se puso de pie. Neji la vio caminar hasta el otro lado de la sala, donde sus padres tenían un enorme bar. Sacó dos copas. Él negó con la cabeza cuando ella le ofreció un poco de champaña.

- Primera cosa - dijo ella, mientras se servía una gran cantidad de champaña - Desde hace un par de semanas estás muy esquivo.

Hace unas semanas, Neji había conocido a Tenten. ¿Podía ser eso?

- Segunda cosa - siguió ella. Un sorbo - Ayer no quisiste tener sexo conmigo. Y tú jamás niegas un polvo, cariño, eres muy apasionado.

Neji sintió calor en las mejillas. No necesitaba que ella se lo dijera. Lo tenía muy claro. Shion disfrutó la reacción que produjeron sus palabras.

- Tercera y última cosa - agregó – No eres un chico conflictivo, nunca los has sido. Jamás te habrías involucrado en una pelea como la del sábado. Hay algo que te está perturbando, ¿no es así? Por eso todas esas extrañas actitudes.

Antes del encuentro con Sai, Neji no había estado metido jamás en una pelea. Lograba controlar sus ánimos para no perder la paciencia por completo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Algo lo perturbaba. Shion tenía razón. Solo que ella no sospechaba que ese algo tenía nombre y apellido.

- Sí, hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, Shion - concedió. Ella activó sus alarmas - Ayer no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en el modo de decirlo, de confesarte lo que me está ocurriendo.

Hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de Shion. Ella le pidió que continuara.

- No pude encontrarlo, creo que ya te diste cuenta - siguió. Se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro. Siempre había sido muy suave, y esa suavidad le relajaba terriblemente cuando estaba tenso. Decidió continuar - Voy a decirlo de la única forma posible, porque no tengo otra. Conocí a una chica hace un par de semanas. Al principio no fue nada, pero luego se metió en mi cabeza y… no dejo de pensar en ella.

Silencio. Neji casi pudo oír como Shion aguantó la respiración. Se miraron, ninguno dijo nada durante un rato. Parecía que se trataba de una broma, de una mala broma. Ella bajó la mirada, y entonces, Neji la escuchó negar una y otra vez.

- ¿Shion? - avanzó unos pasos hacia ella - Oye...

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó ella, levantando la vista y fijando sus ojos enrojecidos en él. Había comenzado a llorar.

- No bromearía con algo así - dijo él. Shion se bebió el resto de la champaña de un solo sorbo. Neji trató de tocarla, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? - cogió la botella y se sirvió otro poco - ¿La conozco?

Neji la vio beberse el contenido de una vez. Era muy mala idea que se emborrachara.

- Deja de beber - pidió.

- ¡Contéstame! - gritó, enajenada. Luego se llevó una mano al pecho, allí donde latía su corazón. Apretó los labios, aguantando un alarido de rabia y pena.

Neji nunca la había visto así.

- No la conoces - respondió.

Shion esbozó una sonrisa que fue en realidad una mueca de desprecio.

- ¿Ya te acostaste con ella? - cuestionó - ¿Lo hiciste o no?

- No - pero Shion no le creyó. Le gritó mentiroso con la voz convertida en un huracán. Los gritos alertaron a la servidumbre. El mayordomo se asomó por la puerta para saber si acaso estaba todo bien.

Ella respondió que sí, que no había de que preocuparse. Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, ella exigió a Neji que le dijera la verdad.

Él volvió a negarlo. Ya había admitido lo de la chica, ¿por qué tendría que mentir con eso?

- ¿Y la besaste? Eso lo hiciste, ¿verdad? La besaste...

Neji le dijo que sí. Shion se acercó y le dio una bofetada muy fuerte. Al ruido sordo le siguió un silencio lúgubre.

- Lo siento - dijo Neji, después de un rato. Ella se pasó una mano por los ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? - preguntó, en un hilo de voz. Neji comprendió que le estaba costando horrores hablar.

La quería, sí, no podía negarlo. Pero también quería lo que Tenten pudiera ofrecerle. El sentimiento era demasiado profundo para dejarlo ir.

- Siento hacerte daño, Shion, de verdad - comenzó - Sí pudiera evitar lo que está ocurriendo, te juro que lo haría, pero no puedo. Lo intenté, llevo todos estos días tratando de sacármela de la cabeza...

- ¿A quién? ¿Cuál es su nombre? - interrumpió Shion.

- No tiene importancia - cortó él, pero ella explotó en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Por supuesto que tiene importancia! - gritó - ¡Tiene importancia el nombre de la chica por la cual mandaste un año de relación a la basura! ¡Porque eso fue lo que hiciste cuando la besaste, Neji! ¡Enviaste 12 meses de incondicional amor a la basura! ¡¿Y a cambio de qué?! ¿De una calentura? Estás caliente con ella, ¿verdad?

- No es una calentura - terció él. La sostuvo de los brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba por su mente. Una calentura no lo confundiría de ese modo porque él no era un niño precoz - He estado caliente por otras tías en mi vida, Shion, pero jamás dejaría que eso me nublara la mente. Siempre he sido leal contigo, y lo sabes.

- Pero besaste a esa chica, ¿no? ¿Acaso con ella vas en serio? - musitó Shion. Le temblaron los labios. Neji la soltó de pronto, consciente de que acaba de admitir lo que hasta entonces no sabía muy bien.

Se llevó ambas manos al cabello, pero esta vez no consiguió el consuelo que deseaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas, de un lado a otro, completamente perdida. Lo había admitido, pero ahora no tenía idea de lo que seguía.

- No lo sé - dijo, ronco - Pero no puedo seguir contigo sintiéndome así.

Shion evitó mirarlo después de esas palabras. Se alejó tambaleante hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Quería mantener las distancias lo más posible.

- ¿Terminamos, es eso? - preguntó - ¿Son tus últimas palabras?

Neji asintió. Había decidido que no haría sufrir más a Shion. Y no era solo por Tenten, era por todas aquellas veces en que él había sido incapaz de admitir que la quería. Por eso.

- Es lo mejor - terminó.

Shion soltó una risa, amarga.

- Sí, lo mejor - repitió. No se giró a mirarlo cuando agregó - Déjame sola, Neji, por favor. Si no tienes nada más que decir, me gustaría que te fueras.

Neji tentó a su suerte acercándose un poco a ella y ofreciéndole, al menos, un poco de consuelo. Shion podía seguir contando con él. Si no estaban juntos en términos románticos, podían quedar como amigos. Había sido demasiado tiempo juntos.

- Olvídalo, Neji - siseó ella, con los ojos iracundos - Primero muerta antes que ser tu amiga.

.

* * *

.

Tenten dormitaba en el sofá del living, a penas con unas pantaletas y el sostén, cuando alguien tocó el timbre, arrancándole todo el sueño de un solo sobresalto. Corrió a la puerta y miró por el pequeño visor. Estuvo a punto de caer sobre su trasero ante la imagen que proyectó su retina. Neji estaba del otro lado. ¡¿Por qué mierda el conserje no le había avisado?!

Se vistió con una vieja jardinera, se acomodó la peluca y, luego de respirar profundamente varias veces, abrió la puerta. Su cara debió ser de mucha sorpresa e incredulidad, porque Neji enseguida explicó su presencia allí.

- Tú dijiste que podía venir cualquier día de sorpresa - dijo - No vas a cerrarme la puerta en las narices, ¿o sí? - un brillo de temor adornó sus ojos. Tenten movió la cabeza, negativamente. Eso jamás. Le agradaba demasiado el Neji que se mostraba con ella para hacerlo. Olvidaba por un momento que era el mismo de hace algunas horas.

- Adelante, señor Hyuga, está en su casa - le dijo a modo de broma, apartándose para dejarlo pasar. Cuando él pasó a su lado, Tenten aspiró la fragancia que lo caracterizaba.

Neji recorrió la estancia, antes de detenerse en medio del living. A Tenten le costó convencerse de que realmente estaba allí, que no era una ilusión.

- Bonita decoración - pronunció él. Se volvió al sofá - ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Por supuesto - concedió ella - ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Una cerveza, quizás?

- Estoy conduciendo - apuntó él - Jugo estaría bien.

Tenten fue a la cocina, y regresó con un vaso rebosante de jugo de naranja. No sabía si era del gusto de Neji, de modo que sonrió feliz cuando él disfrutó del primer sorbo. Se quedó viéndolo, hasta que Neji levantó la mirada y se percató de que ella seguía de pie.

- Ven aquí - le dijo, dándole una palmadita al borde del sofá junto a él. Tenten obedeció. Quedaron casi a la misma altura, Neji una cabeza más alto, pero Tenten bajó la vista, evitando verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - cuestionó él. Tenten se frotó los dedos, unos con otros.

- Me gusta que estés aquí - admitió, sonrojándose un poco. No sabía exactamente en qué momento se había convertido en una completa cursi, peor que Ino o Matsuri.

Se permitió levantar la vista para ver qué expresión tenía Neji. Él la miraba con una mezcla de ternura y reserva, siempre evitando ser demasiado expresivo.

- Oye, Tenten - le dijo.

- ¿Qué? - cuestionó ella, recuperándose del bochorno.

- Quiero decirte algo importante - explicó él, y entonces dejó de mirarla. Tenten observó su perfil recortado por la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana.

- Te escucho- aventuró. Neji bajó la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos quedaron mirando el suelo bajo sus pies. Apretó los dientes, una mueca que le hizo sentir un temblor en el cuerpo, como si viniera algo muy malo.

Pero él no dijo nada terrible, al contrario. Tenten tuvo que aferrar bien los pies al suelo para evitar salir levitando lejos de allí después de aquellas palabras.

- Terminé con Shion.

En serio. ¿Estaba permitido ser tan inmensamente feliz?

Con la respiración aun contenida, preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Cómo lo tomó ella?

Neji se pasó una mano por la frente, como queriendo quitar un sudor invisible.

- Mal - dijo – Hemos terminado otras veces, pero los motivos eran casi siempre los mismos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a eso, supongo. Lo de esta vez, sin embargo, no se lo esperaba y reaccionó muy mal.

Tenten se había quedado pegada en "hemos terminado otras veces". Eso significaba que volverían, ¿no?

- ¿Ya has terminado con ella antes? - pronunció, cayendo desde lo más alto del cielo. Él levantó la mirada, percatándose de la expresión que cruzaba su rostro. Deslizó una mano cerca de la que Tenten tenía reposando sobre la superficie del sofá, pero no llegó a tocarla.

- No vamos a volver - le dijo, muy seguro. Pero eso nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera él, y mucho menos ella. Shion podía convertirse en un fantasma entre ellos - ¿No me crees? - insistió, cuando Tenten no varió la expresión.

- Sí te creo, es solo que... ¿Cómo podrías estar seguro? - esbozó una sonrisa amarga - Nadie puede saberlo.

Neji movió un poco más la mano, hasta coger la de Tenten con la suya. No fue una caricia, era más bien el intento de él por convencerla de sus palabras.

- No puedo saberlo - concedió, con la voz más ronca, acercándose mucho - Ahora mismo no quiero volver con ella, ¿te sirve de algo? No quiero volver porque... - la jaló hacia sí mismo, y sus narices se tocaron. Entonces dio rienda suelta a sus deseos y la besó, un beso muy distinto a los que le había dado antes. ¿Los besos podían hablar? Este lo hacía. Convencía a Tenten con aquel vaivén húmedo.

- ... soy incapaz de renunciar a esto - terminó él en un susurro, cuando se separaron en busca de aire. Ella no entendía como un hombre, que aparentaban ser tan frío y calculador a veces, podía decir palabras que la acaloraran tanto. No era el prototipo del hombre romántico, y probablemente ni siquiera fuese cariñoso, pero tenía algo que lo hacía inmensamente apasionado. Un aura cálida, a pesar del hielo que destilaban sus ojos perlados, a veces tan herméticos.

Tenten se permitió enterrar los dedos en la cabellera suave de su capitán, porque eso era, ¿verdad? Suyo, al menos por ahora.

- Que dure lo que tenga que durar - dijo en un susurro, aunque era más para sí que para él. Neji pegó su frente contra la de ella, exhalando un suave suspiro.

Pese a que no deseaban separarse, tuvieron que hacerlo porque el sonido una llave siendo encajada en la cerradura de la puerta los advirtió de que muy pronto no estarían solos. Neji se alejó lo suficiente para que no pareciera que había ocurrido alguna cosa. Mientras Tenten se acercaba al pasillo para recibir a su tía, él aprovechó de arreglarse las ropas, como si con ello pudiese recuperar también la actitud impasible que lo caracterizaba.

- Ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres, cielo? – dijo Kurenai a Tenten, entrando con un montón de bolsas en las manos. Ella se acercó y cogió unas cuantas. Su tía miró a su alrededor, como si hubiera captado algo.

- ¿Estás con alguien? - preguntó - Huele a... - olisqueó un poco más el aire - Hombre, eso es. ¿Hay un chico aquí?

Tenten pensó que esa era la peor frase que su tía podría haber dicho en presencia de Neji. Kurenai no esperó una respuesta y se internó más en la casa, hasta llegar al living y comedor. Tenten salió tras ella.

La expresión de Kurenai fue todo un poema cuando se encontró con Neji, de pie en medio de su pequeño living. No combinaba con la rustica decoración, porque tenía un porte demasiado elegante.

- Buenas noches, señora - saludó él, haciendo una suave inclinación de cabeza. Cruzó miradas con Tenten.

- No me digas señora, muchacho - terció ella - Soy demasiado joven para eso. Me llamo Kurenai - se acercó y estrechó a Neji por los brazos, porque no llegaba a su cuello, con una sonrisa enorme - Mi pequeña tiene mucha suerte. Eres un bombón, ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Tía! - reprendió Tenten, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Kurenai era imposible.

- ¿Qué? - ella ni se inmutó - ¿Acaso no se lo dices? A los hombres hay que halagarlos, chica, o se aburren.

Tenten quiso desaparecer en ese preciso momento. Neji, sin embargo, lució una sonrisa sutil en sus labios. Y fue un alivio, porque conociendo al capitán, esperaba que la imprudencia de Kurenai le pareciera un grosería.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? - cuestionó Kurenai, sin soltarlo. Él no respondió. Miró a Tenten por encima de la cabeza de Kurenai y esta se encogió de hombros.

- No quiero molestar - aventuró él. Kurenai reprendió a Tenten con la mirada.

- Tenten, por dios, ¿vas a dejar que se vaya así? - le dijo.

- Quédate si quieres, Neji - tuvo que decir ella, para evitar que su tía armara un escándalo. No es que no quisiera que Neji se quedara, por ella que no se apartara nunca más de su lado, pero su tía tenía una lengua muy larga y no dudaba que le haría pasar vergüenza durante toda la cena.

No se equivocó demasiado. Kurenai atosigó a Neji con preguntas sobre cualquier cosa, y algunas un poco más comprometedoras. Tenten quiso decirle que no estaba obligado a responder nada, pero Neji pareció bastante dispuesto a hacerlo. Con inusual paciencia explicó a Kurenai, entre otras cosas, dónde vivía, que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, que no le gustaba, y a que se dedicaban sus padres. Hizashi, que era el nombre de su papá, administraba el negocio de la familia, una de las empresas textiles más grandes del país. Su madre, en cambio, era una de las fundadoras del Club de la Moral y las Buenas Costumbres que tenía su propia sede en uno de los exclusivos barrios de Tokio. Tenten no dejó pasar el tono amargo con el que Neji se refirió a cada una de las actividades de sus padres, y cuando Kurenai hizo un comentario mordaz acerca del Club, la golpeó en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

- Lo siento, Neji - se disculpó ella.

- No importa - terció él - Yo también odio ese Club. Siempre me ha parecido una completa estupidez, empezando por el nombre.

Tenten decidió cambiar de tema en ese preciso momento.

- Kiba me dijo que lo estabas entrenando para el torneo de mañana.

Neji levantó la mirada del plato a medio comer. Al parecer la extraña salsa de su tía Kurenai no le había gustado mucho.

- Si, bueno, como yo estoy suspendido del partido por... - hizo una pausa, dirigiéndole a Kurenai una mirada incómoda. Posteriormente, decidió continuar - ... Como estoy suspendido por el incidente del sábado, pensé que Kiba sería un muy buen elemento en el campo. Ha demostrado que tiene mucho talento.

- Está muy feliz de que hayas confiado en él- sonrió Tenten, evitando que Kurenai se metiera con el otro asunto.

Pero ella lo hizo, porque antes que su tía, era una muy buena cotilla. Neji estuvo a punto de responder, pero Tenten se adelantó.

- ¿Por qué mejor no pasamos al postre, eh? - preguntó - No veo a ninguno muy entusiasmado con las sobras.

Y, en realidad, Neji movía el resto de la comida sin hambre y Kurenai hace rato que había dejado de comer.

Fue un alivio cuando su tía se levantó de la mesa con los patos para traer el postre. Tenten también se puso de pie, para ayudarla.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que tu tía se entere de lo del sábado? - cuestionó Neji, cogiéndola por el brazo antes de que se alejara. Tenten aprovechó de acariciar unos mechones de cabello que se deslizaban sutilmente por los costados de su cara.

- Porque tiene una mente muy extraña, ¿sabes? Se imaginará lo peor - intentó alejarse, pero Neji no la soltó - ¿No quieres postre? - preguntó ella, divertida.

- ¿Qué tal si tú eres mi postre? - propuso él, causando que las orejas se le pusieran rojas. Neji podía decir cosas que ni en un millón de años ella se esperaría. Impredecible. Era una palabra que le quedaba muy bien.

Se separaron a tiempo para evitar que Kurenai los viese.

Hablaron de cualquier cosa trivial, y en algún momento, mientras Tenten descubría lo fácil que era conversar con Neji, él anunció que debía marcharse. Se despidió de Kurenai, que lo estrujó como trapo hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento, y Tenten se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su coche. Él la detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

- Hasta aquí está bien – le dijo, enseñando una ínfima sonrisa. Tenten acarició con un dedo el torso musculoso del capitán, regalándole una sonrisa especial, solo para él.

- No es necesario que te vayas aún – aventuró, pero él movió la cabeza.

- Mi papá invitó a unos amigos del club de golf esta noche. Quiere que mantenga a su esposa lejos de casa mientras él se dedica a aparentar que lleva una vida de soltero - su expresión de ensombreció un instante, pero enseguida volvió a como estaba antes. Cogió a Tenten de la cintura y la acercó para besarla. Sin importarles si su tía estaba o no observándolos, se besaron con avidez un buen rato, hasta que Neji se apartó perezosamente.

- Ya lo sabes, Tenten. Me gustan las visitas sorpresa - le recordó, antes de colarse dentro del elevador.

Tenten quiso gritar de emoción, hasta quedarse sin voz. Tan dichosa estaba que ni siquiera se preocupó de reprender a su tía por ser tan metiche. Incluso le sonrió cuando esta asomó la cabeza desde la cocina con una mirada llena de complicidad. Flotó de regreso al living, cayendo suavemente sobre el sofá que ella y Neji habían compartido hace un rato. Cerró los ojos, escuchando la música de su propia fiesta mental.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA**** TREINTA Y CUATRO**

**"Kiba es Tenten"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi los reunió a todos antes de salir a la cancha. Los 14 jugadores, incluyendo a los 2 suplentes y a un expulsado Neji, hicieron un círculo en torno al entrenador.

- El equipo al cual nos enfrentamos hoy es mucho más peligroso que el anterior. Tiene una mejor defensa, y una delantera que es muchísimo más rápida que la nuestra. Necesitamos adelantarnos a sus movimientos, pensar más que actuar, ¿entienden? Hagan uso de las estrategias que les enseñé, sean inteligentes, no impulsivos. El que quiera hacer su propio juego y no escuche a los demás, quedará expulsado del segundo tiempo, ¿está claro?

Todos asintieron. Entonaron el himno del Instituto una vez, a viva voz, y luego Kakashi los envió a las canchas.

Neji la cogió de la camiseta antes de abandonar los camerinos.

- ¿Escuchaste a Kakashi, no? - preguntó. Ella asintió - Habló de lo rápido que son los jugadores del equipo contrario. Tu eres el más rápido del nuestro, de eso no cabe duda. Guarda tus pocas energías para momentos claves, ¿entiendes?

Tenten lo entendía. No podía correr todo el tiempo, porque se cansaba muy pronto. Estaría atenta al momento en que tuviera que dar lo mejor de sí.

Por ella lo haría.

Por Neji

El campo de juego estaba tan exaltado como cuando ella pisó las canchas por primera vez. Pero, esta vez, era distinto. No estaba sentada en las bancas. Calentaba para el momento en que tuviera que acompañar al resto de los jugadores a la cancha.

Neji le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda cuando en el altoparlante anunciaron el turno del Instituto Masculino de Tokio.

- No voy a defraudarte, Neji - se dijo, en un susurro, antes de salir a la cancha.

Gaara y el capitán del equipo contrario se dieron la mano en el centro de la amplia cancha de pasto. Después de ese gesto, el partido comenzó. Los jugadores se replegaron en el campo de juego, mientras uno del equipo contrario corría con el balón en un intento de meterlo en terreno lo frenó, enviando el balón muy lejos.

Tenten se mantuvo alerta a cualquier posible pase, pero evitó enfrentarse a desgastes innecesarios, como Neji le había indicado.

Pasaron 20 minutos sin sobresaltos. El balón iba y volvía sin que ningún equipo lograra meterlo en el arco. Tenten dio un par de pases, pero todos terminaron fuera de la cancha. La impaciencia no se hizo esperar.

Kakashi gritó desde su tranquila posición en las gradas, que fuesen más ofensivos.

- ¡Ya basta de jugar como nenas! - agregó, golpeando las rejilla que lo mantenía aislado de la cancha. Tenten lo miró a él y luego a Neji. Este último permanecía sentado en una banca, silencioso. A su lado, Tenten tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no era una visión, estaba Shion.

¿Qué hacía la ex novia de Neji allí? Porque era la ex, ¿verdad? Él se lo había dicho. Él había llegado a su casa el día anterior para decirle que había terminado con Shion.

Tenten experimentó un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo. Vértigo, dolor de estómago, rabia, indignación, y dolor. Un profundo dolor que se atoró en su garganta. Ignoró dónde estaba, y que era lo que estaba haciendo, cuando comenzó a retroceder, alejándose del juego como si de pronto no estuviese allí.

Estaba en el infierno.

- ¡Inuzuka! - le gritó alguien, una voz conocida - ¡Coge el balón, Inuzuka!

Tenten apenas prestó a atención al balón, que pasó rápidamente junto a ella, saliendo de la cancha. Se escucharon gritos de protesta.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? - rugió Gaara. Le dio un empujón, que la regresó momentáneamente a la realidad.

- Lo siento - se disculpó. Volvió a mirar a las gradas. Neji estaba de pie, pegado a la malla. La miraba con furia. Shion lo cogió del brazo y le dijo algo que, por la distancia, Tenten no pudo oír.

Pero su mente se imaginó todo tipo de cosas. Todas ellas le dieron un terrible dolor de tripas.

- ¡Joder, Inuzuka, ¿estás aquí!? - le gritó Gaara, volviendo a pasar junto a ella. Tenten lo miró, perseguía el balón que un jugador del equipo contrario le había arrebatado.

Jugaban sin en ella, porque Tenten había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Neji podía irse al demonio. Ella debía jugar bien por todos los años en que había tratado de que su escuela en Konoha metiera el curso de deportes en la parrilla de electivos. Neji podía irse simplemente al demonio porque ella ganaría ese juego por ella, no por él.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y como era pequeña, logró colarse entre dos jugadores y arrebatarles el balón. Inició, entonces, una carrera hacia el arco contrario, consciente de que sería quizás la única oportunidad que tendría de anotar un gol. Olvidando que todas sus ilusiones se habían hecho trisas, Tenten le dio un puntapié al balón con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

El balón entró en el arco con gloriosa velocidad. El primer gol de todo el partido. Y había sido suyo.

Qué feliz se sentía, ¿verdad?

- ¡Eres increíble enano! - varios cuerpos se le echaron encima, estrechándolo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo. Tenten trató de no mirar hacia las gradas, pero no pudo contra su propio cuerpo. Lo que vio, sin embargo, no lo esperaba ni en un montón de años.

Shion tenía los labios pegados a los de Neji. Y el no hacía absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Sus manos inertes a los lados de su cuerpo fue lo que más indignación y pena le dio

"Que dure lo que tenga que durar" Pero no había durado más que un día.

El juego se reanudó después de la celebración. Tenten, con el dolor en la garganta, recibió varios pases y se encargó de encaminarlos al arco, para que alguno de los delanteros hiciera una anotación. Sasuke metió un gol solo segundos antes de que el primer tiempo se acabara.

Fue arrastrada a las gradas por una ola de jugadores que aplaudían efusivamente. Neji se acercó a ella para darle las respectivas felicitaciones.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, enano - le dijo, dándole un coscorrón. Tenten lo apartó.

- ¿Me viste? – Cuestionó, hosca - Pensé que estabas ocupado en tu propio jueguito.

Neji arqueó una ceja.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Tenten apretó los puños, conteniendo las ganas de estrellarle un puño en la cara. Lo odiaba, era un ruin mentiroso. Una porquería.

Y ella una tonta, por dejarse engañar.

- Estás con Shion, ¿no? - preguntó. Lo fulminó con la mirada - Tenten solo es parte de ese juego que te gusta jugar. Cada vez caen más rápido, ¿no? ¡Encontraste a una verdaderamente estúpida!

Le dio un empujón. Neji no se lo esperaba, de modo se movió un poco del lugar. La expresión de su rostro era todo un poema.

- No estoy jugando con Tenten - le dijo - ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Entre Shion y yo...

- ¿Qué? - interrumpió ella, enfrentándolo - ¿Vas a decirme que no ocurre nada? ¡Los vi besándose, maldito!

No le importó que el resto de los jugadores hubiese comenzado a mirarlos y que, más importante, Neji no entendiera porqué Kiba estaba tan cabreado.

- ¡Ella me besó! - exclamó él.

- ¿Y tú no pudiste hacer nada, no es así? - rugió Tenten. Sintió una bola atorada en la garganta. Iba a echarse a llorar - Joder, ¡Tenten te creyó absolutamente todo! ¡Creyó en ti, y tú acabas de reírte de ella, maldito cabrón!

Su puño actuó primero que ella, primero que todos los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza. Lo estrelló contra la mejilla de Neji sin miramientos, cegada por la ira y por la tristeza de sentirse engañada. Luego, cuando lo vio echarse hacia atrás con una mano en la zona afectada, Tenten cayó en la cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

Neji se incorporó aún con la mano en la cara. La mirada que le dirigió le puso los pelos de punta. Estaba furioso.

La cogió de la solapa de la camiseta y la acercó mucho. Se miraron con intensidad, perla contra marrón. Tenten vio en sus ojos algo que jamás antes había estado allí. Era furia, pero también algo más. Neji la soltó antes de que pudiera descubrir qué era.

- No sería justo que te golpeara – le dijo, con desprecio. Se pasó una mano por la zona lastimada una última vez antes de alejarse. Shion se acercó para ver qué tal estaba.

Kakashi la reprendió por haber golpeado a Neji, y ella aceptó el sermón con gusto. Neji se merecía el golpe que le había dado, ese y muchos más. ¿Cómo podía haberla engañado de ese modo?

Ella le había permitido entrar a su vida. A su corazón. Ahora se sentía destruida, desecha desde dentro hacia afuera, como si la hubieran secado por completo. Cerró los ojos un instante, pero cuando los abrió, tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar para mantenerse a la vista de todos sus compañeros.

- ¡¿Oye, a dónde vas?! – le gritó Kakashi mientras ella corría lejos de las gradas, en dirección a los camerinos.

- ¡Me largo! – respondió, también en un grito. No se volvió cuando Kakashi le gritó que no se le ocurriera marcharse, que el segundo tiempo estaba a punto de comenzar.

En esos momentos, a Tenten le importaba un rábano el maldito partido. Solo quería llorar. Las lágrimas tal vez consiguieran expulsar todo el amor que sentía por el idiota de Neji.

No obstante, Tenten descubrió que mientras más lloraba, más le dolía. El reflejo que le dio el espejo le indicó, además, que se veía horrible con los ojos hinchados. Se lavó la cara varias veces, pero como seguía llorando no lograba mejorar su aspecto.

Se sentó en una de las bancas y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. El ruido de unos pasos acercándose la hizo incorporarse de un salto. Toda la rabia y la pena regresaron con cruenta intensidad cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lee, su único amigo en ese mundo ruin que había conocido.

-Tenten, bonita, ¿estás bien? – preguntó él con la voz compungida. Tenten corrió a sus brazos, enterrando la cara en la suavidad del pecho de Lee. Hubiese preferido que él no la viese llorar por Neji, porque se lo había advertido varias veces y ella no había querido escucharlo…

.

* * *

.

- Así que la chica por la que decidiste dejarme se llama Tenten, ¿eh? - preguntó Shion, mientras le aplicaba un poco de ungüento en el pómulo derecho, donde Kiba le había golpeado.

Neji se apartó un poco.

- Ya estoy bien - dijo, hosco. No quería hablar de Tenten con Shion. Además, estaba tan cabreado que podía decir cualquier estupidez.

- Todavía no termino - indicó Shion, tratando de acercarse. Neji le dijo que no siguiera con eso - Solo trato de ayudarte - protestó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya me ayudaste bastante, gracias - terció él - ¿Para qué viniste, de todos modos?

- Te lo dije. Quería encontrarme cara a cara con tu nuevo capricho. Tenten... ¿no te parece que es un nombre con muy poca clase?

- No, no lo creo - Neji se puso de pie. La miró como si no pudiera reconocer a la muchacha que lloraba y le decía que no podrían ser amigos jamás, pero Shion se había convertido en otra persona de un día para otro - ¿Qué pretendes exactamente? - cuestionó.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

- No entiendo, Neji. ¿Crees que vine hasta aquí en busca de algo?

- Es obvio que sí. Me besaste, cuando te dije que no volvieras a hacerlo te mostraste divertida, como si todo esto no fuese más que un enorme teatro.

- ¿Y a ti no te parece que lo es? - quiso saber ella. Neji entornó los ojos - Vamos, Neji. Al fin de cuentas siempre eh sido yo. Debo admitir que esta ves llegaste muy lejos, pero... ¿acaso crees durará?

Neji debió suponer desde un principio que las intenciones de Shion eran esas. Él nunca lograba permanecer lejos de ella demasiado tiempo, y eso le había dado la seguridad para creer que las cosas serían igual.

Incluso ahora.

El llanto, la rabia que había mostrado, no habían sido más que parte de un excelente montaje. Shion no creía que él fuese a dejarla de verdad.

Pero él estaba seguro, por el miedo que le daba el hecho de que Kiba fuese a hablar con Tenten, que no quería volver a lo de antes. No quería estar con Shion. No mientras Tenten le ofreciera una esperanza de que entre ellos pudiera ocurrir algo de verdad.

- No vamos a volver, Shion, ¿me escuchas? No esta vez - le advirtió, y fue muy duro a propósito.

A Shion le brillaron los ojos un instante, de sorpresa o de rabia. Luego sonrió.

- No escupas al cielo, cariño - dijo.

Neji pasó a su lado sin despedirse. Salió de la cancha y se dirigió a los camerinos. Shion estaba demasiado segura de que él no duraría con Tenten, con ninguna chica que no fuese ella, pero Neji le demostraría que iba en serio. Se lo demostraría también a Kiba.

No era un mentiroso, no jugaba con las chicas, no...

Se detuvo junto a la puerta del camerino cuando escuchó la voz de una chica. Una voz que se le hizo extremadamente familiar. Pero… no podía ser ella, ¿o sí? ¿Tenten estaba allí? Pegó la oreja a la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Tenía la leve sospecha de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Me lo advertiste, pero yo no quise hacer caso - escuchó. Era la voz de Tenten, no cabía duda. Y, además, estaba llorando. Emitía fuertes sollozos - Soy una tonta, ¿sabes?, me dejé engañar por un par de palabras bonitas. Neji es un maldito mentiroso.

- No es tu culpa, Tenten - la consoló una voz masculina. Neji no tuvo problemas para reconocerla. Era la voz tranquila de Lee.

Cuando su cerebro comenzó a hacer una terrible asociación, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse. No podía imaginarlo siquiera. Era imposible. Se acercó a la rendija de la puerta y miró hacia adentro, consiente de que vería algo que no deseaba ver.

Lee estaba de pie junto a las bancas del camerino, estrechando el cuerpo menudo de Kiba, que lloraba desconsoladamente como una magdalena. No había nadie más alli. Solo ellos dos. Había que ser jodidamente estúpido para no captar la situación, y como Neji era todo menos estúpido, el corazón se le fue a lo pies cuando descubrió que había sido victima de un terrible engaño. Kiba no existía.

Kiba era Tenten.

Ni siquiera lo pensó realmente cuando empujó la puerta hacia adentro de un manotazo. Ambos dieron un brinco de la sorpresa, y Lee instintivamente cruzó un brazo delante de Tenten, como protegiéndola de él. Tuvo la sensación de que entre ellos ocurría algo más profundo que la amistad, y la rabia le hizo apretar los puños.

- Neji... ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lee, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo. Neji miró a Tenten, que lo observaba con los ojos hinchados y llorosos. Por el brillo de sus pupilas, Neji comprendió que ella sabía porqué estaba allí. Vio terror y culpa, todo mezclado en un brillo casi cegador.

Mentirosa, maldita mentirosa, fue todo lo que pudo pensar. Tuvo que apretar los labios para no insultarla, porque tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo.

- Sal de aquí, Lee. Quiero hablar a solas con Tenten - ordenó, manteniendo la furia a raya. Lee se negó a hacerlo. En cambio, protegió aún más a Tenten detrás de su delgada figura. Neji no tardaría ni un minuto en sacarlo a patadas de allí.

Tenten cogió a Lee del brazo y le pidió en un susurro que saliera.

- No, no voy a dejarte sola con él - terció Lee, pero no estaba seguro. No podía enfrentarse a alguien como Neji, tenía todas las de perder.

- Sal ahora o te saco yo mismo - Neji dio un paso hacia adelante. Lee retrocedió, llevándose a Tenten con él.

- Lee, has lo que te dice. Yo voy a estar bien - ella ni se molestó en fingir una voz masculina. No había necesidad de fingir. No más.

- ¿Estás segura? - Lee pasó una mano por el cabello corto de Tenten. Neji no aguantó más.

- ¡Sal de una maldita vez! - gritó. Se acercó y cogió a Lee de la solapa de la camisa. Elevó su cuerpo varios centímetros del suelo, y de ese modo lo llevó hasta la salida del camerino, con la voz de Tenten pidiéndole que lo soltara.

Sus chiquillos lo enloquecieron. Estaba más furioso que nunca.

- Cierra la boca, Tenten - le ordenó, antes de empujar a Lee fuera del camerino y trancar la puerta. Lee golpeó del otro lado con los puños un par de veces, pero Neji lo ignoró. Sus ojos observaban a Tenten como si la viese por primera vez. En realidad, era primera vez que veía a Tenten como ella era realmente.

Una mentirosa que se había burlado un montón de veces de él.

Pero la mentira no era lo que realmente le dolía. No, lo que le estaba haciendo trisas los nervios era el hecho de que seguía sintiéndose terriblemente atraído por aquella expresión inocente. Tenten llevaba el traje de Kiba, pero el chico había desaparecido para siempre. Por primera vez, Neji se daba cuenta de que Kiba nunca había lucido realmente como un hombre.

¿Cómo demonios había conseguido engañarlos a todos?

No lo entendía.

Tenten retrocedió cuando él avanzo.

¿Por qué ella, porque precisamente la única chica que le había gustado de verdad lo engañaba de ese modo?

¿Por qué?

- Neji... - suspiró Tenten.

- Me engañaste - dijo él, su voz sonó más afligida que furiosa. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas...

.

* * *

.

¡CONTINUARÁ! (Si quieren que continué, ya sabe qué hacer)

.

* * *

Lo dejé suspendido en un terrible lugar, lo sé, pero la intriga las mantendrá esperando el próximo capitulo y al final es lo que quiero jiji, que no se aburran de esta historia =)

Bueno, Neji ya se enteró de todo, y como suponían muchas, está furioso. Furioso es poco, en realidad. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre ellos dos? ¿Podrá perdonarla? En mi opinión, creo que él debería darle la oportunidad de explicar sus razones, ¿no? Pero Neji es demasiado orgulloso y llevado a sus ideas...

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! (Tardaré un poco en actualizar :/)


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! les traigo la continuación. El capitulo, por primera vez, es cortisimo. Lo siento... **_  
_

**No odien tanto a Neji. Piensen que vive en los años 70, con el machismo que caracteriza a la época y con su orgullo que no le permite muchas veces ver más allá de sus narices. A él también le tocará sufrir muchísimo esperen un poco jaja.**

* * *

_- Neji... - suspiró Tenten._

_- Me engañaste - dijo él, su voz sonó más afligida que furiosa. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas..._

- Lo sé, Neji - susurró. No retrocedió cuando él dio otro paso hacia adelante - Puedo explicarte...

- ¿Qué? No hay nada que explicar, Tenten - interrumpió Neji. En realidad sí quería que se lo explicara, una parte de su cerebro le obligaba a escucharla, pero otra, la más poderosa, estaba cegada por la ira. Se sentía humillado. Nadie lo había engañado de esa forma antes, mucho menos una chica - Te reíste de mí. Me imagino que lo disfrutaste muchísimo.

- No - Tenten hipó. Trato de limpiarse las lagrimas del rostro, pero estas seguian callendo. A Neji podría incluso darle lástima, pero la rabia bloqueaba cualquier otro sentimiento. La acorraló aún más. Ella se mantuvo firme, sin evitarlo, pero cuando Neji estuvo demasiado cerca, con aquellos ojos perlados oscurecidos como un mar tormentoso, ella gimió - Por favor, Neji. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- ¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo! - explotó él. Tenten dio un brinco. Neji avanzó más, haciendola a ella retroceder hasta el muro perpendicular a la puerta. La encerró entre sus brazos, cada uno a un lado de su cuerpo. Ella no apartó la mirada un solo segundo, pese a la fuerza con la que su espalda golpeó el muro - Me gustabas, joder. Puede que tú no lo tomaras enserio, pero yo… estaba realmente interesado en ti.

- No hables en pasado - suplicó.

- ¿Y como quieres que hable? Tú no eres la chica que conocí en casa de Sai. Esa chica ni siquiera existe - Neji apretó los puños. Quería golpear la pared, intimidarla. Hacerla ponerse un minuto en su lugar, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo.

- Sigo siendo esa chica, Neji - susurró Tenten. Intentó tocarlo, pero él frenó su mano con brusquedad, llevandola contra el muro y haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de sorpresa.

- No, no lo eres - negó.

- Mírame bien - pidió ella, venciendo su temor. Sus ojos brillaban suplicantes. Él quería creer que Tenten era la chica dulce e inoscente, pero tenía el orgullo herido y no podía luchar contra su propia obstinación. Además, le avergonzaba saber que se había creido toda la farza con mucha facilidad, incluso había llegado a tomarle cierto cariño a Kiba. A considerarlo como ese amigo que siempre había esperado tener, porque, algo era evidente, y es que Kiba, aun cuando fuera en realidad una chica, había resultado ser más similiar a él de lo que esperaba.

Su mente se perdió en los recuerdos, y no la detuvo cuando ella acarició su quijada con intenciones de llevarse toda la rabia lejos de su cuerpo. Neji, incluso, soltó la mano de ella que tenía sujeta contra la pared y permitió que lo tocara con ambas.

- Mírame y deja que te explique... - susurró. Neji vio, entonces, la expresión afligida de su rostro. Los cabellos demasiado cortos, casi cerca del cráneo y las largas pestañas humedecidas por las lagrimas. Se sorprendió al descubrir que mientras más la miraba, más rabia sentía.

- Lo siento, no puedo - dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se apartó de ella varios pasos.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? - intentó Tenten, la voz más afligida.

- No puedo escuchar tus explicaciones.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Por que no confío en tI - masculló él, fastidiado. Se llevó una mano al largo cabello negro azulado, pero nada cambió. Volvió a posar los ojos en los marrones de Tenten y la rabia aumentó de nuevo - Te miro a los ojos y lo único que siento es rabia. Te miro y veo a una maldita mentirosa, nada más. Aún cuando te escuchara, no te creería.

- Neji, no seas injusto - pidió ella, en un susurro lastimero - Tu también me mentiste, pero yo estoy dispuesta a escucharte.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una lanza clavándose en lo profundo de su pecho. No pensó que podría enfurecerse más, pero ahí estaba. La ira bullendo como la lava de un volcán en su máximo punto de actividad. Sus ojos fueron como dardos de veneno.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - preguntó. Se acercó de nuevo. Tenten percibió la electricidad en su voz.

- Tu y Shion no han terminado - se atrevió a decir - Me dijiste que lo harías, que terminarías con ella, pero no lo hiciste. Si eso no es mentir...

- Hey, alto ahí - cortó él. Tenten cerró la boca automaticamente. Neji volvió a estar demasiado cerca - No me pongas a tu nivel, ¿vale? No soy como tú. Yo no miento, te dije que iba a dejarla y fue exactamente lo que hice.

- La besaste - advirtió ella.

Neji frunció el ceño.

- Ella me besó. Me tomó por sorpresa y no pude evitarlo. Pero entre nosotros ya no hay nada, la dejé el mismo día que fui a tu casa y... - se calló. Su vista se perdió en otro lugar un instante antes de regresar a Tenten - Ni si quiera sé porque te doy explicaciones. Es absurdo - agregó.

Tenten movió negativamente la cabeza, aferrándose a una quizás inexistente esperanza.

- No es absurdo, Neji. No lo es... - dijo - Si me escuchas...

- ¡Ya te dije que no! - gritó él - ¡No quiero escuchar más mentiras, ni una sola más!

- ¡No son mentiras! - terció ella, también gritando. Se había mantenido serena, e incluso asustada durante todo ese rato, pero la desesperación la había llevado al limite. No quería perderlo, no quería que ese fuera el final para ellos dos. Neji pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, pero el orgullo era como una jaula que lo tenía confinado - Neji, ¿cómo puedes juzgarme sin haberme escuchado primero? - dijo, esta vez en un susurro.

¿Cómo podía? Ira, rabia, orgullo, humillación. Eso era, eso le impedía escucharla y perdonarla. Porque no era todo tan malo... ¿o sí?

- Estoy furioso, Tenten - admitió él. Se pasó una mano por la cara - Tengo un montón de mierda en la cabeza y mientras me sienta así no puedo escucharte. Cuando entré deseaba golpearte, te lo juro. No a ti exactamente, a Kiba, como si todavía fuese una persona distinta. Aún no puedo con la idea de que nunca hubo chico.

Era absurdo. Esa era la verdad. Aunque Tenten intentara que él la oyera, las cosas eran demasiado absurdas. Él había confiado en una chica para que lo reemplazara en el partido, y había conversado con Kiba sobre Tenten pensando que eran dos personas totalmente distintas. Era probable que ella se hubiese burlado de él mientras lo escuchaba hablar... No podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a perdonarme alguna vez? - cuestionó Tenten, con la voz en un hilo.

- No lo sé - admitió él. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Le dirigió una mirada a Tenten, que parecía resignada con la situación.

Él no volvería a ella, nunca más. En realidad, entre ellos nunca había existido nada, al menos, no algo real. Le daba asco pensar que la chica que tanto le había gustado era la misma que estaba de pie frente a él, con el cabello y la ropa de un chico. Kiba nunca había sido un hombre, pero era casi como si se hubiese interesado en uno.

Sacudió la cabeza, contrariado.

- No quiero volver a verte en el Instituto, Tenten - comenzó - Si te atreves a seguir con esta farsa voy a contarle a todos que eres una chica, y te juro que no me sentiré culpable por lo que ocurra contigo.

- Neji... - Tenten intentó acercarse, pero Neji la detuvo con una mano en alto.

- Ya te lo advertí - dijo, serio como una estatua. No dejaría que la expresión compungida de ella lo conmoviera. No podía aguantar que siguiera con ese teatro como si nada. Iba a volverse loco si la volvía a escuchar hablar como chico y a actuar como uno. Era bizarro. La chica que lo tenía medio loco, actuando como un chico. Siendo un chico. No, eso tenía que acabar.

Ahora mismo.

- Neji, por favor no me hagas esto. No puedo salirme del Instituto - suplicó ella. Se colgó de su brazo, y él no tuvo la fuerza para apartarla. Una parte de su mente deseaba gritarle, otra parte deseaba abrazarla, estrechar el débil cuerpo de mujer envuelto en aquellas ropas de chico. La deseaba, a Tenten... a la chica que era Kiba.

Mientras más lo pensaba más extraño era. Más nauseas le daban. Ella seguía jalándolo para que no se marchara. La sujetó, entonces, con mucha fuerza de los brazos y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos como nunca antes. Tenten aguantó la respiración en el acto.

- Sí realmente quieres que te perdone, entonces no sigas con esta mentira. En estos momentos no quiero verte, ¿entiendes?, mucho menos quiero verte vestida como chico y actuando como uno. Me da asco la idea, no hagas que termine odiándote por ello - declaró, y fue demasiado honesto. Siempre le había costado expresar sus emociones, pero ahí estaban. A Tenten le brillaron los ojos de miedo y angustia, pero no dijo una sola palabra, e incluso, para su sorpresa, asintió suavemente.

La soltó, se acercó a la puerta del camerino y salió, cerrando detrás de sí. La escuchó llorar, por lo que no se alejó de inmediato. Todavía era consciente de que era Tenten después de todo, la chica dulce e inocente que le había sonreído con la sonrisa más hermosa de todas. La chica de la pastelería, la chica que lo había hecho sentirse cómodo, menos abstraído del mundo y más consciente de sus propias emociones. Cargó la frente contra la puerta y se quedó escuchándola. Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más, giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

Lee lo observaba, de pie sobre su lánguida figura, con los puños fuertemente apretados y un brillo rabioso en los ojos aceitunados.

- Por tu bien, espero que no te hayas atrevido a ponerle una mano encima - sentenció, con más valor del que Neji le conocía. En otro momento se habría reído de su atrevimiento y probablemente le abría sacudido los cabellos en un coscorrón amistoso. Pero no ahora. Ahora deseaba golpearlo.

- Por tú bien, Lee, quítate de mi camino - respondió, yendo directamente hacia él. Iba a golpearle, se apartara o no de allí.

Lee percibió su aura furiosa, y por un momento vaciló. Enterró bien los pies en el suelo, para resistir un futuro ataque, y aguardó hasta que Neji estuvo demasiado cerca.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? - cuestionó, cuando Neji lo cogió de la camisa y estuvieron a un palmo de distancia - ¿La golpeaste?

- No, no lo hice - gruñó. No sería capaz de golpear a Tenten. Incluso si ella legaba el día lunes como si nada hubiera pasado, él no le pondría jamás una mano encima. Pero a Lee, sí. Por ser el cómplice de Tenten, por esa extraña relación que tenía con ella y que lo hacía hervir de celos - ¿Qué pretendes con ella? - cuestionó.

Lee arqueó una ceja.

- Nada. Soy su amigo - respondió - La escucho y no la jusgo.

- Deja eso - terció. Neji apretó más los puños contra la tela de la camisa. Lee tragó pesado, aunque su semblante no cambio. No iba a rendirse - ¿Siempre has sabido la verdad?

- Siempre, ella misma me lo contó - dijo, pero era mentira. Neji no podía saber que lo era, así que la excesiva confianza entre ellos dos le hizo imaginarse un montón de cosas absurdas. Sí se había sentido sobrepasado ante las palabras de Sai, en esos momentos estaba fuera de sí.

- Debería partirte la cara - siseó.

- Hazlo, nada entre ella y yo cambiará - terció Lee, como un roble. Sus pupilas, sin embargo, se dilataron cuando Neji lo jaló de la camisa y lo estampó contra el muro del pasillo. Un ruido hueco, irrumpió en el silencio. El sonido alertó a Tenten, que salió del camerino y se acercó a ellos.

- No le hagas nada, Neji - pidió. Él la miró un instante, luego volvió a posar sus ojos en los de Lee.

- Le contaste la verdad a Lee - dijo, sin mirarla - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no a mí?

Tenten dio un par de pasos hacia él. Quería tocarlo, pero no se atrevió.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación? Neji nunca había sido violento antes. Ahora no podía controlar su propios impulsos.

- No se lo conté. Lee lo descubrió solo - explicó. Neji ciñó más los puños. Mentiroso. ÉL quería alejarlo de Tenten - Sueltalo, por favor - pidió.

Lo soltó, pero no porque ella se lo pidió, sino porque Kakashi apareció del otro lado del pasillo, advirtiendo que si Kiba no regresaba al partido en ese preciso momento, lo sacaría del equipo de forma definitiva. Tenten se limpió los ojos con el dobladillo de la camiseta, pero su aspecto lloroso no cambió.

Kakashi observó la escena con una expresión incrédula.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - cuestionó. Neji estaba seguro de que se metería en problemas con el director por segunda vez.

...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ, SI DESEAN QUE CONTINÚE YA SABEN QUÉ HACER.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Me tardé bastante, lo sé y lo siento. Pero aquí está. El capitulo 11 de esta humilde historia.**

**Reitero, como siempre, los agradecimientos a las personillas que leen la historia. Muchas gracias, sus comentarios me animan a seguir, porque deseo que este proyecto termine y no quede estancado en el camino. De ustedes depende... jajja.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

_._

_Kakashi observó la escena con una expresión incrédula._

_- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - cuestionó. Neji estaba seguro de que se metería en problemas con el director por segunda vez._

- Nada - se adelantó, antes de que Lee pudiera decir que lo estaba intimidando y, sobre todo, antes de que Tenten se atreviera a decir algo con la voz de un chico.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndole a Neji una mirada reprobatoria.

- ¿Estás metiéndote en líos de nuevo? - soltó. Neji se encogió de hombros. Kakashi dirigió su mirada a Tenten, que trataba de hacer algo con su húmedo aspecto - ¿Por qué lloras, Inuzuka? - preguntó - ¿Neji te golpeó?

Tenten sacudió la cabeza con energía.

- No, ¿cómo cree? - dijo, pero no pudo sonar masculina porque la voz se le había distorsionado después de tanto llorar. Neji se pasó una mano por la cara, consciente de que Kakashi acababa de descubrirla. Miró de reojo a Lee, que tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

- Entrenador... - comenzó Lee, para salvar a Tenten. Kakashi le hizo una seña para que se callara.

- Las explicaciones me las darán después. Ahora mismo hay un partido que jugar y Kiba va atrasado - dijo. Sus ojos se detuvieron, sugerentes, en Tenten. Había algo distinto en ellos, algo que podía ser reconocimiento o simple sospecha -No te quedes ahí, chico. Ve a las canchas - ordenó.

- ¡Sí! - gritó ella, con la voz ronca. Neji rechinó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. La lengua se le torció dentro de la boca, negándose a hacerlo. No podía delatarla.

Tenten pasó junto a Kakashi, que la sujetó del brazo y la acercó un poco. Le dijo algo en voz baja, solo para ella, luego salió detrás, alejándose por el pasillo hacia la enorme puerta que llevaba a las canchas. Neji y Lee se quedaron solos. El silencio fue un presagio para Lee de que si no se largaba de allí en ese momento, Neji lo haría picadillos.

Salió corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus flacas piernas, pero Neji no lo siguió. No tenía deseos de golpearlo. Bueno, en realidad, sí, pero solo porque deseaba descargar su rabia con algo externo a el mismo.

...

"Tenemos un tema pendiente, muchacho" Las palabras de Kakashi acompañaron a Tenten cuando salió a las canchas a jugar. Trató de dar lo mejor de sí, pero tenía la cabeza llena de preocupaciones. A ellas, la idea de que Kakashi la hubiera descubierto, sumaba un estrés adicional que se vio reflejado en su mal rendimiento en el segundo tiempo. No hizo más que algunos pases y perdió todas las posibilidades de anotar. Cuando anunciaron el final del partido, con el Instituto de Tokio a la cabeza por 4 goles a uno, Tenten no consiguió sentirse realmente decepcionada por su mal rendimiento.

Se lo esperaba. Nadie podría jugar bien así. Sintiéndose tan mal, tan desesperada, tan... muerta. Sí, se sentía como muerta. Neji la había matado con sus palabras, y había rematado su muerte amenazándola con acusarla si volvía a ir al Instituto. ¿Cómo podía importarle un partido ahora, si no volvería a jugar ningún otro?

No solo no había conseguido sus objetivos, además, había terminado con el corazón roto. Las palabras de su tía hacían eco en su cabeza mientras abandonaba las canchas: "No me haré responsable si alguno de los chicos te rompe el corazón"

¿Quién era responsable? ¿Ella misma? ¿Neji? ¿A quien podía culpar de su dolor con el fin de lograr que dejara de doler tanto?

A nadie. Tenten se había enamorado por primera vez, y ahora tenía el corazón roto.

Kakashi le dio las felicitaciones respectivas a todos los jugadores. Habían clasificado a la semifinal posicionándose a la cabeza de los demás equipos con una alta puntuación. Cuando tocó el turno de felicitar a Tenten, él se paró frente a ella, con su pose media perezosa que lo caracterizaba y le dirigió una mirada llena de complicidad. La arrastro muy lejos del resto de los jugadores, para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

- Debería aplicarte una sanción por haber estado a punto de abandonar el partido - le dijo, muy serio. Tenten bajó la cabeza, aceptando lo que fuera. Ya nada podía salir peor, después de todo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Kakashi se hubiera enterado de todo, en el caso de haberlo hecho, podía ser tan malo como que Neji no quisiera verla más. Ag, el dolor era un recuerdo constante e imposible de sacar.

- No voy a hacerlo porque eres un jugador único - agregó, mientras Tenten seguía con la cabeza gacha, escuchando - ¿Sabes por qué los hombres no tejemos ni bordamos, o no hacemos esas actividades que a las chicas les gusta hacer? - cuestionó.

Tenten pensó que se estaba lleno por la ramas. ¿Qué tenia que ver eso? Negó con la cabeza, para instarlo a continuar.

- Porque las mujeres tienen paciencia para esperar que los logros se den con el tiempo, y constancia para conseguirlos - explicó. Hizo que Tenten levantara la cabeza para mirarlo. Había amabilidad en sus ojos, que era acompañada por un atisbo de orgullo.

- Tú tienes eso que a los demás del equipo les falta. ¿Sabes lo que es? - no esperó respuesta, acercándose mucho para pronunciar las siguientes palabras - Perseverancia. Eres la mujer más perseverante del mundo, Tenten.

- Entrenador Kakashi... - musitó. Se esperaba que él a esa altura ya se hubiera enterado de la verdad, así que no estaba realmente sorprendida. Sí, en cambio, estaba curiosa por saber en qué momento exacto lo había descubierto.

- ¿Cómo lo supo? - cuestionó. Kakashi le sonrió con los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para rascarse el cabello claro.

- Digamos que tuve mis sospechas desde un principio - respondió. Miró el horizonte, como reflexionando y luego continuó - Todo empezó el día en que Tsunade me llamó antes de iniciar el segundo semestre en tu antigua escuela para anunciarme que había cancelado el curso de deportes por el resto del año. Enseguida pensé en ti, Tenten, la única chica de esa escuela que estaba interesada en los deportes. Cuando le dije a Tsunade que podía hacer el curso aún cuando solo una chica asistiera, ella me dijo que en realidad no había ninguna chica inscrita para el segundo semestre, ni siquiera tú. Así fue cómo me enteré de que habías viajado a Tokio y que estabas viviendo aquí - miró a Tenten con una expresión divertida - ¿Qué crees que pensé cuando vi a Kiba Inuzuka por primera vez? ¡Que era jodidamente parecido a ti! La idea de que realmente fueras tú me pareció, en un principio, absurda. Esas cosas solo pasan en las películas, ¿no? Pero esa perseverancia tuya es inconfundible, Tenten. De algún modo, siempre supe que eras tú.

Tenten no se esperaba esa confesión. ¿A sí que siempre lo había sospechado? ¿Siempre? ¿Desde el momento en que le había pedido que dijera en voz alta su altura y peso, y luego le había ordenado quitarse la camiseta para revelar su flacucho cuerpo? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba lógico. Él había deseado comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Pero, ¿porqué no se lo había dicho? ¿Porque había preferido tratarla como un jugador más, e incluso explotarla sabiendo que era una chica? Ella había llegado a creer que odiaba a Kiba Inuzuka como si se tratase de su peor enemigo.

Cuando se lo dijo, Kakashi sacudió la cabeza con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

- ¿Qué era lo que siempre decías acerca de los hombres y las mujeres, eh? - preguntó.

- Que podemos hacer las mismas cosas - respondió ella, comenzando a comprender. Kakashi asintió de forma solemne. De eso se trataba todo.

- Tomaste una decisión muy drástica al venir aquí vestida de chico - le dijo - Pero lo hiciste por un motivo legitimo. Defender tus ideales, y demostrar que las mujeres tienen las mismas capacidades que los hombres. ¿Habrías preferido que fuese más dócil contigo y menos exigente? ¿Que te hiciera correr menos que el resto de tus compañeros porque sospechaba que eras una chica y no te la podías?

Kakashi había sido el único que escuchaba el discurso de Tenten a conciencia cuando ella se largaba a recitarlo después de una de las tantas veces que suspendieron el curso de deportes en su antigua escuela. No lo veía demasiado, y casi no conversaban de sus vidas privadas, pero él sabía exactamente con cuanto fervor deseaba la igualdad de genero. Solo ahora, Tenten comprendía que Kakashi siempre la había apoyado en su lucha. Una lagrimilla traicionera casi rodó por su mejilla, pero la apartó de un manotazo.

- Gracias, Entrenador Kakashi - susurró, con la voz quebrada.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Tenten. No por hacer esto, vestirte de chico y engañar a todos no es algo correcto, pero sí por lo que hay detrás. Con orgullo puedo decir que uno de los mejores jugadores de mi equipo es una chica.

Con aquellas palabras Tenten rompió en llanto, de emoción, de pena, de dolor, de cualquier cosa. Tenía el apoyo de Kakashi, él único que lo hacía sabiendo su condición. Había recibido felicitaciones de sus compañeros, Gaara le había dado un palmetazo amistoso después de que anotara un gol en el primer partido, pero nada de eso era real, porque las felicitaciones no iban dirigidas a ella, sino a Kiba. Incluso Neji se había sentido orgulloso de ella, pero había olvidado todo eso al enterarse de que no era un chico, sino una chica.

Kakashi creía en Tenten, no en Kiba.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, para evitar que alguien más la viese llorar. "Los hombres no lloran", y ella era un chico.

Antes de dar la conversación por terminada, Kakashi le hizo jurar que no se dejaría amedrentar por Neji, que ya se había dado cuenta de la situación. Tenten no quiso entrar en detalles, pero tuvo que admitir que no pensaba volver a la escuela en unos cuantos días. No explicó la razón.

- Deme un tiempo, por favor - fue lo que dijo - No renunciaré a esto. Volveré a Konoha con la copa de oro en la mano, se lo juro. Solo deme unos cuantos días.

- La final es en dos semanas - indicó Kakashi, aún escéptico. No quería que ella se marchara, e incluso se ofreció a hablar con Neji sobre el asunto para evitar problemas. Tenten se negó tajantemente a esa posibilidad. Nadie debía interferir en eso, era una situación que si acaso tenía arreglo, lo solucionarían solos, sin intervenciones. Él no insistió más, pero le hizo jurar a Tenten que después de esas dos semanas, ella aparecería en la final, pasara lo que pasara.

- Se lo prometo, entrenador Kakashi - afirmó, con los ojos brillantes. No sabía cómo, ni siquiera sabía si Neji la perdonaría algún día y admitiría que ella siguiera en el equipo. De lo único que estaba segura era de que no defraudaría a la única persona que creía en ella por quien realmente era.

.

* * *

.

Dado que Neji había sido suspendido del partido, y en su lugar Gaara había hecho las veces de capitán, le tocó a él ser el anfitrión de la celebración post torneo. Tenten se excusó con una muy mala mentira, pero los chicos del equipo estaban demasiado felices con el triunfo para preocuparse por su desistimiento.

Como era de esperar, Sakura la llamó para que fueran juntas a la fiesta. Tuvo que explicarle la verdadera razón de por qué no tenía deseos de ir, pues ella no se contentó con un simple "no tengo ganas". Enseguida, Sakura explotó como un petardo, enfurecida con Neji por ser un maldito cabrón machista.

- ¿Acaso ese tío se cree el señor de la verdad? - gruñó, furiosa - Ag, claro, como tiene todo ese cochino dinero piensa que es dueño del mundo. Esa familia es así, Tenten. Todos unos déspotas cabrones.

- Hinata es parte de esa familia - le recordó Tenten. Hinata no tenía la misma mirada fría y distante de Neji.

- Bueno, Hinata es la oveja negra de la familia, por así decirlo - repuso Sakura, sin cambiar el tono furioso de su voz - Le importa un comino el apellido que lleva y no se comporta como si fuese de una especie superior a la humana. Los demás Hyuga, Tenten, no se mezclan con la prole, porque son demasiado importantes, demasiado adinerados...

Pero Tenten no siguió escuchándola. Su sentido de la audición se apagó, dándole telón a un recuerdo silencioso de Neji de pie en medio de la pequeña sala de estar de su tía. Lo vio allí, en su imponente metro 80 y algo, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de tela oscura y su camisa costosa bien acomodada. A ella le había parecido que él no encajaba con el barato mobiliario, pero Neji no denotó en su rostro que pensara lo mismo. En realidad, Neji se había mostrado cómodo y lo suficientemente relajado para hablar más de lo común. Kurenai incluso le había dicho, después de que Neji se marchó a casa, que era un muchacho sumamente "sencillo"

¿Acaso los sentimientos profundos que tenía hacía él le hacían verlo de otro modo distinto a como lo veían todos los demás?

- Tenten... ¿me escuchas o no? - Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos a tiempo. No quería confundirse más. Esperaría a que Neji quisiera volver a hablarle, lo haría con paciencia y no importaba lo que Sakura o cualquier otra persona dijera de él.

- ¿No vas a decir nada al respecto? - agregó Sakura - ¿O es que piensas defenderlo después de lo que ocurrió?

- Neji solo reaccionó como lo habría hecho cualquiera - se atrevió a decir Tenten - Le mentí, lo engañé. No puedo culparlo por...

- Por supuesto que puedes - terció Sakura, en un grito de furia, casi barbarico - Tienes que hacerlo. Te juzgó como si fueses la peor escoria del mundo, asumiendo el derecho de hacerlo sin escucharte. Como está acostumbrado a que todos bailen su tango, volverá cuando se le de la gana, y tú NO puedes, escúchame bien, Tenten, NO puedes recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Tenten a penas podía pensar en que él volvería a hablarle, mucho menos podía pensar en lo que haría cuando él decidiera hacerlo. Ella le había pedido perdón, Neji le había dicho que no estaba aún preparado para perdonarlo. Solo quería que lo hiciera, lo demás no le importaba.

Sakura volvió a estallar de angustia y frustración cuando se lo dijo. "Hazte de rogar, chica" "Neji necesita que alguien le baje esos humos de una buena vez" le dijo, pero era hasta absurdo escuchar ese tipo de consejos. Sakura no tenía exactamente una relación "Tu me buscas y yo te ignoro" con Sasuke, y en una situación así, lo menos que podía hacer ella era aconsejar.

Pero la escuchó. Y antes de colgar le dijo que lo pensaría.

.

* * *

.

Esa misma noche, Neji aprovechó la fiesta de Gaara para tomar tanto como pudiera. Mientras lo hacía, pensó que quizá tenía un serio problema con el alcohol, pero no le importaba realmente si acaso lo tenía. No se movió de su lugar en toda la noche, a pesar de que se le acercaron varias chicas y las más borrachas incluso intentaron arrastrarlo a la pista de baile. Ninguna tuvo éxito. Sus amigos tampoco. Gaara le preguntó si se sentía bien, pero no respondió nada.

Beber era lo único que necesitaba y lo único que le servía. Beber y olvidar. Olvidarla a ella, olvidarse incluso de si mismo.

Al final, estaba tan borracho que a penas podía unir un pensamiento con otro. A regañadientes consintió que Hinata lo llevará a casa, porque pese a que no entendía bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sabía que ella se largaría con un discurso de los que estaba acostumbrada.

Su cerebro se apagaba y prendía mientras la escuchaba. "Deberías ir con un especialista..." "La gente que guarda sus emociones termina..." "Vas a enfermarte..." "Un día de estos no será solo una borrachera..."

- Deja de hablar de una vez... - pidió en algún momento - Me duele la cabeza.

Intentó hacerse un ovillo en el asiento, pero no pudo dormir porque Hinata no se calló.

- Trato de entender qué te pasa Neji, pero no puedo - le dijo ella - Si no dices nada, es imposible. En serio, algún día todo eso que llevas reprimiendo va a...

Neji deseaba tanto que se callara de una buena vez que se volvió hacia ella y le dijo, con toda la claridad que le permitió su lengua dormida.

- Tenten es Kiba Inuzuka, ¿sabías? Se viste y actúa como chico - no le importó si Hinata no entendía nada. Cerró los ojos y recordó borrosamente la discusión en los camerinos. Sintió rabia, la misma de antes, pero también tuvo deseos de verla, de tragarse el orgullo y olvidarle todo. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Hinata lo miraba con una mezcla de ternura que le reconfortó. Necesitaba un abrazo.

Hinata esperó el semáforo para extender una mano y acariciar la de Neji. Él no se apartó porque por primera vez necesitaba que alguien que no fuera él mismo lo reconfortara. Ella tenía razón cuando le decía que algún día se volvería loco. Guardaba demasiadas emociones dentro del corazón, pero no dejaba escapar a ninguna, como si se tratara de una prisión de alta seguridad. Las reprimía, se las tragaba, y dolían, en alguna parte dolían muchísimo.

- Tenten es una buena chica - susurró Hinata - No me cabe la menor duda de que tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, Neji, trata de no juzgarla demasiado duro.

Neji no quería hacerlo, pero estaba luchando con un monstruo más poderoso que él mismo. Con su orgullo, su carácter implacable, con todos esos años viviendo por encima del mundo, evitando ser como los patéticos chicos enamorados que había conocido. Su relación con Shion había sido cómoda, era una chica de su mismo circulo, sus padres se conocían y compartían actividades juntos. Con ella era seguir actuando como siempre había sido.

Con Tenten era descubrir lo que hasta entonces había mantenido oculto. Era arriesgarse a que sus padres se molestaran, a que su mundo se torciera o que incluso se viniera a abajo, era admitir que ella se había equivocado y que él no era quién para juzgarla.

Era admitir que quería seguir viéndola a pesar de todo.

- Me gusta - susurró - Tenten no es solo la chica de la pastelería, es la chica que le gusta el futbol y que es parte de mi equipo. Es la chica de la que estuve orgulloso sin saberlo, la que podría llegar a ser mejor que yo, que todos... es muchísimo más que solo una chica...

Bajó la voz, callándose. No quería seguir hablando, porque cuando se escuchó a sí mismo decirlo se aterró con la idea de que probablemente mandaría al cuerno todo por la rabia que sentía. Había creído que era un chico, se había interesado en ella al verla representando su verdadero papel, y nunca llegó a creer que eran la misma persona. Aquello lo avergonzaba, pero no era la razón que le impedía volver a ella. No, en realidad, aunque fuese algo estúpido, pensaba que se sentía atraído hacia un chico, y eso le perturbaba. Pero Tenten no era un chico, nunca lo había sido. Y, sin embargo, era el tipo de hombre que podría ser su amigo, el tipo de compañero con el que podría compartir un partido amistoso, una conversación casual, un silencio reflexivo.

Antes de quedarse completamente dormido, pensó que Tenten era la chica y el amigo perfecto.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA TREINTA Y CINCO**

**"Eres un Hyuga"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenía una resaca horrible cuando despertó, pero igualmente se levantó de la cama, se baño, y se puso ropa deportiva para salir a trotar. Estuvo casi dos horas en eso, por lo que regresó cuando era hora de almorzar y sus padres ya estaban sentados ante la enorme mesa del comedor. Siempre le había parecido que era demasiado grande para 3 personas, pero era primera vez que pensaba que se veían absurdos en ella. Ellos apenas se miraban, y fue un alivio cuando él entró para disipar la tensión.

Su madre sacó el tema de Shion, pero Neji no quiso entrar en detalles. Ella comentó que se había enterado por la madre de Shion que él tenía otra chica en mente.

- ¿Quién es? - cuestionó.

- Nadie. No hay otra chica - mintió.

- Su madre me dijo que terminaste con ella por otra chica - tercio. Su ceño se frunció - Neji...

- Preferiría no hablar de eso - interrumpió, sin apartar los ojos de la comida. Lo último que necesitaba era una discusión con sus padres. ¿Qué acaso el mundo se había confabulado para joderlo?

- Pero yo sí quiero - insistió ella, y dejó los cubiertos a un lado. Habría discusión - Shion es la candidata ideal para convertirse en tu esposa, Neji.

- No hables de matrimonio tan pronto - intervino Hizashi, moviendo la cabeza - Tiene 17 años. Primero se especializará en la Universidad para luego manejar el negocio de la familia.

- Pero hasta entonces debe tener una idea de quien será su esposa - insistió ella - ¿O pretendes que se enrede con una tipa liberal y desinhibida?

- Por supuesto que no - negó Hizashi - Neji tiene claro el tipo de mujer que debe escoger, ¿no es así, hijo? - Neji sintió la mirada perlada de su padre, pero tardó en corresponderla. Su madre intervino antes de que pudiera responder algo.

- Pues parece que no lo tiene del todo claro - dijo. Frunció más el ceño - En estos tiempos es muy difícil que Neji encuentre a una chica como Shion.

- Neji es un Hyuga - repuso Kizashi - Los Hyuga son parte de una tradición milenaria que es más fuerte que todo. No se involucrará con quien no deba hacerlo.

Los empleados entraron para retirar los platos y traer el postre, desviando la conversación al exceso de crema en el postre de su madre. Ella pidió que volvieran a prepararlo, porque la crema seguiría allí aunque trataran de sacarla, y Neji aprovechó ese momento para levantarse de la mesa e irse.

Cogió el coche y se alejó lo más posible de su casa, sin dirección aparente. ¿Cómo quería Hinata que expresara lo que sentía cuando tenía unos padres que habían armado su vida incluso antes de que ellos mismos nacieran? Los Hyuga estaban destinados a un solo tipo de vida, rodeada de lujos, de conservadurismo, de mascaras de cinismo y sonrisas fingidas.

Hizashi no amaba a su madre, nunca la había amado, pero se había casado por que era lo que debía hacer. Y ella tampoco lo amaba a él, porque eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era la tradición, mantener el apellido y las costumbres. El que había renegado de eso, fue borrado de los registros familiares, anulado del árbol genealógico como si nunca hubiese nacido.

Él era un Hyuga. Poco importaba lo que quisiera hacer después de la escuela, sus padres ni siquiera asistían a los torneos de Futboll porque eso era demasiado occidental y nunca le habían preguntado qué quería estudiar. No, a un Hyuga solo debía interesarle el negocio de la familia.

Llego al apartamento de Tenten y apagó el motor del coche. Aparcado en la calle de al frente, se quedó viendo la construcción rustica imaginando la cara que pondrían sus padres si les presentaba a Tenten, una chica sin apellido, sin familia poderosa, sin historia. Casi se rió de la idea. A su madre le daría un infarto, su padre se negaría tajantemente al romance, pero en secreto probablemente le diría que las mujeres como Tenten no eran para casarse sino para mantenerlas detrás de vestidores, allí donde nadie pudiera saber de ellas. A Neji no le cabía duda de que Hizashi tenía varias de esas mujeres, y quizá alguna de ellas era la mujer que él realmente quería a su lado.

Una amante.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué siquiera lo estaba pensando? ¿No había dicho él mismo que no quería volver a verla nunca más? El engaño era incluso el motivo perfecto para alejarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía la excusa perfecta y, sin embargo, estaba aparcado frente a su apartamento, mirando las cientos de ventanas como si detrás de una de ellas estuviera Tenten, también observándolo.

Apretó el manubrio con fuerza, mientras una vocesita que venía de algún lugar, se le metió a la cabeza.

"No, Neji. No vas a perdonarla. Te mintió, te engañó y si no te hubieras dado cuenta tú mismo habría seguido engañándote. Además, Tenten es como Naruto. Una don nadie. Hundirás el apellido de la familia, puede que ahora mismo no te importe, pero te pesará algún día. ¿Quién te pagará la universidad? ¿Quién le dará trabajo a un renegado de la poderosa dinastía Hyuga? Nadie"

.

* * *

.

A Tenten le pareció ver el lujoso auto de Neji aparcado en la acera del frente. Corrió un poco la cortina para ver mejor, pero el auto arrancó a gran velocidad y lo perdió de vista en cosa de segundos.

Era imposible que fuera él. Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Neji quisiera volver a saber de ella.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA TREINTA Y SEIS, TREINTA Y SIETE, TREINTA Y OCHO y TREINTA Y NUEVE**

**"Neji quiere encontrar a Tenten"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era Lunes por la mañana. La campana dando inicio al primer bloque de clases estalló en el pasillo y los alumnos se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos, mientras la maestra ingresaba a la sala con su material de trabajo. Cuando la puerta estuvo finalmente cerrada, Neji supo que Tenten no vendría.

Al principio se sintió aliviado, pero cuando el martes se repitió la misma escena, ya no estuvo tan tranquilo. Lo mismo ocurrió el miércoles.

Lee, venciendo el temor que le producía alguna reacción brusca de Neji, se acercó a él y le preguntó si tenía algo que ver con la ausencia de Kiba. Naruto estaba rondando cerca, así que Neji no pudo ser todo lo especifico y literal que deseaba.

- Tú eres su amigo, ¿no? - preguntó - Deberías saber por qué no ha venido.

- Lo llamé a su casa varias veces, pero no me devolvió la llamada - terció Lee, estrechando la mirada - No me extrañaría que lo hubieras amenazado o algo por el estilo - aquello lo dijo en un suave susurro, evitando el oido curioso de Naruto.

Neji esbosó una sonrisa, pero no era de diversión, sino de sorna. Sí, le había advertido a Tenten que no fuera a clases, y ella le había hecho caso. Lee, en cambio, no conseguía siquiera que ella le devolviera la llamada. Era una completa estupidez, pero sentía un remoto poder sobre ella del que Lee carecía.

Se limitó a informarle que no tenía la menor idea de por qué Kiba no venía a la escuela, y agregó, solo para cabrearlo, que le importaba un comino si él no volvía.

El jueves, Tenten tampoco apareció. Como ya llevaba 4 días de ausencia, la maestra preguntó a la clase si alguien tenía noticias del señor Inuzuka.

Lee casi brincó lejos de su asiento. Neji le dirigió una mirada fastidiada mientras él recitaba un largo discurso acerca de un supuesto resfriado cronico que tendría a Kiba en reposo probablemente toda la semana.

- ¿Es usted muy amigo del señor Inuzuka? - preguntó la maestra apenas Lee dejó de hablar.

- Lo soy - afirmó él, con una sombra de orgullo que solo Neji persivió.

- Bien, entonces no le molestará llevarle el material necesario para que el señor Inuzuka se ponga al día, ¿verdad? - inquirió.

Lee asintió como una bala. Neji pudo jurar que sus ojos aceitunados brillaron de emoción ante la idea de ir a casa de Tenten. Ella estaría sola cuando él llegara...

- Maestra... - intervino, antes de que Lee pudiera confirmar su postura. Ella lo miró.

- ¿Sí, señor Hyuga?

- No sé si lo sabe, pero Inuzuka es parte del equipo de fútbol de la escuela - comenzó. Ante la mirada confusa de la maestra decidió seguir - Como capitán del equipo, mi deber es ocuparme de la salud de los jugadores y chequear que esté todo bien, usted sabe. Hoy día tenía pensado hacerle una visita a Inuzuka para ver qué tal está, así que puedo aprovechar de llevarle el material.

A la maestra le pareció una muy buena idea. Lee insistió en que no tenía problemas con hacerlo él mismo, que Neji no tenía por qué molestarse con eso, pero ella resolvió que era un despropósito que Lee lo hiciera cuando Neji iba esa tarde a casa de Inuzuka.

Lee regresó a su asiento sin poder ocultar su enfado, y entonces Neji cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Tendría que ir a casa de Tenten.

* * *

.

* * *

.

CONTINUARÁ (Si quieren que continúe ya saben que hacer)

.

* * *

.

Bien, así están las cosas. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Neji y Tenten se vean? Solo puedo adelantarles que el encuentro será un poquito, tibio... casi caliente.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

.

**DONNAKEY**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaa! Les traigo el capitulo 12, que vuelve a ser extenso como lo eran antes. La historia no me ha aburrido, sigo con intenciones de terminarla, se los aseguro, pero su apoyo es fundamental. Mientras comenten sabré que les interesa, y me animarán a terminarla. Pero no teman, porque pese a que me estoy demorando un poco, no significa que la abandonaré. Estas ultimas semanas no he tenido tiempo para nada =(**

**Bueno, el capitulo final de la parte anterior subida se llamó "Demasiado cerca", pero para este capitulo, cambié el curso que iba a llevar la historia, por lo que el capitulo anterior tendrá otro nombre, "Neji quiere encontrar a Tenten" Ese es el nombre, lo cambiaré de todos modos, pero los aviso igual, para que no haya confusión. **

**Eso es todo, ¡A leer!**

**Pd: todas odian a Neji :( jajaj a mi me encanta su forma de ser. Un hombre complicado. Sí, soy una masoquista para mis gustos xd**

**Pd 2: Taiwa es un personaje inventado por mí, sin ninguna incidencia en la trama. tan rápido como aparece, se marcha**

**Pd 3: si a alguna le parec que los personajes se alejan de sus estratificadas personalidades, es algo inevitable, sobre todo cuando se escribe una historia cuyo contexto es distinto al de la serie... trato de que no sea demasiado notorio, pero algunos personajes no son calcados al anime o el manga. **

* * *

.

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando eran cerca de las 7, Tenten recordó de improviso las palabras de Neji y se quedó en la protección de su cama, con la sabanas hasta el cuello y una sensación de pesar que no la dejaba tranquila desde el sábado. Ese día se la había pasado llorando, y lamentándose. Con un poco de suerte consiguió no llorar mientras hablaba con Sakura, pero en la cena, cuando su tía le preguntó cuando demonios Neji le pediría que fuesen novios, Tenten explotó en lagrimas que le ardieron como un nudo de hielo atravesado en la garganta. Trató de decir algo, cualquier cosa para excusarse, pero no logró hablar, mucho menos consiguió dejar de llorar. Kurenai la abrazó en silencio, y tampoco se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras "te lo dije, Tenten. Te dije que algún chico te rompería el corazón". Se lo agradeció, era lo último que necesitaba escuchar. Después de llorar un buen rato en brazos de su tía, Tenten se fue a la cama y durmió hasta el domingo por la tarde. Despierta volvió a sentir deseos de llorar, pero no lo hizo porque ya casi no le quedaban lagrimas. Kurenai compró enormes cajas de helado de muchos sabores y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Tenten mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa comiendo aquel delicioso manjar. Al final del día, bastante entrada la noche, se atrevió a contarle lo ocurrido con Neji.

- El mundo todavía no está preparado para aceptar mujeres como nosotras, Tenten - le dijo Kurenai, acariciándole el cabello corto - Los hombres necesitan mujeres sumisas, que los obedezcan y que no hagan nada masculino, de lo contrario son despreciadas por ellos y al final se quedan solteras. Una mujer que hace lo mismo que los hombres no les parece atractiva - agregó, los ojos le brillaron de una forma que Tenten jamás había visto antes. Parecía que su tía, por primera vez, abría su corazón de verdad. Siempre había pensando que vivía en función de los hombres, intentado conquistarlos a toda costa y fallando en el intento, pero esa noche Tenten se enteró de una parte de su tía que era en realidad muy similiar a la suya. Kurenai estaba sola porque ningún hombre aceptada que le gustaba divertirse, que no deseaba compromisos del tipo "yo obedesco porque tú eres el hombre de la relación y mandas". Era esa clase de mujeres a las que el mundo no estaba preparado.

- Kakashi, mi entrenador, sabía yo era Kiba - comentó Tenten, pensando en uno de los pocos hombres que no discriminaba a las mujeres - Y Lee también lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos me hizo sentir inferior.

Kurenai esvosó una sonrisa.

- ¿Y Neji sí? - preguntó, como queriendo resolver el asunto. Tenten tuvo que asentir. Neji la había hecho sentir tan desmedida, tan inferior y tan culpable de su propia condición de mujer, y de si misma incluso. Clavó la vista en la caja de helados pensando que quizá Neji no era un hombre para ella. Kurenai dejó caer una mano sobre la suya, apretandola entre sus dedos, como queriendo reconfortarla.

- No todos son machistas, Tenten. Ese chico Lee del que hablas, aceptó la situación sin parecerle que era vergonozoso e inapropiado que una mujer hiciera cosas de hombre, ¿no es así? - cuestionó.

Tenten asintió.

- Lee me comprende. Es un excelente amigo, pero... - no quizo decirlo, mas no fue necesario hacerlo. Kurenai entendió de inmediato.

- Pero no es Neji - terminó. Tenten volvió a asentir. No lo era. Ningún hombre que conociera sería Neji, y aunque quizá le convendría muchísimo más Lee que Neji, ella lo quería a él, fuera como fuera, terco y orgulloso, idiota a veces y un machista sin cura.

- ¿Lo quieres?

Tenten jamás lo había dicho en voz alta, solo en su mente lo pensaba, pero aquella noche, después de contenerlo tanto, lo dijo.

- Creo que lo amo, tía - enseguida las lagrimas nacieron de nuevo y lloró otro rato más en los brazos de su tía. Kurenai le dijo que los hombres dificiles como Neji eran, para mala suerte de las mujeres como ellas, los que más gustaban. Era una cuestión hasta masoquista. Aún así, Kurenai agregó algo que la dejó pensando casi toda la noche.

- Eso sí, Tenten, cuando un hombre como Neji logra tragarse todo el orgullo y los prejuicios estupidos, significa que te ama, pero que te ama de verdad, ¿entiendes?

Sí, Tenten lo entendió. Si Neji llegaba a perdonarla sería porque había logrado aceptar la situación, y lo entendía. No cambiaría por él, por mucho que lo amara. Podía ser el único hombre que la trastocaría de ese modo en toda su vida, pero si Neji no la aceptaba así, como era, Tenten lo dejaría ir. Lo decidió entrada la noche del domingo, y si en esos momentos estaba hundida en la cama, consiente de que no iría a la escuela porque le había jurado a Neji que no se aparecería por allí, era solo como una medida provisoria.

- Voy a jugar la final - se dijo aún cubierta por las sabanas - La jugaré le guste o no a Neji.

Kurenai apareció en su habitación cerca de las 7.30.

- ¿Qué haces acostada? - gritó, espantada - No llegarás a la escuela. Levántate ahora mismo.

- No voy a ir a la escuela esta semana - explicó - Neji me hizo jurar que no lo haría.

- ¿Cómo? - Kurenai se cruzo de brazos, haciendo sonar el taco del zapato en el suelo de madera - ¿Y quien demonios es ese muchacho? ¿El director de la escuela?

- No, pero le va a contar a todos si aparezco como si nada - puntualizó. Aún era muy pronto para aparecer, Neji debía estar demasiado resentido todavía.

Kurenai rodó los ojos.

- Vaya, te fijaste en uno particularmente complicado, ¿no? - preguntó - Me ganaste, chica.

- Necesita tiempo, y se lo daré, ¿vale? - terció Tenten, segura. Solo tiempo, tiempo para pensar, para comprender y perdonar.

- ¿Y si no lo entiende nunca? - Tenten no quería ponerse en ese plano aún, porque sabía que significaba tener que dejarlo ir - ¿Y si solo te acepta con la condición de que dejes el equipo y te conviertas en la chica sumisa y controlada que todo chico quiere?

¿Por qué Kurenai sabía exactamente qué preguntar? Como si le leyera la mente.

- Entonces me tragaré todos estos sentimientos y lo olvidaré. No me hará renunciar después de lo que he hecho - juró. Sacudió la cabeza a modo de indicación - Mira mi cabello. ¿Crees que me corté el pelo porque pensaba que se veía bonito?

- Por supuesto que no - Kurenai rió - Me parece excelente tu postura. Y con respecto a Neji, no te preocupes. No va a delatarte. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Tenten abrió los ojos como plato, asustada de las retorcidas ideas que pudieran estarse tejiendo en la mente de su tía. Aún cuando tenía otra idea de ella después de lo de anoche, seguía creyendo que estaba un poquito tocada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó - Puedo arreglarmelas sola, en serio...

Kurenai sacudió la cabeza, apuntando a Tenten con un dedo de advertencia.

- Mira, chica, conseguí que te hicieran un cupo en esa escuela, ¿no? Kiba Inuzuka no existe, ni siquiera está su expediente en la escuela, solo un documento falso para guardar apariencias, y del que Asuma se encarga de conservar muy bien. Si logré algo como eso, ¿no crees que soy capaz de conseguir que Neji no tome represalias?

Tenten nunca se había puesto a pensar en el modo exacto en que Kurenai había conseguido matricularla en la escuela. Solo sabía que ella y Asuma se conocían, que eran algo así como amigos, pero nada más. Ahora comprendía que el asunto era más complicado. Si el director aceptaba un fraude como ese, un documento falso que podía llegar a manos de un inspector, era porque entre él y Kurenai existía algo más profundo.

- El director Sarutobi debe tenerte muchísimo cariño para correr el riesgo de tenerme en la escuela - aventuró, esperando que Kurenai fuese a decirle lo que pasaba.

Kurenai esbosó una sonrisa que estaba llena de significados.

- No es solo cariño, Tenten - comentó - Ese hombre está loco por mí.

- ¿Qué? - Tenten se quitó todas las sabanas con un solo movimeinto, mientras se icorporaba en la cama. ¿El director enamorado de su tía? ¿Enamorado?

- Me ama, pero no acepta mi independencia - dijo ella, encogiendose de hombros - Cuando lo conocí, a los pocos meses me propuso vivir juntos, pero no estoy dispuesta a perder esto, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué cosa? - Tenten miró a su alrededor, ¿El apartamento? Já, pero si no era gran cosa.

- Mi vida. A tí te parece que busco desesperada a un hombre, ¿no? pero en realidad lo que busco es un compañero. Alguien que acepte que puedo desaparecer el día completo si quiero, y que mi vida no depende de él. Así que...

- Pero Asuma te ama - recordó Tenten. ¿Qué acaso el amor no implicada al menos un poquito de sacrificio?

- Sí, pero no lo suficiente - terció Kurenai - Ya te lo dije ayer, Tenten. Si te ama de verdad, te aceptará como eres.

Tenten no tuvo palabras para eso. Habían vuelto a lo mismo de anoche. Y cada vez parecía más seguro que Neji no sería el hombre con el que ella estaría el resto de su vida. No podía evitar pensar que él nunca aceptaría que siguiese llendo al instituto vestido como chico, y que jugara junto a él un proximo partido, o más aún, que lo acompañara en la final como si el hecho de que fuese chica no implicara nada. No, Neji no lo aceptaría. Y ella no aceptaría dejar el futboll ni el instituto.

Ah, todo era demasiado complicado.

- Tal vez sería buena idea que dejara Tokio por un tiempo - aventuró, después de comentar a Kurenai el terrible caldo de cabeza del que era victima. Al principio Kurenai le dijo que escapar no era buena idea, pero Tenten le explicó que no se trataba de escapar.

- Necesito pensar, lejos de aquí, de vuelta donde pertenesco - puntualizó. Konoha era la cuna donde todos los problemas habían comenzado. La cuna del machismo, de aquello que odiaba. Regresar tal vez la ayudara a convencerse de sus ideales, a reafirmarlos y a no dudar cuando tuviera a Neji finalmente cara a cara. Solo así podría darle una respuesta certera sin comenzar a dudar y a considerar la posibilidad de olvidarse de Kiba para permanecer al lado de Neji.

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo? - quiso saber Kurenai - ¿No pensarás quedarte allí para siempre o si?

- No - Tenten negó energicamente con la cabeza - Solo serán unos días, hasta que los ánimos se calmen un poco. Luego volveré aquí y hablaré con Neji.

Tenten lo decidió ese mismo día. Ese día, tambíen, llamó por primera vez a su madre desde que se había marchado de Konoha. Como Kurenai seguía en contacto con ella de vez en cuando, Tenten había creido que no era necesario llamarla personalmente, pero cuando su madre le recriminó el no haber escuchado su voz en tanto tiempo, pensó que probablemente había sido una desconsiderada.

- Lo siento mamá - se disculpo - Voy a volver a Konoha - agregó. Decirle le pareció extraño. Habían pasado solo unos meses, y tan solo un mes y seis días desde que había asistido por primera vez al Instituo de Tokio. No era mucho tiempo, pero su vida había cambiado completamente. La chica que regresaría a Konoha sería otra distinta a la que se había marchado.

Su madre depositó dinero en la cuenta de Kurenai para costear los pasajes, y el martes en la mañana Tenten voló rumbo a Konoha, dejando atrás la ciudad que la había convertido en una mujer distinta. Pensó en Neji, en lo mucho que él había trastocado su mundo, y supo que él la mantenía aferrada a Tokio de un modo que ni siquiera lograba comprender del todo. Por él volvería.

Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, pidió a Kurenai que no dijera nada de su viaje si alguien de la escuela llamaba. Si Lee lo hacía, Tenten fue enfática en señalarle a su tía que no debía decirle absolutamente nada.

- Dile que le devolveré la llamada cuando pueda, ¿está bien? - insistió. Kurenai le aseguró que nadie se enteraría de su viaje.

- ¿Y si Neji te busca? - preguntó. De nuevo con aquellas preguntas que parecían leerle la mente.

- No lo hará, al menos no durante esta semana - dijo, segura. Su orgullo era inmenso, una pared casi de ladrillo que él tardaría bastante en destruir.

- Ponte en el caso de que lo haga - inquirió Kurenai, moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

- En ese caso, dile la verdad - Tenten no quería mentirle más a Neji. No es que pensara que Lee se merecía que lo engañara, no, por supuesto que también la idea le resultaba desagradable, pero Neji era... bueno, él era su debilidad.

.

* * *

.

Neji no fue directamente a casa de Tenten después de la escuela. Le costo decidirse. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, porque a causa de un estúpido arranque de celos había terminado con los materiales de estudio de Tenten y si no se los llevaba, Lee tendría una excusa perfecta para ir a casa de ella. La sola idea de imaginárselos solos, a pesar de que no sabía exactamente si Lee tenía sentimientos por Tenten, le revolvía los intestinos.

Así que, después de pensarlo un tiempo, llegó al apartamento de Tenten y aparcó donde siempre. En recepción le permitieron pasar sin anunciarse. Tomó el ascensor, y en el trayecto de asenso pensó en un discurso impersonal para decir. No quería tocar el tema del sábado. En realidad, incluso prefería hacer como que no había ocurrido nada, aún cuando sabía que era imposible. Él mismo, borracho y tambaleándose entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, había admitido que Tenten era todo eso que él buscaba en una chica, un compañero y una mujer que le gustaba terriblemente. Por que físicamente, le parecía muy bonita. Con aquel cuerpo menudo, aquel rostro con la forma de un corazón, y esas pestañas increíblemente largas. Todo. Le gustaba todo. Y a la vez, recordarla como Kiba, con las mismas pestañas largas, el mismo rostro con forma de corazón y el cuerpo menudo, pero con ropa de chico, le ponía furioso. No, en realidad, enfermo.

De pie frente a la puerta del apartamento, todas las ideas se le esfumaron de la cabeza. Se quedó en blanco, sosteniendo la carpeta en una mano, mientras que con la otra se masajeaba el cabello largo en busca de algo de inspiración. Sin saber que decir, tocó el timbre. Nada. Pasaron algunos minutos y volvió a tocar. Nada. No había nadie. Tenten no estaba.

Habían un montón de lugares posibles donde podría estar, muchisimos, pero Neji solo pensó en uno. La pastelería. Si no estaba allí, entonces no tenía ni idea en dónde la buscaría. ¿Por qué demonios no existían los telefonos moviles? Todo sería más sencillo si pudiera llamarla.

Neji no fumaba, pero estaba tan tenso cuando llegó a la pastelería y estacionó el coche, que tuvo que hacerlo. Cualquier cosa para calmarse. Le dio un par de caladas al cigarrillo y luego lo dejó. Decidió que no tocaría el tema del sábado. Haría como si nada hubiese ocurrido, permitiría que Tenten volviera a la escuela, y entre ellos las cosas seguirían como antes de conocerla. Compañeros de escuela. Podía hacer eso. Podía ignorar que estaba en la escuela, sentada tan cerca, a solo unos asientos de distancia. Incluso podía ignorar que estaba en la selección. La trataría como antes, como cuando creía que era un chico y lo consideraba talentoso.

Sí, mientras abría la puerta de la pastelería, pensó que perfectamente podría funcionar.

Tenten no estaba allí, sin embargo. Neji se acercó al mostrador y le preguntó a la mujer, la misma que aquella vez le había dicho que ninguna chica de nombre Tenten trabajaba en el local, si acaso Tenten estaba ayudando ese día. La mujer negó con la cabeza, pero para confirmar el asunto le dijo que iría a preguntar. Desapareció por una puerta amplia tras el mostrador, volviendo después de unos minutos con malas noticias para Neji. Tenten no estaba allí. No estaba en su casa ni estaba en la pastelería. ¿Dónde demonios la buscaría? Tokio era una ciudad jodidamente grande.

- ¿No sabe donde puede estar? - intentó, pero no estaba seguro de que esa mujer lo supiera, a penas y sabía que Tenten existía.

- No, muchacho, lo siento. Tenten solo viene a veces, cuando su tía se lo pide - respondió la mujer.

¡Su tía! Algo en el cerebro de Neji hizo click. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba su tía, joder? Quiso coger su cerebro y estrujarlo con las manos, pero antes de que pudiera desesperarse, vio en el pared tras el mostrador un enorme letrero que rezaba: Pastelería Kurenai. ¡Que olvidadizo!

- ¿La señora Kurenai está aquí? - cuestionó. Ante la negativa de la mujer, Neji casi rechinó los dientes.

- La señora Kurenai no tiene turno fijo. Viene de vez en cuando, a supervisar. Cuando hay mucha demanda, se queda - explicó.

Genial. Saber dónde estaba Kurenai era todavía más complicado que encontrar a Tenten. Además, con aquella personalidad exentrica, Neji se esperaba que pudiera estar en los lugares menos pensados.

- ¿Estuvo hoy aquí, al menos? - preguntó. Sí no había venido aún, probablemente lo haría en la noche, antes de cerrar. Si ya había venido a supervisar, entonces solo quedaba que regresara a su casa en algún momento. Neji se sintió como un psicópata mientras pensaba en todas esas hipótesis. No había querido ir a casa de Tenten para no verla, y de pronto, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en que deseaba desesperadamente saber en dónde demonios estaba.

- No, no ha venido - respondió la mujer. Era una fortuna que no hubiera clientes, o de lo contrario la mujer ya lo habría mandado a volar después de tantas preguntas.

- ¿Y lo hará?

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

- No lo sé - Neji rodó los ojos. ¡Esa anciana no sabía nada! No pudo controlarse cuando se lo dijo. No tenía mucha panciencia, después de todo.

- ¿Hay alguna cosa que sepa, señora?

Ella lo miró profundamente ofendida, e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Susurró algo, pero Neji no lo oyó. Como ella era su única opción, tuvo que rectificar su grosería.

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso - masculló. Se pasó una mano por la cara, buscando en algún lugar remoto de su ser una pizca de paciencia - Necesito saber dónde está Kurenai, es un asunto urgente. Cualquier cosa que sepa me sirve - ella ablandó un poco la expresión de su rostro y Neji se atrevió a ser un poco más suplicante - Por favor.

Al final, la mujer le sonrió con cierta picardía, y le dijo que solo por ser un chico tan guapo intentaría ayudarlo. Neji le sonrió, valiéndose de ese recurso. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Espérame un rato, ¿vale? - dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo por la puerta tras el mostrador. No tardó ni dos minutos en regresar. Cargaba un pequeño libro en sus manos, una guía de teléfono.

- La señora Kurenai tiene una rutina los días jueves, ¿sabes? - comentó la mujer, mientras depositaba el cuadernillo sobre el mostrador. Lo abrió - Cada dos jueves va a estar misma hora a hacerse las manos a la peluquería - explicó. ¿Cómo es que podía decir que no sabía si vendría o no? Si prácticamente sabía cada movimiento que ejecutaría. Neji suspiró, aliviado, mientras la mujer buscaba en la guía de teléfono - Hoy no le toca, sin embargo. Pero seguramente está en casa de su amiga Taiwa - dijo ella. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Neji con una sonrisa que arrugaba más su rostro - Sí, debe estar allí. Si no, es probable que haya ido a ver a un tal Asuma Sarutobi. Él siempre la llama los jueves para confirmar algún encuentro.

Neji quiso pedirle que repitiera todo eso de nuevo. ¿Acaba de decir Asuma Sarutobi? A menos que fuese un nombre muy común, era evidente que se trataba del mismo Asuma que él conocía. El director de la escuela. Si efectivamente era él, entonces también sabía lo de Tenten, era obvio. O bueno, no lo era del todo, pero ¿de qué otro modo Tenten había logrado entrar a la escuela siendo chica? Su tía conocía al director de la escuela, y no solo lo conocía, por lo que la dependienta le decía, era muy probable que tuviesen algún tipo de relación. Neji no habría podido lograr que la expulsaran tan facilmente de la escuela si hubiese seguido con la intención de que se marchara del Instituto.

- Muchacho, ¿me escuchas? - la mujer lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La miró.

- Disculpe, me distraje. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? - preguntó.

- Qué la señora Kurenai probablemente esté donde su amiga... - comenzó ella, pero Neji la interrumpió.

- Eso lo oí - tuvo que morderse el labio al percatarse de que había sido poco cuidadoso. Fingió una sonrisa que fue una mueca rota - Lo último, señora. ¿Podría repetirlo?

- Ah, bueno, le decía que puedo darle la dirección de Taiwa, la amiga de la señora Kurenai - dijo la mujer. Neji se lo agradeció. Ella le ofreció, además, darle el teléfono del tal Asuma, pero Neji no tenía pensando llamarlo. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

- Con la dirección de su amiga está bien, gracias. No quiero ser demasiado invasivo - respondió.

La mujer anotó la dirección en un papel. También le adjuntó la dirección de la peluquería, por si no estaba en casa de Taiwa y había decidido ir a la peluquería. Además, sin que Neji se lo pidiera, anotó, por si las moscas, como le dijo, el teléfono de Asuma, que era en realidad el teléfono de su oficina en la escuela. Neji confirmó sus dudas con ese pequeño dato. Haciendo uso de una galantería que no poseía, le sonrió a la mujer y cuando ella extendió una mano para despedirse, él se la besó. Fue un gesto premeditado, que lo hizo sentir terriblemente incomodo, pero que consideró necesario. No era bueno dando las gracias, ni pidiendo permiso, pero esa mujer se había lucido.

.

* * *

**.**

Taiwa vivía a pocas calles de la peluquería, en un amplio condominio. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Alguien contestó por interfono.

- ¿Bueno?

- Eh, buenas noches, ¿La señorita Kurenai Yuhi está aquí? Soy un compañero de escuela de su sobrina, Tenten... - se calló, no tenía idea qué más decir. Al otro lado se hizo un silencio. Después de una pausa, alguien que no era la misma persona que había contestado, se puso al interfono.

- ¿Quién la busca? - Neji reconoció, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro, la voz de Kurenai. La recordaba de aquella vez sentado en la mesa junto a Tenten, conversando con una entrañaba sensación de comodidad. Frunció el ceño. No debía pensar en ella de ese modo, entre ellos las cosas habían terminado.

- Me llamo Neji Hyuga, ella me conoce - dijo. Del otro lado se hizo de nuevo un silencio, pero Neji percibió un mínimo cuchicheo. Seguramente se estaba pregunta cómo había dado con su paradero. En efecto, eso era.

- ¿Quien te dijo yo que estaba aquí, muchacho? - cuestionó.

Neji miró el interfono con impaciencia. ¡Que saliera de esa casa de una maldita vez!

- Señora... quiero decir, Kurenai, ¿podrías decirme donde está Tenten? - dijo, sin contestar la pregunta. Al punto, y rápido.

- ¿Para qué? - la voz de Kurenai no era amable como las otras veces. Se había enterado de todo y apoyaba a Tenten.

- Tengo unos materiales de la escuela que debo entregarle - explicó. De pronto se le ocurrió que Tenten... - ¿Ella está contigo? - cuestionó.

- No, no está aquí - respondió Kurenai, escueta. No sería facil sacarle algún tipo de información, ella parecía desear que él se largara de allí de una buena vez.

- Realmente necesito hablar con ella - comenzó. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. No diría nada que lo involucrara sentimentalmente con Tenten, ni nada que pudiera hacer pensar a Kurenai que deseaba desesperadamente verla, aunque eso ultimo era cierto - Solo dime dónde está. De todos modos la encontraré, aunque tenga que recorrer toda la ciudad - cuando terminó de decir eso, comprendió que había sido todo lo explicito que no quería. Genial.

Escuchó un "Awww" provenir del otro lado. Un tic movió su ceja. Doblemente genial. Había sonado cursi, como un hombre enamorado y desesperado por encontrar a su enamorada.

- Está bien, te diré dónde está, pero no podrás verla - respondió Kurenai, después de una pausa corta.

- ¿Por qué?

¿Acaso Tenten no quería verlo? No, ella le había suplicado que no se enojara con el, era imposible que ahora ella no deseara su presencia.

- Porqué no está en Tokio. Tenten viajó el martes a Konoha, ¿sabes dónde queda eso, chico? - preguntó Kurenai, con la voz con una pisca de burla.

Por supuesto que sabía dónde quedaba Konoha. Era un pueblo remoto, en algún lugar del mapa. El lugar exacto donde quedaba era: El ultimo rincón del país.

- ¿Y que demonios hace allá? - cuestionó, exasperado. ¿Tenten se había ido? Cuando comenzó a comprender la situación, le entró una extraña desesperación. No pensó en nada más que en la idea de no volver a verla, de que ella hubiera decidido irse para siempre.

No...

- Parece que no conoces mucho a mi sobrina, Neji - dijo Kurenai, volviendo a adoptar el tono de voz mordáz de antes.

Él ni siquiera quiso pensar que en realidad no la conocía. Apenas sabía de Kiba, pero ¿Quién era Tenten? Su silencio instó a Kurenai a continuar.

- Ella es de Konoha. Allí nació y creció. Toda su familia vive alla, así que en realidad no tiene necesidad de volver a Tokio - terminó la frase con un tono amargo, pero capcioso, como intentado desafiar a Neji a que hiciera algo al respecto.

Él no dijo nada por un rato, aunque por dentro sintió como si se hubiera quedado congelado un siglo entero. No, Tenten no se había marchado, era imposible. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, pensó en que esa mujer le estaba mintiendo.

- No te creo - dijo, molesto y desesperado. Tal vez sí le creía, por eso se sentía de pronto tan mal. Él había jurado que se olvidaría de ella en términos sentimentales, pero no volver a verla en su vida era algo totalmente distinto. No verla nunca más era algo que no estaba en sus planes, y que no lo estarían nunca - Ella sigue en Tokio, estás mintiendo. Dime en que lugar exacto y la buscaré ahora mismo - agregó.

Al otro lado se escuchó un carraspeo.

- Tenten está en Konoha, chico. ¿Quieres que lo repita? - preguntó - Puedo hacerlo, tantas veces como quieras. En algún momento te convencerás, ¿no?

Neji le dio un golpe a la pared. No quería creerlo, pero sin embargo, tampoco sacaba nada con negar lo obvio. Tenten se había marchado.

- ¿Cúando volverá? - musitió. En el cuello había vuelto a alojarse esa jodida tensión. Estaba tenso, rabioso, y triste.

- No lo sé, nunca tal vez, o algún día - respondió Kurenai - Tendrás que esperar hasta entonces.

Hasta entonces... Neji no tenía paciencia para esperar una eventualidad, mucho menos si se trataba de un evento que podía no llegar nunca. No, él era la clase de hombre que si el asunto no ocurría, él mismo se encargaba de hacerlo ocurrir.

Si Tenten no volvía, él iría por ella. Se lo dijo a Kurenai, que se mostró sorprendida con sus palabras. Al principio se negó a darle la dirección de la casa de Tenten, y le dijo que mejor esperara a que ella volviera, cuando fuera que lo hiciera, pero Neji insistió en que no estaba dispuesto a esperar que ese día llegara, porque podía no llegar nunca.

Kurenai apareció por la puerta de la casa y se acercó a él con un bolígrafo y un papel. Antes de anotar la dirección, viendo el rostro sobrecogido de Neji, decidió decirle la verdad.

- Tenten va a volver - Neji la miró con sus ojos perlados casi iluminados por la esperanza.

- ¿Cuándo? - quiso saber. Una parte de su conciencia le dijo que estaba esperando volver a ver a Tenten solo para restregarle en la cara que nada pasaría entre ellos. Otra parte de su cabeza respondió que eso era solo una apariencia, porque en verdad Neji quería hacer todo lo contrario. Él no supo a cual parte dar la razón.

- El fin de semana probablemente - respondió ella - El sábado, si no... pues no lo sé.

- Pero volverá ¿no es así? - preguntó. Tenía que volver.

- Bueno, eso nadie lo sabe. Konoha es todo su mundo, tal vez decida quedarse allá - y Kurenai no estaba mintiendo con eso. Nadie podía saber lo que ocurriría cuando Tenten volviera a reencontrarse con su vida de antes. Con sus padres, sus amigos, su escuela, que pese a sacarle canas verdes, era su escuela desde que era pequeña. Allá Tenten no necesitaba vivir una doble vida, era ella misma y la gente convivía con su terca forma de ser y con sus improrrogables ideales que siempre estaban antes que todo.

Neji no sabía nada de eso, sin embargo, de modo que al ver la expresión de Kurenai no sospechó la firmeza de sus palabras. Decidió que esperaría. Hasta el sábado. Si Tenten no volvía para entonces, él iría a ese pueblo donde fuera que estuviera y la encararía. Hablarían, fuera lo que fuera que tuvieran que hablar. Pero lo harían. Neji decidió que no evitaría la situación como un cobarde. O la personaba y la aceptaba, o la dejaba ir para siempre.

.

* * *

**.**

**DÍA CUARENTA Y DOS**

**"Demasiado cerca"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten no llegó el sábado, y el domingo por la mañana tampoco. Cuando Kurenai se lo dijo, Neji comenzó a volverse más o menos loco de ansiedad. ¿Volvería a o no? Nadie le daba una jodida respuesta. Kurenai se limitó a entregarle el teléfono de casa de Tenten y le dijo que la llamara, pero Neji pensó que debía ser más drástico. Sus padres tenían mucho dinero, no les importaría que sacara un poco para pagarse los pasajes y el alojamiento. Además, ni siquiera se enterarían. Lo haría desde su propia cuenta.

Inventó una mentira relacionada con la selección de futbol y consiguió que sus padres no hicieran preguntas al respecto. No dijo que estaría fuera de la ciudad, solo fuera de casa, donde un amigo. Partió esa misma tarde, pensando en que Tenten había logrado trastocar su mundo.

Estaba viajando varios kilometros por ella. No lo había hecho jamás por otra chica, ni por Shion. Aunque Konoha no estaba tan lejos como había pensando, de todos modos era una gran distancia, por lo menos 4 horas en avión. Llegó pasada las 8 de la noche, con un dolor horrible en el cuello, y una sensación de ansiedad en todo el cuerpo. En todo el tiempo de viaje no se le había ocurrido ninguna cosa qué decir cuando la tuviera en frente. Ella estaría sorprendida, y él... ¿qué podía decirle?

"No quiero tener nada contigo, Tenten, viajé más de 1000 kilometros solo para decírtelo" Era absurdo. Después de haber hecho algo como eso, Neji no podía seguir afirmando que no quería estar con ella. Por favor, estaba en Konoha, comiendo algo en un pequeño bar en medio de una calle que desconocía, en una ciudad pequeña que jamás antes había visitado, y todo por Tenten.

.

* * *

.

- Has perdido, anda, ¡bébelo todo! - gritó Ino, con su particular tono de voz. Tenten no se molestó por su chillido, lo había extrañado, de algún modo. Cuando llegó a Konoha el martes en la tarde, y se reencotró con sus amigos, con sus padres, con su cuarto y sus cosas, cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad había extrañado un montón.

Cogió el pequeño vasito y se lo llevó a los labios, bebiendo el tequila de un solo sorvo. Hizo una mueca de asco, amenazando con vomitar.

- ¡El limón! - grito Matsuri, mientras ella hacía gestos con la boca. Ino le acercó el limón y casi se lo metió a la boca a la fuerza. Tenten mordió con fuerza, logrando que el jugo de limón apaciguara las nauseas.

- Gracias - gimió, después. Matsuri e Ino se rieron de ella.

- Tonta, no sabes beber tequila - le dijo Ino, dandole una palmada. Tenten no sabía beber ninguna clase de alcohol, pero desde que lo había provado por primera vez en Tokio, ahora ya no sentía tanto rechazo. Ino y Matsuri la habían mirado sorprendidas cuando propuso beber algo y charlar en su casa el domingo por la noche, ya que el lunes no habría clases.

- Tokio sí que te cambió - había bromeado Matsuri, y Tenten quiso decirle que no se imaginaba cuanto.

- Vale, le toca a Matsuri - dijo Ino, siguiendo con el juego. Matsuri fue la perdedora y tuvo que confesar algo importante. Luego le tocó a Ino, y después de nuevo a Tenten, pero está vez el castigo no fue beber, sino confesar algo importante de su vida.

- ¿Conociste a algún chico en Tokio? - preguntó Matsuri, mirándola muy interesada. Tenten ya les había dicho que no cuando se lo preguntaron apenas llegó a Konoha, pero esta vez ellas esperaban que el alcohol la hiciera hablar. No se sentía tan mal para hacerlo, pero estaban en un ambiente de intimidad y, después de todo, eran amigas.

- Conoci muchos chicos - admitió. Ambas abrieron la boca.

- No te creo - soltó Ino, sorprendida - ¿Te liaste con varios tios?

Le lanzó una almohada, que Tenten esquivó por los pelos.

- Dije que CONOCÍ muchos chicos, no que me involucré con ellos - precisó.

Matsuri bufó.

- No, seguramente apenas los viste los retaste a una carrera, ¿no? - cuestionó, burlesca. Tenten le sacó la lengua, mientras Ino reía.

- Muy bueno, Matsuri - dijo, bebiendo un sorbo de alcohol a pesar de que no era su turno de beber. A Ino le gustaba beber, ir a fiestas y divertirse. Y antes Tenten no lograba entenderla. En Tokio, sin embargo, fue a más fiestas que en toda su vida, y podía decir que no era tan malo.

- Bueno, mi turno - dijo Matsuri. Como ganó, tocó el turno de Ino, que perdió a propósito para confesar algo. Se decepcionó de que Tenten no le preguntara ESO que ella se moría por contar. Así que, al final terminó por hacerlo. Se había liado con un chico en una fiesta, uno que le gustaba muchísimo desde hace tiempo, pero que había resultado ser todo un desastre.

- La tiene muy pequeña - comentó, con una expresión de tristeza. Matsuri rió y Tenten se sonrojó ante la idea. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente de tal modo que se le enrojecieron las orejas : ¿Neji la tendría...? No dejó que el pensamiento terminara. Ella no pensaba en el tamaño de las cosas de los chicos. Con suerte había besado a Neji.

- El tamaño está sobrevalorado - dijo Matsuri, en defenza del muchacho caido. Tenten la miró, sorprendida. Ella era muy correcta, algo tímida a veces, y para nada el tipo de chica que habría intimidado aún con un hombre teniendo solo 17 años. Pero al parecer, no solo ella había hecho cosas que creyó jamás hacer.

- ¿Tú ya...? - comenzó, pero Ino se adelantó.

- Solo quedas tú, Tenten - gritó, lanzandole una cascara de limón. No la esquivó, golpeándole la cabeza. Al menos había besado a Neji, así que no estaba en tanta desventaja.

- ¿Cómo fue? - preguntó, pero Matsuri le dijo que eso solo lo respondería si perdía. Así que, le tocó a Tenten, que perdió y tuvo que beber. Matsuri volvió a ganar, Ino perdió y bebió, y cuando el turno de Tenten llegó de nuevo, tuvo que confesar.

- La mala excusa que inventaste de por qué te cortaste tanto el cabello no te la creí, Tenten. Dinos ahora mismo la verdadera razón - pidió Ino.

Cuando llegó a casa e Ino y Matsuri, al enterarse de que había vuelto, aparecieron en su habitación, lo primero que hicieron fue gritar de sorpresa al ver el cabello largo y sedoso, reducido a unos cuantos centímetros. Estaban noqueadas, vueltas locas, y Tenten solo se le ocurrió decir que se había infectado de piojos en Tokio en una actividad a beneficencia que había realizado y que por eso había tenido que cortarse el cabello de ese modo.

La verdadera razón era una que no estaba dispuesta a confezar aún.

- Eh...- comenzó, mas no tuvo que continar, porque la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y su madre hizo acto de aparición. Observó la botella de tequila con una expresión de inconformidad. No le gustaba que bebieran, pero tampoco armaba lío al respecto. No era tan liberal como su tía Kurenai, pero no tenía aprehensiones excesivas.

- ¿Pasa algo mamá? - cuestionó Tenten, aliviada de no tener que responder, por ahora. Su madre la miró un instante antes de enseñar una sonrisa que jamás le había visto en el rostro. Había felicidad, y también algo que no podía decir qué era.

- Un chico ha venido a verte, hija - comenzó, su voz con un tono extraño. Tenten la miró sorprendida. Todas en ese cuarto estaban sorprendidas, en realidad.

- ¿Un chico? - exclamó Ino. Se puso de pie de un brinco.

- Así es, un chico. Y no es de Konoha - agregó su madre. Esta vez, fue el turno de Tenten de levantarse de un brinco. ¿Un chico que no era de Konoha?

¿Acaso Lee...? No, no podía ser Lee, porque Kurenai le había jurado que no le diría a nadie de su paradero. Además, tampoco era que Lee estuviera dispuesto a viajar 1000 y tantos kilometros solo para saber cómo estaba. No, su relación de amistad no daba para tanto. Tenten se llevó una mano a la boca cuando recordó que le había dicho a su tía que sí Neji preguntaba por ella, debía decirle la verdad. Que ella se había marchado de Tokio y que estaba en Konoha.

Neji era el único, pues, que sabría dónde estaba. Pero... La sola idea de imaginarlo viajando hasta allí era absurda.

- ¿Quien es? - balbuceó, la voz le tembló sin querer. Matsuri e Ino la miraron con las cejas muy alzadas.

- Dijiste que no te habías involucrado con ningún chico, Tenten - ambas hablando casi al mismo tiempo. Su madre seguía miradola sonriente. ¿podía ser... podía ser Neji?

- Se llama Neji Hyuga, y debo decir que es un chico encantador- respondió su madre.

Todos los musculos de Tenten se paralizaron, desde el corazón hasta el útlimo musculo que permitía mover el dedo pequeño de su pie. Todos completamente paralizados, y fríos, muy fríos. Una sensación extraña, como de vacío, se tragó todo su estomago, sus viceras, su interior por completo.

Ahogo un grito de euforia cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar.

¡Neji había viajado más de 1000 kilometros para verla! ¡No la había llamado, no, había decidido ir hasta ella! Tenten ni siquiera pensó en las razones que pudieron haberlo llevado hasta allí, por que en realidad no le importaba.

- ¿Está afuera? - preguntó. Ino y Matsuri la llenaron de preguntas, pero las ignoró todas. Esperaba la de su madre, solo esa importaba.

- Lo hice pasar, está en la sala ¿No te dije que era un muchacho encantador? - su madre amplió su sonrisa. Solo esperaba que ella se casara bien, y con solo mirar a Neji una madre se daría cuenta de que era el partido perfecto. Guapo, bien vestido y en apariencia todo un caballero.

Matsuri e Ino siguieron bombardeandola con preguntas, pero ella salió corriendo del cuarto sin responder ninguna. Bajó las escaleras como alma que se lleva el diablo, y solo detuvo la marcha cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia de la sala. Sintió los pasos de sus amigas. Les hizo una seña para que guardan silencio en ese preciso momento.

- Eres una mentirosa - le recriminó Ino en un susurro, no realmente molesta.

- Así que Neji... - siguió Matsuri, también hablando bajito - ¿Qué tienes exactamente con él?

- ¿No es obvio? El tío ha viajado de Tokio hasta acá - comentó Ino. Pellizcó a Tenten, que la miró con una mueca de dolor en el rostro - Maldita suertuda, tienes a ese tío loco por tí.

- No es cierto - susurró, aunque una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que sí, que creyera que lo tenía loco. Neji estaba allí de todos modos. Debía significar algo grande.

- Quiero conocerlo - dijo Ino, dando un paso hacia adelante. Tenten la cogió de la ropa.

- Quedense aquí - ordenó - Primero hablaré con él, y luego se los presentaré, ¿vale?

- Pero quiero ver cómo es - susurró Ino, haciendo un moín.

- Es... - Tenten nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, pese a que lo pensaba siempre - Es un bombón, chicas. Está buenísimo.

- ¡Zorra! - casi gritaron ambas.

- Shhhhh - gimió Tenten. Cuando se aseguró de que ninguna de las dos intentaría seguirla, Tenten caminó hasta la sala, apareciendo por el umbral con las manos entumidas y los pies fríos. Estaba nerviosa, anciosa, asustada, y también, por qué no, demasiado feliz para contener la felicidad en su cuerpo sin que sus muzculos temblaran en señal de estar a punto de reventar.

Lo vio de pie, en medio de la sala de su casa, que no era pequeña como la de su tía, pero que igualmente le pareció poca cosa para la imponente figura de Neji. Él observaba una fotografía puesta en un marco sobre la chimenea. Allí, Tenten de 12 años de edad vestida con la única fruta inapropiada, una banana. Una fotografía que la avergonzaba profundamente y que lo hizo aún más cuando comprobó que Neji tenía una sutil sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba la foto. Le parecía ridícula seguramente. ¡Y eso que ella le había dicho a su madre que no deseaba usar un disfraz así en una presentación!. Se supone que debía vestir de su fruta favorita, pero ella jamás se imaginó que fuera a tomarse con tan mal sentido.

- Yo no elegí ese disfraz - pronunció, captando la atención de Neji, que se giró a mirarla. Sus ojos perlados se pasearon sobre ella, inermes, pero con un cierto atisbo de ansiedad. ¿Acaso él la extrañaba mucho?

- Es uno muy sugerente - dijo él, finalmente. Tenten sonrió, y Neji no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa, pero la suya fue cuidadosa. Él nunca sería demasiado expresivo, ni aunque lo intentara.

.

* * *

.

¡CONTINUARÁ! (Si quieren que continúe, ya saben que hacer)

.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Sí, odien a Neji todo lo que quieran, por machista, por orgulloso, por no comprender a Tenten, pero no pueden negar que en este capitulo hizo algo grande. Viajó solo para verla, podría haberla llamado, o simplemente haberla olvidado, pero NO. Neji está más colgado de Tenten de lo que ambos creen. Y, Kurenai tiene razón, cuando Neji se enamore de ella, uuuuh, créanme que lo hará de verdad.**

**El encuentro cálido del que les hablé en el capitulo anterior llegará, pero no todavía. Hay cosas que conversar, cosas que aclarar, tal vez alguna que otra discusión, que luego desemboque en una acalorada demostración cuanto se gustan en realidad... ¿que les parece?**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**DONNAKEY**


	13. Chapter 13

**Antes de todo, o de nada, quiero advertirles que este capitulo contiene la primera escena de sexo del Fic. Sí, como leen. No es explicita, no escribo Lemon explicito, en realidad es casi Lime... una descripción más o menos metafórica del acto. Pero es sexo al fin y al cabo, así que si no les gusta, simplemente omítanlo y nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Ahora, a lo nuestro.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews!. Como en unas semanas no voy a tener tiempo para nada, voy a tratar de avanzar lo más rápido en esta historia para terminarla pronto. Solo con su apoyo lograré hacerlo, acuérdense. Un "Continua!" me basta jajaj =) Gracias de nuevo, y a Leer!**

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_- Yo no elegí ese disfraz - pronunció, captando la atención de Neji, que se giró a mirarla. Sus ojos perlados se pasearon sobre ella, inermes, pero con un cierto atisbo de ansiedad. ¿Acaso él la extrañaba mucho?_

_- Es uno muy sugerente - dijo él, finalmente. Tenten sonrió, y Neji no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa, pero la suya fue cuidadosa. Él nunca sería demasiado expresivo, ni aunque lo intentara._

- ¿Acaso se está burlando, señor Hyuga? - preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño, haciéndose la ofendida. Neji alzó una ceja.

- Jamás se me ocurriría burlarme de usted, señorita Himura - dijo, devolviendo la broma. Se quedaron viendo, con una sonrisa estampada en los labios, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que entre ellos las cosas no volverían a ser como antes. Tenten fue la primera en apartar la mirada, encontrando algo muy interesante en la lisa superficie de su sofá.

- No llevas la peluca - comentó Neji, para romper el silencio. Tenten se llevó las manos a la cabeza por inercia y tocó su cabello, sintiendo las hebras lisas y cortas entre sus dedos. Neji no la había visto sin su peluca antes, al menos no como Tenten, lo que hacía la verdad todavía más evidente. Ya no había nada que ocultar.

- Un cambio drástico, ¿no? - preguntó, en voz baja. Él siguió el movimiento de sus dedos sobre su cabello. Luego apartó la vista hacia otro lado, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Te ves... bien - admitió, también en voz baja. Tenten sintió un calorsito agradable en su pecho, y el impulso de acercarse, ponerse de puntillas y echarle los brazos al cuello, para sentir contra ella el torso firme de Neji. Pero no se movió de su lugar, porque no sabía qué pasaba entre ellos, qué pasaría.

Ambos tenían que conversar, si acaso Neji había ido hasta allí para eso. Tenten sabía que esa conversación sería crucial y defintiva. Para evitar que sus amigas escucharan alguna cosa, propuso a Neji, después de aquel silencio, ir a conversar a algún otro lugar, el que fuera. Su madre tampoco sabía nada del asunto y no esperaba que se enterada de esa forma, mientras ella discutía (quizá acaloradamente) con un chico. No, no era prudente.

Neji no tuvo problemas con salir. Él le hizo una seña con la mano para que ella fuese delante, como todo un caballero. Su presciencia, tocándole los talones, la hizo caminar con torpeza hacia la entrada de la casa. Vio a Ino y a Matsuri escondidas detrás de las escaleras, pero Neji no se giró a mirarlas, así que no notó la expresión de sus rostros cuando lo vieron. Ahogaron una mueca de impresión e Ino movió los labios del tal forma que Tenten alcanzó a leer: SUERTUDA.

Tuvo que avisar a su madre que saldría, porque eran cerca de las 10 de la noche. Ella no manifestó ningún problema con ello, Neji le había parecido un chico muy educado y respetuoso. Él hizo una suave reverencia cuando se despidió, haciendo que su madre sonriera como una colegiala. A Tenten aquel gesto le sorprendió. ¿Su madre nerviosa por la parecencia de un chico de 17 años? Bueno, Neji no era cualquier chico. Su presencia era arrolladora, y ella había dejado de sentirse sobrecogida al máximo después de compartir con él en la escuela. Estaba más o menos acostumbrada.

Neji había alquilado un coche en un Rentacar, que estaba aparcado justo fuera de la casa. No era espectacular como su auto, pero igualmente era un auto costoso. Él no escatimaba en gastos.

La sensación de estar en el mismo coche con Neji era sublime. Tenten no entendía porque esa acción tan simple le parecía tan poderosa. Ya había estado antes en el mismo coche con Neji, pero aquella vez había sido totalmente distinto. Él no tenía idea de quién era ella, y ella no sentía nada por él en ese entonces. Ahora todo había cambiado, y Tenten lo miró de reojos mientras conducía con una sola mano cogida al manubrio y la otra apoyada sobre los cambios, cerca de la suya que estaba en el borde del asiento.

- Prende la radio, si quieres - dijo él, después de que quedaron de ir la habitación de la hotel que Neji había reservado por esa noche.

Tenten lo hizo para matar el silencio. Aunque habían tenido muchas cosas que hablar aquella vez que él estuvo en el apartamento de tía Kurenai, ahora la incomodidad no los dejaba expresarse. En la estación programada tocaban Tin man de America, un éxito de hace algunos años. A ella seguía gustándole muchísimo esa canción. Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo que les gustaba. Se miraron a los ojos y ella sonrió, pero él solo torció un poco los labios hacia un lado.

- Creo que es la mejor canción de America - agregó Tenten.

- ¿Y Horse with no name? - cuestionó Neji - Es difícil decidirse.

- Si bueno, esa también es muy buena - admitió ella, sonriendo. Su corazón latía bruscamente de emoción y felicidad. A Neji le gustaba America, y tal vez compartieran otros gustos musicales, e incluso artísticos. ¿Cual sería su película favorita? ¿Sería la misma que la de ella? En ese caso, podría ser realmente el hombre de su vida.

- ¿Qué te parece sister golden hair? - preguntó - ¿No te dan unas jodidas ganas de bailar?

Hizo un movimiento con las manos, Neji la miró y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

- Sobre todo en la parte final - concordó él.

Tenten asintió, con energía. El resto del camino hablaron de música, como si entre ellos las cosas estuviesen de maravilla y no hubiese asuntos delicados que tratar. Hablaron de los Jackson's Five, de los Beatles, y de Led Zeppelin. Distintos estilos de música en los que coincidieron. El próximo año se esperaba el lanzamiento del nuevo disco de Led Zeppelin y el adelanto prometía ser tremendo. Además, uno de los ex integrantes de los Jackson 5 era jodidamente bueno, ambos coincidieron en que tenía los mejores pasos de baile.

Cuando llegaron a destino y Neji detuvo el coche, la tensión volvió a salir a la superficie. Fue todavía peor cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación de hotel. Era un lugar amplio y bien decorado, con una sala de estar a un rincón del cuarto. El resto del lugar lo ocupaba una enorme cama estilo oriental. Imágenes que no deseaba evocar llegaron a su mente. Estaba sola con Neji a pocos metros de una cama. ¿Cómo podía no pensarlo?

Él le preguntó su quería tomar algo. Tenten asintió sin mirarlo, porque sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas de vergüenza. Trató de sacar cualquier idea absurda de su mente, sobre todo porque en realidad no tenía idea de nada y solo estaba especulando. Sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, Tenten fue la primera en hablar.

- Supongo que mi tía te dijo que estaba en Konoha - pronunció, sosteniendo el vaso de bebida. Neji asintió con la cabeza.

- No sabía que eras de aquí - dijo él - En realidad no sé casi nada de ti.

- No hay mucho que saber de todos modos - terció ella, esbozando una sonrisa - Lo más importante ya lo sabes.

- ¿Qué es lo más importante? -

Tenten centró sus mirada en el desplazamiento lento de una pelusa en el aire.

- Que soy Kiba Inuzuka - respondió, luego. Volvió a mirar a Neji solo para ver su reacción. Él hizo una mueca de desagrado al escucharlo, como si fuese incapaz de aceptarlo todavía. Algo en su interior se alarmó. ¿Había ido hasta allí para decirle que entre ellos no había futuro?

Esperó a una respuesta, con los dedos presionando el vaso nerviosamente. Neji se pasó una mano por el cabello, ese gesto nervioso e incomodo que lo definía, y entonces la miró con tal profundidad que sintió un escalofrío premonitorio. ¿Sería el fin?

- No me agrada la idea de que te vistas como chico - pronunció, despacio - Pero no puedo oponerme sin haberte escuchado primero. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus razones, Tenten. Por eso viajé hasta aquí.

El miedo abandonó de súbito el cuerpo de Tenten después de escuchar esa respuesta. Él le estaba dando una oportunidad de justificar su acción. Asintió, dispuesta a contarle todo, cada motivo que la había llevado a la determinación de ser un chico, cada detalle, hasta el mínimo, cualquier cosa que fuera a convencerlo. Necesitaba que él la entendiera, porque era la única forma de que entre ellos las cosas resultaran.

Pero cuando terminó de hablar, pese a que trató de ser lo más clara posible, Neji no cambió la expresión neutra de su rostro. Lee había flaqueado después de escucharla, su rostro se había relajado e incluso había sonreído con ternura. Neji seguía mirándola como si aún no hubiese empezado a hablar.

- ¿Eso es todo? - cuestionó, al rato. Tenten casi se le desencajó la mandíbula.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "eso es todo"? - preguntó, insegura.

Neji hizo una mueca extraña.

- Vamos, no es una razón de peso - dijo él - Eres una chica, Tenten. Se supone que las cosas deben ser así para ti.

Oh, no. Tenten rogó porque Neji estuviera siendo poseído fulminantemente por alguien distinto a él. Sabía que era machista, como casi todos los hombres, pero aquel comentario había excedido el límite.

- ¿Crees que está bien lo que hacen en mi escuela? - cuestionó. Dejó el vaso a un lado, para evitar tener que lanzarlo contra el rostro de Neji.

- Es lo que corresponde, quiero decir, hay actividades para hombres y para mujeres - respondió él, muy calmado. No estaba siendo consiente del efecto de sus palabras. Tenten apretó los puños, no quería odiarlo, no, pero algo externo a ella lo estaba odiando terriblemente en esos momentos.

- No lo puedo creer...- susurró, mirándolo - ¡Eres todavía peor que la directora de mi escuela!

Neji se sorprendió de su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, noqueado. Luego reaccionó y su ceño se frunció muchísimo. Aquel comentario lo había ofendido.

- Oye, estoy diciendo la verdad. Tu escuela no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿acaso crees que las mujeres pueden jugar al futbol como los hombres? - cuestionó.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - chilló ella, de vuelta - ¡¿Lo hice, jugué con ustedes, o ya se te olvidó?!

- ¡Y tuviste suerte! - gritó él de vuelta. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que habían dado varios pasos hacia adelante y estaba bastante cerca. Tenten con las mejillas rojas de rabia, Neji con la expresión sombría que habría hecho a cualquiera retroceder despavorido. Pero ella no le tenía miedo. Y tal vez eso le molestaba muchísimo a él. Qué ella no respetara su lugar como mujer. ¡Já, le demostraría lo poco que le importaba!

- ¡Se llama talento! - le dijo - ¡El mismo que tienes tú, o el que tiene Gaara!

- No, Tenten, realmente tuviste muchísima suerte - repuso él, evitando volver a gritar. Se pasó una mano por la cara, en busca de paciencia. Ella entornó los ojos, Neji volvió a lanzar su artillería - Podrías haber salido muy lastimada, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Por qué soy una chica? - escupió - ¡¿ Porque soy una chica no puedo contra un montón de estúpidos hombres?!

Aquellas despectivas palabras quebraron el intento de Neji por serenarse. La sujetó de los brazos un instante después de que terminó de hablar y casi la zamarreó.

- ¡Porque eres un chica, por supuesto! - gritó - ¡Eres una chica y no tienes la fuerza de los hombres!

- ¡Eso no significa nada! - devolvió, moviéndose para que la soltara. Neji no lo hizo, la apretó con mas fuerza, casi haciéndole daño - ¡Suéltame para que te demuestre lo equivocado que estás, maldito machista!

- ¡Intenta soltarte, Tenten! - rugió él, sin aflojar la fuerza - ¡Líbrate de mí, si puedes!

Ella luchó, pero Neji tenía demasiada fuerza. Quería atacarla por ese lado, un golpe bajo. No podía luchar contra él y vencerlo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese hacer lo mismo que él. Podía hacerlo, las mujeres eran tan talentosas como ellos. Por más que lo intentó, no consiguió soltarse.

- ¡Ag! - resopló fastidiada. Clavó sus ojos castaños, iracundos y encendidos en los perlados de Neji - ¡Puede que no tenga tanta fuerza como tú, pero te aseguro que tengo más neuronas!

Neji casi sonrió ante su respuesta, pero no estaba agradado en realidad. La furia había alzando un umbral que ella no sospechaba siquiera.

- En realidad, solo has demostrado que eres una niña tonta, Tenten - le dijo, seco - Y caprichosa.

- Estamos a la par, entonces - siseó ella - Tu eres un déspota descerebrado. Ahora suéltame, no quiero estar un minuto más cerca de ti.

Movió los brazos, para darle énfasis a sus palabras, pero Neji siguió con los dedos clavados en su piel. Él no había terminado con ella.

- ¿No te das cuenta, verdad? - preguntó. Se acercó un poco más, ella evitó su mirada. Quería que lo soltara, por primera vez la cercanía de Neji le resultaba insoportable - Podría hacer cualquier cosa contigo ahora, si quisiera.

- ¡Inténtalo y lo lamentarás! - masculló.

- Me amenazas, pero ni siquiera puedes soltarte de mi agarre - Neji emitió una risa amarga, oscura. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella lo había llevado a un lugar desconocido con sus insultos, o tal vez fuera algo más - Con un solo golpe estarías en el suelo, inconsciente. ¡Con un solo movimiento, Tenten! - la obligó a mirarlo, pese a que ella se resistió a hacer contacto visual - ¿Qué crees que habría ocurrido si yo no llegaba a frenar a Jugo aquella vez?

Tenten recordó el primer día de clases. Su encuentro poco amistoso con Jugo, un tipo varios centímetros más alto y casi 3 veces su peso. Enorme y temible, fue lo primero que ella pensó. Lo habría lamentado profundamente si Neji no lo hubiese detenido, pero eso no significaba nada. Con lo orgullosa que había descubierto que era, no reconoció el punto de Neji.

- Lo habría detenido yo misma - susurró.

- Sí, seguramente lo habrías hecho - ironizó él. Tenten entornó los ojos. Maldito engreído, solo porque tenía la fuerza suficiente para devolver los golpes, para iniciar una pelea y salir victorioso. Eso no le daba poder sobre ella, solo una brutalidad primitiva que nada tenía que ver con la inteligencia y la capacidad. Las mujeres eran por lejos más civilizadas que un montón de brutos acostumbrando a arreglar las cosas a golpes y a creerse dueños del mundo por ello.

- Puede que no tenga fuerza, Hyuga - pronunció, agria. Jamás lo había llamado por el apellido, pero decir su nombre, con el atisbo de cariño que implicaba, no le resultó posible en esa ocasión - Pero tengo la habilidad, te lo demostré a ti y a todos los demás jugadores. Tú me viste jugar, todos me vieron. ¿Cómo puedes decir esto después de haberme dado tu apoyo?

- No te dí mi apoyo - terció él, enseguida. Aún no la soltaba, pero había aflojado el agarre considerablemente - Se lo dí a Inuzuka...

- ¡Yo soy Kiba! - interrumpió en un rugido. Neji conseguía sacarla de sus casillas en cosa de mili-segundos.

- ¡No, eres una chica! - terció él, también en voz alta - ¡Si hubiese sabido desde un comienzo que eras una mujer, no te habría dejado pisar la maldita cancha!

La soltó, exasperado. Se llevó una mano al cabello y lo aplastó todo hacia atrás, en un gesto que podría haber sido profundamente sensual. Pero Tenten no vio al hombre atractivo y deseable, sino a un un sujeto que no conocía en realidad. Lo amaba todavía, el sentimiento seguía haciendo latir su corazón como un cabello desbocado, pero también lo odiaba, por darle la espalda cuando él era el único apoyo que ella necesitaba.

- ¿Por qué, Neji? - susurró. Se llevó una mano al corazón. Apretó su pecho con los dedos, por encima de la tela de la ropa. Quería parar esa repentina sensación de angustia. Necesitaba su apoyo, por dios... No quería renunciar a él - ¿Por qué precisamente tú no me apoyas?

- No se trata de apoyo, Tenten - respondió él, bajando los brazos. Parecía derrotado por algo - Jugo te hubiese hecho muchísimo daño si Lee no me hubiese pedido que lo detuviera. No iba a hacerlo, porque no me importaba realmente que golpearan a un chico. En los entrenamientos fui un bruto contigo, peor de lo que he sido jamás, porque era un asunto de orgullo. Necesitaba demostrarle a los demás que no me había equivocado al elegir a Inuzuka. Pero no podías darme lo que quería porque... - se calló. La mirada aún dolida de ella lo hizo revelar cierta angustia en su voz cuando volvió a hablar - Tenten, por favor, entiende. No tienes el mismo nivel de resistencia física que yo, ni la fuerza para enfrentarte día a día a lo que significa ser hombre. Si te hicieran daño, me volvería loco, te lo aseguro. Mataría al que se atreviera a hacerte algo... - hizo una pausa para volver a pasarse las manos por el cabello y continuó - Entiendo que quieras luchar con los estereotipos de género, y aunque no comparto tus ideales, puedo aceptarlos. Pero vestirte de chico es demasiado arriesgado. Si apoyarte significa dejar que te expongas todos los días a que algún idiota te de una paliza, entonces lo siento mucho, pero no te apoyo.

Los ojos perlados de Neji se metieron dentro de su corazón. Deseó abrazarlo para calmarlo, para acabar con la angustia de ambos. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó de pie donde mismo, mirándolo y dejando que él la mirara también. Neji acababa de hablar con el corazón. Nada de excusas estúpidas como "me da asco que te vistas de chico", y, aunque al principio había dado argumentos machistas, ahora revelaba una razón más profunda que todos los prejuicios infundados que ella había creído que tenía. No era la imposibilidad de consentir que una mujer hiciera lo mismo que un hombre lo que lo hacía negarse a la idea, no era tampoco el afán de someter a la mujer a una actitud sumisa y de señorita rectada, no era ni siquiera el hecho de que ella le hubiese mentido. Era el temor de que alguien la lastimara. De que así como había intentado Jugo, otro hombre la golpeara y que Neji no pudiese evitarlo. Que resultara lastimada en los entrenamientos, o en la misma cancha, mientras corría entre cuerpos de varios kilos más que ella, expuesta a los golpes que ellos estaban tan acostumbrados a recibir. Neji quería protegerla, y no podía odiarlo por eso. De hecho, Tenten descubrió que la rabia se había ido de su cuerpo. En su lugar, el dolor de tener que dejarlo marchar comenzó a debilitarle los huesos y los músculos. Ella le había jurado a Kakashi que estaría en la final, pero para lograrlo debía olvidarse de Neji, porque el no iba a apoyarla. O traicionaba a Kakashi, el hombre que desde un comienzo le había brindado su apoyo, o traicionaba a Neji, el hombre que solo deseaba protegerla. Presionó aún más la palma de su mano contra su pecho. No quería quebrarse. No debía...

- Está bien... - susurró, conteniendo las lagrimas. Ese era el fin. Para él y para ella, pero no se lo diría. Neji estaba de pie frente a ella, y sería la última vez. Lo dejaría marchar cuando hubiese disfrutado el ultimo momento con él - Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Neji - agrego. El rostro de Neji se iluminó, reemplazando la angustia por una sombra de esperanza. Le dolió terriblemente tener que volver a mentirle - Lo dejaré. No habrá más Kiba Inuzuka.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Neji dio unos pasos hacia ella. Tenten asintió. Él, entonces, se acercó lo suficiente para que con solo extender un brazo pudiesen tocarse - Tenten... ¿no me odias por esto, verdad? - cuestionó. Ella acaricio su rostro con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo la sombra de barba de su quijada. No lo odiaba. Lo amaba.

- No, no te odio - susurró - Puedo entender tus motivos, Neji... Tienes razón - apretó los dientes, que mal se sentía mentirle así. Neji esbozó una sonrisa tímida, la primera que ella veía. Nunca se había mostrado así de tímido, como si temiera que cualquier cosa fuera a distanciarlos de nuevo.

- Se que me puse furioso cuando supe la verdad, y lo siento - comenzó él. Le acarició el cabello corto, Tenten se obligó a cerrar los ojos, aquella caricia le gustaba muchísimo. Era una lastima que fuese la última - No debí tratarte como lo hice, Tenten. Me cuesta horrores admitir lo que siento, pero quiero que sepas que no te juzgo, en serio. No pienso que seas una tonta...

- Neji - lo interrumpió Tenten, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, callando. Ella le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Lo sé. Yo tampoco pienso que seas un déspota descerebrado - admitió, y sonrió apenas. Neji enterró los dedos en su cabello castaño y apretó una sonrisa contra su boca, respirando cargadamente para que ella comprendiera lo ansioso que se ponía cuando la tenía tan cerca.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche - suplicó, en un susurro. Tenten lo miró. Él la contemplaba con ardor, teniendo los ojos perlados como dos esferas encendidas. Neji jamás había permitido que sus sentimientos estuviesen tan a flote. Pero ahí estaban, a flor de piel.

- Me quedaré - asintió ella. Sus labios volvieron a rozarse, pero fue tan intenso, que ninguno de los dos quiso apartarse. Al contrario, Neji la sujeto con fuerza de la cintura y la acercó lo más que pudo, para profundizar un beso que la dejaría sin aliento. Él jamás la había besado así antes. Había pasión, pero también había desesperación, como si por años no hubiese bebido ni una gota de agua y la boca de ella fuese un manantial de agua cristalina. Tenten se derritió entre sus brazos, presa de una sensación que no conocía. Deseo y amor. Lo amaba. Era algo seguro. Innegable. La única cosa que ella realmente sabía de todo eso. Lo amaba y no estaba segura de que pudiera dejarlo marchar lejos. Se apretó contra él, sin ser consciente de que comenzaba a frotarse ritmicamente contra su cuerpo, como queriendo hacerlo sucumbir. Neji gruñó contra su boca, una deliciosa sensación le recorrió el cuerpo cuando él respondió a sus movimientos con el mismo gesto de fricción. Lo necesitaba. No sabía nada de intimidad, el sexo para ella era un enigma, pero tenía el palpitante deseo de sentirlo dentro de su ser, en lo más profundo, hasta que alcanzara su alma por completo y la llenara en cada rincón. Si aquella sería la última vez, deseaba que él se hundiera en su alma para que ella pudiera vivir con el recuerdo cuando lo hubiera perdido para siempre.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Neji le mordió el labio inferior, respirando contra su boca.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? - preguntó, y aunque era una pregunta de verdad, había un sutil atisbo de afirmación. Él quería que ella estuviera segura.

Lo estaba. Estaba más segura que nunca. Si no era él... ¿quién más? Si no era ahora... ¿cuando? Todo acabaría cuando él la viese regresar al instituto vestido como Kiba. No quería perder ese momento, porque sería el ultimo.

- Muy segura - afirmó. Apretó sus labios contra los de él, retomando el ritmo de antes, pero Neji volvió a apartarla.

- Necesito... - comenzó diciendo. Luego apartó la vista, con un sutil rubor en sus labios - Necesito protección.

- Oh...- Tenten no dijo nada más. No había pensando en eso. Solo había pretendido que ocurriera y ya. Una unión limpia, apasionada, en la que ambos se entregaran por entero. No se le había pasado por la mente que debían, en efecto, cuidarse de cualquier posible eventualidad.

Neji bajó la mirada con una sutil expresión de decepción ante el silencio de Tenten. Ella acarició su rostro, allí donde crecía una insipiente sombra de barba.

- Hay un supermercado a unas cuadras - dijo, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Neji hizo una mueca extraña, pero no espero a que ella añadiera otra cosa y se aparto para coger su chaqueta. Afuera hacia frío, Konoha era muchísimo más frío que Tokio. Además, allí Neji tenía su millonaria billetera.

- ¿Vienes? - pregunto él, acercándose a la puerta. Tenten le dijo que lo esperaría. Neji desapareció por la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A ella su impaciencia le pareció dulce, como un caramelo, pero luego pensó que lo que harían a continuación no sería dulce para nada. O bueno, podía serlo, pero habría más pasión que dulzura. Habría dolor también... Lamentaba mucho haber evitado a Ino cuando trataba de hablarle del tema. Miró a su alrededor, con las manos temblorosas. Lo haría, no había vuelta atrás, lo haría aunque no supiera nada del asunto. Él podría guiarla... Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante la idea, pero se obligó a seguir adelante.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó a casa de Ino. El teléfono sonó varias veces, pero parecía que nadie iba a atender. Cuando estaba a punto de colgar, alguien se puso al otro lado. Tenten reconoció con alivio la voz de su amiga Ino. ¡Genial!

- ¡Ino! - gritó, no esperó ninguna respuesta - ¡Necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo!

- ¿De dónde llamas? - cuestionó Ino, curiosa como siempre. A ella nada se le escapaba - ¿Sigues con Neji, verdad? No me digas que... ¿te dejó botada en algún lugar?

Tenten rodó los ojos. Ino tenía una imaginación enorme, como de productora de cine.

- Nada de eso. Estoy en un hotel... - enseguida pensó que había revelado toda la información. Con lo mal pensada que era Ino, ya debía haberse imaginado un montón de cosas. Y lo peor es que, eran ciertas.

- ¡No! - gimió - ¿Con Neji? ¿Van a hacerlo?!

- No - soltó, pero se mordió el labio luego - Bueno, sí. Pero no estamos aquí por eso. Neji ya había alquilado esta habitación antes.

Ino ignoró totalmente esas ultimas palabras. Un grito ensordecedor escapó de su boca, atravesó el teléfono y casi dejó sorda a Tenten. Alejó el auricular y solo lo regresó a su oreja cuando comprobó que era seguro. Ino había dejado de gritar, pero en cambio, había sustituido el grito por un montón de preguntas. No la estaba ayudando en nada.

- ¿Tienes condón, verdad? ¿Y pastillas? ¡Por dios, tu no tomas pastillas! Nunca es seguro tener solo una opción, ¿Te depilaste? los hombres se fijan en...- parloteaba sin cesar.

- Ino - la interrumpió, pero no consiguió que se callara - Ino, joder, déjame hablar!

Del otro lado la voz se detuvo de sopetón.

- Vale - musitó.

Tenten emitió un suspiro.

- Necesito tu ayuda - explico, volviendo a calmarse. Miró la puerta, y luego el reloj en la pared contraria al respaldo de la cama. Neji había salido hace solo unos minutos, pero no tardaría en llegar.

- Dime. No sabes cuando tiempo eh esperado para que tengamos esta conversación - dijo Ino. Tenten sonrió sutilmente, ella tampoco se hubiera esperado que ese momento llegaría tan pronto. Pero no sería hoy, quizá mañana.

- Otro día te contaré todo - comenzó. Ino estuvo a punto de protestar, eso no era lo que estaba esperando, pero Tenten la interrumpió - Si mamá llama a tu casa, dile que estoy contigo ¿vale?

- Vale, lo haré, pero... - Tenten adivinó que intentaría volver al tema, así que se despidió rápidamente y le suplicó, de nuevo, que no le dijera nada a su madre. Colgó y volvió a coger el teléfono para avisarle a su madre que esa noche dormiría en casa de Ino. Ella ni siquiera dudó cuando se lo dijo. Confiaba lo suficiente en la caballerosidad de Neji para creer que no intentaría corromper a su hija pequeña.

- Llegaré temprano mañana - prometió, antes de colgar. En ese mismo momento, la puerta de la suite se abrió y Neji se metió dentro de la habitación, dejando la chaqueta mojada sobre una silla. ¿Estaba lloviendo? Tenten se acercó a la ventana y vio hacia afuera. Llovía con fuerza, pero desde allí no se escuchaba el golpeteo del agua contra el techo. Se giró a mirar a Neji, que estaba en silencio junto a la puerta. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras los ojos de él la recorrían. ¿La había mirado antes así? No lo recordaba. Sonrió con cautela.

- ¿Encontraste...? - no terminó. Neji entendió enseguida el mensaje.

- Sí - emitió. Genial. Tenten volvió a sonreír, luego se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento, haciéndole a Neji una seña para que se acercara. Neji obedeció. Seguramente él estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de comportamientos al respecto. Pero ella no sabía nada y eso la hacía sentirse torpe. Incomoda. El silencio siguió metido entre ellos, de modo que en un momento Neji no lo aguantó más.

- Podemos olvidarnos de esto, Tenten - dijo, sin mirarla. Se rascó el punte de la nariz, visiblemente azorado.

Ella observó sus manos. Grandes, firmes, de largos dedos. Sus caricias le provocaban espasmos agradables, pero nunca lo había sentido directamente contra su piel. Y no lo sentiría jamás si lo dejaba marchar esa noche.

- ¿No quieres hacerlo? - cuestionó en un hilo de voz. Neji la observó, su boca se torció en una sonrisa.

- Quiero hacerlo desde que te conocí esa noche... en casa de Sai - admitió. No tembló su voz, seguro de lo que decía y de que no debía sentirse avergonzado. Él la deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se deslizó más cerca de él, hasta que sus piernas se tocaron. Sintió el calor que destilaba.

- Entonces... hazlo - susurró, contra toda timidez. Lo estaba mirando a los ojos, directamente y sin parpadear. Vio como sus ojos se oscurecían antes las palabras pronunciadas, y como bullía el deseo en todo su cuerpo. Una mano caliente le tocó una mejilla. Neji ardía, como nunca.

- Una vez que empiece, no voy a poder detenerme - admitió él. Era una advertencia para alguien que no estaba seguro. Pero ella lo estaba. ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho ya? Movió un poco el rostro hacia un lado y sus labios rozaron la palma la mano de Neji que seguía contra su mejilla. Abrió la boca un poco, regalándole su aliento. No sabía nada de nada, pero estaba dispuesta a que él fuera el primero en enseñarle todo lo que tenía que saber.

- No quiero que te detengas - susurró, contra su piel. Cerró los ojos y besó la piel una vez, dos veces, a la tercera Neji la atrajo hacía si y la besó en la boca. Un beso tan apasionado que en cosa de segundos se quedó sin aire. Iba a consumirla, Neji era más apasionado de lo que sus ojos fríos y oscuros revelaban todos los días. Más apasionado de lo que decían sus palabras, a veces dolorosamente vacías. Neji era un volcán que nadie sabía cuan a punto de estallar estaba en realidad.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre él y se abrazó muchísimo a su cuerpo. Neji enterró la cabeza entre sus pechos, besando el espacio entre ellos, por encima de la ropa. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un suave suspiro de gusto. Neji era una delicia para su cuerpo, como una caricia divina o un paraíso para los sentidos. Cuando sintió las manos firmes contra sus pechos, soltó un gemido ahogado. Neji los apretó entre los dedos, Tenten se arqueó contra él para recibir más contacto. ¿Sobre eso intentaba hablarle Ino siempre? Si hubiese sabido cómo se sentía, habría escuchando atentamente cada cosa que tuviera que decirle.

- Neji... - él metió las manos debajo de su camiseta, tocando los pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador. Era una tortura sentirlo tan cerca y a la vez, tan lejos. La fricción los iba a volver locos, pero no podía detenerla. Mientras más la tocaba, más ganas le daban de restregarse contra él e implorar por más, muchísimo más. En un rato la camiseta desapareció y siguió el mismo destino su sujetador. No tuvo oportunidad se sentirse avergonzada por la repentina exposición, porque la boca de Neji contra uno de sus botones la hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. La humedad de su boca era una sensación increible, imposible de explicar con palabras. Perdió la fuerza de su cuerpo y se echó hacia atrás, mientras Neji se inclinaba hacia adelante, buscándola. Cerró los ojos esperando que el fuego que sentía la consumiera, se la llevara a las profundidades del infierno más caliente y ardoroso, pero Neji se incorporó de golpe, llevándola a ella consigo y obligándola a trenzar las piernas alrededor de su cintura para evitar caer. Siguieron besándose, Tenten clavó las uñas en la espalda firme y musculosa, deslizó las yemas por toda la piel y cuando Neji la tumbó sobre la cama y se echó sobre ella, Tenten bajó todavía más hasta acariciar su firme trasero. No lo hubiese hecho antes, pero ahora lo deseaba.

- Me gusta el olor de tu piel - susurró él contra su cuello. A ella le gustaba el aroma que él despedía, tan masculino y poderoso. Se lo dijo, Neji le enseñó una sonrisa torcida por entre la neblina de placer que habían originado y siguió besándola, pero no en la boca, en los pechos, el vientre y el ombligo. Tenten se empujó contra él, con los dientes apretados. No podía esperar más, lo deseaba ahora, aunque fuese todo lo doloroso que se suponía que debía ser.

- Quiero... tenerte... ahora - gimió arrastrándolo de nuevo a su boca. Neji se incorporó, erguido sobre sus rodillas, observándola aún con la ropa puesta mientras ella tenía los pechos al descubierto. Como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, uno a uno, hasta revelar su espectacular torso. La primera vez que lo vio, Tenten se había obligado a apartar la vista para no levantar sospecha. Pero esta vez lo contempló sin tapujos, incorporándose para acariciar los definidos músculos con mucho cuidado.

Entre besos se deshicieron del resto de la ropa. Abrazados, ella pudo sentirlo contra su entrada, duro, grande. Y aunque estaba asustada, la nube de excitación seguía sobre sus cabezas y no le permitió arrepentirse de nada. Cerro los ojos cuando el momento definitivo llegó. Apretó los dientes, clavó las uñas en la espalda de Neji y ahogó un grito de dolor mientras él se empujó dentro con suma lentitud. Esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión antes de mover un solo musculo. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, pero diciendo todo en realidad. Tenten admiró las facciones definidas de su rostro, el ceño fruncido y el cabello largo sobre su hombro derecho. Lo amaba tanto que estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto él, preocupado. Hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no sucumbir al placer de moverse a su antojo. Tenten asintió, pero no soltó el agarre de las manos contra su espalda, e incluso clavó aún más las uñas cuando Neji comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Estaba colmada, llena hasta el fondo y era una sensación de plenitud y dolor que la agobiaba, pero de forma agradable. Se sentía suya, no solo en términos físicos, sino también mentales. Como si él fuese una extensión de su propio cuerpo, de su alma. Neji era una proyección de sí misma. Desde entonces, hasta el fin de sus días.

El placer llegó con calma, muy lentamente. Neji se ocupó de no forzarla a ir mas rápido, hasta que ella estuvo preparada para recibirlo con el frenesí que él estaba dispuesto a entregarle. No llegó a ser brusco, pero sí rápido y rítmico. Tenten deslizó las manos, uñas clavadas, por su espalda hasta sus nalgas, dejando una linea enrojecida que sería el recuerdo del ardor que le consumía el cuerpo hasta hacerlo arder como fuegos artificiales, allá arriba, en lo más alto del cielo. Entre gemidos y gritos el primero orgasmo de su vida la alcanzó con locura y frenesí. Al mismo tiempo lo hizo Neji, con un jadeo gutural. Lo miró culminar sobre ella e imprimió la expresión de su rostro en su retina de por vida. No habría más instantes que ese, él no volvería a tener un orgasmo que ella le hubiere causado. Y quería verlo. Se afirmó a él con fuerza mientras ambos jadeaban, recuperándose del climax con un agradable hormigueo en los pies. Neji le besó la frente antes de dejarse caer a un lado de la cama, con la respiración acelerada y la piel perlada de sudor.

Tenten se agazapó contra él. Neji la estrechó con un brazo, ayudándola con el otro a meterse debajo de las sábanas. No dijeron nada durante un buen rato, no había palabras tampoco. Solo sentimientos, que flotaban sobre ellos.

- ¿Siempre se siente tan bien? - se atrevió a preguntar ella. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Neji sonrió avergonzado, volviendo el rostro hacía otro lado.

- No digas eso - repuso - ¿O quieres subirme el ego todavía más?

Tenten soltó una risita. Neji ya tenía el ego más inflado del mundo entero.

- No - respondió. Sintió el latir del corazón de Neji contra su oreja - Lo que quiero decir es... si acaso con cualquier persona es igual.

Para ella había sido un momento mágico, pero para Neji podía haber sido como cualquier otra.

- No, no lo creo - admitió él, entendiendo a dónde quería llegar - Al menos yo... bueno, jamás lo había sentido así.

Su corazón se había acelerado de pronto, Tenten lo sintió en la oreja. Apretó una sonrisa, feliz de que no hubiera dicho lo que tanto temía. "Siempre es igual, como con Shion".

- Yo no puedo comparar, pero... - comenzó. Si hubiese mirado a Neji en ese momento lo habría visto fruncir el ceño - No creo que pueda haber otra mejor.

Neji, entonces, se volvió hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, buscando su boca para besarla de nuevo.

- Tal vez debería demostrarte que puede ser aún mejor - dijo, descendiendo las caricias. A Tenten le dio cosquillas.

- Neji... - suspiró, pero no lo apartó. Él siguió tocando y bajando peligrosamente. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar cuando lo sintió en un lugar remoto. Estaba demasiado sensible todavía, de modo que Neji no se atrevió a ir demasiado lejos. La beso despacio, provocándole una holeada de placer que duró lo suficiente para arrancarle un grito de satisfacción. Luego la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó en la boca.

- ¿Y la demostración? - preguntó ella, haciendo un mohin. Neji sonrió.

- No puedo tomarte de nuevo, te dolería - advirtió.

- Estoy bien - afirmó ella, segura. Enredó los dedos en las hebras oscuras y besó su quijada, descendiendo por el cuello - Anda, Neji, demuestrámelo...

Lo escuchó soltar un jadeo cuando besó un pezón. ¿Acaso los hombres eran tan sensibles como las mujeres en esa zona? Se quedó allí más rato, para deleitarlo, pese a que no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Neji no le permitió descender más porque la cogió de improviso y la hizo soportar su peso. Volvía a tener los ojos nublados.

- Voy a hacer que toques el cielo, linda - retó antes de hundirla en el espiral de pasión. Sintió dolor por la intromisión, pero el placer despejó cualquier amago de emitir un quejido. De su boca solo salieron palabras de aliento, de súplica, e infló aún más el ego de Neji a pesar de que no debía hacerlo. Acabaron abrazados, con los cuerpos muy juntos, y respirando en busca del aire que hasta ese entonces habían dejado escapar en enormes cantidades. Tenten sonrió como una tonta, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, sintiendo la respiración de Neji en el cuello y el peso de su cuerpo sobre la espalda.

No iba a ser sencillo despedirse de él después de haberle permitido entrar en su alma...

* * *

.

**DÍA CUARENTA Y TRES **

**"Adiós"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji despertó pensando que había soñado todo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No estaba en su casa. Alguien respiraba contra su piel, dándole cosquillas. Levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada y la vio. Tenten dormía abrazada a su cuerpo como un naufrago sujeto a la última tabla de embarcación para no hundirse. Acarició su cabello corto y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Ella despertó a los pocos minutos, justo cuando Neji se deslizaba fuera de la cama. Lo arrastró devuelta a las cálidas sabanas y se subió a su regazo. Lo besó en los labios. Él cerró los ojos y acarició la espalda desnuda de Tenten entre sus dedos, asegurándose de que realmente estaba allí, que no había sido un sueño. Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. No necesitaron decirlo, ambos lo pensaron casi al mismo tiempo: las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado para siempre.

- Buenos días, señor Hyuga - susurró Tenten, sonriendo adormilada. Neji le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la suya siempre era menos expresiva de lo que debía ser. ¿Algún día se atrevería a ser todo lo honesto que deseaba? - ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó ella.

Neji asintió. Cuando frotó la espalda contra la sabana, sintió un leve ardor. Entonces recordó la fuerza con que Tenten se había aferrado a él para no desvanecer. Le había clavado las uñas hasta la carne. Pero el dolor era placentero, le recordaba la pasión que él despertaba en ella.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó. Tenten asintió. Neji le besó la frente, un gesto que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero que con ella resultaba tan sencillo. Había despertado un montón de veces con Shion a su lado, pero jamás había sentido esa sensación de confort, ni esos deseos de estrecharla contra su cuerpo hasta que se hiciera parte de su piel. Tenten lo estaba volviendo loco...

Se vistieron en silencio, pero uno muy cómodo. Cuando cruzaron miradas ninguno de los dos apartó la vista. Se sentían confiados, como si de pronto no hubiera nada que uno pudiese ocultarle al otro. Desayunaron en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, y hablaron de cualquier cosa. Ella le contó acerca de su vida en Konoha, de sus amigas, de lo que le gustaba y de lo que odiaba hacer. Neji le preguntó sobre Asuma Sarutobi y ella le contó la relación que tenía con su tía. También hablaron de Lee, Neji necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que entre ellos había ocurrido algo. Ahora sentía que ella le pertenecía, pero no como podría hacerlo un esclavo con su amo, sino como si Tenten se hubiera convertido durante la noche, mientras se acariciaban y amaban, en su mujer. Con esa sensación en el pecho, era incapaz de soportar que nadie estuviese cerca de ella.

Tenten era suya, no importaba lo que pasara después.

.

* * *

.

Neji estacionó el coche frente a la casa de Tenten. Se miraron un instante antes de comprender que debían despedirse. Tenten le sonrió con las mejillas rojas, acercándose con torpeza para besarlo en los labios. Neji la retuvo más tiempo del que debería y eso le hizo sentirse muy mal. No quería alejarse de él. No ahora, ni nunca. Pero debía hacerlo.

- ¿Vas a regresar a Tokio, verdad? - preguntó él. La mano que sostenía la suya casi temblaba - ¿Aun cuando no vuelvas al instituto...?

- Sí, mañana volveré. Lo juro - afirmó, con la voz en un hilo. Neji le creyó. Parecía dispuesto a creerle cualquier cosa después de haber desconfiado de ella, de haberle gritado mentirosa y de haberla ofendido sin motivo. Se miraron un rato más, entonces Neji volvió a adoptar la pose inerme que lo caracterizaba y salió del coche para abrirle la puerta. Tenten presionó los puños contra el regazo de su falda, acto seguido inhaló tan profundo que le dolió la nariz. Necesitaba convencerse a si misma de que no habría vuelta atrás. Lo había prometido. Además, había llegado a Tokio con esa misión, no podía dejarla de lado por... por Neji.

Se despidieron con un corto beso en los labios, que nada decía respecto de lo que sentían en el fondo del corazón.

- Lo siento, Neji - susurró mientras lo veía perderse de vista. No esperaba que él la perdonara cuando la viese regresar al instituto vestida como Kiba.

.

* * *

.

CONTINUARÁ (Si desean que continúe, ya saben qué hacer)

.

* * *

.

**Me constó un montón escribir este capitulo. Quería hacerlo perfecto, expresar los sentimientos de Tenten al máximo, pero salió esto ... un poco vacío, pero bueno. La cosa es que entre ellos ya nada será igual, por lo menos para ella, que le entregó todo a Neji. Para variar, como no todo puede ser perfecto, Neji se pondrá furioso cuando la vea regresar a la escuela como chico después de que ella le dijo que no lo haría. Él solo intenta protegerla, no lo odien...XD**

**¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

**DONNAKEY**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Lo siento por la demora, pero aquí estoy, con un nuevo capitulo =) **

**¡Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se dan el tiempo de comentar! , me encanta leer lo que piensan de la historia y de cómo se va desarrollando =) Con un poco de tiempo, responderé algunos sin falta *.***

**En el capitulo de hoy, Tenten regresará a la escuela como Kiba... y la reacción de Neji será... bastante mala**

**Les dejo a ustedes mismas descubrirlo.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**ELLA ES ÉL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sai no había querido mirarse al espejo en todo el día. En la mañana le habían quitado las vendas que cubrían su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que no había quedado igual. Neji le había destrozado la cara, y pagaría por ello. No tenía idea cómo, nada muy inteligente se le ocurría hasta ahora, pero sabía que debía ser algo grande, terrible, que lo marcara muchísimo más que las cicatrices que le quedarían a él.

Solo cuando se estaba haciendo de noche tuvo el valor de acercarse al espejo por primera vez. Lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, y no los abrió hasta que estuvo seguro de que no se volvería loco con el resultado. Sus padres le habían dicho que no había cambiado demasiado, pero él sabía que no era cierto. No sería la misma persona jamás, y no era tan solo por su aspecto físico. Sentía un odio genuino bañando su alma, algo así como un hambre voraz por ver a Neji sufrir. A él y a la zorra que había defendido. Si no fuera por esa chica...

Abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado. La primera reacción que tuvo fue echarse hacia atrás, con las manos en el rostro. Luego las apartó y se atrevió a acercarse de nuevo al espejo, solo para volver a retroceder espantado. No era él, no, algo en su rostro había cambiado terriblemente. Sus ojos no eran los mismo, sus pómulos tampoco. Tenía el ojo derecho hundido y medio cerrado, pero por más que intentó no consiguió abrirlo del todo. Pero eso no era lo peor. La cicatriz de las 5 malditas operaciones que habían tenido que hacerle para reconstruirle la boca era una linea gruesa, grumosa y sobresaliente. Le cruzaba casi toda la quijada, como si fuera un maldito monstruo. Siempre se había jactado de su atractivo para conquistar a las chicas, pero con esa horrible cicatriz solo conseguiría espantarlas. Era horrible, sucia, irregular. Sería así siempre, y todo por culpa de Neji.

Lo haría pagar por ello. Como que se llamaba Sai, lo haría pagar por haberlo convertido en _eso_...

.

* * *

.

Tenten fue abordada por Ino apenas estuvo en su casa. No supo exactamente cómo se enteró de la hora en que llegaría, pero no bien hubo pisado el pórtico de su casa, el teléfono sonó en medio del vestíbulo. El concierto de preguntas inició sin que hubiese siquiera un saludo de por medio, y no terminó hasta 1 hora después. Ino quería saberlo todo, hasta el mínimo detalle. Como su madre no andaba cerca, Tenten pudo explicarle, en voz baja, algunas cosas. Ningún detalle. Omitió el hecho de que lo habían hecho dos veces y de las caricias más o menos obscenas que Neji le había regalado, y que aún ahora le hacían sonrojarse de solo pensarlas. Mientras relataba los hechos, su mente bagó en los recuerdos y se sintió inundada de nuevo por la sensación de placer y cosquilleo. Enroscó involuntariamente los dedos de los pies, imaginando las manos grandes y firmes de su capitán sobre su cuerpo. Tocando, apretando. Cuando colgó la llamada, estaba tan deseosa de volver a verlo que casi olvidó el compromiso con Kakashi y el hecho de que tendría que traicionar la confianza de Neji por segunda vez.

Tuvo deseos de llorar, pero no lo hizo porque su madre apareció por la puerta, de regreso del supermercado, y se distrajo con ella ayudándola a cargar las bolsas del auto hasta la cocina.

.

* * *

.

Neji regresó a Tokio a las 5 de la tarde. Fue directo a su casa, estacionó el coche en el garage y avisó a sus padres que había llegado. Ninguno se mostró suspicaz . Le preguntaron como le había ido y en un rato lo dejaron marcharse a su cuarto. Media hora después, su madre tocó la puerta para decirle que Shion estaba al teléfono. A él le sorprendió muchísimo que ella lo llamara, pero decidió atender. Del otro lado, Shion lo esperaba con un ataque de llanto que lo dejó sin palabras. La escuchó llorar sin atreverse a intervenir, y solo cuando se hubo calmado le preguntó exactamente qué había ocurrido. Shion hipó antes de hablar.

- Lo mismo de siempre, Neji - susurró - Mis padres... bueno, en realidad mamá.

Shion tenía una relación malisima con su madre, pero ambas fingían que se llevaban bien ante el mundo, sobre todo para mantener la imagen ante dl club al que Shion pertenecía. Neji había escuchado incluso los insultos que ambas se proferían. El preferido de la madre de Shion era "zorra desconsiderada".

La mala relación, sin embargo, no se debía a diferencias de opinión. Su madre estaba algo loca. Tenía una severa adicción a los tranquilizantes, y cuando perdía el control insultaba y despotricaba contra todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino. Casi siempre era contra Shion, a quien tenía más a la mano. Neji sabía lo difícil que era para ella soportar los ataques de su madre. Y por eso la escuchó con atención mientras ella descargaba toda su rabia. En cuanto terminó, Neji trató de darle ánimos.

- No te metas con ella - le dijo - Ya sabes como es. No lo dice queriendo de todos modos.

- Sí, pero creo que cada vez es peor - suspiró ella. Las escuchó emitir un largo suspiro - Está perdiendo el poco control que le queda. Tengo miedo de que mi papá decida... ya sabes.

- ¿Internarla? - preguntó. A Neji le dio un escalofrío imaginar a la madre de Shion en esos centros psiquiátricos. Aquello terminaría por descuadrarla - Podría ser peor si lo hace - aventuró.

- Sí, es lo mismo que pienso yo - concordó Shion. Otro suspiro - Neji... no quiero estar aquí. Hoy no. Sácame de aquí, por favor. Solo tu sabes lo que ocurre con ella, no podría pedírselo a otra persona.

Neji no estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea que él y Shion se vieran. Sin embargo, por todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y porque aún la quería de alguna extraña forma, no podía darle la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba. Además, solo sería un rato. Podían ir al cine o a comer, como amigos. Como dos personas que han compartido una historia y tienen la confianza suficiente para darse consuelo. Mientras aceptaba pasar por ella, Neji reafirmó una y otra vez que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

- No voy a negarle mi ayuda - se dijo. Su ayuda, apoyo, como quisieran llamarlo. Solo eso y nada más.

.

* * *

.

Shion evitó hablar del tema de su madre mientras estuvieron juntos, pero eso solo hizo que el encuentro pareciera una cita, o una especie de reconciliación. Neji fue cortés con ella, a pesar de que evitó acercarse demasiado. Vieron una película en el cine, bastante aburrida y sin sentido; y después comieron en el restaurant que fue testigo de su primera cita oficial, hace un año aproximadamente. Neji no lo planeo de ese modo, pero no pudo decirle que no cuando ella se lo propuso. Sabía que estaba inestable, no quería ponerla peor. Ella no pregunto nada respecto de su relación con Tenten, pero hacia el final de la noche, cuando Neji la llevaba a su casa, quiso saber si las cosas entre ellos iban bien. Si acaso Neji ya se sentía comprometido con la otra chica.

- No lo sé aún - admitió él, aunque tal vez sí lo sabía. El asunto era que no deseaba admitirlo. Shion asintió con la cabeza, viendo hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace falta para que lo sepas? - preguntó. A Neji le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta. No se la esperaba. Shion finalmente se giró a mirarlo, en espera de una respuesta que fuera convincente. Él sabía que ella no se rendiría hasta que las posibilidades se hubieran reducido a cero. Eso solo pasaría cuando Neji se enamorara de Tenten... Entonces, ¿qué faltaba para que amara a Tenten?

- Tiempo - dijo después de una pausa.

- ¿Solo eso? - cuestionó ella - ¿Entre ustedes las cosas van tan bien que solo necesitan tiempo para que te enamores de ella?

No, las cosas no iban de maravilla. Había una mentira revelada, que a pesar de que no era lo que lo perturbaba de verdad, seguía allí, susurrándole en el oído que no podía confiar en Tenten del todo. Por eso tampoco podía estar seguro de que ella cumpliría con su palabra. Y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. Así que, en realidad no estaban tan bien las cosas. Además, ¿qué dirían sus padres cuando supieran? Nada bueno. Se paso una mano por la cara, visiblemente inquieto. Shion le estaba complicando la vida.

- Prefiero no hablar del tema, ¿está bien? - intentó sonreírle, pero Shion frunció el ceño, disconforme.

- Tengo la impresión de que no va todo de maravilla - pronunció.

- Realmente no quiero hablar de esto contigo - cortó, más decidido esta vez. Shion, que nunca había sido buena cediendo, se cruzó de brazos, volviéndose hacia él.

- Yo sí. Es más, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo - dijo.

Neji arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

- ¿Derecho? ¿Y por qué? - preguntó.

- Porque me dejaste por esa chica. Al menos dime el tipo de relación que tienes con ella - explicó, pero Neji no le encontró sentido. No tenía ninguno. Lo que él hiciera con otras chicas no era de su incumbencia, mucho menos lo que tenía o hacía con Tenten. Clavo las manos en el volante, como si eso le diera a Shion la señal de que la conversación entre ellos había terminado.

- ¿Acaso me llamaste para esto? - quiso saber. Shion negó con la cabeza.

- No uso la situación de mi madre como una excusa, Neji - alegó, ofendida.

- Entonces dejemos el tema de Tenten de lado, ¿vale? - pidió. Ella no dijo nada durante un rato, apenas unos cuantos segundos. Luego se volvió en el asiento para no mirarlo más.

- Solo dime una cosa, por favor - dijo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Ya te acostaste con ella?

Aquella pregunta trajo de vueltas los recuerdos de su encuentro con Tenten. Del cuerpo frágil desnudo entre sus brazos, de los gemidos contra su oído, de los arañazos en la espalda, y de la increible sensación de culminación cuando acabó de ella. Esperó que sus mejillas no se pusieran rojas ni que su rostro cambiase en el algo, pero probablemente eso había ocurrido. No miró a Shion cuando le dijo que no, que aún no pasaba nada.

- Entonces aún tengo tiempo - sentenció Shion - Cuando lo hagas con ella, supongo que será todo.

Shion se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Neji se apresuró a bajarse del coche para abrirle la puerta, pero ella le dijo que no era necesario. No le gustaban ese tipo de arranques de caballerosidad sin sentimientos de por medio. La vio desaparecer por el portón de su casa y se sintió extraño. Tenía una sensación de vacío en el cuerpo, como si acabara de perder algo para siempre...

.

* * *

.

**DÍA CUARENTA Y CUATRO **

**"Dudas"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten se sintió mal cuando le pidió a su tía que le dijera a Neji que ella aún no volvía de Konoha. No quería que él fuese a verla a su casa, que fingieran que las cosas iban de maravilla y que después ella apareciera en la escuela como si nada. No podía hacerlo.

Lee la llamó en la noche, bastante tarde, pero decidió contestar al fin. Hablaron de todo. Tenten le contó la discusión con Neji después de que este expulsó a Lee de los camerinos. Le dijo que Neji no quería saber nada de ella como chico, a lo que Lee lo acusó de machista retrogrado. Tenten lo justificó, como siempre, contándole de la verdadera razón por la cual Neji no quería que ella se vistiera de chico. Lee, sin embargo, no se mostró tan convencido, e insinuó algo que la dejó con los pelos de punta.

- Espero que no intente acostarse contigo nada más, ya sabes, como un capricho pasajero - Tenten le dijo que ella no era esa clase de chicas, que no se acostaba a la primera, pero algo en su corazón comenzó a crecer descontroladamente. Era miedo, un terrible miedo de que Neji en realidad solo hubiese querido eso de ella. Lee siguió abanicando su miedo con recomendaciones de todo tipo. Ya demasiado perturbada, Tenten decidió despedirse. Le dijo que iría a la escuela de todos modos y que esperaba que Neji lo tomara mal. Lee le juró que estaría allí para apoyarla, en caso de que Neji se pusiera violento. Tenten no creía que fuese necesario. Él era más que un rostro serio y una personalidad complicada. Sus caricias se lo habían demostrado. Sus besos abnegados. Su pasión. A pesar del miedo que se reproducía como monstruo en su pecho, ella confiaba en que Neji la quería, aún cuando jamás se lo había dicho.

Esa noche soñó con él. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Iba a volverse loca. Soñó con él abrazándola con fuerza, besandola por todas partes, amándola con abnegación. Despertó envuelta en una calurosa nube de placer y culpa. Por esa razón no tuvo el valor de ir a la escuela. A Kurenai no le pareció correcto que siguiera faltando a la escuela, pero cuando Tenten le contó todo lo que había hablado con Neji, se mostró un poco más comprensiva.

- Debiste decirle la verdad - le dijo, sin embargo, haciendo que Tenten se sintiera peor. Debió haberlo hecho, pero no lo hizo. Y del pasado no vale arrepentirse, no sirve de nada. Kurenai la dejó sola en casa y tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensarlo mucho. En algún momento de la tarde decidió buscar a Neji y decirle que iba a volver a escuela aunque a él no le gustara. Estuvo tan convencida que cuando él apareció en su apartamento preguntando por ella, casi salió a su encuentro y se lo dijo. Al final, como una cobarde, se quedó en su cuarto, y Kurenai le dijo a Neji que ella todavía seguía en Konoha.

No quería perderlo. Estaba retrasando el momento porque tenía un temor horrible de perder a Neji.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA CUARENTA CUARENTA Y CINCO.**

**"Enfrentamientos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji llegó a la escuela sin sospechar que sería un día complicado. La primera señal de que las cosas andarían mal, la dio la aparición de Sai. La gente lo rodeaba mientras él se dedicaba a relatar, con lujo de detalles, cómo Neji le había prácticamente destrozado la cara. Neji hizo como que no escuchaba, pero en realidad lo hizo. Escuchó como Sai describía el dolor que había sentido cuando Neji le dio el primer golpe sin ningún motivo. Apretó los puños cuando Sai siguió describiendo uno a uno los golpes violentos que él le lanzo sin ninguna razón aparente y con los ojos casi desorbitados. Neji estaba seguro de que no se había visto así de loco, pero Sai quería exagerar para hacerlo quedar como una bestia. Al final del relato, casi la escuela completa lo miraba como si fuese un asesino.

La segunda señal vino cuando Asuma Sarutobi lo llamó a su oficina. El director estaba sorprendido con el nuevo rostro de Sai, y quiso dejarlo claro con un discurso de más de dos horas en su despacho, con todas las ventanas cerradas y el potente olor a cigarrillo colándose por su nariz. Neji terminó asqueado, y moralmente destruido. Asuma había insinuado, al igual que el resto de la escuela, que tal vez necesitara hacer algo con su ira.

- ¿Te guardas muchas cosas para tí, Neji? - le preguntó, haciéndolas de psicologo. Neji vio el rostro de su prima Hinata en el de Asuma, y la rabia repentina lo hizo responder de mala manera, solo para confirmarle al director que probablemente sufría de ataques de ira - La represión nos lleva a episodios de furia sin control - agregó - Y las consecuencias de esos episodios pueden ser fatales.

Aquello colmó la paciencia de Neji. Asuma estaba insinuando que podía llegar a matar a alguien, y él no era capaz de algo así. Había estado furioso con Sai, además de borracho, pero no lo habría matado. Lo sabía, no era un asesino, tampoco un violento; y aún más, no necesitaba ir a terapia.

- Estoy bien. Fue un arranque excepcional - confirmó, seguro de si mismo, de su estabilidad. Asuma movió la cabeza, como negándose al hecho de que fuese solo accidental. Neji, entonces, se levantó del asiento, enfrentó al director y le dijo que no sería capaz de matar a nadie, si acaso eso era lo que insinuaba.

- No lo insinúo. Siempre has sido un muchacho tranquilo, pero tu carácter hermético te está pasando la cuenta, Neji - le advirtió - No esperes a explotar para demostrar lo que sientes. Ábrete con las personas, deja que te conozcan.

- Me gusta como soy - respondió, pero no era cierto. Odiaba no poder decir lo que sentía.

Así que abandonó la oficina del director sin admitir nada, como siempre. Y aunque creyó que el mal rato había pasado, la tercera señal de que su día sería una completa basura, llegó cuando estaba a punto de subirse a su coche para ir a casa después de clases. Lee apareció en los estacionamientos y se cruzó en la puerta de su coche, con más valor del que debería. Neji asumió que había tenido ese arranque porque estaba confiado en que no sería agredido después de que toda la escuela señalaba al capitán. Otro acto de violencia, y probablemente Neji quedaría fuera del equipo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó, cuando Lee no se movió ni un ápice.

- Te vi ayer - fue todo lo que dijo. Neji lo miró confundido, pensando que se había vuelto loco, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta del significado en sus palabras. Lo había visto ayer... con Shion.

Mierda.

- No se de que hablas - mintió - Apártate de la puerta, por favor, quiero irme a casa.

Lee no se movió. Sus ojos aceitunados brillaron, de furia, de rabia, de todo lo que pudiera asociarse a esos sentimientos.

- Estabas jugando con Tenten, ¿no? - preguntó, con un inconfundible tono de desprecio. ¿En que momento habían pasado de llevarse bien, e incluso ser amigos, a odiarse a muerte? Cuando Tenten apareció en sus vidas, por supuesto.

- Muévete, Lee, te lo digo en serio - advirtió. No iba a hablar de Tenten con él, mucho menos a explicarle lo que había ocurrido con Shion. Ese no era asunto suyo.

- ¿Y si no lo hago, qué? - Lee alzó el mentón - ¿Vas a desfigurarme la cara como lo hiciste con Sai? - Neji apretó los dientes, cansado de que siguieran persiguiendolo con ese tema - Creo que estamos conociendo la verdadera personalidad del capitán, ¿no? Un tipo violento, que juega con las mujeres...

- No juego con las mujeres - Neji dio un paso hacia adelante, de forma amenazadora.

- Si lo haces. Jugaste con Tenten, así como jugaste con todas las chicas que se interesaron en ti y a quienes les rompiste el corazón.

- Estás hablando estupideces - dio otro paso. Lee se mantuvo serio, aunque sus manos comenzaron a temblar imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Vas a negarlo, Neji? - cuestionó, agrio - ¿Vas a negar a Kim, Diana, Nikki...

- Cállate, Lee, jamás les di falsas ilusiones a esas chicas.

Lee casi soltó una risa amarga. Neji tuvo que controlar el deseo de estamparlo violentamente contra el coche. No debía perder la calma, porque solo sería peor para él. Se reafirmó esa idea cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de Lee.

- Lo hiciste. Cuando terminabas con Shion por cualquier estúpido motivo, te metías con ellas. ¿Cuantas fueron, Neji? ¿Con cuantas te acostaste haciéndoles creer que habías terminado con Shion para siempre?

- Con ninguna - En realidad, si lo había hecho. Se había acostado con otras mujeres en los tiempos en que él y Shion habían cortado por excusas absurdas. Cuando ella lo dejaba porque él no le decía que lo quería, cuando discutían por diferencias y ambos se negaban a mirar al otro por una semana completa. Desde que había comenzado su relación con Shion, que Neji evitaba pensar en lo que sentía por ella metiéndose con alguna otra chica. Nunca era serio, nunca se cuestionaba nada, y jamás les prometía nada. Nunca. Porque siempre volvía a Shion. Ella no supo nada de eso, y él llegó pensar en que nunca lo había hecho, que en realidad le era fiel. Lee había sido la primera persona a quien se había atrevido a confiar la historia. Ahora lo negaba como si fuese mentira, pero Lee lo sabía.

- ¿Tenten fue una de esas chicas, verdad? - la voz de Lee de pronto sonó dolida. Él quería a Tenten más que como un amigo, Neji se dio cuenta en sus ojos que no solo había amistad. Probablemente Lee estuviese enamorado de Tenten. Y aunque la idea le resultó muy molesta, pudo entender la preocupación de Lee. Sin mirarlo, porque era muy malo admitiendo cosas a los ojos, le dijo que no, que Tenten no era como esas chicas, que no sería nunca como ellas.

- ¿Entonces por qué estabas con Shion ayer? - cuestionó Lee, sin creerle.

- Porque ella me necesitaba - respondió, sin más. No tenía otra razón. Ella había llamado pidiendo ayuda, y el tuvo que darsela.

- ¿Te necesitaba? - Lee arqueó una ceja - ¿No será que tú la necesitas a ella?

¿La necesitaba? No, Neji no necesitaba a Shion, si había estado con ella era porque se sentía cómodo, tranquilo, y porque era lo mejor para él. Sus padres lo consentían, y le calmaba la vida, no le cuestionaba mayores cosas y el sexo era increible. Pero ahora que Tenten había aparecido en su vida, no le importaba nada de lo que antes lo hacía regresar a Shion. Estaba dispuesto a perderla para siempre. Pero no a Tenten. Si Lee le decía a Tenten lo que había visto ayer, Neji se volvería loco. Solo que él no sabía que en realidad Lee ya había hablado con Tenten y sin embargo no había dicho nada al respecto.

- No se lo digas, Lee, por favor - pidió, evadiendo la pregunta. Lee casi rió, con sorna.

- Por supuesto que lo haré - afirmó - Y no temo a tus amenazas, Neji, porque el bienestar de Tenten es más importante.

Hizo ademanes de irse, como finalizando la conversación, pero Neji lo detuvo, sujetándolo muy fuerte del brazo, en una mezcla de amenaza y suplica.

- Lee, te juro que no pasó nada - dijo, muy serio - La razón por la que me vi con ella no puedo dartela, pero no ocurrió nada entre nosotros. Terminé con ella, y está vez es en serio.

- ¿Y como puedo confiar en que no es igual que con las demás chicas? - Lee lo miró escéptico.

- Porque Shion sabe de Tenten, se lo dije - admitió Neji, y sus ojos no podrían haber sido más honestos - Nunca admití a las otras chicas, incluso llegué a convencerme de que no lo había hecho, que ellas nunca existieron. No puedo negar a Tenten, Lee, porque lo que siento por ella no lo había sentido antes por nadie, ni siquiera por Shion.

No supo en realidad si Lee le creyó sus palabras, pero al menos le dijo que guardaría silencio; Neji pudo irse un poco más tranquilo a su casa, pero la cuarta y ultima señal de que ese día sería un desastre le arruinó todavía más el genio. Tenten aún seguía en Konoha.

.

* * *

.

**DÍA CUARENTA Y SEIS**

**"Tú decisión"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji pensó que cuando viese de nuevo a Tenten se sentiría feliz, casi eufórico, porque el día anterior había Kurenai le había dicho que Tenten aún no regresaba y el comenzaba a impacientarse. Pero el encuentro no fue ni feliz ni eufórico. O, en realidad, sí fue eufórico, pero no por el entusiasmo de verla, sino por la rabia de encontrarse con ella en la escuela, sentada en el lugar de Kiba, con el uniforme escolar, y la cabeza de cortos cabellos hundida en los cuadernos. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces cuando la vio, incapaz de creer los hechos. Ella levantó la mirada y el encuentro ocular fue desgarrador para ambos. Tenten le suplicó con la mirada una disculpa, pero Neji apartó la suya, sintiéndose traicionado.

Se hundió en su asiento con una sensación de ira incontrolable en el cuerpo. Quería romper algo. Lo que fuera. Mantuvo los puños apretados todo el tiempo, manteniendo al margen los deseos de acercarse, cogerla del brazo y sacarla del del salón para que allí, alejados del resto, ella pudiese darle una explicación. Una buena explicación.

La primera hora de clases transcurrió sin que él pudiese poner atención a lo que la maestra anotaba en la pizarra. A pesar de que no miraba a Tenten, la sentía muy cerca, a solo unos cuantos puestos de distancia. Cuando faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos para el termino de la segunda hora, vio por el rabillo del ojo que ella se levantaba de su asiento. No se volvió a mirarla, pero siguió impercetiblemente su caminata hasta que apareció en su campo visual con los pantalones holgados y la camisa ajustada muy bien al cuello por la corbata escolar. Rechinó los dientes. Odiaba verla vestida como chico, porque eso solo reafirmaba que Tenten se había reído de él. Que le habían importado un cuerno sus palabras de preocupación y que prefería pasar de él. Aquella sensación, ya culminante, lo hizo levantarse de la silla cuando Tenten desapareció por la puerta del salón. Pidió permiso para ir al baño y salió tras ella.

La cogió del brazo antes de que pudiese alejarse demasiado, y sin ningún cuidado, o con muy poco cuidado, la arrastró hacia un lugar apartado, con ella protestando que le estaba haciendo daño. Neji no aflojó el agarre hasta que ambos estuvieron en el interior de uno de los cuartos de limpieza. La puerta cerrada hizo a Tenten tragar saliva pesadamente, y él lo notó. Estaba asustada.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - cuestionó, agrio. Tenten desvió la mirada, encerrada entre él y la pared, en un espacio que parecía demasiado estrecho para contener la rabia de él y el miedo de ella. Después de unos segundos, Tenten se atrevió a mirarlo. Sus ojos castaños brillaron.

- Lo siento, Neji - susurró, pero a Neji no le valían las disculpas. Quería una explicación. Una maldita razón por la cual ella estaba allí en ese momento.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? - preguntó. Tenten se removió un poco.

- No sé qué otra cosa decir en realidad... - musitó - Estoy aquí, vestida de Kiba a pesar de que...

- De que me prometiste que no lo harías - terminó él - ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme algo en serio? ¿Algo que no sea una jodida mentira?

- Neji... - pidió ella, pero Neji no la dejó hablar. En realidad no sabía por qué le pedía una explicación cuando era él quien deseaba decirle unas cuantas cosas. Se acercó, porque de algun modo quería intimidarla. ¿De verdad pensaba mantenerse en esa escuela?

- No eres capaz de dimensionar la situación en la que te estás metiendo, ¿verdad? - dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Tenten mantuvo la mirada, a pesar de que sus labios temblaron un poco - Prefieres mantener tu estúpida y caprichosa idea...

Por primera vez desde que estaban allí, Tenten dejó entrever un signo de molestia. Sus ojos se entornaron.

- No es un capricho - masculló, en voz baja, pero decidida. Neji sonrió de medio lado.

- Sí lo es, es una idea estúpida, tan estúpida como tú en este momento - terció. Tenten le dio un empujón que no tenía ninguna fuerza.

- Entiendo que estés molesto porque te mentí, pero no tienes derecho a insultarme - advirtió, sin apartar la mirada. Se desafiarían si aquello era necesario. Pero Neji tenía las de ganar. Era fuerte. Tenten aún no entendía que los hombres podrían hacerla pedazos.

- Sí realmente fueses una chica inteligente habrías desistido de esto - replicó él, avanzando contra el impulso de Tenten por alejarlo.

- Ya, vale, no quiero escucharte - repuso. Intentó apartarlo de nuevo, pero Neji volvió a detenerla, y fue aún más invasivo, porque la inmovilizó de manos contra la dura pared de concreto. Tenten ahogó un gemido de protesta, pero no apartó la mirada. Sería desafiante hasta el final, y tal vez, aunque le molestara, también podía ser que le gustara que así fuera. Ella no le diría jamás que sí a todo.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que lo dejarías? - quiso saber - Eres una jodida mentirosa, Tenten.

- ¡Deja ya de insultarme! - pidió ella, en voz alta - Te mentí, lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿vale? No pienso salirme, joder.

Neji no la soltó a pesar de que sus palabras le llegaron al fondo del corazón. Ella se había decidido por un camino que no lo involucraba a él. Sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo con que ella siguiera vistiendose de chico, pero aún así estaba allí. Porque había tomado su decisión. Vio en sus ojos castaños la convicción que lo aterró.

- Estas decidida - dijo, pero no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Tenten asintió, pero cuando lo hizo no lo miró. Su cabeza, con aquellos cortos cabellos, estuvo gacha todo el tiempo.

- Es algo que me prometí hace mucho tiempo, y no puedo simplemente dejarlo - musitó. Cuando Neji la soltó, ella pareció sorprendida. Pero, ¿de qué?

- Entiendo - dijo, mirando con encima de ella, por encima de todo lo que pudiera hacerlo flaquear. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que ella siguiera allí. Tal como Tenten se mantenía ferrea a sus ideas, Neji seguiría pensando que vestirse de chico era una idea jodidamente estúpida y peligrosa.

- Supongo que no tenemos nada más que hablar - agregó. Tenten siguió mirándolo con esa expresión de sorpresa que le estaba jodiendo la cabeza. Se acercó a la puerta y giró la manilla; pero cuando estaba por salir, Tenten lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró dentro. La puerta cerrada de nuevo.

- No te vayas - suplicó - Neji, no puedo hacer esto sin tu apoyo.

Neji apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?

- Ya te dije lo que pensaba, y yo tampoco pienso cambiar de opinión - terció, duro. Intento soltarse. Los papeles se habían invertido y ahora ella no deseaba que él se apartara. Era extraño. Neji quería alejarse antes de que la cercanía lo hiciera flaquear, pero Tenten quería retenerlo a pesar de que no podía ofrecerle nada. Ella había tomado una decisión.

- Por favor... - pidió. Neji la miró - Neji, por favor.

- ¿Qué? - sabía que era lo que ella deseaba escuchar, pero no iba a decirlo.

- No me dejes sola en esto - susurró Tenten, y sus ojos brillaron tan suplicantes que él estuvo a punto de flaquear.A punto De acercarse mucho, abrazarla hasta la asfixia y no soltarla más. De darle todo el apoyo, de hacer lo que ella quisiera que él hiciera. Como un perrito faldero. Todo para tenerla ahí, donde sus manos pudiesen tocarla y su boca besarla. Donde pudiese hacerle el amor como aquella primera vez, todas las veces que quisiera. Pero su orgullo tocó la puerta y no hizo nada de eso. Se mantuvo serio, erguido sobre su metro ochenta y algo.

- Lo siento, Tenten - dijo, invirtiendo los papeles. Volvió a alejarse, decidido a salir de allí y a cortar todo contacto con ella. Aprendería a verla como Kiba sin molestarse, y con el tiempo terminaría por olvidarla para siempre. Tenten sería una más, de todas aquellas chicas que alguna vez pasaron por su vida.

Solo que, al parecer ella no deseaba ser nada de eso. Antes de que pudiera salir, mientras giraba la manilla de la puerta y la campana sonaba anunciando el cambio de bloque, Tenten lo cogió de improviso, lo arrastró hacia ella y se aferró a él de tal forma que le causó un mareo agradable. Los labios de ella asaltaron los suyos, de un modo en que jamás había sido besado. Una mezcla de desesperación y dolor. Percibió un primitivo amor que lo obligó a corresponder después de que la sorpresa fue dando paso a la excitación que Tenten le provocaba.

- No me dejes - susurró ella contra sus labios. Neji movió la cabeza negativamente, como siguiendo la corriente de la pasión que lo estaba arrastrando contra el orgullo y la voluntad de mantenerse firme. Tenten lo jaló de corbata, haciéndolo avanzar hasta ella, persiguiendola por más contacto, todo el que pudiera tener. La estampó contra la pared, impidiendo que pudiera escaparse de su agarre, aunque ella seguramente no querría huir. El beso se extendió por su clavícula; Neji tuvo que reprimir un jadeo en el inicio de la garganta. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la expresión complacida de Tenten y todo el calor se le subió a la cabeza, de forma definitiva. Quería sentirla tanto como la había sentido aquella noche en el hotel. Sus manos viajaron por la ropa, sobre la camisa, persiguiendo más contacto, pero descubrió que no podía tocar los pechos de Tenten, apretujados debajo de la faja. Aquella sensación le hizo sucumbir a un nuevo sentimiento: arrepentimiento. La realidad lo golpeó de frente:

Tenten estaba vestida de chico porque había decidido seguir con esa mentira, pese a que él deseaba que ella lo dejara. No quedaba nada más que arreglar entre ellos.

El fin. Porque él tampoco cedería ante ello. No consentiría que ella siguiera fingiendo ser un chico.

Tenten hizo un ruido de protesta cuando él interrumpió el beso; y volvió a jalarlo para que la besara de nuevo. Neji la sujetó de las manos con firmeza.

- No, Tenten. Ya tomaste tu decisión - le dijo - Esto... se acabó, ¿vale?

La vio abrir la boca para protestar, pero decidió que si no salía de allí ahora, no podría seguir negándose por mucho rato. Se volvió en sus pasos y se precipitó a la puerta. El pasillo estaba casi desierto, pues la campana anunciando el fin del receso había sonado hace algunos minutos. No se detuvo a comprobar si Tenten salía tras él; caminó sin mirar atrás hasta los baños de los chicos. Una vez dentro, hundió la cabeza en el agua fría del lavabo, alejando los pensamientos discordantes de su cabeza. Pronto consiguió que el cuerpo volviese a su estado normal, y fue un alivio, porque Tenten,aún vestida como chico, seguía siendo femenina y había conseguido ponerlo duro como una roca. No necesitaba ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo para ser la más seductora de todas.

Neji estaba loco por ella. Dejarla ir sería el desafío más duro que tendría que enfrentar.

.

* * *

.

Continuará!

.

* * *

**Apareció Sai finalmente. Y, como suponíamos, tiene un plan oscuro para vengarse de Neji por dejarlo lleno de cicatrices. Yo, en su lugar, creo que también lo haría. **

**También apareció Shion, y reveló una de las tantas razones por las cuales Neji y ella siempre seguían juntos. Ella tiene sus propios problemas, y Neji es el único que los sabes. Se brindan mutuo apoyo. **

**Además, también se enteraron de la razón por la cual Lee advertía tanto a Tenten. Neji se involucraba con otras chicas cuando estaba en aquellos periodos de "démonos un tiempo" con Shion. Nunca se lo dijo, ni le dio ninguna importancia, de modo que a ojos del resto, Neji es todo un cabrón que juega con los sentimientos de las chicas. Pero en realidad tiene que ver más con su personalidad hermética. **

**Bueno, a esperar qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo. Neji y Tenten seguirán compartiendo, pero entre ellos las cosas se acabaron, o al menos así es como quedaron. Pero, es evidente que ese no es el fin...**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**Hasta entonces =)**

.


End file.
